A Matter of Honour
by AvidReaderAlso
Summary: The Inu crew, Sesshoumaru, a mysterious and haunted lake, foreign visitors and... Naraku. The sequel to A Question of Faith [which, to avoid utter confusion, should be read first] is underway.
1. Prologue

_Greetings! And, welcome to another ramble through my somewhat quirky imagination. As stated in the summary, this story is a 'sequel'_. _Sooo... fair warning: if you haven't already read _A Question of Faith_, expect to be_ _terribly confused. ;p In _A Matter of Honour_, I've once again had the pleasure of combining two of my favourite 'universes' -- the wonderfully magical conception of Feudal Japan that is 'InuYasha' and the equally mystical world of Irish myth and legend. There will be old acquaintances to renew, and new people to meet. I hope you enjoy it. :)_

_Now, postings are going to be more spread out this time around, folks, as this is not yet completely typed. It is, however, 'complete', in that the plot is organised and the ending is set in stone. ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. _**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

The reflection of a waxing crescent moon slowly emerged on the surface of the mountain lake as shadows, cast by the forested slopes to the west, darkened its cold, deep waters. When the young moon ultimately followed the sun in its descent behind the western peaks, only the stars would be mirrored within the still depths. Eventually, however, even those faint glimmers of light would fade into obscurity, for the mist forming on the distant shore was already beginning to spread across the water, enveloping all in its path.

A splash broke the silence as a stone ruptured the lake's smooth surface. This was followed by a sigh, as the one who had thrown the cobble searched the shore for a new missile.

'I thought that one would skip for sure, Yuki.'

The speaker was a boy standing at the lake's edge. His clothes proclaimed him a peasant's child and his small, thin frame made him appear younger than his nine years. His audience was a curly-tailed little dog whose white breast stood out sharply against his red coat.

The _shiba inu_ panted as he sat at his young master's feet; his ears pricked forward as his shiny, dark eyes fixed on the source of the familiar voice. When the boy had suddenly decided to explore the lakeshore, the canine had not hesitated to follow him. The unfamiliar territory had certainly provided more interesting scents than any he had found while waiting for the child to finish sweeping the floor of the little shrine their family tended. Two hours had passed, however, and Yuki now whined briefly as he began to think seriously about his supper.

Then, the little dog looked toward the woodland path that led away from the lake and issued a small yip. As the boy turned to see what had caught his friend's attention, he heard his name being called and he swallowed guiltily. He had stayed too long, he realised, and now he had been caught where he knew he should not be.

'Shiro!' called a deep voice. 'Are you there?'

The _shiba inu_ ran toward the voice and barked gladly as its owner appeared from between the trees. Kind, brown eyes in a lined face looked down at the excited dog and then at the shamefaced boy standing before him in the twilight.

'I'm sorry, Gramps,' said the boy. 'I lost track of the time.'

'I'm disappointed in you, Shiro,' said the elderly man. 'You know you shouldn't go beyond the shrine. Come now. We can't stay here – the sun has set.' He saw the sceptical look on his grandson's face and sighed. Why, he wondered, did youth always dare to tread forbidden ground? Old Takeo looked apprehensively at the ruins that lay at the lake's edge, several hundred metres farther along the shore. The mist, he saw, was already encroaching on the buildings and... had he just seen movement within those ancient stone walls?

The man shivered, then he gave his grandson a gentle clip on the back of his head to hurry him along. 'Did you try to enter the ruins?' he asked him.

'No,' muttered the boy. 'Yuki wouldn't follow me there.' He didn't add that his own adventurous spirit had flagged when faced with the dank, crumbling walls full of deep shadows.

'Clever Yuki,' answered his grandfather drily. 'Those old buildings are not safe.'

'Kanaye's father says the legends are rubbish.'

The grandfather sighed. '_Hai._ And, you would take advice from the village's laziest man? His wisdom comes from the bottom of a jar of _sake._' Then, Takeo shifted his walking stick to his other hand and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders.

Shiro looked up, surprised by this gesture of affection from the normally reserved man. Guilt ran across his conscience again when he saw the worry in his grandsire's expression.

'Taro also decided the stories were nonsense,' the old man said softly.

The boy's eyes widened. Old Taro, the village madman, seldom spoke. When he did, it was either to mutter to himself in unintelligible phrases or to launch into violent, weeping tirades in which he pleaded for the moon to protect him. He had heard rumours about Taro being driven mad by ghosts, but had never uncovered the details since adults tended to stop discussing such interesting topics once they realised children were within earshot.

'What do you mean, Gramps?' Shiro asked now, his embarrassment at being caught in a proscribed area receding in the face of being the first among his playmates to hear the true story behind Taro's sorry state.

Takeo knew the boy's parents felt he was too young to hear about Taro. But, Shiro's daring journey to the lake this evening had shown the old man that his grandson would have to be informed, if only to scare him into obedience.

'When I was a boy, Taro was my best friend,' began Takeo. 'He was such a clever boy...' The old man sighed again. '... too clever for his own good, as it turned out. One night, just after he turned fifteen, he decided he would see for himself what ruled the lakeshore after dark...'

Yuki trotted behind his masters as they made their way down the forest path. The little dog was kept busy sniffing at the shrubs and trees they passed, until he noticed a new scent on the evening breeze. He turned and, his ears pricked forward as he stood at attention, looked back toward the lake. A low growl formed in his throat. As the scent became stronger, however, the growl quickly became a whimper. Tail tucked between his legs, Yuki turned and bolted after the two members of his human 'pack'. Safety, the canine knew, lay in numbers.

Quiet descended on the lakeshore. Then, as mist enshrouded the lonely landscape, a large form emerged from the ruins and moved slowly along the pebbled shoreline – the massive clawed feet made no sound as they passed, however, and left no tracks.

The apparition paused. A huge, shaggy head hovered over the spot where the boy and the old man had been. Then, a long, black muzzle curled into a protective snarl as the humans' scents were detected. Deep-set eyes glowed with a feral, red light – never, their owner thought, would such _vermin_ be allowed to enter the mansion...

The large creature snorted then, suddenly dismissing these musings, for the mortals had become unimportant as soon as they had left the territory of the lakeshore. If the humans had lingered, however, they would have been destroyed. The spectre's power lay in darkness and, tonight, once the light of the moon disappeared behind the western hills, that power would be especially strong. On such a night, the strength of the guardian of the ruins was at its peak.

A rumbling growl escaped the dark creature as it returned to the buildings it protected; there, it sat on its haunches in front of the disintegrating gatehouse and curled its plumed tail elegantly around its legs. A lolling tongue hung from a panting mouth, then licked across gleaming, white fangs, as the guardian settled into the same position it assumed every night.

No one would desecrate the mansion, no one would pass – no one except... the one most desired... and, most hated.

One day, that one would come. This had been promised.

* * *

_It would seem that I must make use of her sooner than expected..._

So thought the tall, armoured figure as he silently watched images flit across the surface of a mirror held by the small, pale girl standing before him. Their only source of light was a feeble glow emanating from phosphorescent mould coating the rocky walls and ceiling of the mountain cave which was their lair. Yet, neither had any difficulty seeing those the mirror scried.

A foul miasma pervaded the dank cavern. But, it had no effect upon the pair. Though they might have seemed human to the casual observer, closer inspection would quickly dispel such an assumption.

The child was delicate-looking and clad in a simply-cut, white _kimono_. Her straight, snow-white hair framed a face which was too devoid of expression for one so young. Silently, she looked down at the mirror she held. Patiently, she waited for the orders which she knew would come. The man towering over her was her master and her creator; she obeyed him without question.

Abruptly, the cave's other occupant turned away from the mirror, a contemplative expression upon his coldly handsome face. His eyes showed no emotion; the faint yellow-green light of the cavern had turned their normal blood-red irises to a fathomless black which was darker even than the thick, ebon hair which fell in waves to his waist. As he moved, the thick tentacles protruding from beneath the back of his elaborate, heavy armour began to undulate slowly, their presence a forcible reminder that their owner had ceased to be human long ago.

Naraku was carefully considering his next move.

It had been several months since the devious _hanyo_ or half-demon had visited the ruins by the lake. He had gone there with one purpose: to recruit a particular individual to his service. Now, he was congratulating himself on his foresight in seeking that tedious meeting. It had been relatively easy for the crafty Naraku to weave a persuasive web of words about his target – through careful questioning, he had put together the final pieces of a puzzle he had uncovered some years ago, and in doing so, he had discovered what she wanted to hear.

_No, _he thought, smugly. _What she _needed_ to hear._

And, thus, he had added yet another weapon to his arsenal. This, he knew, was proof that any information about his foes, no matter how mundane it seemed, should never be discounted.

_You've been getting too close in your search for me, Sesshoumaru._ Naraku frowned with this thought. So far, he had been successful at evading the dog demon. The same held true for InuYasha, Sesshoumaru's half-breed younger brother. Both siblings sought his death and, to Naraku's profound annoyance, both had come dangerously close to achieving that goal in the past. The fact that he was still alive was, he knew, a tribute to his own cunning.

Naraku had no doubt that, ultimately, he would be victorious. After all, the power of a complete Shikon Jewel was almost his. And, once that was achieved – once he had become fully _yokai,_ fully a demon – no one would be able to stand against him.

_No one..._ _Not even the adversarial sons of the Great Dog Demon._

His brow cleared as the final piece of his latest plan clicked into place. He looked over his shoulder to again regard the now dark mirror and the still, silent being holding it.

'Kanna,' said Naraku, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face. 'I have a task for you...'

* * *

_Sooo. Shall we continue...?_

_Trivia time (courtesy of Wikipedia): The Shiba Inu of Japan is one of the oldest dog breeds in the world. The word '_shiba_' refers to a red-coloured shrub, but it also means 'small' in old Japanese. The meaning of '_inu_' should already be well known to InuYasha fans. ;)_


	2. Ch 1: Memories Near and Far

_A/N: Thanks to those who commented. And, welcome to Chapter One. :) __I've had some requests re: the pronunciation of Dé Danann/Irish names (my apologies for neglecting to do this in _A Question of Faith_). So, for those interested... _

_Aine Ní Airmed (Awn'-eh Nee Air'-e-med); Eadoin Ó Cethen (Ay'-den O Keh'-en); Tuatha Dé Danann (Too-a'-ha Day Da'-nan); Éire (Air'-eh) _

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000._

* * *

**Chapter One: Memories Near and Far**

They were getting closer.

He could smell them. Their pungent odour seemed to surround him as he broke through the heavy brush that blocked his path. He gracefully leapt across a fallen log, then sped into a stand of ancient yew trees. Soon, he knew, he would have to turn and face them. _But... not here, _he thought, as he wove between the gnarled trunks, alert for any hint of movement in the branches above him. If he was to be forced into such an unfair battle, he was determined that it would be on ground of his choosing. The enclosed woodland offered _them_ too much advantage.

A frustrated growl would have escaped him, if he could had spared the breath for it. These unexpected enemies were relentless in their pursuit... although, their approach had become more cautious; they now seemed content to keep him moving until he succumbed to exhaustion. He had surprised them when he had slain four of their companions during their initial attack. However, he had been, and still was, severely outnumbered – somehow, he had to even the odds...

His instincts had demanded that he flee, and, though his pride burned at the indignity of running for his life, he had obeyed them. He would never forget what he had been taught, what she had told him: _Remember, my son... your instincts will never fail you. _

Still... he had been running for so long...

His breathing became more laboured as he pushed his body to greater efforts – his speed increased only marginally, and he cursed his young physique. If his ability to fly had been fully developed, he could have left the confinement of the trees long ago. Unfortunately, though the demons who pursued him were obviously vagabonds and the dregs of their tribe, they had already proven that they were experienced and cunning; they would surely outmanoeuvre him in the air. And, though he did not doubt that his youth had made him an appealing victim, comments they had made had revealed that his heritage had been the main driving force behind this hunt. As soon as they had detected his scent, they had sought his blood... simply because he was who he was.

His golden eyes narrowed as he again considered this point. _No one in this region would know me. Yet... _When they had ambushed him, they had made clear their hatred for his lineage, which meant... perhaps the one he had sought was closer than he had believed?

Had he finally reached the western lands?

The brilliant rays of the setting sun greeted him as he finally burst from the dense forest; his long, white hair streamed behind him as he sped across the mountain meadow. Then, he spun sharply to his left, launching himself into the air to avoid sharp claws as his nearest pursuer risked a direct attack. As his lithe form twisted agilely in mid-air, he slashed behind him with his right hand... and willed his aim to be true...

A feline screech of rage and pain told him that he had struck his target.

The panther _yokai_ rolled on the ground in agony, blind and quickly smothering, for the poison which had sprayed from her quarry's claws had struck her squarely in the face. Her companions paused behind her, realising that the _inu_ pup had gained a strategic advantage by reaching open ground. Stepping around the convulsing female, they moved to circle their prey as he turned to face them. All saw the feral snarl that briefly crossed his young face. Then, he composed his features into a mask of calmness as he watched them, apparently waiting for them to make the next move.

It was both amazing and infuriating to the panther demons that this youngling had managed to evade them so effectively. They had not planned on the chase taking them leagues into the forbidden western territories or, indeed, on losing several of their clansmen. And, in spite of their efforts, the only damage they had actually managed to inflict on the brat was the long tear that now graced the sleeve of his kimono. A shame, one of them murmured, that their dying comrade's claws had not made contact with flesh before she was brought down by that strange, corrosive poison.

The feline demons knew, however, that, ultimately, they would be victorious. After all, this dog demon had barely entered puberty. His lean frame might be straight as he stood before them, and his glare defiant, but his deep breathing was testimony to his fatigue. Eventually, he would be theirs for the taking.

A similar conclusion had entered the mind of the slim figure who faced the half-circle of panther _yokai_. There were so many of them... And, though they watched him with caution, they also exuded confidence. They only had to bide their time; they would tire him further with random strikes, and then...

Then, they would close in for the kill.

'Surrender now, puppy.'

The command came from a scruffy, grizzled male who stepped ahead of the others, his attitude marking him as their leader. His orange eyes gleamed in the rays of the setting sun as he grinned at the youth before him. 'You have lost, dog-child. Face your fate on your knees, as befits a cur.'

'Never,' came the slightly breathless answer. 'I kneel to no one.' The voice was boyish, though the words contained an occasional lower timbre – a hint that childhood was giving way to adolescence.

'You'll soon change your mind,' laughed a female panther _yokai_ who was moving languidly toward the young dog demon's left. 'You'll be begging for mercy before the sun sets.'

Her words were met with another brief snarl. Then, the female demon found herself receiving a measuring look from the cornered prey. A shiver snaked its way along her spine. How, she wondered, could such a young being look so... cold? She felt as if her soul had been stripped naked and found lacking, so much contempt was in his eyes.

'What is your purpose?' he asked suddenly.

'Does it matter to you, young one?' The sarcastic response came from the group's leader. 'Perhaps we simply enjoy chasing down trespassers...'

'An interesting claim, _neko_,' a new voice interrupted. 'Perhaps, you would care to explain your need to attack trespassers on _my_ lands?'

The young _inu yokai_ looked with surprise at the tall, armoured figure which had seemed to appear out of nowhere behind his pursuers. However, the effect the strange _yokai_ had on the panthers astonished him further. As a group, they turned away from him and charged instead at the newcomer.

Never before had the youngster seen an attack so quickly become a rout. By the time the last panther demon had fled into the forest, half of their number lay dead. The imposing being in white silk and fur was, the young _yokai _quickly realised, another dog demon – an adult male, who now regarded the corpses about him impassively as he sheathed his sword in the scabbard he bore on his back. Then, the exhausted youth almost gasped aloud as he sensed the power which emanated from that blade. At that moment, he knew that his rescuer had to be the _taiyokai_ for whom he had been searching.

As the adult _inu yokai_ walked toward the panther demons' former target, he regarded the somewhat bedraggled but determined-looking youngster with mild amusement. Obviously, the powerful being thought, the cats had been led a merry chase. _Did you manage to clip some claws, child? _Then, his gaze sharpened as he got a closer look at this 'trespasser'.

He did not halt his approach until he stood within an arm's length of the still and silent youth. _Already_, the experienced demon thought, _his carriage befits a warrior_. The expression in dog demon's eyes then softened as he studied the face of the young _yokai. _Paired magenta stripes graced smooth, pale cheeks and golden eyes returned the adult demon's gaze with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. The perfect beauty of his features proclaimed a pure _taiyokai _heritage.

Calmly, the older demon then reached out with a clawed finger (he noted with approval that the boy did not retreat from his touch) and lightly parted the young one's thick, white fringe...to reveal the last piece in the puzzle. Marking his forehead was an indigo crescent moon.

'What is your name, child?' the _taiyokai_ asked softly as he withdrew his hand, though he already knew the answer to his question. _How he has grown,_ he thought.

The young demon was not surprised that the deep voice seemed comfortingly familiar, even though he had no conscious memory of it. Yet, he knew he must have heard it long ago. He looked up at the tall _inu yokai_, and studied the handsome face framed by silver-white hair. A single blue stripe marked each high cheekbone, and, below heavy black brows, golden eyes regarded him from beneath magenta-edged lids with curiosity and... kindness.

The _yokai _youth had seen those eyes in his own reflection.

'I am Sesshoumaru,' he answered.

'Why have you entered this territory, Sesshoumaru?' The _taiyokai_ watched the young demon closely. Sesshoumaru's expression remained imperturbable, though his discerning observer saw hints of anxiety and fatigue within his eyes. _She trained you well, young one,_ thought the dog demon. _Perhaps... too well._

'To find you,'came the serious answer

'Hnh. And, do you know who I am?' the older demon then asked, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'You are the _Inu No Taisho_, _taiyokai_ Lord of the Western Lands.'

The _taiyokai_ merely nodded in response. Then, he walked past Sesshoumaru, moving toward the western hills. 'Come, Sesshoumaru' he said, 'I'll take you to a place where you can rest... and we can talk.' Without a word, Sesshoumaru turned and followed him.

They had not gone far, however, when the young _inu yokai_ asked quietly, 'How should I address you, my lord?'

The Great Dog Demon paused and looked over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru halted in mid-stride, forcing himself to keep his face impassive as he looked up at the powerful adult male, awaiting his answer.

'You will address me properly and with respect, Sesshoumaru,' said the _Inu No Taisho_, as he again faced forward and continued to walk toward the west.

'You will call me, "Father".'

* * *

Sesshoumaru, _taiyokai _Lord of the Western Lands, abruptly brought his thoughts back to the present. The image of the setting sun in his mind's eye had been replaced by that of a very real flickering campfire. He frowned slightly as his golden eyes now focussed on the flames before him. 

The powerful _inu yokai_ sat leaning against an ancient yew, much like the ones in his memory; it had been the scent of the tree's resinous branches, he knew, which had reminded him of that long ago day. Normally, such a mundane odour would not cause Sesshoumaru to 'reminisce' in this manner. However, recent events in the dog demon's life had made it necessary that he periodically peruse his memories of the _Inu no Taisho_ and, as a result, recollections of his sire had been coming to mind more readily of late.

Sesshoumaru's relaxed appearance was deceptive: though he had been deep in thought, he was also very much aware of his surroundings. A change in the wind had brought with it the scent of a strange demon, which had drawn him from his musings. The creature was a _yokai_ with a limited demonic power signature or _jaki_ and, within moments, it was retreating hastily – as Sesshoumaru had known it would once it had detected his much stronger _jaki_.

'Lord Sesshoumaru? Is something amiss, my lord?'

The tentative enquiry came from the other side of the fire. Jaken, the small frog-like kappa who was Sesshoumaru's loyal servant, crouched near the flames, his clawed hands gripping a metre-long wooden staff which leant against his shoulder. It was an odd-looking device, topped by the carvings of two heads – one a maiden, the other an old man – and the little _yokai_ had seldom released his grip on it since his lord had entrusted the magical artefact to him many years before. Having noticed the sudden though subtle shift in his master's attention, he now looked up from his own ruminations, ready as always to be of service.

'No,' came the dog demon's only response.

Realising that his lord was not about to confide the thoughts that had so occupied him, the little kappa held his peace and put some more wood on the small fire, reflecting as he did so that his old bones seemed to feel the cold more with each passing decade. Though it was early spring, the night still held the chill of winter.

Jaken quickly looked up again when the _taiyokai _suddenly rose.

The white silk of his _kimono_ barely rustled as the tall, armoured demon gracefully stood and turned his back to the fire. Then, he walked silently away. Jaken valued his health too much to consider questioning his master's departure.

Shortly after Sesshoumaru disappeared into the darkness surrounding the little campsite, a soft sigh was heard. The kappa glanced briefly over his shoulder at its source. _Rin must be dreaming_, he thought. He supposed he should be grateful that at least the child didn't talk in her sleep...

The small human girl was nestled snugly in a mound of dry leaves between the front legs of Ah-Un, a massive, two-headed dragon. The bull-sized _yokai _was very protective of the child, a fact which had never ceased to amaze Jaken. The beast had settled itself on the ground like a dog, its long, maned necks stretched out over its small charge to further shelter her from the cold night air.

Of course, the little demon reflected, it was in both his and the dragon's interests that no harm should come to Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru – who, in all the years Jaken had followed him, had never had any regard for mortals – had, for reasons known only to himself, chosen to save the child's life. Then, to his servant's further astonishment, the dog demon had allowed the small human to follow him. Sesshoumaru protected the little girl and she, in turn, had become a fixture in the demons' lives.

The little demon had resented the child's presence at first – as far as Jaken was concerned, Rin had totally disrupted _his_ life. All too often, he was left behind to watch over her whereas, in the past, he had accompanied his lord almost constantly. Over time, however, Jaken had developed a tolerance for her presence (the notion that he might even like her would never have crossed his mind). And, he reluctantly had to admit, since Rin had joined them, he hadn't received as many death threats from his master.

Not that Jaken would deliberately put this apparent increase in his lord's tolerance level to the test. The wise kappa knew that one simply did not try to take advantage with a demon of Lord Sesshoumaru's stature.

A small yawn escaped the little green demon as he huddled closer to the fire. Then, knowing that Lord Sesshoumaru would have informed him if anything truly dangerous was nearby, Jaken allowed himself to doze.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked unhurriedly and silently through the dark forest, following a circuitous route away from the little campsite. He had not gone far before he marked the presence of yet another lesser _yokai_. This creature, too, rapidly moved away once it sensed the _jaki _of a _taiyokai_. The dog demon's eyes narrowed as he analysed the creature's receding scent. 

_No, _he concluded. _It doesn't carry Naraku's taint, either._

Since he had entered this region, Sesshoumaru had detected a disproportionately high number of lesser demonic auras. This was of interest to him only because such beasts tended to gravitate to Naraku, and the canny _inu yokai_ was ever alert for even a hint of that one's presence. However, thus far, he had detected no sign of the devious half-demon and suspected that something other than his prey had attracted the demons.

A master of evasion and hiding, Naraku was as secretive as the spider whose image was branded upon his back. Finding and destroying him had been the dog demon's primary goal for many months. The reason for this was, from Sesshoumaru's point of view, quite straightforward: the manipulative _hanyo_ had presumed to use him to achieve his own warped agenda, and that was something which the proud _taiyokai_ could neither forgive nor forget.

Among his many schemes, Naraku had even tried, through trickery, to absorb Sesshoumaru into his body and take his power for himself – a strategy for which the half-demon had nearly paid with his life. However, the possibility of failure had been included in Naraku's plans and, as he had fled, he had given Sesshoumaru a choice to either pursue and kill his enemy... or rescue Rin from certain death. The _inu yokai_ had chosen the latter option.

Sesshoumaru had readily justified that decision to himself. Naraku's minions' abduction of Rin had been an affront to the dog demon's honour and he had rectified the situation. There had been nothing more to it than that. Yet, the realisation that he had been manipulated in such a fashion had infuriated Sesshoumaru, and he had vowed then and there that Naraku would die by his hand.

The winter-bare trees of the woodland began to thin and, before long, Sesshoumaru entered a natural meadow. As the dog demon left the shelter of the trees, the night breeze caught and billowed the sleeves of his _haori_ or jacket, then combed through his long, white hair and the thick wrap of soft, pale fur which wound over his right shoulder to trail behind him. He ignored the chill of the wind (it meant nothing to one of his power) and focussed instead on the many scents that swirled about him – the clean, fresh tang of a nearby stand of pines; the crisp smell of snow which still clung to the higher slopes; the pungent musk of a prowling weasel...

_But,_ he thought, _no more demons. _It would seem that the lesser _yokai_ had well and truly gone to ground.

As he impassively regarded the open vista before him, Sesshoumaru allowed his thoughts to turn from the elusive Naraku to other important matters. Again, he brought to mind that distant memory of his father and the renegade panther demons. It had been a long time since he had last thought of that day – not since the Great Dog Demon's death, in fact... two hundred years before.

At that time, many memories of his father had roiled unbidden through his mind... only to be angrily and efficiently suppressed, for Sesshoumaru had told himself that such thoughts were inconsequential, that there were more important things to consider. After all, he had been denied the chance to one day battle the _Inu no Taisho_ for supremacy – that, surely, had been the reason he had so resented his father's miserable death. That, and the discovery that he had been bequeathed a sword which could not cut...

A slight furrow appeared below the crescent moon on the _inu yokai's_ forehead as he recalled how his father's passing had sent a shockwave of reaction among the demons of the land. Of course, he had hardly been surprised when many _yokai_ had afterwards sought him out. Even though his own strength and ruthlessness in battle had already been well established, there had been those who had seen the death of the father as an invitation to challenge the son – a decision they had quickly been made to regret. However, to his annoyance, there had also been those who had dared to plead for his patronage or assistance, mistakenly assuming that he shared his sire's interest in the trivial affairs of others. From time to time, especially during those years immediately following his father's death, he had received requests which had ranged from the absurd to the presumptuous. Very few had merited his interest. Most had been ignored.

Sesshoumaru had believed then as he did now, that survival and conquest should be achieved through self-reliance. Not that he hadn't accepted allies in the past, but those rare instances had simply been a matter of strategy; the dog demon was proud – not foolish. Sesshoumaru was a superior tactician and knew there was nothing dishonourable in seeking to balance unreasonable odds. However, he would never consider relying on another for protection, and he had long despised such behaviour in others.

Of course, the fact that he himself now had a small entourage under his protection was another matter entirely. Yes, he had permitted Jaken, and then Rin, to follow him – but, ultimately, this had had no bearing on his goals.

The _taiyokai's_ greatest desire was to battle the strongest beings alive. This was the reason he had scorned his father's legacy... for how could a sword of healing be of any use to one whose chosen path was the Way of Supreme Conquest?

However, lately, he had been inclined toward a more... contemplative consideration of his inheritance, and his recollections of his sire had gained a new significance. The Tenseiga, the sword which had been bequeathed to him, had shown that it was not without its uses. Thus, when circumstances permitted, Sesshoumaru carefully studied his memories for some hint, some comment, his father might have made which would help clarify why the Tenseiga had been thought a fitting inheritance for his elder son.

The _taiyokai_ glanced down at the sheathed sword tucked into his ornate sash. He then drew the weapon, his frown receding as he stared thoughtfully at its polished surface.

_What else will you disclose, Tenseiga...? _

The blade had been forged from the _Inu no Taisho's _own fang by a master sword-smith. Though it was a beautiful piece of workmanship, Sesshoumaru had disdained it as worthless, believing that the other sword born of his sire's fang – the Tessaiga, which could slay one hundred demons in one strike – was more suited to his purposes.

Yet, the Great Dog Demon had dictated otherwise. Sesshoumaru had received the Tenseiga while the Tessaiga had been left to his younger brother, InuYasha – a mere half-demon.

The _inu yokai's _frown returned. _And, as ever, Father..._ _you planned most thoroughly. _The Tessaiga had been ensorcelled so that a full-demon like Sesshoumaru could not grasp it without being severely burnt. His half-breed brother, however, had no such difficulty. InuYasha had put the blade to good use when they had first fought over its possession. The empty left sleeve of the _taiyokai's_ _haori_ gave mute testimony to the outcome of that battle.

Sesshoumaru would always resent being denied the power of the Tessaiga. Yet, the clues the Tenseiga continued to reveal about its abilities and purpose had raised new possibilities for the dog demon – he was certain that there were still mysteries to solve about his sword.

_Hnh. You were ever cryptic when it came to this blade, Father,_ thought the dog demon. _But then, your motivations were often... difficult... to understand._ Once more, the image of his sire silhouetted by the radiance a setting sun came to mind.

The clouds in the sky above parted. Moonlight gleamed along the length of the Tenseiga, its soft glow prompting Sesshoumaru's thoughts to turn to more recent memories and the image of two auras of Power merging into a radiant blossom of golden and silver-blue light as two souls touched, one of them his own...

The dog demon had undertaken the strange spiritual encounter at the recommendation of the Tenseiga. At the time, the self-aware blade had assured its master that the experience was essential in order for him to defeat a powerful enemy – an evil demon from the darkest planes of the Netherworld – and, as always, the sword's advice had been correct. The insights Sesshoumaru had gained from the meeting had proved valuable. But, he had soon learnt that he had received far more than an exchange of information.

With this thought, Sesshoumaru replaced his sword in its sheath; then, he reached beneath the collar of his _haori_ and withdrew a small object. The expression in his golden eyes sharpened slightly as he regarded the silken coil resting in his palm and remembered how he had come to possess it.

Only a few months ago, two foreign travellers had crossed the _taiyokai's_ path – a man and woman who were members of an inherently magical race from a distant land called Éire. Sesshoumaru had sensed minor spells cast by these Dé Dananns, as they had called themselves, and had, at first, simply been curious. Then, the Tenseiga had shown an affinity to their alien magics; soon afterwards, the dangerous hell-spawn had reared its head. At that point, the foreigner's fates had become inexorably entwined with his own.

Eadoin Ó Cethen, who went by the title of 'bard', and Aine Ní Airmed, a Dé Danann healer, were, according to his _yokai_ senses, human. Yet, as he had been soon to discover from the Lady Aine, such a classification was far too simplistic.She had called herself his 'contemporary', and had told him that her own race, the Tuatha Dé Danann, had been born of humanity but had ceased to be mortal long ago. The foreign, green-eyed woman had claimed to have seen centuries pass and Sesshoumaru had believed her, for she and her cousin, the bard, had held perspectives and insights which would only have been possible for those granted a lifetime at least as long as his own.

Sesshoumaru had also discovered that the healer was able to connect her life-force with another's, including his own demonic _jaki_. This, she had explained to him, allowed Dé Danann healers to read the 'balance' of a patient's life-energies, and thus assess their health and facilitate healing. Ultimately, it had been this ability which had made possible the meeting between their souls within the spiritual plane that was the Tensegia's consciousness.

The creation of a permanent, empathic 'soul-bond' between them had been an unexpected consequence.

The dog demon had remained unaware of the connection until he had parted company with the Dé Dananns. Then, he had found himself inexplicably unsettled and restless and, at the Tenseiga's urging, he had searched out and confronted Lady Aine... and had found that she, too, had undergone similar sensations. Having already sought the bard's advice on the matter, she had been able to give Sesshoumaru the explanation he had sought...

It was the first time that the _taiyokai_ had heard of such a thing as an _'anamchara'_, which translated to 'soul-friend'. The lady had told him of how, among the Tuatha Dé Danann's clerical caste – a group known as 'druids' – soul-friends were confidants and advisors in matters spiritual; those which could be magically confirmed and strengthened on the spirit plane were considered 'rare gifts'. Though the healer had heard of _anamchara, _she had not known of the druids' esoteric process of enhancing such connections, or of the risks in touching another's soul through magic. The bard, who had undergone training in such matters, had known of it, and could have warned them, but he had not been present when the Tenseiga had proposed their meeting.

Sesshoumaru had not been amused.

Indeed, the _taiyokai_ had initially found the very idea of the 'soul-bond' to be repugnant, for he had perceived it as a shackle. However, once he had acknowledged the link's existence, the disorientation which had plagued him had suddenly vanished – just as the healer had said it would. And, on realising that the unusual connection had not harmed or changed him in any way, the pragmatic _inu yokai_ had actually been able to accept it.

Yet, complications had not quite ended between himself and the Dé Danann. The lady had also revealed that a magically enhanced _anamchara_ bond was only possible between compatible souls. This meant that, given enough time, some sort of rapport could have formed naturally between the two. The dog demon had been sceptical of this information... until his reality had been briefly turned upside-down.

_And, so... the pattern continued,_ he though now. _As one question was answered... another was posed._

Sesshoumaru allowed the blue ribbon he held to slowly unwind in the cold breeze. This was only the second time he had removed it from its resting place since it had been given to him. The gold embroidery along its length glimmered delicately in the moonlight and, though the ribbon had been in his possession for some time, his sensitive nose could still detect a faint trace of the healer's scent on the fabric. His magenta-edged eyelids closed momentarily as he allowed the foreign, floral fragrance to bring back other... intriguing... memories.

The dog demon found himself considering the 'event' which had resulted from his agreeing to what he had considered to be a minor request by the healer. She had simply wished to bid him farewell according to her own kind's customs – but, as she had done so, his _yoki_ had surged into their empathic link and it had... opened. So many unknown sensations had assaulted Sesshoumaru in that moment that he had simply allowed his instincts to guide him...

_An extraordinary experience._

Since his instincts had never failed him, Sesshoumaru had not been troubled by his own reaction to the bond's pull. However, the event had piqued his curiosity – intensely. In the end, he had calmly concluded that the _anamchara_ connection merited further investigation. However, that investigation would have to wait, for the healer and the bard had both been obliged to return to their homeland. Still, there existed between Aine Ní Airmed and Sesshoumaru a promise that, one day, they would further explore this uncommon link they shared. The confirmation of this was loosely wound about the dog demon's long fingers.

'_If my travels have taught me anything, _a stór,' the healer had said, _'it is that there is_ _always more to discover.'_ Then, she had unplaited her braid of red-gold hair and had withdrawn from its thick tresses the soft fabric he now held.

'_A token of faith', _remembered the dog demon. So the lady had called this small favour which she had asked him to safeguard... until the day she retrieved it. It had been an unusual request as far as the _inu yokai_ had been concerned, but he had easily agreed. The thought that the Dé Danann woman would one day return to renew their acquaintance had been somehow satisfying.

The moon retreated again behind a bank of clouds, and the spell of recollection which had been triggered by its soft light disappeared. Sesshoumaru's dexterous fingers rewound the ribbon into its neat coil before he replaced it securely within the folds of his jacket. Once again, his thoughts were directed to toward his prey.

Dawn was not far away, the _taiyokai_ realised. It was time he returned to the campsite and retrieved the others. Then, he would decide which lead he would follow next in his search for Naraku. Exploration of the soul-bond was a matter to be dealt with in the future.

What the powerful dog demon did not know was that that future was not as distant as he had presumed.

* * *

_We shall leave Sesshoumaru to his musings. Next, a brief journey to another fair land. Yes, Chapter Two will take place in Ireland (don't worry... you'll be back in Japan by Chapter Three). But, first, there's just a bit more background info to cover... and some new people to meet. Plus, I thought some might enjoy a little peek at Eadoin's and Aine's home. :)_


	3. Ch 2: Written In The Stars

_A/N: Welcome to the second chapter, and probably the longest author's note I'll ever write. :) If ever a chapter went through edits, cuts and amendments, it was this one, lol. My thanks to Jensti and Magnusrae for some extremely helpful proof-reading._

_Here, you'll be brought up to speed on Eadoin and Aine, meet a new friend and enjoy (I hope) a brief glimpse into the magical realm of the Tuatha Dé Danann. Given the locale, and the fact that I am a stickler for accuracy, there are many names and words from the Irish language in this chapter (this will _not_ be the case for the entire story, I promise). As requested, I offer the following pronunciation guide for those interested: _

_Fionnbharra (Fin-var'-ah); Cnoc Meadha (Nock-mah'); Lough Derg (Lock Dair-eg); Londubh (Lon-doo'); Daire (like the word, 'dairy' )_

Sasanach_ (sah'-san-akh -- Englishman); _mo bhuachaill _(mo voo'-ah-khal -- my boy/lad); _a bhodach _(ah vo'-dakh -- old man (as in addressing someone as such -- _bodach_ means an elderly man)); _teacht_ (chakht -- come (as in a command)); _Ard Rí _(ard ree -- High King); _geis _(gaysh -- 'Taboo' would be a close approximation. Wikipedia has a great explanation); _púca_ (poo-ka) the shape-shifter of the Irish 'fair folk'); _anamchara_ (an-am-khar'-ah -- if you read A Question of Faith, you know this one...); _a stór _(ah stor') and _daoine sídhe _(dee-neh shee) -- ditto :)_

_Whew! Btw... the 'ch' in Irish is similar to the German 'ich'... right at the back of the throat. :p __Again, I am far from fluent in Irish. If a native speaker of that beautiful language notices any glaring errors, I would appreciate your input._

_Now, if I haven't totally put you off with the 'language lesson'... I hope you enjoy the following. :)_

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. Aine, Eadoin and their companions were inspired by the magical myths and legends of Ireland -- they were born in my own imagination... with one exception, on which I shall elaborate at the end of the chapter. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Written In The Stars...**

As dawn's light saw Sesshoumaru contemplating his options in tracking Naraku, elsewhere, the night had barely begun.

A misty rain had been falling on the western territories of Éire since early morning, creating what the people of that verdant land referred to as, 'a soft day'. Although spring was near, bringing with it a most welcome lengthening of the days, dusk still came early at this time of year. When winds from the northwest finally dispersed the clouds and fog, the land was treated to a beautiful but brief sunset; then, the night sky opened wide to display a glorious array of stars.

The frost which had descended with the ensuing darkness had rimed all in its path with white. Even so, there were still those abroad who welcomed the contemplative silence of the night. It was just past midnight, and the brethren of a small, secluded monastic community were silently making their way to their chapter house for the office of matins. With their cowls raised to ward off the late night chill, the monks seemed almost spectral as they crossed the open courtyard. Such a fancy was quickly dispelled, however, as their occasional stifled yawns and coughs interrupted the surrounding silence.

Soon, the old, flagstone courtyard was empty. Then, the quiet of the night was again broken – this time by the brothers' voices raised in song: '_Venite exultemus Domino, jubilemus Deo, salutari nostro_...'

The ancient words of the ninety-fourth psalm, made even more beautiful by a harmony born of years of practice, were carried beyond the little stone chapter house to drift across the surrounding fields. Normally, there would no one to hear them except the wild creatures which prowled the surrounding heather and gorse-covered moorland. Yet, on this particular night, the music of the holy office had a more appreciative audience.

The identities of those who listened just beyond the main gateway of the monastery would have been of considerable surprise to its inhabitants. Fortunately, the visitors had merely stopped for a brief rest before finishing the last leg of an important journey and had no intention of disrupting the monks' understanding of reality. They had made certain their chosen seat – a low, dry-stone wall edging the fallow field where their horses now grazed – was not visible from the courtyard. And, even if someone did glance through the small window by the oak gate, one of the two without was about to ensure that there would be nothing to see but an empty field.

Aine Ní Airmed faced the monastery and held her hand toward its grey stone walls. 'No one is here...'she murmured, as she moved her hand, palm outwards, in a smooth arc from left to right. With these words, a glamour – a barrier of 'nothing there' – sprang into being, and the sound of the monks' singing became slightly muted.

This casual use of magic by the attractive, bright-haired woman was easily explained, for she was one of the _daoine sídhe_ or the people of the hollow hills, more correctly known as the Tuatha Dé Danann – the people of Danú. The unsuspecting monks would have heard of that immortal race, but they would have scoffed at any notion that they were real, for the Dé Dananns had retreated to their hidden lands long before the New Faith came to Éire. They and the rounded mounds or 'fairy hills', which were the gateways to their realms, were but the stuff of legends. It was a perception the reclusive 'fair folk' took care to cultivate.

Her small task completed, the Dé Danann healer exhaled softly. Sweeping her tartan _brat_ or cloak behind her, she sat upon the low, sturdy wall and allowed her spirit to bask in the beauty of the age-old chant. It had been far too many years, she thought, since she had visited this peaceful spot and listened to the brothers' tranquil music.

Unlike most Dé Dananns, Aine enjoyed mingling with mortals, but common sense dictated that the appearance of strangers outside the monastery gates at this time of night would give rise to questions. And, considering that Aine had just come from the court of Fionnbharra, the_ Ard Rí_ or High King of the Dé Dananns, and was dressed accordingly, questions there would most certainly be. In her finery, she looked every inch a 'fairy woman'. Plus, even the most sceptical of mortals could not fail to realise the rather... exotic nature of her fellow traveller.

Aine, with her copper and gold braid and warm, green eyes, was truly a striking woman. But, Elarinya, a Light Elf from the _Albenwald_ of Bavaria, possessed an exquisite loveliness which could never be mistaken as human.

The flaxen-haired elven beauty was the bride of Aine's cousin, Eadoin. Or, as Eadoin himself had been wont to say, Elarinya was, '_... proof, surely, that the world is meant to be explored._' The cousins had only recently returned from a journey which had taken them far beyond the borders of Éire. Their direction had often been chosen on a whim, as stories of the unknown and the wondrous drew the bard to new lands where they had encountered a myriad of cultures – mortal and otherwise. Though these travels had been seen as eccentric by their people, neither Dé Danann regretted the experience. Eadoin, certainly, would always be grateful for the impulse which had taken them into the forests of Bavaria. And, as she now exchanged a companionable smile with the newest member of their clan, Aine reflected that she could well understand how Elarinya had captured her cousin's heart.

The bard's bride was a kind and gentle soul, and her love for him was evident, for she had left her homeland to be with him – a choice which had raised objections among her own kin. Still, the ethereal-looking Elarinya had proven to have a core of iron within her slim frame and, after some gentle arguments (for, among the elf-kin, all matters were addressed with decorum), an accord had been reached. Her family had sent her on her way with their blessings and an escort befitting the daughter of a noble house.

Much celebration still awaited the happy couple. Though already married, they would soon enjoy a second wedding – one which, Aine knew, would be far more 'high-spirited' than the dignified elven nuptials. This had been the reason for their recent visit to the High King's court at Cnoc Meadha; Fionnbharra himself had been invited to the ceremony, and etiquette had demanded that they issue the invitation personally.

Aine had also sought an audience with the High King, but for reasons not related to the upcoming celebrations. Now, as she sat listening to the relaxing strains of the monks' voices, the healer realised she was unsure of how she felt about Fionnbharra's granting of her request.

_Though... 'tis done_, she thought. _Now, if the _Ard Rí's _one condition is met, there will be no turning back._

Elarinya was aware of her friend's distraction. She withheld comment, however, and waited patiently for the healer to gather her thoughts. Aine had been very quiet on their journey south from Fionnbharra's court; it had been the elf-maid who had suggested they take a short rest to enjoy the clear night – a rarity, certainly, at this time of year in Éire. Elarinya knew that Aine had mixed feelings about her plans and that, though he supported his cousin's wish, her Eadoin had his own misgivings. Understanding her love's concern (for she knew the cousins were as close as siblings), she could only hope that the errand he had undertaken would be successful – for, his own peace of mind depended on it.

The monk's psalm ended at that moment. As the deep voices moved smoothly into a hymn, Aine pulled herself from her reverie. She glanced over her shoulder toward a nearby hill, where the three elven archers who had accompanied them on their journey had retreated to enjoy the night sky from a closer vantage point.

'I hope the others weren't overwhelmed by Fionnbharra's court, _a stór_?' Aine asked the elf-maid. 'Cnoc Meadha is quite an experience, even for Dé Dananns.'

Elarinya shook her head, and moonlight sparkled on the delicately-wrought, silver combs which swept her silken hair back from her daintily-pointed ears. 'It was a bit more "exuberant" than they've experienced, but...' here, the elf-maid gave her new friend a knowing smile, '...they enjoyed themselves. Especially Thalion.'

This comment caused Aine to smile. The tall, well-favoured archer captain had caused a stir among the women of her own clan_ – _at Fionnbharra's _sídhe_, he had caused a mild sensation. 'Aye,' she agreed. 'I'd noticed his comrades had to rescue him on occasion. I'm not sure he was entirely pleased with their efforts, so.'

Elarinya laughed softly as she, too, glanced to the hill behind them. 'I've no doubt that his 'popularity' is under discussion e'en now.' Then, the elven woman gave the healer's hand a friendly squeeze. 'Truly, dear Aine, everyone has been so kind. I must confess, though Eadoin was confident of our reception, I was a bit worried. After all, it is the first time there has been a marriage between our peoples.'

'Ah, but all's well, _a stór._ You're merely experiencing a very typical Dé Danann reaction to a wedding. Things will have calmed down by month's end,' answered Aine.

'For us, they will... but, as for your own course...?' Elarinya ventured to ask gently.

'I'd always intended to return to the Japans, Elarinya,' the healer said softly, her expression one again pensive. 'Travelling was never a hardship for me. 'Tis only the timing of the trip that's thrown everyone off-balance, including myself.' Aine had, in fact, looked forward to returning to the magical, distant land in a year or two, for she would be glad to see again (and to learn more about) the remarkable _taiyokai_ with whom she shared the rare gift of an _anamchara_ bond. However, her plans had been altered. Aine would instead venture forth from her homeland within a month's time. 'Fionnbharra wasn't best pleased,' she added.

'But, he gave his consent.'

'Aye... Aye, that he did. Truly, Eadoin and Daire were most persuasive.'

Elarinya nodded, knowing how both men had spoken on the healer's behalf. She was well acquainted with the story of the cousins' adventure in the Far East and of Aine's soul-bond with the mysterious and powerful _inu yokai_. And, though she was saddened by the thought of Aine's departure, the elf-maid understood the reasons behind the decision.

The druid, Daire, had come with them to Cnoc Meadha, and had been pivotal in convincing the _Ard Rí_ that Aine's reasons for leaving Éire again were legitimate. His words to Fionnbharra had been blunt: _''Tis written in the very stars. If Aine doesn't return to that far land before summer's end, regret will surely be her companion.'_

'The future can take many directions, Aine,' said Elarinya now. 'The signs in the heavens are there for us to follow, but, still, they are guidelines only.' At this, Elarinya reached out to briefly cup Aine's face with her hand. 'Yet, I know you believe in your own heart that your choice is right.'

The healer had often marvelled at the peaceful wisdom in elven eyes. Now, she also saw the gentle assurance in Elarinya's brilliant, blue-green gaze, and she drew comfort from it.

'Thank you, _a stór_. Aye, I know it's the right path – I think it's just the suddenness of it all that's surprised me as much as anyone,' replied Aine. 'Daire was certain of the portents and... I know well his thoroughness. Though he's not much my elder, he was once my teacher. And,' she added with a smile, 'he was ever one to check all twice and yet again.'

The Dé Danann woman's expression became thoughtful as she again regarded the peaceful landscape before them. The moon was bright, causing the buildings to cast shadows across the silvered ground. Aine knew she would have liked to remain longer in her lovely Éire, but, now that she was resolved in her course... she couldn't deny that excitement stirred in her breast at the thought of travelling, of feeling the sea winds upon her face and seeing again the mystical Japans, so full of magic and wonder...

The healer suddenly felt more content. Then, she realised that the monks had finished their late night office. The music had ended – it was time that they continued on their way home. Leaving the glamour to disperse gradually on its own, Aine and Elarinya mounted their _sídhe_-bred horses and rode up into the moorland to meet the archers.

'How long will your friend Daire remain at Cnoc Meadha?' Elarinya asked as they skirted the remains of a ring fort far older than the monastery in the vale below. Their 'fairy' steeds moved silently through the frost-coated heather, leaving no broken stems or tracks in their wake.

'Only a few days,' answered Aine. 'He told Eadoin that he had other business to attend, but he'll be home well in time for the festivities.'

'Eadoin was most cryptic when he left on his own errand,' the elf-maid suddenly remarked, her curiosity evident in her expression. 'Who is this escort he seeks for you?'

Aine's green eyes briefly sparkled with mirth at the thought of the serene Elarinya meeting the person Eadoin had suggested as his cousin's travelling companion. For, a companion Aine must have – of that, Fionnbharra had been adamant, saying that a woman journeying alone in the mortal world would draw too much interest. _And,_ _the _Ard Rí _himself agreed with the choice. But, _thought the healer, thinking of the person her cousin now sought, _is it too much to ask of you, my old friend...? _

'I think you'll find him... interesting,' Aine answered the curious elf-maid.

Eadoin had said much the same to his bride. Obviously, Elarinya thought, this unknown Dé Danann was someone better experienced than described. She decided not to press the topic. 'Well, dear one, I'm glad you do not have to leave before the ceremonies,' she said instead.

The healer smiled. 'Ah, no matter what Daire's star charts say, I'd not miss that.' Her impending departure had not dampened Aine's anticipation of the wedding feast of her beloved 'brother of her heart'. 'The winds of the southern ocean won't be favourable 'til Beltane. Next month will early enough to set out, especially since your people are willing to again grant passage through their lands.'

'But, of course – we are family now,' Elarinya answered. 'Thalion will see you safely to the _Albenwald_, then our kin will guide you through the portals.' The elf-maid paused, then she added softly, 'Aine... when you do see your soul-friend again, please... tell this Sesshoumaru, this _taiyokai _Lord of the West, that he will ever have my gratitude. Without his intervention, there would be no celebrations to come.'

Aine nodded, fully understanding Elarinya's gratitude to the dog demon. The two women were silent for a while. Then, as the mounted elven archers came into sight, Elarinya spoke again, this time with a gently teasing tone.

'From what you have said of this Sesshoumaru, Aine, I suspect that, even with the assistance of the empathic link you share, he will be a mystery a long time in the solving.'

Aine chuckled. 'Then, perhaps it's best I'm having an early start, after all.'

* * *

'Now then... where are you, old friend?' 

The softly murmured question came from a tall, blue-eyed man leaning against a dry-stone wall. He crossed his arms, tucking the thick folds of his _brat_ against him to ward off the chill morning mist; a few strands of his long golden-brown hair, newly escaped from the single braid which bound it, clung damply to his handsome face as he scanned the field before him, knowing it to be a favourite haunt of the one he sought.

He himself rarely passed this way, for he had little desire these days to visit the Pale, that area around Dublin that marked the limits of _Sasanach_ or English influence in Éire. However, he knew that an area teeming with naïve foreigners would be irresistible to one with a certain predilection for... mischief.

So far, all was quiet and peaceful in the pre-dawn light. The small flock of sheep grazing within the enclosed lea had barely acknowledged his arrival in their little world. Then, he heard a low groan coming from the far side of the pasture. Curious, he gratefully detached himself from his position against the rough stone and walked toward the noise. The sheep continued to graze the early spring grass as he moved among them; the normally flighty animals were undisturbed by his passage. He noticed, however, that they were maintaining a wide berth around the base of a massive beech tree. It was from here that a second pathetic groan came... and soon Eadoin Ó Cethen, bard of the Tuatha Dé Danann, perceived its origin.

A man was lying face down on the short cropped grass at the base of the tree. Eadoin recognised the garb of an English foot soldier – and the pungent smells of ale and whiskey. However, the bard saw that the mortal was affected by more than the drink. He bent and gently nudged the prone form on the ground before him, but received only a whimper in response. The soldier curled his body, as if trying to bury himself deeper into whatever dreams plagued him.

'That one will be asleep a while yet, bard.'

The amused-sounding voice came from above the Dé Danann. Continuing to watch the English soldier with curiosity, and some concern, Eadoin addressed the unseen speaker.

'Danú, Lon... how far did you take him?'

A faint rustling of leaves caused the bard to look upwards. Eyes of an even more brilliant shade of blue than his own regarded him from a rather unlikely source. A sound which could only be a chuckle came from the blackbird perched on a low branch of the tree. The small creature briskly shook itself and briefly preened its feathers. Then, the bird looked down at the foreign soldier, canting its head to the side as it watched the sleeping man with amusement.

'Ah now,' said the bird, ''twas only a short jaunt. I thought he might like to see Lough Derg by the moonlight.' It again regarded the bard. 'Don't look so worried, Eadoin – he'll find his way back to his barracks from here.'

'You took the poor man thirty leagues and back?' There was disapproval in Eadoin's voice, but also a note of admiration. _Your aura of power may not be one of the strongest, little one... _he thought,_ but your stamina defies description._

The small black bird actually managed to look sulky. 'Sure, and wasn't he after deserving it? The man meets a black horse – with no tack – standing in the road, in the dead of night, and decides he'll ride it. Only a foreigner would be that daft.'

'The foreigners also have black powder, _a áilteoir_,' the bard answered softly. 'You aren't immune to their weapons, my friend. And, they're not fools. Word will spread among the English soldiers, and you'll become their prey instead.'

The bird chuckled again, obviously not offended at being called 'trickster'. Suddenly, it flapped its wings and took flight. It only circled once around the tree, however – then, it descended to land before Eadoin and began to grow and change shape before his eyes.

The Dé Danann merely raised one eyebrow at this remarkable sight, and wondered what form he would see next. He had witnessed such shape-shifting many times in the past, though he was thankful that the English infantryman remained unconscious. After all, considering what he had experienced last night (Eadoin felt a slight chill when he considered the speed at which the poor soldier would have travelled during his 'short jaunt'), seeing a blackbird change into a man would surely put an end to the foreigner's reason.

The bard saw the soft, golden glow of a Dé Danann aura shimmer about the bird for a moment. Then, black feathers and wings rapidly stretched and flowed into the lithe form of a youth, garbed in breeches, boots and a soft grey, linen tunic.Eadoin smiled, seeing that his friend had chosen to appear in what seemed to be his favourite human form, though he well knew that a greybeard could just as easily have been the result of the transformation, rather than a lad who looked no more than fifteen.

The 'young man' who now stood before the bard grinned cheekily as he stretched his arms then flexed his slim, supple fingers as if trying them out for size. His lean and sharp-featured face was topped by a long, thick mop of black hair, and his slightly slanted eyes, peering mischievously through a shaggy fringe, were still intensely blue; in fact, the colour of his eyes was the one thing about Lon that never changed.

'I appreciate your concern, Eadoin,' he said. 'But, the day I can't outsmart mortals, pigs will fly.' Then, he held out his hand. 'Ah. And, by the way... welcome back.'

As the two clasped hands, Lon suddenly dropped all trappings of formality. Laughing delightedly, he pulled the taller man into a quick, friendly embrace. 'It's well pleased I am to see you, _mo bhuachaill_. I'd heard that you and Aine had returned.'

'I'm glad you're well, old friend,' replied Eadoin. He was about to add to this comment when the soldier lying behind them began to snore loudly.

Sparing the oblivious mortal another amused glance, Lon companionably draped his arm over the taller Dé Danann's shoulder. '_Teacht_... come, let's leave the _Sasanach_ to his dreams. I suspect,' he then said, with a slight smirk, 'that you've another reason for tracking me down than the need to tell an old horse not to be baiting poor, little Englishmen.'

'Aye,' said Eadoin, as the two made their way across the pasture. 'I've a proposition for you, Lon.'

'Do you now?' The foxy-faced youth's eyes sparkled with curiosity and he again grinned, showing gleaming white teeth. 'You've captured my interest, bard... what can Londubh of the Púca Clan do for you?'

'What would you say to taking a sea voyage?' asked Eadoin as they approached the stone wall that enclosed the pasture.

Lon chuckled and, in one bound, leapt lightly to the top of the wall. Balancing easily on the mortarless stones, he turned and grinned down at the bard. ''Tisn't polite to be making sport of your elders, Eadoin,' he said. Then, his smile faltered as he looked down at his friend. Lon was as adept as a bard when it came to reading facial expressions. He quickly realised he had made an error. 'You're not joking.'

Eadoin shook his head. He kept silent as he hefted himself upon and over the wall, giving the_ púca_ some time to absorb what, he knew, would have been a startling question.

'Well,' said the smaller Dé Danann, 'I know there has to be a story behind that request.'

'Aye, there is,' answered the bard. 'And, it's to do with Aine.'

Lon stopped in mid-stride and stared at Eadoin. 'You'd best start at the beginning...'

* * *

The two friends halted when they came across a secluded glade within a large stand of oaks. A fallen trunk made a convenient seat, for which the _púca_ was most grateful; he felt a sudden need to sit as he listened to the bard's tale with rapt attention, and not a little trepidation. Even with the story-telling skills of a bard, it still took some time for Eadoin to tell Lon of his and Aine's adventure in the Japans. When Eadoin began to explain Aine's plan to return to the far, eastern land, and the reasons behind it, Lon's blue eyes widened in surprise. 

'Now, back up there, _mo bhuachaill_,' he said then, interrupting the bard in mid-sentence. 'You can tell me of Daire's star-gazing in a moment, but... _Anamchara_? Aine has an _anamchara?_ Is this Sesshoumaru a druid of some sort?'

Hearing this, Eadoin had to stifle a laugh, for he knew the _púca _had no idea of the absurdity of grouping the enigmatic and ruthless dog demon with the druids. 'Far from it, Lon. Far from it,' he answered, shaking his head. 'One doesn't have to be a druid to form a soul-bond. You must know that.'

Lon snorted. 'Aye, but 'tis a process they own to have perfected. Yet, this one came about by accident, you say?'

Eadoin nodded. 'Aine will tell you more, Lon – if, that is, you'll agree to accompany her. She'll not have me.' He smiled as he said this. 'She knows me too well,_ a bhodach_. Aine was ever the one to venture outside the _sídhe_ – far more than myself. And, though our journey was my own idea, and I'll never regret it, I've had enough wandering for a while...'

'Aye, and you've a bond of your own to keep you here,' relied Lon with a knowing smirk – an expression which seemed most out of place on such a youthful face. 'Sure, but you being wed might be the most astonishing thing you've told me this morning. Was there a very loud wail when your foreign beauty stepped foot in your _sídhe_, Eadoin? For, I can name at least a dozen maids who surely wept at the news.'

It was Eadoin's turn to snort. His single state had long been a favourite taunt of Lon's. The _púca_ was very fond of tormenting Eadoin about, '_... caring more for your craft than for courting_.' The bard turned to his friend with a wry grin. 'Then, you must be sure to offer those maids some comfort – after all, old man, isn't it time you yourself settled down?'

At this, the _púca_ laughed aloud. 'Perhaps I'll consider it.' Then, Lon was instantly sober again. 'This is important to the lass, isn't it?'

'Aye. There are few among our people who venture long outside our realms these days, Lon. And, I can think of no one our clan would trust more to go with her.'

The _púca_ looked up sharply at this and his blue eyes narrowed in contemplation. It was true: he himself rarely set foot within a _sídhe_ – for good reason – and he was accustomed to mixing with mortals, though his own reasons for seeking their company was quite different from those of the healer and the bard. To Lon, mortals were a source of entertainment. Yet, he knew that what Eadoin was suggesting actually did make sense – except for the part about getting on a boat...

'I'll need to know more, Eadoin. And, who's to say the _Ard Rí_ will even allow it?'

'Fionnbharra has already given his consent,' Eadoin relied softly.

Lon grimaced. 'Well, good for bloody Fionnbharra,' he muttered. 'Very big of him, I'm sure. And, did our High King also get that damned _geis_ lifted from me?'

'Even Fionnbharra has only so much power over the Council of Druids, Lon. That ruling was far before his time.'

'But not before mine,' Lon answered bitterly. 'For the treachery of a few, my entire clan was placed under that damned curse! None of us can risk taking the form of a bird anywhere near the sea coast, lest a strong wind carries us over the salt water.' With these angry words, the smaller Dé Danann suddenly stood and stalked to the other side of the glade.

The bard carefully kept his expression free of sympathy, understanding it would not be appreciated. He knew the tale well... of how the druids had had the unified consent of the _daoine sídhe_ when they had cast that spell of prohibition so long ago. The wording of the _geis _had been straightforward: _'If any _púca _flies over sea water, then their death will soon follow'_, and it had been a very effective way for the Tuatha Dé Danann to exert some control over the wild and often intractable shape-changers. Though a _púca_ could assume many forms, marine creatures weren't among them; thus, with flight over salt water denied to them, travel by boat had become a truly intimidating prospect to a group with scant tolerance for any form of confinement.

Eadoin had thought long and hard before making his request to his old friend, for he understood what setting foot on a ship – to be at the ocean's mercy, as subject to its whims as a mortal – would mean to the independent Londubh. Indeed, Aine had felt it was too much to ask of the _púca_, and had initially argued against the idea of him accompanying her. However, the bard had finally persuaded her that Lon was her best option, and that he should at least be approached.

Lon had remained silent for several minutes. Eadoin merely eyed the rigid back before him and gave his friend time to calm himself. Then, the dark-haired 'youth' turned to face the bard.

'_Ach_, well...' said Lon, a strained smile upon his face, '... tell me the rest.'

Eadoin exhaled slowly, his expression a mixture of relief and concern. 'Lon... ' he said, 'You mustn't feel any obligation. No one in our clan would blame you...'

'Aye... I know, so,' the shape-shifter interrupted the bard. 'Now, when must we leave...?'

* * *

The hall of Cnoc Meadha was a bright, cheerful place, and usually filled with people. However, by mid-morning, the residents and guests of Fionnbharra's _sídhe_ had long since broken their fast and had gone about their various duties. The benches and tables that surrounded the central hearth were unoccupied – but for one, solitary figure. 

Daire, chief druid of the _sídhe_ of Dian Cecht, sat before the fire, his fingers absently stroking the rim of a goblet of mead on the table before him. His long tunic hung loosely on his spare frame, its slightly rumpled appearance evidence that he had slept in his clothes. The expression in his grey eyes was contemplative as his stare fixed upon a small gap in the hearth stones before him. He wondered... had he made the right decision?

_Aye... of course._ There could be no doubt – the stars' portents had been clear. He had checked his calculations several times. _Aine must leave this spring. If only..._

A hint of a smile graced his lips as he remembered his surprise on seeing the healer standing in the doorway of his workshop. The usually reserved cleric had dismissed formality and happily welcomed his 'favourite student'. He recalled, too, his pleasure when she had given him a gift – a collection of seeds of exotic, foreign herbs. The knowledge that she had even thought of him during her travels had, in fact, left him momentarily tongue-tied, though if Aine had noticed this, she had not drawn attention to it; when she had complimented him on receiving the post of chief druid in her absence, he had quickly recovered his speech and had ushered her to a comfortable chair.

However, the discerning Daire had soon realised that Aine's visit was not just a social call to an old friend. Amazed, he had listened to the story of how she had gained her _anamchara. _But, when she had told him of what had happened during her journey home, his face had shown his concern and bewilderment.

It had been within the elven realms, the healer had told him, that she had first felt a change in the soul-bond. As soon as she had set foot on that soil, the bond had activated – it had been similar, she had said, to its behaviour under the influence of her _anamchara's _'demonic aura'. The result had been a persistent sensation that Aine could only describe as '_an echo of his life-force_'. It had vanished when she had left the elven lands, but had returned in a rush when she had entered her own clan's _sídhe_. Therefore, she had sought her old friend's expert advice.

Assuring her he would soon resolve the matter, the skilled druid had set about examining the empathic bond. Confident he could answer her questions, he had cast the spells needed to view Aine's soul on the spiritual plane... only to meet with a sight he would never forget.

The aura of Aine's soul was normal – of that, Daire had quickly assured her. But, as for the 'echo' she had sensed, on this he could only speculate, for he had never known of a soul-friend who was not Dé Danann, let alone not human. _'All anamchara leave a faint imprint,'_ he had told her, _'But, that you can actually _feel _this Sesshoumaru's essence...' _He had shaken his head in puzzlement. Perhaps, he had said then, it was an effect of the _taiyokai's _unique power. Certainly, the magical energies within the _sídhe_ were enhancing it...

Unaccustomed to being unable to explain a spiritual vision, Daire had prevaricated. Aine had realised he was holding back, however, and she had gently coaxed the rest of the information from him. To his amazement, it had not disturbed her as it had him. Nevertheless, for his own peace of mind, he had asked her permission to consult the stars on her behalf. The result had been the prediction which had determined Aine's present course – and his current brooding, out of which he was now startled by a deep voice behind him.

'Staring won't make the stone return.'

Daire issued a small yelp and looked over his shoulder to see Fionnbharra standing behind him. The amused look on the High King's handsome face rapidly became apologetic when he realised the extent of the druid's embarrassment at being caught unawares.

'Be at peace, man,' said Fionnbharra. 'And, don't get up,' he added, as Daire moved to stand. Flushing bright red, the druid sat again on the bench.

Fionnbharra said nothing more about the man's discomfiture. Instead, he sat beside him and, reaching for a pitcher, poured himself a generous measure of mead.

Daire was not surprised by this casual behaviour – the High King was known for not standing on ceremony, though those that knew him well were aware that his easy-going nature masked a shrewd mind. Currently, however, Fionnbharra hardly looked imposing, dressed as he was in a plain tunic and breeches, with his long, golden hair loosely tied at the nape of his neck. He, too, appeared a bit rumpled, though Daire suspected that any sleep lost by the _Ard Rí _had been due to more pleasurable activities than a meeting with the Council of Druids.

As if reading his mind, the High King suddenly asked, 'So, how did you fare with the Council?'

The druid sighed and combed his long, red-brown hair back from his face with his fingers. Suddenly realising his mouth was dry, he sipped his mead before speaking. 'Well enough. They could hardly object when you'd already given your blessing to Eadoin's choice.'

'You seem... concerned, Daire. Don't tell me you've changed your opinion?'

Daire looked surprised. 'About the Londubh? No, _Ard Rí_. His loyalty to Dian Cecht's line is without question. If he agrees, Aine could not be in safer hands.' As he spoke, the druid's gaze again went to the small gap in the ring of hearth stones.

Fionnbharra had noticed his brief distraction. _Ah,_ he thought,_ is that the way of it, so?_ Compassion flickered in his kind eyes as he looked at the cleric. 'Do you disapprove of my parting gift to the lass?' he then asked.

Daire's posture stiffened at these words, then his shoulders sagged slightly. 'I do not, _Ard Rí_,' he said. Then, he added in almost a whisper, 'I... just hope she never uses it...'

Fionnbharra merely nodded. Then, having finished his mead, the High King stood. He briefly clasped the druid's shoulder. 'Aine is well used to the outside world, Daire. We can only wish her well... and hope for the best.'

As Fionbharra exited the hall, Daire stared again at the hearth, then he tossed back his own drink in one draught. _Aye, _he reflected. _We... I... can only hope for the best._

The druid pondered again the massive, silver-blue dog he had seen enveloping the aura of Aine's soul. The bond had been a true _anamchara_ connection, of that there could be no doubt. But, as for that imprint of Aine's 'soul-friend'...

Daire poured himself another drink.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I missed one..._ a áilteoir _(ah awl'-chor)._

_The Dé Danann characters are my own invention, with the exception of Fionnbharra, an actual character from Irish myth. I couldn't resist including him... he's such a charming rogue in the old stories, lol. According to legend, he would have been the High King of the Tuatha Dé Danann during the 16th century, which is, of course, when this tale takes place. In fact, according to legend, he still is. ;) His _sídhe_ is supposed to be the hill of Cnoc Meadha (long since anglicised as 'Knockma') near the town of Tuam in County Galway. Yes, you can find it on a map. :p_

_The _púca_ (or 'pooka') is also a common figure in Irish 'fairy stories', though the _geis_ inflicted upon the clan was my invention._

_Next, we skip ahead to summer in Japan..._


	4. Ch 3: More Shadow Than Substance

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon... and one other..._

_Add.: Edited as of Apr. 1/13 - Correction made to eliminate Tokijin. This story takes place after Tokijin's destruction._

* * *

**Chapter Three: More Shadow Than Substance**

'Get out of my way, Miroku!'

'Now, now, InuYasha – be reasonable...'

The only response the monk got to this comment was a low, threatening growl. Miroku sighed and looked out of the corner of his eye at Shippo. The young fox-demon or _kitsune_ had sought refuge on his shoulder; however, as InuYasha's expression became more menacing, Shippo quickly shifted position to cling to Miroku's back. The monk was rapidly getting tired of the stand-off, especially since the fox-child's claws were digging painfully into his scalp.

Of course, Miroku thought, he could hardly blame InuYasha for being angry. Having awoken from a much-needed sleep, the dog-eared _hanyo_ had made his way to the nearby river to quench his thirst. As the still drowsy InuYasha had bent over the water, he had seen his reflection...

His outraged yell had shattered the tranquillity of the summer morning, and had woken his companions.

'It... it'll wash off, InuYasha,' squeaked a now very nervous Shippo. 'Just go stick your head in the water...'

'How about I stick _your_ head in the water!'

With this threat, InuYasha lunged. Shippo uttered a frantic scream as he sprang away from his perch (causing Miroku to mutter a robust oath as he felt some hair detach) and bolted across the clearing. The furious half-demon's _kimono_ and long hair became a red and white blur as he followed in hot pursuit.

With a loud pop, the little fox demon transformed into something that resembled a large, pink balloon. His aim was to float safely out of the _hanyo's_ reach. However, unfortunately for Shippo, this was not to be – his ascension into the air was a fraction too slow and, with a triumphant growl, InuYasha managed to grab one of the balloon's four vestigial 'limbs'. Before the transformed Shippo could try to carry him up into the sky, the _hanyo's_ fist had made contact.

When the stars cleared from his vision, the little fox demon found himself upside-down, his leg in InuYasha's firm grasp, and his face only inches from the half-demon's. As Shippo looked into those glaring, yellow eyes which, thanks to him, were so artistically surrounded by broad bands and circles of black ink, he knew that the aching lump that now graced his pate would be but the first of many.

'Tsk. Put him down, InuYasha.'

The order came from a pretty, teenage girl kneeling near the remains of a small campfire. Higurashi Kagome hardly looked threatening, absorbed as she was in rummaging through a large, yellow knapsack. However, InuYasha had caught the underlying tone in her voice, and knew that he might regret doing the _kitsune_ any further physical harm. As a product of a world five hundred years in the future, Kagome had a more independent outlook than her counterparts in the Feudal Era, and the _hanyo's_ temper did not intimidate her. And, as the reincarnation of a priestess, she had certain spiritual abilities, including power over the beads of subjugation about InuYasha's neck. The half-demon realised that a 'Sit!' command, and a face-first meeting with the rocky soil, was not far away.

Still, as the injured party, he felt he was at least entitled to protest his case.

'You know he's got it coming to him, Kagome,' he said, looking now at Shippo with narrowed eyes, though he withheld further pummelling. No one else, he knew, would have played such a prank on him. And, the young demon's flight had only confirmed his guilt. 'He made me look like Hachi!'

Miroku began to cough as he desperately tried to not laugh at this statement. The black mask decorating InuYasha was certainly much like the one sported by the raccoon-dog _yokai_ who was the monk's sometime servant. When he saw that InuYasha had noticed his reaction, and was not amused by it, the monk diplomatically retreated a few metres farther along the river bank, murmuring (between coughs) that he felt the sudden need to meditate.

The third human member of the little group was also keeping well out of the argument. As she set about rekindling the campfire, Sango made a very pretty domestic picture and, watching her from his vantage point downstream, Miroku felt his heart skip a beat... and his hand begin to itch. The young monk sighed and decided it was just as well he was at a distance. Close proximity to Sango made his hands go where they shouldn't – usually resulting in a painful reprisal from his lovely, but highly skilled, demon-slayer.

Meanwhile, Shippo – realising he had an ally in Kagome – had begun to glare back at InuYasha. 'Put me down, InuYasha!' the fox demon demanded. 'I don't know what the big deal is! Those colouring sticks Kagome brought back from her home all wash away with water.

'This won't,' answered InuYasha through clenched teeth while pointing at his face with his free hand. 'I – already – tried.' In fact, the half-demon had scrubbed frantically at his face as soon as he had seen the black mask – to no avail. On hearing this, Shippo's new-found bravado faded; the fox demon threw Kagome a frantic look, hoping she could get him out of this mess.

'That's because that marker wasn't one of the ones I brought back for Shippo... ah, _there_ it is!' With a satisfied grin, Kagome pulled a first-aid kit out of her knapsack. 'You might as well drop him, InuYasha,' said Kagome. 'I'm sure he's sorry. Aren't you, Shippo?' The _kitsune_ nodded frantically.

Kagome felt partially responsible for the whole scenario (though she had to struggle not to laugh while looking at poor InuYasha's face). The last time she had seen the offending black marker, it had been on her desk at home, when she had used it for a poster project for school. The broad nib had made it perfect for writing_ kanji_ calligraphy – and, apparently, also lent itself well to decorating the face of a sleeping half-demon. Kagome now explained to her dog-eared friend that she must have accidentally packed it with the 'washable' children's markers she had bought for Shippo on her last trip back to the modern era.

Then, her expression became perplexed. 'I'm surprised you didn't notice the smell, InuYasha – it's fairly strong.'

This remark caused the half-demon to again look sharply at the _kitsune._ He held out his hand. 'Give it,' he commanded. Trembling, Shippo reached into his vest and pulled out the marker. InuYasha snatched it from him – with the flick of a claw, he popped off the cap and sniffed. His nose wrinkled at the foreign odour. 'I think _someone_ used fox magic...' he said speculatively.

Shippo swallowed. He _had_ noticed that the ink smelt differently – and he had muted the scent with a charm – but the little fox demon honestly hadn't entertained the notion that it wouldn't wash away like the other pens Kagome had given him. Somehow, he doubted InuYasha would believe him.

Kagome sighed. 'Please, InuYasha... Come here. I can clean the ink off with this,' she said, holding up the white bottle she had removed from her first aid kit.

Grumbling, the _hanyo_ complied, dropping a much- relieved Shippo none to gently.

InuYasha sat cross-legged on the ground beside Kagome, and tucked his hands into his sleeves. He looked suspiciously at the container in her hands. 'Are you sure that will clean it off?' he asked.

'I'm sure,' answered the girl, giving him an encouraging smile. 'But... you'll need to hold your breath,' she added as she opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured a generous amount onto a wad of cotton wool. The half-demon blanched when his sensitive nose caught a whiff of the strong fumes. Then, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes tightly, he nodded for her to proceed.

As Kagome rapidly wiped away Shippo's artwork (all the while giving silent thanks that the alcohol actually did work), she noticed that Sango had stood and was looking about the clearing.

'I wonder where Kirara could be?' the demon-slayer asked, frowning slightly with puzzlement. Because she had been distracted by the drama between InuYasha and Shippo, the young woman had just realised that her little two-tailed firecat, Kirara, was absent. Kirara had been her companion since childhood and, though Sango knew it wasn't unusual for the small _yokai_ to occasionally go off to hunt, she hadn't expected her to do so this morning. They were only a half day's walk from the village of the Bone Eater's Well, and Kirara would have known they had planned an early start in order to reach their home base by afternoon.

'I'll go find her!' volunteered Shippo.

Before anyone else could comment, the fox demon's brush had disappeared into the woods. Shippo was only too glad to pounce on an excuse to stay out of InuYasha's sight for a while. However, as the young _kitsune_ began to follow Kirara's scent through the woodland, he, too, became curious. Even if the firecat had gone off to hunt, what had delayed her return?

As Shippo exited the forest and entered a rolling meadow, the trail he had been following abruptly ended. Seeing the scorch marks on the ground before him, he realised exactly what had happened.

'Great,' he muttered to himself. 'Why did she transform and fly away? Which way do I go now?'

The deep roar which suddenly came from the far side of the meadow answered his question.

* * *

The warmth of the summer morning could not be felt within the dank caverns which honeycombed an isolated mountain range. Deep in this labyrinth, packs of serpentine _yokai_ undulated and slithered, unharmed by the rank miasma which had infiltrated their tunnels. The creatures held little demonic power – although, if they had been possessed of sufficient intelligence to unite against a threat, they would have been a formidable force indeed. However, these demons were little more than beasts, and thus the one who had assumed control of their lair easily held them in thrall.

Food was limited in the caves, and the weaker often fell to the strong. Therefore, the scent of blood and raw flesh which now permeated the tunnels was not in itself unusual. Yet, it was not a recent kill that had drawn a significant number of the creatures to the largest of the caverns. Well-honed survival instincts kept them from approaching the faintly-lit centre of the chamber. Instead, the long snake-like demons moved slowly about the dark periphery, their eyes glowing red as they kept silent vigil.

Naraku regarded the knot of intertwined tentacles and flesh which lay before him on the floor of the cavern, taking note of how much it had evolved since he had ejected it from his own body some time ago. His eyes moved slowly over the large mound of tissue – then, his gaze came to rest on its pulsating centre. 'Finally,' he murmured as he reached into the mass and pulled forth a small object. For a moment, it rested in his hand; then, it melted into his palm, vanishing from sight.

'You would do well to remember this,' he said, and the mass before him ceased its writhing and remained very still, as if it were listening. 'Yes,' continued Naraku, his voice a silky purr. 'Very good. I see you understand.'

The evil _hanyo_ looked up. He barely took note of the many lesser demons encircling the chamber. They would not come any closer – not without his permission. His attention was instead focussed on the solitary figure who had just entered the cavern.

The serpentine _yokai_ moved away from the opening to the chamber, making way for the small, pale incarnation of Naraku who embodied 'nothingness'. Kanna silently crossed the open space to come to a halt before her creator. She held out her mirror.

'They have succeeded,' she said, her soft voice sounding unusually loud within the cave.

Naraku took the mirror and regarded its reflective surface for a moment. Then, he raised his other hand, and a round jewel suddenly rested on its palm. His eyes darkened briefly with anger as he regarded the scar that marred one side of the orb – every time he looked at it, it annoyed him to think that the lack of such a small portion of the Shikon Jewel should limit his power. Still, even if he could not yet use the jewel to make himself fully _yokai_, he could employ its strength in... other ways. With this thought, he held the jewel up to the mirror.

Its aura should have been a pure and brilliant light. Instead, the power that came from the Shikon Jewel was dark, tainted by the malevolence that was Naraku. The lesser demons at the edge of the chamber began to move about in a more agitated manner; the Jewel of the Four Souls was beckoning to them, inviting them to partake of its great power. Yet, they kept back. Naraku held the magical artefact... its power was his, and thus, his will overpowered their own instinctual desire for the gem.

The reflection of Shikon Jewel dimmed as the mirror's glassy surface suddenly became duller. Nodding, Naraku looked down at the silent Kanna. 'Now,' he ordered. _This,_ he thought smugly, _will be the last time._

Kanna was well used to what would follow, having experienced the procedure several times already. She calmly extended one finger to touch the jewel her master held out to her. Then, she knelt by the mound of tentacles and pressed both of her palms against it. In response, tendrils extended from the obscene mass to wrap about the pale girl's arms. As both Kanna and the mound of flesh began to shimmer with a dark energy, Naraku held up the Shikon Jewel and smiled, pleased that the process would soon be complete.

_Perfect..._

* * *

Everything had occurred just as Naraku had told her it would.

Kanna blankly regarded the hands now gripping her wrists. They were pallid; what little colour they had was more blue than flesh-toned. When her solemn gaze moved to the face of the one who clung to her, she saw eyes as dark as her own – however, these eyes held emotion. Their expression was bewildered as their owner took his first true breaths. Then, as understanding finally took hold, those dark eyes held a gleam of red... and a cold cunning.

When her master's latest incarnation suddenly released her and sat up, she beheld the large, spider-shaped scar marring the smooth, blue-tinted skin of his back. However, the grotesque mark evoked no reaction from the imperturbable Kanna. After all, all of those derived from Naraku bore this brand.

Slowly and carefully, the newcomer raised his hand... and his long fingers briefly brushed over his face. Then, he noticed a faint glimmer on the surface of his left palm, and saw that in the centre of his hand was a small, round mirror; though the light in the cavern was dim, the newly-created being could easily see his reflection within it. He smiled as he examined fine, angular features... small, pointed ears... straight, white hair falling smoothly past bare shoulders... Naraku's latest creation decided that he was not displeased with his face. _Nor, with this body_, was his next thought, as he looked down at his svelte, leanly-muscled physique and perceived within himself an ability for tremendous freedom of movement.

Meanwhile, Naraku was regarding his most recent 'offspring' with sardonic interest. He had 'borrowed' from one incarnation to create another and, for the time being, he was satisfied with the result. It had, he believed, opened up an avenue he could further explore... later. For now, however, this particular progeny had an important task to fulfill.

'Stand, Kakusamaru,' said Naraku.

The male incarnation glanced up in an almost casual manner at the armoured figure standing over him. His lips form a smirk which was reminiscent of his creator. 'So,' he answered, his voice a soft, sibilant whisper, 'that is my name?' Then, seeing the scowl which had just formed on Naraku's face, Kakusamaru decided that compliance would be in his favour. He stood.

Though he was not as tall as Naraku, Kakusamaru saw that he towered over the female beside him. She, however, had paid little attention to him since he had released her – her gaze was instead on the dark surface of the mirror their master had just placed in her hands. He thought it strange that she would ignore him, considering the role she had played in his creation. As he looked at her with curiosity, Naraku spoke again.

'Kanna will instruct you.'

'Kanna...' murmured Kakusamaru, his eyes still upon the small, white-clad girl. 'So, you and I are alike?'

Kanna made no answer to this question. However, Naraku produced a brief, humourless chuckle in response. 'Not... quite, Kakusamaru,' said the _hanyo_. 'Your abilities are but a shadow of your older sister's. In fact,' Naraku added, with a sinister smile, 'in many ways, you are more shadow than substance.'

Kakusamaru met the armoured half-demon's gaze on hearing this comment. The new incarnation had heard the hidden implication in those words – that his status was lower than that of the little female – and he did not like it.

Seeing this hint of defiance, Naraku was reminded of Kagura, the wind sorceress whom he had created shortly after Kanna. It was just as well, he now reflected, that she was not a part of the plans he had for Kakusamaru. Still, even without Kagura's rebellious nature to influence him, his new 'child' was obviously intelligent and ambitious – a shadow not only of Kanna, but of Naraku himself. And, just as obviously, he needed to learn the same lessons as Kagura.

Naraku held out his hand. Instead of the Shikon Jewel, a small, pulsing ball of muscle now rested in his palm. 'Kakusamaru You are a shadow – a copy. Except for this part of you.'

'_You would do well to remember this.' _The words echoed in Kakusamaru's mind just as Naraku's grip tightened around the heart he had taken from his incarnation.

Waves of pain enveloped Kakusamaru's chest, robbing him of his strength and dropping him to his knees. He would have screamed, but his lungs were empty of air. Then, just as suddenly, the intense pressure in his chest eased and he drew in a frantic, shuddering breath. 'I exist only to serve Naraku,' he managed to gasp, desperate to avoid further punishment.

With an expression of cruel indifference, Naraku watched his subordinate's distress. 'Indeed,' he said, as he turned his back on what he knew was now a most repentant Kakusamaru. 'Instruct your brother, Kanna,' the half-demon ordered.

The lesser demons rapidly withdrew from his path as Naraku exited the chamber.

* * *

Well before dawn that same day, dozens of serpent demons had left the subterranean caverns, bent on completing a task which had been fixed within their limited minds by their new master. Tirelessly, they had sped through an ancient system of burrows that linked their nest to the outside world. By the time they emerged onto the surface, they were leagues distant from Naraku's lair. The demons took to the air, fanning across the early morning sky as they flew high above a dark, mountain lake, then continued eastward, intent on their search.

The creatures' passage went unnoticed by the residents of the small village which lay just beyond the lake – with one exception. An old man in tattered robes sat by the edge of a ravine, mumbling softly. His mutterings made little sense to any who heard them, for he had been lost in his own mind for many years. One of his few comforts was to immerse himself in the noise of the river which ran through the deep gorge.

Still, mad though he was, Taro was able to recognise the danger represented by the swarm of _yokai_ crossing the pale horizon. The sight sent him bolting toward the village, not stopping until he had reached the hovel which he called home. There, he collapsed on its dirt floor and, whimpering with fear, buried his face in his arms.

Normally, a remote human settlement would have been an attractive prospect for the pack. This morning, however, they did not pause to feed. Fortunately for Mad Taro, and for his village, the serpents' instincts were no match for the dark compulsion that had been placed upon them.

Just as Naraku was seizing a newly formed heart from the mass of flesh which would become Kakusamaru, the snake demons had found what they sought – the powerful _jaki_ of a _taiyokai_. Once again, the beasts ignored their instincts and, following the directive that had been planted firmly in their minds, they flew toward the rising sun... and death.

* * *

Rin hummed happily to herself as she walked through the grasses and reeds which bordered a large marsh. Even though it was still early morning, the dew glinting on the feathered grasses was already evaporating, promising a hot day to come. For now, however, the temperature was comfortable, and the little girl was enjoying herself as she followed the large, two-headed dragon _yokai_ along the narrow trail.

Her eyes shone with delight as she looked about her, taking in the natural beauty of the surrounding marshland. A pair of dragonflies swooped and circled before her. Enchanted by the pretty sight, Rin watched them as they carried their dance over the smooth water, their wings shining iridescent in the early morning sunshine.

A deep voice broke through the child's brief daydream: 'Do not lag behind, Rin.'

Sesshoumaru glanced briefly over his shoulder as he spoke. Then, he continued along the path, confident that the little girl would obey him.

'I won't, my lord,' she called as she trotted to catch up with Ah-Un. She moved past the dragon to walk beside the fourth member of group. 'Do you think there are any fish in the water, Master Jaken?' she asked.

The kappa, who was leading the dragon by its reins, threw the girl an exasperated look. 'More likely leeches,' he grumbled. 'Be sure you do not wander from the path, Rin.' The little demon knew how deceptive such marshy terrain could be. The last thing he needed, he thought to himself, would be for Rin to stumble into a sinkhole while trying to catch a fish. _Human children are so... rambunctious!_ he thought.

In all fairness to Rin, Jaken's admonishment that she stay close was unnecessary, for the child was extremely obedient and wasn't in the habit of straying while they were travelling. The reprimand had not upset the girl, however. Well used to the kappa's crankiness, she merely smiled and cheerfully reassured him that she would stay close.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stopped. Both child and kappa fell silent as they and the dragon halted just behind their master. The dog demon said nothing as he stared intently toward a distant line of forested hills to the west.

'Lord Sesshoumaru...?' asked Jaken, wondering what his master had sensed. To his frustration, he himself could see little over the tall grass. Then, he saw the _taiyokai's_ expression.

Jaken immediately felt a sense of foreboding.

As soon as he had seen the dark cloud that had appeared in the western sky, Sesshoumaru had known it was unnatural. Thus, he was hardly surprised when, as it drew nearer, it resolved into a mass of serpent _yokai_. The dog demon's eyes narrowed as he considered this sight. It was unusual, he knew, for such creatures to be abroad during the day. Then, they swerved and flew directly toward his position.

Sesshoumaru frowned. _So... Such vermin would approach me? _

The combined _yoki_ of the snake-like demons produced a strong wind which gusted ahead of the pack. As the marsh grasses were blown flat about him, Jaken suddenly had an excellent view of what had caught his lord's attention. The kappa issued a startled squawk.

'What can this mean, my lord?!'

Jaken's astonishment was fully justified. Serpent _yokai _were among the weakest of demons. It didn't make sense that they would approach a demon as powerful as Lord Sesshoumaru, even in such large numbers. It was then that the little kappa realised the wind carried a familiar scent. _Can it be? _thought a wide-eyed, incredulous Jaken. _The audacity! Lord Sesshoumaru will be furious!_

The little demon knew his master well, and his assumption was not far off the mark. Sesshoumaru's frown had deepened considerably. The _inu yokai_ had also identified the stench that mixed with the lesser demons' own foul odour; his _yoki_ now rose in response to his own outrage. 'Rin,' he said. 'Take cover now.'

The little girl nodded and hurried to hide herself behind Ah-Un. From this sheltered spot, she stared wide-eyed at the huge serpents who now dove straight at them.

Sesshoumaru had already dismissed the idea of using the Tenseiga against the approaching pack. The sword's _meido_ – it's new ability to create a gateway to the Netherworld – was still but a narrow crescent. Too narrow, he knew, to deal efficiently with the writhing pack of serpents. He briefly considered how Tokijin would have made short work of the serpents. However, the lethal _yokai_ sword which had been his primary weapon was no more, its usefulness having ended when it had broken while battling Naraku's most powerful incarnation, Moryomaru.

_A mere inconvenience_, thought the powerful dog demon, eyeing the swirling mass of serpents with disdain.

After all, the Lord of the Western Lands did not need a blade to dispense with such lowly demons.

With an elegant grace, Sesshoumaru leapt into the air; his arm swept before him in a broad arc and a green-yellow glow appeared about his hand as he silently summoned his _dokkaso_. Corrosive acid flared from his fingertips as his 'poison flower claw' blossomed. The deadly spray flared wide, blasting into the descending horde and liquefying anything solid in its path.

The centre of the pack caught the brunt of the _taiyokai's_ strike; as the majority of the creatures disintegrated, their fellows on either side rapidly veered away. The scattered serpents should have fled then, but, unbelievably, they began to regroup for another strike. Sesshoumaru frowned in annoyance and flexed his fingers as he again raised his hand.

At this, Jaken stepped forward and called out, 'Lord Sesshoumaru!' The kappa bowed low when the hovering (and obviously irate) dog demon looked down at him. 'Please allow me to finish this,' he said. 'These _yokai_ are not worthy of your attention.'

Knowing Jaken was fully capable of carrying out this task, and fully agreeing that such rabble were beneath him, Sesshoumaru nodded. Landing smoothly on the ground, he watched impassively as his retainer raised the carved wooden staff and, pointing it toward the serpent demons, cried out dramatically, 'Feel the power of the Staff of Two Heads!' On this command, the head of the old man opened its mouth wide and spewed forth searing flames which rapidly engulfed the remaining serpents.

Rin covered her face with her hands and coughed as the reek of scorched demon filled the air. Most of the beasts had died in the flames. The few that had not had scattered to the four winds – now that their task had been accomplished, their survival instincts were once more in place. The beasts wanted nothing more than to escape.

Jaken looked at his handy-work with a satisfied smirk. 'That showed them,' he muttered. Then, a frown of puzzlement crossed the kappa's unattractive face. What, he wondered, had been the purpose of the attack? He turned to ask his master, but any questions he had died in his throat when he saw the anger in the dog demon's eyes. Even though that ire was not directed at him, it was obvious to Jaken that now was not the time to disturb his lord's thoughts.

Sesshoumaru watched the injured demons retreat. He knew that pursuing them would be a waste of his time – each had gone in a separate direction, so there was no way to determine which might be returning to the source of the foul miasma which had clung to them.

_If they even return at all..._

The _taiyokai_ had little doubt that the one who had compelled the snakes to attempt such a suicidal attack would have ensured that their origin could not be so easily traced.

There had been two obvious goals within the lesser demons' attack. It had been intended both as an insult, and as a challenge. Yet, the one who had orchestrated the manoeuvre was never obvious.

_What else, Naraku? What are you planning now?_

With this thought, Sesshoumaru continued along the marshland path, his small entourage rapidly falling into step behind him.

The serpents had originally come from the hills to the west. Therefore, the dog demon decided, he would accept his prey's 'invitation' and begin his search there. If Naraku wished to be obvious, then he, Sesshoumaru, would respond in kind.

For now.

* * *

_A/N: Hope this appealed..._

_Btw, the name 'Kakusamaru' does have a meaning. ;p_


	5. Ch 4: A New Road

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon._

_A/N: Speaking of Aine and Lon... Another short glossary explaining Irish words, for those interested: _mo chailín_ (mo khal-een) my girl or my lass; _amadán_ (ah-ma-dan) fool;_ go raibh maith agat_ (gurra my' agat) thank you;_ mo chú_ (mo khoo) my hound;_ maidin mhaith_ (mah-jin why) good morning; _oró_ (oh-ro) oh, oho._

_Oh, and btw... _lon_ and_ londubh_ both mean 'blackbird' in the Irish language. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Four: A New Road**

Londubh of the Púca Clan opened his eyes to darkness. For only a moment, he felt the disorientation that comes to those waking in a strange place. Then, as his vision rapidly adjusted to the scant light, he remembered where he was and softly chuckled to himself in delight. Stretching his arms over his head, he revelled in the feeling of lying on a surface which did not move. No more, he thought, would he have to endure the persistent rocking of the ocean.

He stretched again, and concluded that he had slept well. _The mortals of this eastern land do make an excellent mattress_, he thought. An expression of amusement then crossed his face. _Though, I can't be saying the same for their 'pillows'_. When he had retired for the night, he had taken one sceptical look at the little wooden headrest provided and had pushed it aside, choosing instead to use his rolled-up _brat_ as a cushion for his head.

How grand it was, he thought, to sleep in a proper bed, especially when the experience had been preceded by a hot, relaxing bath. Lon now clasped his hands behind his head and decided he would continue to enjoy the comfortable floor mattress while he could. Aine would surely wake with the dawn, which he knew was at least an hour away – what point, he asked himself, would there be in stirring until then?

Lon and Aine had arrived in the Japans the previous afternoon. The ship which had carried them from Cathay had docked at a fairly large town in the south; though Lon had by this time seen many foreign ports, this one had held the special appeal of a journey's end. In fact, it had taken all of his resolve to keep from issuing a whoop of triumph as soon as the Japanese harbour had come into sight.

After bidding farewell to the ship's crew and entering the town, the Dé Dananns had sought, and found, a quiet place in order to perform a necessary task. In a sheltered corner near the wall of a small Buddhist temple, and under the guise of Lon solicitously adjusting the clasp of Aine's cloak, they had cast the invocation which would allow him to absorb the language of the land.

It had been Eadoin who had devised a method which enabled two who were not bards to employ a bardic spell. Lon had called it 'a trick of great ingenuity' and was very grateful to the bard since, otherwise, Aine would have had to constantly translate for him – a tedious process, from the independent _púca's_ point of view. However, Eadoin had infused the essence of the language invocation into a small pendant of Aine's. Lon had only to touch the carved stone while Aine linked their life-forces together, and the spell was triggered. As long as the language of the land was one which Aine had already magically absorbed during her previous travels, it would pass from her to Lon.

Though it had not been the first time they had used the spell, Lon had still marvelled at suddenly understanding the exotic language of this far eastern country. His vocabulary was not as extensive as Aine's – and his accent was certainly more pronounced – but he was, for all intents and purposes, fluent.

Lon's language barrier having been sorted, the Dé Dananns had then set about locating an inn. Discreet inquires had soon led them to a modestly-priced establishment with a reputation for decent meals and clean beds. Later, as they had enjoyed a hot supper in the inn's common room, they had quietly discussed their plans. They had already decided that they would first seek the village which served as a home base for Sesshoumaru's half-brother, InuYasha. Aine knew that the community lay somewhere northeast of the region where she had last seen her _anamchara_ – at least, she had surmised, it would be a fixed point from which to begin her search in earnest. And, she had added with a smile, it would be please her to see the half-demon and his companions again.

She had suggested that they leave in the morning, and Lon had readily concurred. The _púca_ was keen to reach the open countryside beyond the trading port – and to change shape. He had been in the same form since they had left the Portuguese merchant colony of Bahrein in Arabia, and he was heartily bored with it – even if it was his 'true' body. However, the non-threatening form of a youth which he typically favoured would hardly have been suitable for escorting a lady on a long journey. Therefore, while 'trapped' among mortals at sea, Lon had had to be 'himself'.

Thus, it was a grown man who now reclined on the soft mattress and daydreamed of open roads and summer-green fields. No one would mistake this Londubh as the devil-may-care youth whom Eadoin had met near Dublin. A casual observer would, in fact, have been hard put to guess his age, other than to say, 'anywhere between thirty and fifty'. Though his hair was still thick and black, and his eyes still brilliantly blue, the fine lines accentuating his sharp features spoke of a life that had not been entirely carefree.

Thoughts of shape-shifting now caused the _púca_ to feel restless – with the vagary of his kind, lying abed suddenly no longer held any attraction for him. Casting off his blankets, the slimly-built man sprang to his feet and, clad only in his soft-grey breeches, padded barefoot to the room's one window. Sliding open the papered panel, he looked out into the street below. The inn was not far from the edge of town, and his sharp hearing caught the first stirrings of early morning birdsong in the farmland beyond. It was, he thought, a very sweet sound, indeed.

A gentle breeze was blowing past the window, carrying with it the scent of the harbour – and of the sea. _I turn my back on the salt water today, _Lon thought, with a defiant grin that was reminiscent of his cheeky, younger self. As he leant against the window sill and rested his head upon his folded arms, a feeling of victory and pride embraced his spirit.

_I did it..._

He had endured the confinement of a sea voyage – not once, but many times, the last one involving three different ships and a time span of almost three months. And now, not only was he the first of his clan to set foot outside of Éire since the casting of the _geis_, but he had travelled literally to the other side of the world. He, the Londubh, had taken the druids' curse, and tossed it back in their faces. And, though he was well pleased to be clear of boats for the time being, he knew that he would never again so fear the ocean.

His expression grew serious, then. Not that he would ever claim it had been an easy task. In fact, he truly didn't know if he could have endured that first voyage if not for Aine. Lon's introduction to sea travel had been aboard an elegant elvish barque – an enchanted vessel which had cut through the rough waters of the North Atlantic with ease, the motion of the waves barely perceptible to its passengers. The _púca, _however, had felt invisible walls closing in upon him as the shores of Éire had vanished behind them...

* * *

'Lon, _a stór_...'

A voice broke into the turmoil of his mind. Lon forced himself to focus, seizing upon it like a lifeline. He stood near the barque's bow, watching the green land behind them grow ever smaller, his hands gripping the carved railing so tightly that his knuckles were bleached white.

Aine raised her hand and gently turned his face toward her. Sorrow gripped her heart when she saw how pale he was. His skin was cold and damp with perspiration, and his beautiful blue eyes were almost black, so dilated were their pupils in spite of the daylight.

'_Ach... _my dear friend,' she said. 'I'm so sorry. This is too unfair to you...'

'Don't... say it.' The words were a harsh whisper. Then, the _púca_ closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, Aine saw that their glance was more focussed. A shaky smile briefly crossed his lips as Lon looked again toward the receding coastline.

'Don't be giving me the chance to return, _mo chailín_... for, I might just do it. And... I couldn't live... with that shame.'

The foxy-faced man bowed his head and inhaled deeply. _No, no good_, he thought desperately. _It's still smothering me. Damn... I've got to remember how to breathe..._ _Focus, _amadán... _Focus!_

'The _geis'_ time is well past, Aine,' said the_ púca_. 'Only stubbornness and... their bloody, so-called principals... keeps the Council from lifting the curse.' He swallowed as he still struggled to calm his breathing. 'Smug druids... they knew. _Ach, _they knew. If... if they'd sealed us away... we'd have died... Couldn't have that... on their consciences.' He laughed shakily. 'So, instead... we got a long tether... and a way to break it... if we'd dare it...'

At this, the healer's hand clasped his shoulder. Aine kept silent, but her touch calmed him and he again met her concerned gaze. 'Don't look so, lass. It was... my choice to come. My choice alone,' whispered the older Dé Danann. He then raised a trembling hand and gently tucked a stray lock of her red-gold hair behind her ear. 'Sure, and 'tis no chore to be... in your company. And... 'tis also a chance... to show my clan that... we don't have to be tethered. I'll survive this confinement. If...' Here, he paused and took an even deeper breath. To his horror, it exhaled as a sob. _No! I'll not break so... _

'If... I could only... breathe. Lass...'

Aine heard the plea in his voice, and cupped his face with her hand. 'Let me link with you, _a stór_,' she murmured softly.

Gasping for air, he nodded. Aine raised her other hand, and gently touched the base of his throat. Tendrils of healing magic swirled into the _púca's_ airways and eased the spasms in his chest. But, the healer knew this respite would be brief. Like many of the wild creatures whose forms he favoured, Lon was panicking from his perceived confinement. He would begin to hyperventilate again, and push himself into a true panic attack, unless she could calm him.

As his breathing became easier, Lon felt the healer take his arm. '_Teacht..._ come,my blackbird,' she whispered. Unprotesting, and too disorientated to care about the curious glances of the elves, he allowed her to lead him to the bow of the ship. There, she coaxed him to sit where the breeze from the ship's passage was the strongest.

'Close your eyes, _a stór_,' she said, her voice low and kind. 'Feel the wind upon your face.' Then, she sat beside him and, wrapping her arms about him, she held him close as she sang to him an old mortal lullaby. He knew the tune well... and its purpose. Aine was the only Dé Danann healer that could use music as a catalyst for healing spells of relaxation – proof that, though she herself was not a bard, their blood still ran in the her veins. The music now wrapped a blanket of calm and peace about them both. With a low moan, Lon sank into her embrace, letting her soft, alto voice work its magic.

Later, a very tired _púca_ raised his head from the healer's shoulder. He met Aine's warm, green gaze, and read within it her concern for him. Flushing slightly, he released his hold on her and slowly sat up; Lon was as proud as any of his kind, and embarrassment had replaced his panic. The shape-shifter then leant forward to rest folded arms upon bent knees, averting his eyes from the woman beside him.

He started when he felt her hand slip under his thick mane of hair to rest softly on the back of his neck. Then, he sighed as a soothing warmth flowed from her fingertips into the knotted muscles beneath them. '_Go raibh maith agat, mo chailín,_' he murmured. He suddenly gave her a shaky, sheepish smile. 'Life truly does move in circles. Once upon a time, 'twas I who sang such songs to you.'

Aine smiled kindly at him as she withdrew her hand. 'Aye. And, a fine voice you had, too.'

Lon snorted, a hint of his usual cheek in his voice. 'And, who says it still isn't...?'

At that moment, a shadow fell across the Dé Dananns. Both looked up to see the elven archer captain, Thalion, regarding them. Lon felt his face again growing warm. He knew the Light Elf had been informed of the _geis_ for, having been entrusted with their safe passage to the elven realms, it had been the archer's right to know of how one passenger might react to sea travel. Still, now that the panic had passed, the _púca_ felt almost sick with shame that he had shown weakness before strangers – especially such austere, self-assured beings as these elves.

'Aye, Captain Thalion?' asked the healer.

'We've entered the Channel,' said the elf. 'The mainland should be visible before sunset.' Then, his blue-green eyes turned to her companion. Lon's expression became defiant – he had decided he would tolerate a disparaging comment from the captain, but he would not endure his sympathy. Then, to his surprise, Thalion bowed respectfully to him.

'Well done,' said the elven archer. 'From now on, it will be easier.'

The startled _púca_ could only nod his thanks.

* * *

Despite the elven captain's unexpected praise, Lon's ego still cringed in pain when he recalled that first voyage. The flush now creeping across his face had nothing to do with the rays of the rising sun which was peeking over the rooftops of the Japanese town. Still, the _púca_ reflected, the elf had been right. Though the hair on the nape of his neck had risen each time he had boarded a ship afterwards, the panic had never seized him again.

Then, Lon's eyes gleamed as a shiver of anticipation moved through him. Before him lay a new land, full of magics and wonders. A rare find in this day and age, he mused. _The sun's up, my Aine. Time to seek this 'dog demon'. Let the road rise to meet us, and the adventure truly begin._

In the adjacent room, similar thoughts were flitting through the mind of Aine, who had just awakened. Stretching briefly, she looked over her shoulder at the wall that separated her from the _púca_ and grinned to herself. _Already up and about, are you, _a bhodach?

Aine knew that her friend stood near the outer wall of his chamber. Although Lon's aura of power was not particularly strong compared to those of most Dé Dananns, here, surrounded by mortals, its resonance called to her. As a healer, Aine's life-force was very sensitive to the living world about her. Though she had to be in physical contact with another to properly assess their well-being and to heal, she could detect inherently magical beings at a distance – and, the greater the aura of power, the more easily she could sense its owner.

She remembered the day that she and Eadoin had first set foot in Japan and how, on that same afternoon, she had felt two very strong life-energies, both completely alien to anything she had ever sensed before. One had belonged to Sesshoumaru, the other to his half-brother, InuYasha. Little had she known, then, how connected she would become to the stronger of those life-forces.

However, her healer's senses were detecting no distant demonic _jaki_ today.

_Ah, but that would be too convenient, wouldn't it, _mo chú? Ach_, all things happen in their own time..._ At least, Aine thought, she had returned to this mystical land well before summer's end. Had she already prevented the unidentified 'regret and sorrow' predicted by the druid, simply by being here? Or, was there a task yet waiting for her? The healer grimaced ruefully. Unfortunately, the stars were, as Elarinya had said, merely guides – and, very vague guides at best. However, knowing Daire's exceptional skill at reading the heavens, Aine would never have dared to ignore the portents he had seen.

Wrapping her _brat_ like a shawl over the light, linen shift in which she had slept, she moved to the window and slid open its panel, letting the bright sunshine flood the room. Leaning out over the sill, she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh breeze blowing from the sea.

'_Maidin mhaith_.'

She could not help laughing when she looked to her right to see Lon watching her, amusement evident in his expression. 'And, good morning to you, _a stór_,' she answered. 'I suppose you've been up for hours?'

'Only one,' he answered, with a shrug and a grin. 'I knew yourself would be rising with the sun – even as a child, you were never one to lie abed while the outside world called.'

Aine gave him a saucy wink in reply. 'Aye, and it's calling loud and clear. Shall we see about some breakfast?'

* * *

''Tis going to be a fine day, so,' observed Lon, as he scanned the morning sky. 'We'll not be needing these cloaks.'

Aine did not doubt him. A _púca_ was as sensitive to the weather as the birds whose forms he mimicked, and she knew from experience that Londubh's forecasts were seldom in error. Already, the summer sun was warm, and the healer would be glad to remove her _brat_. For now, however, the red-haired woman chose to keep her head covered as they walked along the dirt roadway. It had still been quite early when they had set out – occasionally, a cart loaded with produce for sale in the town had passed them, and they had drawn some curious glances. Being near a trading port, most of the locals had seen foreigners at one time or another, but, as Aine had learnt during her earlier visit, a European woman was still a very rare sight in this land.

Both had looked forward to 'properly stretching their legs' – for almost three months, the only access they had had to land was when they had transferred from one carrack to another at a Portuguese trading colony. As Lon had said, the day was fine, and their packs were light. Though Aine also carried her healer's satchel, she was well accustomed to its weight. As for Lon, he had little need for luggage, and had therefore insisted on carrying the one 'surplus' item Aine had brought with her, cheerfully asserting that the odd-shaped bundle which contained her harp was no weight at all.

Though Aine was not a bard, she did share her cousin's love of music. While her own harp would have been unnecessary baggage while she had travelled with Eadoin, she had been determined to have this special 'piece of home' with her on this journey. In addition, since she and Lon had explained themselves to the Portugese merchants as travelling entertainers, the harp's presence had only added to their authenticity as such, and they had been accepted as eccentric, but harmless, paying passengers. When anyone had questioned their purpose more closely, Lon, like Eadoin before him, had easily managed to assuage their curiosity, although his technique had differed from the bard's. Eadoin had had a bard's skill in persuasion; the _púca_, on the other hand, was (as he so aptly put it himself), 'a consummate liar'... and an old hand at duping mortals.

Once the Dé Dananns left the outskirts of the port town, they met fewer people. As the road took them through a broad expanse of farmland and rice paddies, the _púca_ studied the countryside with a keen interest, remarking on the unusual wildflowers growing by the roadside, or the unknown call of a bird, with an almost child-like enthusiasm.

However, he was not so distracted as he appeared. As the two rounded a bend in the road, and moved out of sight of the last farmhouse, Lon shot Aine a sharp glance.

'They're still trying to be inconspicuous.'

The healer nodded. 'Aye, and still keeping well back,' she replied.

Lon had noticed the three men as soon as they had begun to follow them at the edge of town. It soon became apparent that they planned to follow the Dé Dananns at a distance – no doubt, being foreign and new to the area, they had been considered easy targets for robbery. The 'fair folk' had decided to let the would-be bandits continue to think they were unaware of them, for neither wanted to use Power within sight of an audience. Now that a stand of trees had hid them from view, however, they knew that the men would be hurrying to catch up with them.

'I _could_ show them the error of their ways...' said Lon with a mischievous grin.

'And begin rumours of foreign demons, so?' Aine answered. The expression on her face left Lon in no doubt that he would not get to 'play' that day.

'Sure, and you're a hard woman, Aine Ní Airmed – denying a lad a bit of harmless sport,' returned the _púca_, with an exaggerated sigh of resignation. 'Well,' he said, 'at least this is a better road than that 'caravan route' that took us to Bahrein.' Lon passed his cloak and baggage to his companion; then, he stretched his arms, causing Aine to wince inwardly as he cracked his shoulder joints in the process.

Uttering a low, gleeful laugh, the _púca_ suddenly threw back his head and spread his arms wide. Aine could see the soft, golden glow of the Dé Danann aura which suffused his form; her eyes grew bright, however, as she beheld the look of sheer joy on her old friend's face.

Lon was euphoric. Even though the shape-shifter's transformation was almost instantaneous, time seemed to slow for him as he exulted in the sensation of his body flowing into a new form. _Finally..._ he thought, as he bent forward, his hands reaching for the ground before him.

The aura of power subsided. The man had vanished, and in his place stood a sturdy, black horse. The _púca_ tossed his head as Aine picked up their packs, now tied together, and draped them over his withers. Powerful muscles bunched and quivered under a glossy black coat as Lon shifted his weight to his hindquarters, eager for the run to come. He tossed his head again, then curved his neck to look back at the healer.

'Up with you, my girl,' he said, his voice unaffected by the change he had undergone. He chuckled. 'Those mortals are about to question their sanity.'

Aine grinned as she looked into the brilliant blue eye which peeked out at her from beneath a long, thick forelock. Then, she lightly hefted herself onto the _púca's _back and quickly made certain their packs were secure in front of her. 'Mind you don't overexert yourself, _a bhodach_,' she said in teasing tone, as she took a firm grip on his long mane.

Lon emitted a very equine snort. 'Don't be cute,' he answered. Then, he sprang forward.

Only moments later, the bandits came tearing around the clump of trees. The leader of the three thugs gave a triumphant cry as he raised his make-shift club to strike. His voice died in his throat, however, as he and his partners in crime stood and stared in angry puzzlement at the remnants of a dust cloud... and an empty stretch of road.

* * *

Five days after their arrival in the Japans, the Dé Dananns found themselves many leagues northeast of the port town. Lon, still bursting with restless energy, had been more than willing to continue to carry Aine across country at speed, even after their pursuers were well behind them. However, Aine had convinced him to exercise his usual prudence and confine his 'wild rides' to the nighttime. There was no point, she had said firmly, in terrifying chance-met travellers. And, she had added, after being at sea for so long, she welcomed a chance to use her own legs from time to time. The _púca's_ spirit had hardly been dampened by this precaution since, much of the time, they were alone on the road, and he was free to change shape on a whim.

At the moment, Lon had become his namesake and had taken to the air. Shortly after they had broken camp, the travellers had come to a fork in the road, and before they chose their direction, the _púca_ had wanted a glimpse of what lay beyond the forested foothills ahead.

Though the weather was again sunny and warm, it was cool within the grove of bamboo where, on a smooth boulder, Aine sat waiting for Lon to return. So far, she reflected (with some relief), their journey had been uneventful. Occasionally, she had sensed distant life-forces which she knew must have belonged to _yokai_ of some sort. However, none of those _jaki_ had been as strong as that of her _anamchara_.

That, she knew, was one signature of power she would never mistake.

So far, they had skirted towns and villages. Aine knew that Europeans were virtually unknown beyond the southern ports – better, she had decided, to keep to themselves for the time being. She had not wished to have too much attention drawn to Lon or herself. Plus, she had felt it wise to let a certain overly-energetic _púca _burn the restlessness out of his system before interacting further with mortals.

Now, however, they had passed the region where she and Eadoin had parted from Kagome, InuYasha and their friends. She knew that the village that those young people called home was somewhere further to the northeast. _Soon, we'll have to ask directions..._ This train of thought was interrupted as she sensed a familiar life-force above her.

'Oró_, my red-haired beauty /_ Oró_, my lily fair..._' sang the blackbird in a clear, tenor voice, as he fluttered down to land lightly on her shoulder.

'Flatterer,' said a smiling Aine. 'What did you find?'

The bird hopped down to perch on the boulder beside her. Its form glowed briefly; then, a familiar, slim youth was sitting in its place. The expression in Lon's slightly slanted eyes was serious as he related what he had seen. 'One road goes to a fair-sized town... but, by the looks of it, we'd be after sharing it with many soldiers. Eadoin wasn't joking when he said this land was full of conflict.' The _púca_ grimaced at the thought of mortals and their battles – the reasons behind them had long ceased to make any sense to him.

'Soldiers, I can do without, _a stór_,' answered Aine. 'So, the other road...?'

''Tis no more than a cart track into the foothills of yon mountains, but it goes in the right direction. And, the way is clear.' He winked at her. 'Would my favourite passenger be caring for a wee jaunt?'

The healer chuckled at hearing the old, familiar question, and at the gleam in her friend's eye. Lon's 'wee jaunts' were the reason she had been an accomplished horsewoman since childhood. Even a _sídhe_-bred horse was a tame mount to one accustomed to a _púca's_ swift gait.

'Let's go, my blackbird.'

* * *

'Danú... what in hell did this?' said Lon.

Some time later, the Dé Dananns stood staring with consternation at the broad swath of broken brush which led down and away from the hillside road. Aine had dismounted to get a closer look at the damage; then, she reached out with her healer's senses, but she detected no unusual life-forces nearby. Sighing with relief, she shook her head. 'I feel nothing, Lon.'

The black horse's nostrils flared as he lowered his head to the ground. When he caught the scent that clung to the flattened plants, he snorted and reared back.

'What is it?' asked the healer.

'Something damned queer. I'm needing a better nose.' With this observation, the _púca's_ form shifted. While still sniffing intently at the ground, the soft muzzle of a horse became the shiny black nose of a large, rough-coated dog. The black wolfhound suddenly sneezed loudly.

'Phaugh! What a stench!' exclaimed the _púca_. ''Tis like someone's burnt well-rotted meat.' Lon's form changed again, and the black-haired youth stood beside the woman, the expression on his face conveying his disgust. He looked up to meet the healer's concerned gaze. 'Whatever it was, lass, the trail isn't fresh.'

'Nevertheless, _a stór,_ perhaps you should keep that form for the time being. Sesshoumaru is able to detect minor bardic and healing spells at a considerable distance. He may not be the only one in this land blessed with such acuity.' She gestured to the trail that vanished down the forested slope. 'Perhaps, the creature that left this trail...'

The _púca_ nodded, understanding. 'Right enough, lass. I think it's long gone, but, indeed, why give it an incentive to return?' Then, he again shouldered her harp. '_Teacht_. Let's be away from here.'

As they continued side by side along the winding road, Lon was unusually silent. The healer knew the _púca_ was pondering what sort of creature could have left such a rank trail, and that, from the protective glances he was throwing her way, he was on alert. Though she and Eadoin had told him all they knew of the land, and the strange creatures that inhabited it, their knowledge had been limited to the little they had learnt during their own brief visit. Lon, she knew, was no more fond of puzzles than she herself was.

It was afternoon by the time the _púca_ began to relax. They were well into the foothills – the unknown beast's trail was several miles behind them, and there had been no further sign of it. They were discussing when they should stop to make camp when the road suddenly opened into a clearing. There, in the shelter of a rocky overhang, was the smoking remains of a campfire.

'I thought I smelt wood smoke,' murmured Londubh, as he knelt to peer at the coals. 'This was hastily put out, lass.' Then he froze. His blue eyes became glacial as he stared at the far side of the space beneath the overhang. The dark, narrow hole in the rocky hillside could only be a cave, and the _púca_ was sure he had heard something, or somebody, move within it.

He considered changing shape, then decided against it as he heard the sound again. He was now fairly certain of its cause, and suspected that his current form was the most appropriate for dealing with what lay within the crevice. _Still_, he thought, _best to be cautious_.

Pushing back his _brat_, he reached for the slender dagger sheathed at his waist. Keeping one hand on the haft of the small blade, he looked back at Aine and put a finger to his lips. _Be ready to ward_, he mouthed to her.

The healer nodded, willing to follow his lead. The _púca_, Aine knew, was possessed of survival instincts honed by a lifetime far longer than her own. She trusted her old friend's judgement.

Londubh moved cautiously toward his target, his body tensed to move swiftly in case of an attack. He met no resistence at the cave's entrance. Still on guard, he stepped within... and looked down into the frightened eyes of a child. _I thought so..._

'Please... don't hurt us,' came a gasping whisper from the back of the shallow cave. As Lon looked upon the source of that sound, his own eyes widened with alarm. _Danú... I don't believe it._

He was about to call out to Aine when, from the corner of his eye, he saw movement to his left. '_Damnú air!_' he swore through clenched teeth, as a heavy staff swung toward his midriff.

* * *

_A/N: _Damnú air _(dam-noo air), as you might have guessed, means, 'Damn it!' _

_Next: Kirara and Shippo._


	6. Ch 5: Good Samaritans

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Good Samaritans**

Shippo sped toward the sound of the Kirara's angry roar. The firecat only sounded like that when she was ready to fight, and the fox demon, as small as he was, was not going to abandon his feline friend. He had to see what had happened to her, and to try to help her if he could. Panting, he crested a low hill, and discovered a battleground.

Kirara had a massive snake-like demon pinned to the ground, her jaws clamped firmly behind its ugly head in a stranglehold. Huge divots of sod and gouged turf marked the path of their struggle. The creature was trying to ensnare the firecat in its coils, but Kirara continued to manoeuvre out of its grasp. A wide-eyed Shippo heard a low snarl of pain escape his friend's throat, however, as the thrashing tail-end of the lesser _yokai_ managed to slam against her ribs.

It was then that the little fox demon saw two men cowering several metres away, and he came to a rapid and accurate conclusion: this was a rescue.

Both humans looked terrified as they watched the battle between the two demons. One man was on his knees and clutching a bleeding arm against his body. Shippo could hear him yelling at his companion to leave him and run for his life. However, the second human, a teenage boy, persisted in trying to help the exhausted older man to his feet. Then, Shippo saw a sight which made him heartily wish his other friends were with him.

Another serpent demon had just appeared over a nearby forest... and it was flying toward them.

Shippo yelled a warning to his friend. 'Look out, Kirara! There's another one coming!'

The fox demon knew there was no time for him to return to the campsite and fetch help. But, he also knew that the firecat was strong – he had seen her take down more impressive demons than these serpents. Shippo was convinced Kirara could win, as long as she didn't have to focus on protecting the humans as well. That, the fox child decided, would have to be his job.

He took another quick glance at the rapidly approaching demon and began to tremble. Then, swallowing hard, the small _kitsune_ struck his palm with his clenched fist and, dropping to all fours, ran toward the fight.

Complete asphyxiation had finally taken its toll on the first snake _yokai_. Kirara dropped its carcase with a satisfied growl. She had heard Shippo's warning, and she now watched the fox demon as he ran down the grassy slope – if she felt any scepticism about his ability to help, she didn't show it. As Shippo made for the humans, the large feline turned to face her new foe and roared a challenge.

_I gotta keep it together... I gotta keep it together... _came the _kitsune's _frantic thoughts. His brush was standing on end as he took up a defensive stance in front of two mortals. 'Stay down,' he said, his voice trembling only slightly. 'I'll protect you.'

The man and boy, who were, in fact, father and son, exchanged dumfounded looks. Both were exhausted. They had run far with the giant serpent slithering in pursuit behind them. Then, just when they had been sure they were about to be killed by the beast, the horse-sized, two-tailed cat had appeared. It had never occurred to either that the feline was their saviour – they had believed that the victor of the battle would devour them.

And, now, a child-like being with the hind feet and tail of a fox stood before them, offering his protection. It was just too unbelievable.

'What... who are you?' the youth asked. Then, he gasped and, grasping his father's shoulder, pointed at the sky and the danger that approached.

'I'm a fox demon,' answered Shippo, with a hint of pride in his high-pitched voice. 'Don't worry,' he then said, in what he sincerely believed was a confident tone. 'Kirara and I won't let it get you.' Any more brave words died in his throat as he again looked toward the oncoming demon.

A second huge snake had joined it.

The older man took in the sight of the two serpents flying toward them, and that of the massive cat demon straddling the corpse of their first attacker – then, he looked down at the tiny _kitsune_ who had said he was their protector.

'We're doomed,' he moaned.

* * *

The two serpents flying toward the battle-torn meadow began to snarl in anticipation as they scented fresh blood. They had come across each other accidentally, both having fled toward the west after the blast of fire had decimated their pack. At first, they had tried to return to their nest. Yet, what should have been an easy task had proved impossible, for neither creature could scent the burrows which led back to their underground lair. When they had detected the cross-country trail left by a more severely injured pack-mate, hunger had over-ridden all other desires. 

All three beasts had suffered damage from the flames. But, these two had escaped with only minor burns. Unlike the serpent _yokai_ who lay dead on the grass below, their wounds had not grounded them. Now, ravenous for food, they charged toward the carcase and the new prey near it.

Flames erupting about her feet and tail, Kirara leapt into the air to meet the snake _yokai_ in their own element. However, as she soared toward the serpents, they split up. She roared a warning to Shippo as one of the demons went in his direction. She was about to pursue it – then, the other beast turned sharply toward her, its jaws snapping furiously.

The snake demon who had veered away from Kirara picked up speed when it saw the two humans and the little _kitsune_ on the ground before it. A hissing roar escaped its throat as it marked what it was certain would be easy prey.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no... _Shippo's fear was fully justified as he watched the wide, fang-filled maw come toward him. Then, a determined frown formed on his little face as, instinctively, he called upon his favourite defence. 'Fox fire!' he cried, sweeping his arms wide.

A huge spiral of shimmering, blue flames shot toward the serpent _yokai..._ and had a remarkable effect. Like most fox magic, the flames were pure illusion – they emitted no heat, and would have done the demon no damage. Shippo had merely hoped to slow the creature and give himself some extra time to get the humans (and himself) out of harm's way. However, when the huge snake saw a wall of fire coming toward it for the second time that morning, it did a rapid about-face.

The _kitsune_ was astonished that the fox fire had worked so well. 'Whew!' he exhaled, then he grinned at the two humans with relief. 'Those snake demons must be _really_ dumb!'

Speechless, the man and boy could only gape at him.

In the meantime, Kirara had agilely avoided the other demon's attack. Growling furiously, the cat swooped toward the huge _yokai_. The creature hissed when it saw the flames flickering about its adversary's paws and tail, but, unlike its pack-mate, it wasn't deterred. It curved its long body around the feline, seeking to get its head behind her and strike at a vulnerable flank. However, Kirara had battled more intelligent beings than this lesser demon. Again, she dodged its fangs. Then, her hind claws finding purchase on the beast's back, she pivoted... and went for the throat.

Kirara's jaws clamped tightly over the serpent _yokai's_ airway as she bore the writhing mass to the ground. Still, like its pack-mate before it, the creature continued to struggle. As the firecat hung on desperately, she saw that the other snake demon was returning to the fray. Kirara tried to realign her grip in the hope of finishing off her foe more quickly. Shippo, she knew, was going to need help.

The fox child, meanwhile, had been trying to get the humans to run for cover in the nearby woodland, but the man could not go many steps without stumbling. The _kitsune_ began to panic – even if he shape-shifted into an oversized hawk or gull, he knew he would never get the running start he needed to take to the air, not with the weight of two people on his back. And, how could he leave one behind? Shippo looked over his shoulder, and yelled aloud in fright as the serpent _yokai_ again descended toward him.

He realised that he would have to try the fox fire again. _I hope it didn't get any smarter..._

Before he could cast the illusion, however, he heard a very welcome cry.

'_Hiraikotsu!'_

Shippo collapsed to the ground in relief as the massive, demon-bone boomerang spun through the air above him and clove the serpentin half. Then, he called out to the slim, young woman who was striding toward him. 'Am I glad to see you!'

Sango deftly caught the huge weapon as it returned to her and shot the _kitsune_ a grim smile.

* * *

The demon-slayer had decided that Shippo had been taking far too long to find Kirara, and had decided to look for both demons herself. An able tracker, the young woman had had no trouble in following their trails. Then, the sound of the battle had hurried her pace, and had, thankfully, resulted in her timely arrival. 

After Sango and Kirara made short work of the remaining lesser _yokai_, the demon-slayer set about reassuring two thoroughly panicked humans that they were indeed finally safe.

Sango winced when she examined the older man's arm, for the snake demon's fang had left a deep wound, and the poor fellow had evidently lost blood. Although she knew this particular type of serpent _yokai_ was not poisonous, she had no doubt that the wound would fester if it wasn't cleaned immediately. And, she thought to herself, she doubted this man could handle a serious infection. Both he and his son were too thin for her liking. They had obviously fallen on hard times.

She looked at the man's ashen face and decided that he shouldn't be moved right away. 'Shippo,' she said, 'I want you to go with Kirara back to camp and get the others – explain what happened. I'll stay here and look after these men.'

'I'm on it,' answered Shippo, springing onto the firecat's back.

As the two flew out of sight, the demon-slayer gazed contemplatively at the three serpent demon carcases. _This,_ she thought, with a worried frown, _makes no sense at all._ Sango's knowledge of demons and their habits was considerable. While she was not surprised that these particular _yokai_ had attacked humans, she was amazed that they had done so in daylight.

* * *

'Naraku?' 

As he spoke, Miroku stared at the dead snake _yokai_, a puzzled frown furrowing his forehead. 'What possible purpose could he have with these creatures?'

'How the hell should I know?' responded InuYasha, shrugging angrily. 'But, there's a miasma clinging to these things that reeks of him.' The half-demon scowled furiously as he adamantly stated that he would never mistake stench of his most-hated enemy.

Miroku was not surprised when his friend then declared his intent to backtrack the serpent's trail of broken brush and trees. Naraku's manipulations to possess the Shikon Jewel had had tragic consequences for the dog-eared _hanyo_; InuYasha would never stop searching for the evil creature – not until either he or his enemy was dead.

Then, the young monk couldn't help glancing toward the demon-slayer, who was examining the snake-demon's carcase. Her expression had become grim on hearing InuYasha's words. Sango was equally justified in her own wish to see an end to Naraku, for his desire for the Jewel of the Four Souls had cost the demon-slayer dearly. Her entire village had been destroyed, her father slain and her brother...

Miroku sighed inwardly – Sango rarely spoke of her little brother, but when she did, the pain in her eyes cut him to the quick.

Of course, the monk also longed for the evil half-demon's destruction. The wind tunnel contained within Miroku's right palm was a formidable weapon, but he knew that one day it would expand and he himself would drawn into its empty void, as had his father and grandfather before him. The curse had been inflicted on Miroku's grandfather almost fifty years ago, and only Naraku's death would end it.

'I agree, InuYasha,' the monk said then. 'Although, first...' Miroku looked to where the two strangers sat with Kagome and Shippo. Kagome had once again opened her first-aid kit and was doing her best to clean and bandage the older man's wound. 'First, we should see to those fellows.'

Sango finished her examination of the demon and joined them. Kirara, who was once more the size of a house-cat, was perched on her shoulder and purring contentedly as the demon-slayer stroked her head.

'The man's name is Kenji,' said the demon-slayer, as they walked toward the strangers. 'His son is Jiro. They told me they were well up in the foothills when the snake-demon attacked. I can only say they were lucky it was already crippled – otherwise, they would never have managed to outrun it.' She gestured over her shoulder to the huge carcase. 'All three demons show burns, but the damage to that one is severe.'

InuYasha grunted as he glanced at the two strangers. He, too, was glad that Kirara had been able to rescue the humans, but, having discovered that the serpents were somehow connected to Naraku, he was impatient to investigate the matter further. 'Well, they're safe enough now. They should be able to make it to the village. Kaede'll look after them.'

'It's... not quite that simple, InuYasha,' answered Sango. 'There's a reason they were on their own in the wilderness.'

* * *

Kagome knew something was wrong as soon as she saw InuYahsa's angry expression. She also knew from the glare he directed at Kenji and his son that he wasn't going to discuss whatever had put that scowl on his face in front of strangers. Seeing the two men flinch at the sight of the _hanyo's_ dark countenance, Kagome forced a reassuring smile. 

'There,' she said to the older man, as she packed away the bandages and antibiotic ointment. 'That should protect the wound for now. But, the bandage will have to be changed later.'

'Thank you, miss,' said the man called Kenji, with a brief, tired smile. 'You're very kind.'

The youth, who had hovered concernedly while Kagome had treated his father's wound, was obviously still shaky from their close call – he started as his father reached over to pat his arm. 'I'm fine, Jiro... we'll make it back. You'll see.'

'Back where?' InuYasha asked sharply, still focussed on tracing the origin of the serpents.

The man looked at the glowering dog-eared being, and swallowed with apprehension. Miroku then sat beside the nervous man and held out his flask of water. 'Here,' he murmured kindly. 'You must be thirsty after running so far.'

The flask was accepted hesitantly, as the man's glance continued to flicker toward the half-demon. Miroku sighed, then put a pleasant smile on his face. 'Don't worry about my friend here,' he then said, gesturing to InuYasha.

'Yep,' chirped Shippo. 'InuYasha's bark is worse than his bite.'

_I'll show you a bite_,_ runt,_ thought the _hanyo, _throwing the _kitsune_ a glare fierce enough to make the fox child move quickly behind Kagome. Nevertheless, he realised the effect he was having on the strangers and lapsed into silence. Better, the half-demon decided, to let Miroku coax information from the frightened humans.

Which was exactly what the monk intended to do. 'You told Sango that you are strangers to this area, and that you're seeking help.' Again, he smiled kindly. 'Perhaps we may be of some assistance...?'

'I... I hope someone can, Master Monk,'said Kenji. To their surprise, the man's voice suddenly broke. Then, seeing his father's distress, Jiro spoke.

'Pa's worried about my mother,' the teenage boy murmured, as he sat on the ground by his father. 'We were travelling through the foothills when she hurt her leg, and couldn't go any farther. We went on ahead, to see if we could get a handcart... or bring someone back to help her. My brother and sisters are with her, but...' – a slight blush coloured his cheeks – '...she's 'expecting', you see, and... she hasn't an easy time of it.' He coughed then, and tried to clear his throat.

Kagome passed him a drink of water, which he accepted with a grateful bow of his head. _They must be refugees,_ she thought, well aware that the wars of the Feudal Era had displaced many people. _No wonder that man's so upset – he must be frantic about his wife, especially after running into those serpent demons._

'Have you been travelling long?' Miroku asked then.

'A few days.' Jiro's voice became more confident as he continued. He told them of how a crop failure had forced them to leave their village, a rather isolated, mountain community. Their progress had been slow, as they had been on foot and one child was quite young.

'Usually, the neighbouring nobles don't take much notice of us,' said Jiro. 'But, last month,' he added angrily, 'a _daimyo_ 'commandeered' what was left of the village's stores for his army. Then, when our family's crop failed...'

'We even thought to fish the lake,' his father interjected softly. Kenji had composed himself, although his hand clenched in a fist as he spoke. He uttered a brief, bitter laugh. 'A wasted effort, that.'

'We knew it would be useless,' said Jiro, in response to the others' puzzled looks. 'No one has caught a fish in those haunted waters for generations.'

'"Haunted waters"?' asked Miroku. 'Do you mean a spirit prevents the lake from being fished?'

'Oh, you can cast a net in the Lake of Tears,' said the older man. 'But, you'll get no fish.' He sighed. 'I didn't want to leave, but... we weren't the only ones – three other families left last month. When more than half of my fields either didn't sprout... or just withered...' His face then flushed with shame. 'Our neighbours tried to help us – but, we're a poor village. No one has much to spare, even in a good year.'

'Please...' the man asked. 'Please, can you help us? I have to get back to my family. If there are more of those demons around...'

Kagome felt tears smart in her eyes. She realised that the story these travellers told was not an unusual one. Nevertheless, the teenage girl raised in modern Tokyo knew she would never get used to hearing of such hardships.

She looked at her friends. Miroku, Sango and Shippo nodded, while InuYasha's resigned sigh indicated he, too, agreed with what she was about to say.

'We'll help you.'

* * *

'_Damnú air!'_

Aine heard Lon's startled curse. But, before she herself could react, her friend suddenly backed out of the cave gripping a wooden staff in both hands.

The _púca's_ reflexes had proved faster than those of his would-be attacker. He had caught the staff before its swing was completed. Now, with a quick jerk of his arms, he pulled back on it... and unceremoniously hauled its wielder out of the cave. A boy who looked no more than eleven went tumbling to the ground. Then, before he could scramble to his feet, Lon had him by the collar.

The boy yelped and struck out – to no avail. His feet and fists were meeting only empty air. The slender stranger, he realised, had a grip like iron, and was effortlessly holding him at arms length. 'Let me go!' he yelled, tears of frustration and fear brimming in his eyes.

'Whist, little mannie,' said Lon. 'I'm not harming you. Calm yourself, and I'll release you.' He then spoke quickly to Aine in their own language. 'There's three more mortals in yon cave, lass... and one looks in need of your services.'

Since Lon had not drawn his dagger, nor shape-shifted, Aine had known that they were in not danger, and she had not warded. Nevertheless, the _púca_ sounded worried. Within moments, she discovered why.

A peasant woman appeared at the narrow entrance to the cave. She was limping, and being supported by a girl who was not much older than the still-flailing boy Lon held in check, while a small child, another girl, clung tightly to her skirt. She was also obviously pregnant.

'Please,' the woman said, 'let Ryu go. We've nothing of value...' Then, she winced, holding her belly.

'Be at peace.' The healer held up both hands, palms out, to show the woman that she held no weapon. She approached slowly, understanding how frightened these people were. 'My dear,' she said softly, 'we'll not hurt you. I may even be able to help.'

Meanwhile, Lon's 'attacker' had ceased thrashing at the sight of the woman's distress, and the _púca_ released him – though he prudently kept hold of the staff._ 'Tis no more than a rough walking stick, _he realised, and was surprised the scrawny child had been able to swing it. He watched silently as the boy placed himself between the woman and themselves. _Brave little lad,_ thought Lon, with a grudging admiration. Then, he crossed his arms and waited patiently for Aine to take the situation in hand.

The peasant woman looked up as her latest pain passed. She had never seen such people as these two. _They're so... unusual_,she thought with trepidation. Then, she realised that the one who had hauled Ryu out of the cave was only a youth himself, of an age with her older son, and the expression on the tall lady's face showed only concern – and, she was offering help. She desperately wanted to believe her. 'Who are you?' she asked hesitantly, as she tried to straighten.

'Only travellers – like yourselves,' answered the Dé Danann woman, smiling gently.

Aine was, in fact, quite worried by the mortal woman's appearance. _She's too pale,_ she thought. _And, too thin._ 'I'm a healer by trade,' she said then, 'And, I've delivered many a little one. I'd be glad to help you.'

Hearing these words, the woman's face crumpled and, sinking to her knees, she began to weep. Her daughter spoke then, looking frantically from Aine to Lon as she and her brother continued to support their mother. 'It's too soon,' the girl said. 'It's much too soon, and... and Papa's gone. He and my brother went to get help because Mama fell and hurt her leg. The pains started after they left.'

Aine knelt in front of them and reached out to gently take the woman's face between her hands. Warm green eyes looked into frightened brown ones. 'Well then, _a stór_...' said the healer, in a kind but firm manner, 'let's see if we can't be convincing that baby to stay put.'

* * *

Farther into the mountains, within one of the burrows leading back to the serpent demons' nest, a slim shadow separated from the surrounding darkness and moved toward the tunnel's exit. Stepping into the dappled shade beneath the large trees surrounding the opening, Kakusamaru viewed the outside world for the first time. 

A soft, warm breeze wafted about him. It carried with it the green scents of summer as it rippled the long sleeves of the ornate, black _kimono _which now garbed his lean form. However, Kakusamaru was unmoved by the beauty of the sunlit afternoon. Instead, his thoughts were focussed on the task set before him by his creator and master.

Thus far, his first day of life had led him to draw two conclusions: he did not trust Naraku and... he had no choice but to obey him.

Kakusamaru looked down at his hand, noticing how, even to his own eyes, it looked almost translucent where the shadows touched it. Crossing his arms, he turned to the pale slip of a girl who stood beside him. He saw that she still held her mirror, though she had ceased to look into it.

'Tell me... why do you carry that thing around if it now only shows you darkness?' he asked. His tone was sarcastic. However, the knowledge that the mirror had diminished in strength as a result of his 'birth' had left him with a feeling of disquiet. Naraku, he was sure, would not lightly give up such a powerful tool. As he again regarded the smaller mirror embedded in his palm, Kakusamaru wondered... once his purpose was complete, would Naraku want that strength returned to Kanna's mirror And, if so, what would then happen to his latest incarnation?

He was not surprised when Kanna did not answer him.

At that moment, a Saimyosho swooped out of the tunnel. The wasp-like _yokai_ hovered near Kanna, then disappeared back into the darkness. Kanna turned to Kakusamaru. 'You must be at the Lake of Tears before sunset,' she said, in her soft, impassive voice.

Kakusamaru sincerely doubted that reminding him of such a mundane point had been the only purpose of Naraku's messenger. _No_, he realised, _it is a reminder that he is watching._ He felt a surge of resentment at this thought.

'But, of course,' murmured the blue-skinned demon. 'What better time for a shadow to meet a shade.' He then frowned down at the silent Kanna 'I do not forget so easily, my little 'mother' – you have explained my task well.'

Saying this, Kakusamaru leapt into the branches of the nearest tree. Springing lightly from tree to tree, he sped silently away, leaving Kanna to stand alone by the tunnel entrance.

A thrill of anticipation went through him as he darted through the mountain forest. Oh yes... he would collect what was needed. The first target awaited. The rest would follow... until the final goal was achieved.

He would prove his value to Naraku.

* * *

_A/N: Next... Old friends meet._


	7. Ch 6: Losses Past and Present

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Losses Past and Present**

Kagome could not help smiling as she watched Shippo. The _kitsune's_ attitude toward the two humans could only be described as protective – having participated in their rescue, the little fellow apparently felt responsible for their well-being. He was also very determined to make friends and, as his lighthearted chatter drew hesitant smiles from both men, Kagome could see that he seemed to be having some success.

The fox demon's expression became a bit wistful, however, when he realised that the last of the treats Kagome had brought back from her own time were about to disappear. As they accepted the food, the farmers bowed deeply, causing the girl to blush. 'It's only a makeshift meal,' she demurred.

'No, Miss Kagome,' said Jiro, looking wonderingly at the packaged biscuits which, to him, were the most exotic things he had ever tasted, 'this is a feast.' Then, seeing the _kitsune_ licking his lips, the youth shyly offered him a biscuit. Shippo longed to accept it but, looking at Jiro's thin features, he shook his head and, with a wide grin, insisted that he wasn't hungry.

While the farmer and his son were eating, the companions discreetly drew aside to discuss their best course of action. Eager to get on with tracking Naraku, InuYasha stated that Sango and Kirara should simply fly both humans back to their family. But, the demon-slayer quickly vetoed the notion – she had seen how the men still flinched when feline _yokai_ came near them. If Kirara intimidated them even in her small form, Sango said, then she could not imagine the pair being persuaded to mount the firecat, let alone fly on her. Sighing, the half-demon resigned himself to having to travel at a slower pace .

As it turned out, having some food in their stomachs rejuvenated the strangers considerably, and the group made fairly good time as they hiked into the foothills. Even the injured Kenji kept to a steady pace, and earned InuYasha's silent respect in the process. However, by the time the serpent's trail had led them to a narrow, hillside road, the older man was definitely showing signs of fatigue.

Kenji looked about nervously as he pointed to a gap in the bushes on the upper side of the road. 'The _yokai_ came from there,' he said. His voice lowered as his gaze went to his bandaged arm. 'It... just missed us. If I'd taken another step...'

A sheen of perspiration formed on the farmer's face as he described his near miss, and how he and his son had quickly abandoned the road to flee into the forest, hoping that the trees would impede the huge predator. Their gamble had worked, but only to a point. The grounded snake demon had been slowed by the woodland, but, drawn onwards by the smell of blood, it had continued its pursuit until the firecat's attack had finally ended the chase.

Miroku realised that Kenji was more tired than he was admitting, and suggested that the group stop for a rest. The young monk persuaded the wounded man to sit in the shade of a tree, reassuring him all the while that he need take only a brief respite and that, soon, they would continue their journey. Any further insistence the man might have made that he was fit to go on was abruptly halted by InuYasha.

'Suits me fine,' interrupted the half-demon, who had been eyeing the trail of broken branches leading up the forested hillside. 'I need to make a little side trip, anyway.'

InuYasha had gone along with the plan to help the farmers for two reasons. The first was that he had believed their story and had genuinely wished to help them, though he would never have admitted this publically. The second was that the best way to get them back to their family was to follow the trail of broken brush created by the wounded serpent demon – this, of course, had suited him to a 'T'.

The 'rest' Miroku had proposed was a perfect opportunity for the half-demon to continue following the snake _yokai's_ trail for a while longer. He was about to turn and leave, when he saw Kagome picking up her quiver and bow.

'I'll keep you company,' the teenage girl announced calmly.

'Huh! If there are any more of those snakes around, I can handle them on my own.'

Kagome knew that InuYasha was well aware that she did not doubt his ability to dispatch lesser _yokai_. It was the knowledge that Naraku was somehow connected to the serpents which worried her – in her opinion, none of them should be venturing off on their own. Her only response to her friend's comment, however, was a stern glare.

The scowling _hanyo_ crouched down. 'Fine. I don't have time to argue about it. Get on.'

* * *

Jiro watched with amazement as the girl climbed onto the half-demon's back and the two sped away. He turned to Miroku. 'Does your, um, friend think there are more of those snakes about? 

Miroku put what he hoped was a reassuring smile on his face. 'InuYasha is just... very thorough,' he answered.

'Yep,' piped up Shippo. 'Don't worry. If InuYasha smelt any more demons, he would've told us. His nose is real sharp – just like mine.' This drew a bemused look from both men, and made Miroku and Sango grin.

'I assure you,' the monk said, 'I sense no demonic auras nearby. We're quite safe.'

As they awaited their friends' return, Miroku decided to ask Kenji and Jiro about the 'haunted lake' they had mentioned earlier. Although, as a cleric, the monk naturally found such topics intriguing, he also thought his question might provide some distraction for the farmer and his son – though there had been no further sign of the demons, both were obviously still on edge.

'I can't claim to be much of a story teller, Master Monk,' began Kenji, with a faint frown of concentration. 'It's... a sad tale.' He then pointed toward the mountains ahead of them.

'Our village lies at the end of this road, in a valley between those peaks. The lake we spoke of is at the upper end of the valley. As for how it became haunted...

'You see, there used to be another village – by the lake, that is. The Mizumimoto clan ruled over both communities, and folks say the area was prosperous enough back then – the upper village fished the lake, while the lower part of the valley was farmed. But then, almost two hundred years ago... tragedy struck the Mizumimoto clan. The last _daimyo, _Ryunosuke, died without heirs and... under strange circumstances.'

'How so?' enquired the monk.

The older man's voice lowered then, almost as though he feared being overheard. 'It's said... he and his betrothed were killed by a demon.'

Sango looked up at this. 'A demon? What sort of a demon?'

Jiro shivered involuntarily. 'No one really knows. No one alive has ever seen it... except maybe for old Taro.' The youth saw the enquiry in the others' faces and elaborated. 'Taro's mad – the old folks say he saw the ghost when he was my age and that... well, it took his reason.'

'Ghost? Wait... Do you mean it's the _demon's_ spirit that haunts the lake?' Shippo asked, his eyes wide. The _kitsune_ was perched on Miroku's shoulder, and the monk had felt him begin to shiver at the mention of a ghost.

'Yes,' said Kenji. 'We were told that, even though he was wounded, Lord Ryunosuke still managed to strike down the demon. But, its spirit has haunted the lake since. The waters are barren, and the _daimyo's_ fine mansion on its shores is just a ruin. My mother's aunt told me it used to be called the House of Flowers, but you'd never believe it to see it now.' He shuddered. 'It's a dark and... evil place, even seen by daylight. By night... no one would dare.'

'I'm curious,' mused Miroku. 'Were no attempts ever made to purify the lakeshore?'

'Once, that I know of,' answered the farmer. 'When a neighbouring _daimyo_ thought to take over the territory. It's said he sent some high-ranking priest to exorcise the demon's ghost.' He shook his head. 'There's different stories about what happened to that priest – all I know for sure is that no liege lord has made a claim on the lakeshore since.'

Jiro sighed then, his face showing frustration. 'No. Instead, they raid the valley's stores to feed their troops. And, with no lord to protect us... how can we to stop them?'

'What happened to the people who lived by the lake?' Sango asked quietly.

A faint, sad smile crossed Kenji's face. 'You're looking at them,' he answered. 'My own family used to fish the Lake of Tears. Some people left... but, others, like my great grandfather, wanted to stay near their ancestral lands. The _daimyo's_ steward was a good man – he carried out Lord Ryunosuke's last orders and made sure those families got plots of land in the lower part of the valley.

'But, with the best land long since claimed... the lake people had to make do with what could carved out of the rougher ground on the slopes. Our own farm always produced just enough to get by... until this year.' The man's voice became bitter. 'When our crops wilted, we lost all... including our last tie to the valley of Mizumimoto.'

Miroku's expression was thoughtful as he murmured softly to Sango, 'It would seem that this Lake of Tears is well-named...'

* * *

'Damn...' 

InuYasha growled in frustration as the trail he had been following literally disappeared into thin air.

'What's wrong?' asked Kagome. She released her hold on his shoulders and slipped to the ground; adjusting her quiver of arrows on her shoulder, she looked about the open space littered with torn and crushed vegetation. The half-demon did not answer immediately – he remained on his hunkers for a few more moments, once again evaluating the scent he had been following. Then, he stood and grunted angrily.

'The snake demon landed here,' he grumbled. 'I guess... whatever burnt it, didn't ground it right away. There's no way I can backtrack the thing any farther.'

The dog-eared _hanyo_ crossed his arms and frowned at the sky, as if willing it to tell him which way he should go. Though he hadn't expected to be led directly to the crafty Naraku, he had hoped that he might at least discover a clue to his whereabouts. He knew his enemy had to be up to something, but... what role were the lesser _yokai_ supposed to play? Their _jaki _were far too weak for Naraku to be interested in absorbing them. And, he wondered (not for the first time), _How did the things get so scorched? _So far, there had been no suggestion of a fire in the area.

Kagome gave her pondering friend a sympathetic look. She understood how disappointed he was that the trail had turned out to be a dead end. 'Come on, InuYasha' she said. 'We should get back to the others.'

The half-demon looked down at the girl as she spoke, and nodded. 'Yeah,' he answered, crouching down again. 'It's not like there's anything to keep us here.' As the girl climbed on his back, she voiced a worry which had just crossed his own mind.

'I hope Kenji and Jiro's family is safe. If that demon was able to fly... we don't know where it was before it attacked them.'

The half-demon grunted. 'I guess we'll find out soon enough.'

When they rejoined their companions, they chose not to elaborate in front of the farmers about the significance of the serpent having been airborne. However, InuYasha managed to quietly convey their findings to a concerned Miroku and Sango.

Meanwhile, Kagome had noticed that Kenji's hand had begun to swell; she felt a twinge of alarm when she saw that a red, angry-looking mark had appeared on the skin above the upper edge of the bandage. This, she knew, was not good. She put more antiseptic cream on the wound, and praying that the medicine would help, re-wrapped the bandage.

As the group set out along the road, InuYasha continued to puzzle over the lesser _yokai's_ connection to Naraku. Of course, he observed to himself with annoyance, it was difficult to think of anything else – the serpent's scent permeated the area. How glad he would be to clear the stench from his nostrils! However, as the _yokai's_ pungent odour finally faded with distance, the half-demon detected another scent.

The farmers stared at him with amazement as InuYasha suddenly dropped to all fours and sniffed intently at the ground. Then, he stood and shook his head, his expression dumbfounded. His sensitive nose had told him that two humans had preceded them along this lonely road. Normally, this would have been of little concern to him. But, he _knew_ one of those people. He turned to meet his friends' questioning stares.

'You guys aren't going to believe this...'

* * *

Beneath the rocky overhang, a campfire was once more burning brightly. The scent of wood smoke hung in the air, along with a delicious aroma. Balanced on skewers over the coals at the fire's outer edge were several fish, all caught, scaled and expertly filleted by Lon. Three very hungry youngsters watched with anticipation as juices dripped from the fillets to sizzle onto the hot coals beneath. 

Ryu tore his eyes away from their cooking dinner to study the strange-looking foreigner who sat cross-legged on the other side of the fire. The boy had continued to be apprehensive of this youth who had bested him so easily... until early evening, when Lon had returned from a brief sojourn with all those wonderful fish. Then, Ryu had decided the stranger couldn't be _all_ bad, despite his odd clothes and unusual, blue eyes.

The boy started guiltily when those same eyes suddenly met his curious stare.

Lon grinned, amused by the child's scrutiny and delighted that Ryu was no longer terrified of him. 'Time to eat, lad,' he said then, as he eased the fillets away from the flames. He then passed two of the skewers to the boy and his older sister. 'Take those to your mam and Aine, so,' he murmured.

As they quickly obeyed, Lon's gaze moved to where the peasant woman (whose name, they had learnt, was Midori) was resting comfortably on his and Aine's cloaks. He had kept a judicious distance while Aine had cared for her patient, easily concluding that he had no place in the affairs of women. As soon as he had seen the woman in the cave, clutching her swollen belly and grimacing with pain, he had realised what was happening... and had been heartily grateful for Aine's presence.

After the healer had spoken soothingly to the sobbing woman, she had briskly set to work. While rummaging through her satchel for the herbs she would need, she had briefly and softly spoken to the _púca_ in their own language, explaining that the labour was premature. But, she had added, by touching the mortal's face, she had 'read' her status – Aine had discovered (to her own considerable relief) that the birth had not progressed so far that it could not be stopped.

Having seen Aine heal mortals before, Lon had known that they were in for an extended stay. The healer would have to be circumspect – too rapid a healing would cause too many questions. As well, to effect a 'miraculous' cure would put the mortals in awe or fear of them. Neither was a desirable consequence.

Once Lon had rebuilt the fire, Aine had prepared a tisane of chamomile. After persuading Midori to sip the liquid, Aine had gently patted her shoulder while, at the same time, placing a hand on the woman's rounded abdomen to 'feel the contractions'. Thus surreptitiously having completed her healer's circuit, she had sent forth a subtle spell of compulsion, commanding the gradual slowing of the labour.

Later, when her pains had ceased and she had felt the normal stirrings of her baby within her womb, Midori had soon been persuaded that what she had experienced had been a 'false labour'. Smiling with relief, she had begun to truly relax. Then, while the healer had bound her sprained ankle with a poultice, Midori had told the foreigners of how she and her family had come to be in such difficult circumstances.

It was at that point that Lon had decided he would 'fetch something substantial to eat'. Once out of sight of the camp, he had taken to the air as a blackbird (after all, he had reasoned, there had been no further signs of any 'demons') and had soon spotted a fair-sized stream. Then, while reciting a lyrical spell of summoning, the once-again human Lon had spent a rather pleasant half hour 'calling' plump fish to his waiting hands.

Now, as the _púca_ watched the mortal children enjoying the hot meal he had provided, he reflected that he was well pleased that they had come across this little family. Thus, when Aine had quietly suggested to him that they remain until Midori's husband and oldest son returned, he had not objected.

To his delight, Lon saw the smallest child shyly edging nearer to him. Her eyes were wide with fascination as she stared into his face, and he chuckled, for he knew he must seem exotic-looking to her. Londubh spoke gently to her and asked her name and, soon, she was chattering away to him. Seeing that Aine had noticed this little dialogue, he gave the healer a subtle wink.

Aine smiled to herself as she watched her old friend. Lon was truly in his element, she knew. Like all Dé Dananns, the _púca_ considered children precious – thus, his delight in tantalising mortals had never extended to their offspring. Many a time at home had she seen him surrounded by a cluster of little ones, all listening with awe as he told them some legend of Éire. Little had those children known that the teller of those tales had likely witnessed the very events of which he spoke.

A soft sigh beside her brought her attention back to the now dozing Midori. The peasant woman, the healer reflected, looked much better – with her pains gone and a meal in her stomach, some colour had even returned to her cheeks. She had not noticed the magic which had swirled through her, correcting imbalances in her life-force and halting her labour. An inherently magical being such as a Dé Danann or, Aine recalled with a slight smile, a certain _taiyokai_, would have instantly detected her healer's circuit, but, never a mortal.

Then, Aine remembered that there had been one mortal who _had_ been able to feel Dé Danann magics. When she had performed a routine reading of Kagome, she had felt the girl react to it; she was still curious as to why this had been so. However, so much had happened in the days following that particular reading that Aine had never had the opportunity to investigate the phenomenon further.

The healer now released her own sigh, her thoughts returning to their current situation. She knew that the woman resting beside her had had a hard time of it. She could only hope that things would go better for her and her family once they reached their destination – the town Lon had spotted in his earlier reconnaissance.

It was then that Aine noticed the distant sensation of a strong life force – a very familiar life force – moving toward them. Speaking briefly and without urgency in their own language, she informed Lon of what she had detected. The _púca_ merely nodded subtly as he continued to spin a tale for the little girl and her siblings. The youngsters had scarcely noted their interchange, so enthralled were they by the story of a boy who had been raised by a deer.

However, all three children leapt to their feet when, a short time later, a man's voice called from the road below.

'Midori! Midori, we're back!'

* * *

Rin hummed happily to herself as she dug soil away from the large, edible root she had found. The little girl was well used to foraging for food, and quite good at it. She had already come across a large number of mushrooms that evening. The only thing that would be better, she thought, would be a stream with some fish in it. 

With a satisfied grunt, she finally tugged the cumbersome vegetable free. 'Okay, Ah-Un,' she said to the two-headed dragon which had accompanied her. 'We'd better get back to Master Jaken.'

The kappa was not far away. Even though Lord Sesshoumaru had informed him that he had detected no demons within this strip of woodland, Jaken had sternly cautioned Rin to keep their campfire in sight while she searched for food, and she had obeyed him.

As she moved among the slim trunks of the maple trees toward the flickering flames, Rin wondered how long it would be until Lord Sesshoumaru returned. The dog demon had once more gone off alone. Master Jaken had said it was all part of his search for Naraku. Still, the little girl hoped he wouldn't be _too_ long. Though she never doubted that he would return, she still missed him when he was gone.

Ah-Un stopped suddenly. One head snorted, a flicker of silver demonic energy appearing at its muzzle while the other head swivelled, looking about them. Rin froze, too, understanding that the dragon had noticed something of concern. The demon seemed confused, however, as if it didn't know in which direction to look.

Rin gasped. Then, with a soft shudder, she slowly sank to her knees.

The huge _yokai_ nuzzled its small charge with one muzzle. When she didn't respond, a deep, interrogative rumble issued from both of its throats.

* * *

'Rin! What's taking you so long?' 

Receiving no answer, Jaken (huffing and grumbling with righteous indignation) made his way through the woodland, easily following the trampled trail left by Ah-Un. The kappa was amazed that Rin had actually wandered out of ear-shot; he was also a little uneasy, remembering the time she had been lured away by the hypnotic flute of a child-stealing _yokai_. Then, to his relief, he heard Ah-Un's rumble just ahead. Soon, he saw the dragon and, kneeling on the ground beside it, Rin.

'There you are! Didn't you hear me calling you?' the little demon scolded, as he shuffled toward the girl. 'Are you still picking mushrooms? It will soon be too dark to...' When Rin still did not reply, Jaken knew something was very, very wrong.

He tapped the child on the shoulder. 'Rin?' he asked. 'Are... are you sick...?'

As Ah-Un snorted in an agitated manner, the kappa's bulbous yellow eyes opened wide. Quickly moving in front of the little girl, he put his face close to hers. Her eyes stared unseeingly back at him. He swallowed and began to tremble. Jaken's first thought was that Rin was dead. His second was that he would be following her to the grave once Lord Sesshoumaru returned.

Panicking, he grasped her shoulders and began to shake her. 'Rin! You have to wake up! Now!' Still, the child did not respond. The kappa had discovered, however, that she was neither cold nor stiff to the touch. He placed an ear to her chest, and sighed heavily with relief when he felt the subtle rise and fall of her breathing... and heard the sound of her heart beating.

Jaken wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. But, he still felt ill with fear. _Something has disturbed Ah-Un, but what? What has happened to Rin?_ he wondered. He frowned at the dragon, wishing he could somehow give it the power of speech.

Looking about him helplessly, Jaken wondered what he was going to tell Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Sesshoumaru made his way through the stand of maple trees toward the small campfire. The dog demon had made a thorough survey of the surrounding forest. He had found the occasional trace of serpent demons, but their movements, he had quickly ascertained, had been very random. Of Naraku, there had been no trace. 

_Hnh. Naturally._

However, when he had neared the foothills, the _taiyokai_ had thought he had sensed something... familiar, fluttering at the edge of his perceptions. Not being one given to fancies, Sesshoumaru had paused and concentrated, ready to follow and investigate the sensation should it prove to be of interest. However, the feeling had not returned. Whatever he had detected, it had either been too weak, or too distant, for him to properly identify it. He was certain of only one thing: it had had nothing to do with his prey.

He entered the clearing, and beheld Jaken sitting slumped by the fire with his head in his hands. Instead of looking up to greet his master, the kappa closed his eyes tightly, as if bracing for a blow.

Sesshoumaru frowned. His gaze went to the dragon _yokai_ standing with both heads bowed submissively and to the far too quiet child sitting on the ground beside it. Rin's scent... was not right.

'Jaken,' said the dog demon. 'You will explain this. Now.'

The kappa winced. 'I-I cannot, my lord.'

Sesshoumaru's gaze moved from the still, silent child to his retainer. His frown deepened as he briefly, and softly, growled.

Jaken fell prostrate to the ground. 'I don't know what happened to her Lord Sesshoumaru! I swear it! She was just foraging – within sight of the campfire – and Ah-Un was with her.' The kappa's voice shook as he spoke, so great was his fear. 'I've searched, Master. I can't scent anything. There's been no sign of a demonic aura – nothing! Ah-Un couldn't track anything, either! It's as if she's been possessed by a spirit...'

When the blow he expected did not come, Jaken dared to look up. He saw that Lord Sesshoumaru was again looking at Rin... and still frowning. Jaken ducked his head again. 'Sh-she can move, my lord. I was able to make her stand, and I led her back here. But... I can't get her to eat or... or to drink.'

The dog demon ignored his babbling servant. Instead, he strode over to Rin. Lowering himself to one knee before her, Sesshoumaru placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards.

_Her eyes..._

Rin's normally shining, brown eyes were dull and flat, devoid of understanding. It was as if someone had removed that inner spark that was her very soul. The _inu yokai's_ own eyes narrowed in contemplation. _Hmm. That little pest... the brat in thrall to Naraku. He had this same look. _The wrongness he detected in Rin's scent did not carry Naraku's contamination. Of that, he was certain. Still...

Though his outward expression was once again impassive, within, Sesshoumaru's fury at this latest insult knew no bounds. His demonic aura swirled about him as he stood.

Jaken again closed his eyes tightly, now certain that his head was about to be separated from his shoulders. However, Sesshoumaru continued to ignore him. Instead, the _taiyokai_ silently regarded the child at his feet.

_So, _came the dog demon's angry thought, _you seek to manipulate me again, vermin? You will fail_.

* * *

_A/N: Well? Was anyone surprised? _

_A bit of trivia: the story Lon was telling the children was one of many about Oisín, the son of Fionn Mac Cumhal (Finn MacCool) -- easily 'Googled', for those interested in Irish myth. :)_

_Next... _;)


	8. Ch 7: Hail Stranger, Well Met

_A/N: May I grumble a bit? This chapter was supposed to be posted over a week ago. However, some 'real life' interfered. I have a job that can involve late-night emergencies -- two nights in a row of these, plus one night of thunder showers (accompanied by two distressed and howling dogs), plus insomnia brought on _by_ lack of sleep... well, you get the picture. My final draft stayed on the same page all week, my 'muse' having decided that, since I was going to go without sleep, it shouldn't have to follow suit._

_Anyway... at last, Kenji and his family will be reunited (and we shall soon be saying good-bye to them) and a _hanyo_ gets to meet a _púca. _I hope you enjoy it. :)_

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Hail Stranger, Well Met**

'Midori! Midori, we're back!' called Kenji.

InuYasha flinched and shot a irate look at the man he was carrying pickaback. He had _not_ appreciated the sudden bellow near his sensitive ears. _That's the 'thanks' I get for lugging this guy the last couple of leagues_, he thought sulkily.

Meanwhile, Miroku breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the half-demon's cross expression had gone unnoticed by his passenger. The monk didn't think the injured and exhausted Kenji would be able to handle any more frights that day.

As the group stopped at the entrance to the clearing, the farmer and his son were momentarily taken aback on seeing the strangers with their family – they had never before beheld folk with such exotic features. However, Kagome's reaction on seeing the tall, red-haired woman immediately reassured Kenji and Jiro that she was indeed the person 'from across the sea' whose scent InuYasha had recognised.

'It_ is_ her!' Kagome exclaimed, then she waved and called out to Aine.

'Huh! Told ya so,' muttered a smug InuYasha, as the Dé Danann healer, smiling broadly, waved in return. The half-demon shot a puzzled look at the other foreigner, however. He had known that the second scent he had detected hadn't belonged to Eadoin, but he hadn't expected to see someone so... young travelling with the Lady Aine. This grey-clad, dark-haired stranger – who, in turn, seemed to be watching them with a cool interest – looked no older (and was not much taller) than Kagome.

InuYasha then huffed softly to himself. Well, he would find out more about the stranger soon enough...

* * *

A suddenly awake Midori sat up and looked to where the road entered the clearing. 'Kenji?' she whispered uncertainly, wondering if she had dreamt her husband's voice. Her breath caught with fright when she spotted the group of strangers approaching. Then, she saw her older son hurrying toward her. 'Jiro!' she called joyfully as she tried to stand. 

'_Ach! _Mind your leg, so,' the healer admonished, tutting softly as she urged her patient to remain seated. 'They're coming to you, _a stór_,' she murmured as she gently patted the woman's shoulder before stepping aside.

It was then that Midori saw someone sliding to the ground from the back of a man dressed in red. She barely took note of that person's unusual appearance – all she could think of in that moment was that her husband had been severely injured if he had had to be carried so. But then, Kenji was rushing toward her; within seconds, a weeping Midori was embracing her kneeling husband and son while the younger children, all talking at once, swarmed about them.

Lon paid scant attention to the touching reunion by the campfire – although the _púca_ was pleased for the mortal woman and her offspring, he was far more interested in the other new arrivals. Of course, Aine had told him all about this group; from her descriptions, Lon was confident he could identify each of them.

_Ah now_, he thought. _'Twould seem that they're not in the least surprised to see us. And, I believe I know why. _Lon eyed the dog-eared young man who was watching him with obvious suspicion, even as the strangely-garbed girl beside him was waving eagerly to Aine. _So... this must be the 'half-demon', InuYasha. Followed our trail with that sharp nose of yours, didn't you, laddie? _

Meanwhile, Aine was hurrying to meet the newcomers. 'Ah now, this is indeed a welcome sight,' she said, her expression showing the comment was sincere. Then, the healer laughed with pleasure as Shippo launched himself into her arms.

'It's so great to see you again, Lady Aine!' exclaimed the excited fox demon.

The _kitsune's_ enthusiasm was genuine. He had grown very fond of Aine during the short time he had spent with her, for she in turn had been enchanted by the fox-child and had made much of him. As she now warmly hugged him, he realised, to his delight, that this had not changed. He snuggled happily in her arms, enjoying the floral scents that always clung to her softly-coloured, linen clothing and to the healer herself.

'Ah, _mo mhadraín rua..._ it's good to see you, too,' murmured the lady as she kissed the top of the little _yokai's _head. She then looked up to smile at his friends. 'Truly, it gladdens my heart to see you all,' she said as, still holding a now-blushing Shippo, Aine continued forward, calling over her shoulder as she went: 'Come, Lon – I've some lovely folk for you to meet.'

Cracking his shoulders with one, brief languid stretch, an intrigued Londubh nodded and followed.

Releasing Shippo, Aine embraced Kagome and Sango in turn, murmuring 'may peace be upon you' as she kissed their foreheads and then asked them if they were well. Having already experienced the healer's outgoing mannerisms, neither girl was surprised to be on the receiving end of such an affectionate greeting and they readily stated their own pleasure at seeing the Dé Danann woman again.

'What _is_ it with foreigners and all that... _hugging_?' muttered a suddenly very uneasy InuYasha to Miroku.

The monk shrugged in answer. However, as he looked appreciatively at Aine (whose slim figure, he noted, was so nicely accentuated by the woven belt holding the soft fabric of her long tunic to her waist), Miroku thought to himself wistfully that, really, it wasn't such a bad custom... Then, both males gulped as, after stroking the purring Kirara perched on Sango's shoulder, the healer turned toward them.

Aine had not forgotten the more reserved customs of the Japans when it came to contact between the sexes, however. Thus, though she also expressed how glad she was to find them both well, her interaction with Miroku and InuYasha as she formally wished them peace was limited to dignified bowing. Nevertheless, it took all of her resolve to not laugh aloud at the expressions that crossed their faces as she did so – the monk looked slightly disappointed, even as he cast a wary glance at the demon slayer, while there was no doubt that the half-demon was profoundly relieved.

'But, where's Master Eadoin?' asked Kagome.

'In the arms of his flaxen-haired bride, no doubt.'

This answer came from Londubh, who had just joined Aine. The healer could not help chuckling at the flippant comment, and at the startled looks it had elicited on the others' faces.

'Aye. 'Twould seem that we've more than one story to exchange this evening,' Aine observed, as she gestured toward the reunited mortal family. 'But, first, you must all meet a countryman of mine.' She slipped her arm companionably into that of the black-haired 'youth'. 'This,' she said, 'is my very dear friend, Londubh... of the Púca Clan.'

Aine knew that, even if they had overheard her, the term '_púca'_ would have been meaningless to the mortals behind her. However, the word did have an immediate effect on Shippo, who had been patiently waiting beside Kagome for an opportunity to recapture the Dé Danann woman's attention. The little fox demon had not forgotten the stories Eadoin had told him about the ingenious shape-shifters of distant Éire, so similar to _kitsune_ in their penchant for tricks and mischief. His eyes were now rivetted on the _púca_, and he wondered – might this 'Londubh' have been the protagonist of one of those exciting tales?

Lon stepped forward, bestowing upon the group what he knew was his most winning and innocent smile. Taking his cue from the healer, he bowed to each in turn. But, as he did so, his sharp eyes were rapidly appraising them. Though he respected Aine too much to bait one she called friend, it was second nature for the shape-shifter to assess any newly met person for their potential as 'entertainment'. A few exchanged pleasantries could reveal much to the _púca_.

When he came to InuYasha, Lon immediately noticed that his own scrutiny was being returned tenfold. _Well, well, well... _he thought. _Aren't you the cautious pup, then? _

He reinforced the congenial smile on his face as he greeted the half-demon, confident in his ability to charm the toughest customer. Then, as he noted InuYasha's defensive posture, and looked squarely into his guileless, golden eyes, the _púca_ inwardly groaned with frustration. Before him was an irresistible target – an individual who took life (and probably himself) very seriously indeed. This dog-eared youth, he knew, would _not_ make it easy for him to be on his best behaviour.

InuYasha responded to Lon's friendly greeting with a nod and a grunt. This in itself was typical for the _hanyo_, who tended to be abrupt on any first meeting. However, the _yokai_ instincts he had inherited from his father were reacting to this Dé Danann's intent, blue gaze, and the half-demon found himself feeling very much on guard. He suddenly had the uncomfortable sensation that he was being evaluated, perhaps even mocked – and he didn't like it. The way this Londubh looked at him – looked through him – was too reminiscent of someone else...

InuYasha's curt attitude was taken in stride by his companions. Still, the tension between the half-demon and the _púca_ had not gone entirely unnoticed. Aine knew her friend well, and she had noticed a slight change in Lon's posture as he regarded InuYasha. Ach... she thought, _Just like a hound sighting a stag_. Again slipping her arm into his, she gave her old friend's wrist a warning squeeze and broke what was fast becoming a staring contest.

At that moment, Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder. The _púca_ turned his attention to the _kitsune_ who was staring at him with obvious interest. 'Aye, little one?' Lon asked, his eyes now dancing with amusement as he watched the fox-child practically bounce in place, much to InuYasha's annoyance.

Shippo glanced quickly toward the mortal family, then he leant forward and asked in an excited whisper, 'Are you really a _púca_?'

'Aye,' Londubh answered, at first puzzled by Shippo's interest. Then, he remembered what Aine had told him of the little fox demon. 'Ah, you're the shape-changer – the one who flew his friend to safety by taking the form of a gull?' Grinning cheekily, the _púca_ bowed deeply to the _kitsune_. ''Tis an honour to meet a fine, brave warrior such as yourself.'

Hearing this, Shippo thought he would burst with pride and pleasure.

InuYasha snorted and rolled his eyes heavenward. _There'll be no living with the brat after this..._ came the half-demon's pained thought.

* * *

Although the day had been seasonably warm, nightfall had brought with it cooler temperatures, and a second campfire had been lit to accommodate the larger number of people now sheltering beneath the rocky overhang. The remainder of Lon's catch became supper for the new arrivals and, as it was quickly and gratefully consumed, stories were exchanged. 

Any apprehension Kenji's wife might have felt at finding herself in the company of a _hanyo_ and two _yokai_ was easily overshadowed by hearing of the services the unusual group had provided to her husband and son. Midori readily expressed her gratitude to them all, including Kirara, who accepted the woman's shy petting with a mewing chirp and a happy purr. Soon, the firecat had become the centre of attention with the children. Their nervousness of the feline _yokai_ finally gone, even Kenji and Jiro smiled at the sight of her delicately accepting small pieces of fish from the fingers of the youngest child.

Of course, out of necessity, the presence of the mortal family precluded certain topics of conversation between the companions and the Dé Dananns. Still, while Shippo was regaling an obviously amused Aine and Lon with a description of the snake-demon's attack, Kagome could not resist asking InuYasha in a quiet aside if he thought Aine's return might have something to do with Sesshoumaru.

'Huh!' he muttered, with an angry shrug. 'Ask her if you're that interested...'

Kagome sighed. She should have known better. The _taiyokai_ was someone the half-demon would rather _not_ discuss.

Nevertheless, Kagome's question had caused InuYasha's gaze to turn involuntarily toward the healer. As he watched her smiling at Shippo's antics, his eyes narrowed slightly as he gave in to a reluctant curiosity . He himself had heard his arrogant older brother speak to the foreign woman with respect, and they had all seen the dog demon save her life. In fact, the image of the formidable and aloof Sesshoumaru carrying Aine to safety, away from the hell-beast's fangs, had been burned into the _hanyo's_ memory. Kagome had speculated many times since on what sort of relationship might exist between the two, much to her dog-eared friend's annoyance.

InuYasha then realised that he was being watched.

He looked past Aine to see that Lon had noticed that his attention had been on the healer. The _púca_ was now grinning at him, and this time there was no doubt in InuYasha's mind that he was a source of amusement. Then, to the half-demon's utter mortification, Lon winked. Realising that the other Dé Danann might be thinking that his interest in Aine was like that Miroku showed toward pretty women, InuYasha blushed furiously.

Lon turned his attention back to the _kitsune_, though he continued to watch InuYasha out of the corner of his eye. The lad was truly self-conscious, the _púca_ thought, if a mere grin and a wink could turn him as red as his clothes. _Nice to see I haven't lost my touch..._

* * *

Not long after everyone had finished eating, Kenji was being encouraged by both his wife and Kagome to allow Aine to look at his arm. 

'No... no, it's not so sore as it was,' said the farmer. 'Don't fret so, woman,' he said to his wife, though his voice was gentle. 'I'm a tough old bird – I'll be all right. You should be resting, though.' He swiftly changed the subject, telling Midori she herself needed sleep and should be lying down. She complied, but her eyes showed that she didn't quite believe her husband's claim that he was fine.

The farmer actually had a very simple reason for refusing further help: he was desperately afraid of what a trained healer would tell him. The pain he was feeling had already implied that the news would not be good.

Lon had unashamedly listened to this exchange. He recognised a lie when he heard one, and he softly murmured his conclusion to Aine in their own language. She nodded, and decided to take matters into her own hands.

As the others watched silently, the Dé Danann healer rose and moved to the other side of the fire where Kenji was sitting. Then, she knelt in front of the farmer and, with a deferential bow of her head, asked for his permission to examine his injury. This respectful approach startled the mortal man for, though she was dressed in simply-fashioned clothes, he had known upon meeting her that the foreign woman was no peasant like himself. Realising he would look churlish if he refused such a polite request, Kenji swallowed his apprehension and mutely nodded his consent.

Aine unwrapped his bandage with care, softly murmuring reassurances as she did so, although, like Kagome, she had seen the short, red streaks marking the skin above the wrappings – a sure sign, the healer knew, of blood poisoning.

'Is it... very bad?' the farmer's son tentatively asked her. Jiro had knelt beside his father and was watching the red-haired woman's ministrations, his worry evident in his face. When the older man had consented to being carried by InuYasha, Jiro had realised then that his father's pain must have been great indeed.

'Be at peace. It's been very well taken care of,' Aine answered, as she gave Kagome an approving look, causing the teenage girl to blush. 'Such injuries always look worse before they look better,' the Dé Danann woman added. Then, realising that Jiro needed some distraction, she patted his arm and, giving him her gentle smile, asked him to please heat some water so that she could make his father a potion for pain.

The combination of a feminine touch and smile had an immediate effect on the teenage male. Ears aflame, Jiro hurried to do Aine's bidding, his slightly panicked expression giving Lon some distraction of his own.

_Young men are the same world over, it would seem,_ came the _púca's_ amused thought.

Lon caught Aine's eye upon him as he watched the flustered youth, and her look of warning. The _púca _merely raised one eyebrow in response and then, with a faint smile, returned to his original entertainment – listening to Shippo's account of his early morning artistic endeavour and studiously ignoring the narrow-eyed glares InuYasha was sending their way (which, they both knew, was irritating the half demon to no end).

Reassured that Lon was not going to torment the mortal youth (she had recognised the speculative gleam in his eye), Aine continued to speak soothingly to Kenji as she cautiously manipulated his arm to determine its range of motion; then, she quickly sent forth probes of magical energy to assess the severity of the injury._ Nasty – very nasty_, she concluded, inwardly shuddering to think of the filth the snake demon's fangs must have held. However, she soon realised that the unguent Kagome had applied to the wound had managed to at least slow the infection. Aine couldn't begin to guess at the composition of the salve, but she vowed she would later ask Kagome about it.

With a small frown of concentration, she sent healing energies into the wound, compelling the tissues to begin ousting the sepsis which had taken hold. If only, she thought, she could use her full power to ease this man's pain more quickly. With a few spoken Words, she could have fully realigned the imbalances in his life force and compelled the arm to be completely healed before the hour was out. But, such an act would reveal that she and Lon were more than human, and that she would not do lightly. She could, however, ensure that the wound was thoroughly cleansed of corruption. The flesh would then be able to heal at a natural pace – with the help of some stitches.

The minor healing enchantment had been unapparent to Kenji, though Aine had noticed InuYasha's interest as she had cast the spell, and had known that the half-demon had felt the magic. Then, she caught Kagome's eye, and knew that the girl had sensed it, too. _That settles it, _she thought then, _sometime soon, you and I must have a little talk, lass..._

The healer retrieved a herbal lotion from her satchel and applied it to the wound. This, she told the mortal man, would numb the skin and make the sutures he needed more tolerable. Kenji (and Jiro) paled at the mention of the minor surgery, but he nodded his consent that she continue. Thus, armed with needle and thread, Aine set to work, lamenting silently to herself that she had to resort to such crude methods.

'Lady Aine...'

Aine looked up from her work to see the farmer regarding her, his expression earnest.

'Aye, Master Kenji?'

'I... I want to thank you again... for helping my Midori.'

'_Ach_, I did little enough,' answered Aine, with a light shrug. 'She only needed a bit of soothing...' The healer's comment was technically true – it had taken only a very low infusion of healing energies to halt the woman's labour.

The farmer looked then at Midori. Sleep had overtaken her after all, and she was now curled up by the fire with their younger children and Kirara snuggled about her. The expression on Kenji's thin face left no doubt that he loved his wife deeply.

'I couldn't have stood losing her, on top of everything else,' he said, his voice becoming raspy with emotion. He looked up then, and met the healer's concerned gaze.

'Midori told me why you'd chosen to leave your home,' Aine said softly.

'It's been a hard time for many in the village,' admitted Kenji. He then went on to explain that sickness had taken many of the community's children. 'Takeo, our headman, thinks the fever came with the soldiers who took the winter stores. The adults could handle it, even the old ones... but, the children... with food so scarce, they weren't strong enough. Mine were spared, but... when we lost our crop, too...'

Lon immediately guessed what would be in the healer's mind on hearing this. When Miroku, who had also overheard the comment, asked the farmer if there was still illness in the village, the _púca_ was not surprised to see the determined look that crossed Aine's face when the mortal's answer was in the affirmative.

Her repair work complete, Aine began to apply fresh dressings and a poultice to the limb; then, passing the farmer a small bronze cup, she coaxed him to drink the potion it contained. It was a bit bitter, she told him, but it would ease his pain.

As Kenji slowly sipped the liquid, he became more talkative. He was finally feeling at ease, despite the unusual nature of the folk who now shared their campsite. Plus, now that he knew his family was safe, the frights he and his son had suffered earlier that day had become more surreal and easier to talk about.

'When Jiro and I set out yesterday, we never dreamt we would meet such a creature as that snake _yokai_,' the farmer was saying. 'It must be over forty years since I've seen one.'

'Hold on.' InuYasha's head snapped up from what had deceptively appeared to be a light doze. 'You've seen those things before? Where?'

Kenji looked a little nervous again as he meet the _hanyo's_ intense stare, but he answered. 'In our valley. When I was a boy, there was the odd attack on the livestock. But, there was rarely more than one demon... and, we never saw those things in daylight. Never.'

'Did you find the demons' burrows?' asked Sango. The demon-slayer's father had taught her well about the habits of lesser _yokai_ – she knew that those particular serpent-demons normally sought refuge underground during the day, and that the tunnels that led to their nests could extend for leagues.

'We knew the beasts were coming from the upper end of the valley, somewhere beyond the Lake of Tears,' came the farmer's reply. 'But, no... the men didn't look for them. We're farming folk... not soldiers. And, our village wasn't rich enough to hire demon hunters. But then, it didn't matter because the snakes just... stopped coming. We were just grateful that they'd found better hunting grounds.'

'Yeah, well, it looks like they're back in this area,' declared InuYasha. _And, Naraku has something to do with it._ He looked about at his friends, his golden eyes gleaming in the firelight; then, he smirked as he gripped the hilt of his sword, the Tessaiga.

'I've got a feeling that this Lake of Tears might be worth a visit.'

* * *

Kakusamaru occasionally glanced upwards as he made his way swiftly through the darkness of the forested slopes. Glimpses of the waxing moon appeared through the heavy canopy of leaves above him. Soon, he knew, the moon would be full, and Naraku's plan would come to fruition. 

He thought about returning to the tunnels until it was time for his next task, then dismissed the idea, deciding that he rather liked being above ground. The feeling of space, of the freedom to move in any direction, was quite exhilarating. Even though the caverns provided him with darkness, their narrow confines were limiting. Out here, especially now, at night, Kakusamaru could fully relish the unique properties of his body.

'_More shadow that substance...' How very true, my 'master',_ thought the blue-skinned incarnation. The deeper the shadows that surrounded him, the more translucent his form became – within the dark shrouds of the night, he was quite invisible. And, once he merged with the shadows, he moved through them as effortlessly as a fish through water. Few, he knew, could match his speed as he traversed his dark roadways.

Nevertheless, he also knew his limitations. Kakusamaru had lost no time vacating the area once he had witnessed the fate of the _taiyokai's_ ward. He had been warned that Sesshoumaru was one of the few who could match his speed, and now was not the time for the powerful demon to detect him. No, he thought, that moment still lay ahead.

At least, he reflected with a satisfied smirk, he need have no fear of the powerful dog demon following his trail – this would be impossible, thanks to the nature of she who was Kakusamaru's sister/mother.

Kanna – the embodiment of nothingness. The female _yokai's_ complete lack of both demonic aura and scent rendered her undetectable to any demon unless she stepped into their line of vision. And, he, Kakusamaru, had been created partly of that essence. Thus, though he did have both a _jaki_ and a scent, they were so faint as to be almost nonexistent. Sesshoumaru would have to be almost on top of him before even his acute senses would detect one whose very name meant 'hidden'.

Kakusamaru was only a kilometre from the Lake of Tears when he finally paused at the edge of an open meadow. He swiftly ascended an ancient tree and, crouching down on one knee, balanced on one of its thick branches. Frowning, he stared up at the night sky. However, it was not the view of the stars which had captured his interest. Instead, he was regarding four dark shapes which he had sensed hovering above him.

_Saimyosho. Naraku's eyes._

He had been wrong – there was one who could always detect him... always find him. The shadows meant nothing to one who was also born of darkness.

Kakusamaru used all of his resolve to keep his coldly handsome face devoid of emotion. After all, it would not do for the insect _yokai_ to report back to their master that his latest offspring seemed... disgruntled.

'Tell Naraku that the first stage is complete – his ally has cooperated, and she has accepted me as his messenger,' he said. His voice was not far above a whisper, but the hell-wasps understood.

As the _Saimyosho_ departed, Kakusamaru again regarded the night sky, gauging the time until sunrise. He had to report back to _her_ as well, but that, he well knew, would have to wait until daylight, when she was confined within the ruins. At night, their 'alliance' would mean nothing. At night, the spirit of the lakeshore would not hesitate to attack any who dared to enter her territory, and even his beloved shadows could not protect him from the spectre.

Once again alone with his thoughts, Kakusamaru leant back against the tree's trunk to wait patiently for the dawn.

* * *

_A/N: For those interested..._ mo mhadraín rua _(mo wad-eh-reen roo-a) means, 'my fox'. The literal translation of _madraín rua_ is 'little red-haired dog'. :)_

_Next... a very irate Sesshoumaru._


	9. Ch 8: The Difference Between Need&Choice

_A/N: Heigh ho, back again. Thank you so much to those who reviewed and to those who put this story on their 'favourites' or 'alerts' lists. I'm very flattered. Well, this was supposed to be a fast chapter, having been planned ages ago. However, the musings of a dog demon were ever a challenge... (sigh) Yes, this chapter is all Sesshoumaru. I hope it appeals. ;)_

_**Important note to manga fans: **Before you read the chapter, let me reassure you that (1) A Matter of Honour takes place well before certain events depicted in the more recent issues of the InuYasha manga from Japan and (2) it will not contradict the canon (manga or anime) in any way. Promise. :) If any manga followers have questions or concerns, please contact me via private message -- let's keep spoilers out of the review page, eh? Thanks._

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Difference Between Need and Choice**

Jaken had had better days.

As he followed his master into the forest-covered foothills, the little demon reflected (and, not for the first time) upon his mother's long ago advice on a career choice. Life as a ferryman would surely not be so stressful, he thought. In fact, it would probably be a very peaceful existence, just meandering back and forth across some quiet waterway...

He shook his head, dispelling the idyllic image from his mind. Then he stifled a groan, for that ill-considered movement had forcibly reminded him of just how sore his head was. Keeping a wary eye on the irate dog demon striding ahead of him, he reached up to gingerly feel the large lump gracing his forehead. At least, he noted, it had finally begun to diminish in size.

The kappa sighed softly. Of course, he admitted to himself, his musings were utter nonsense. If given the opportunity to relive that day – the day he had chosen to follow Lord Sesshoumaru – he knew that he would not hesitate to take the same path. The moment he had first laid eyes on the aristocratic _taiyokai_, he had been drawn to his demon greatness as a moth to a flame. He had never ceased to be grateful that Sesshoumaru had not only tolerated his presence but had even occasionally made use of him. To have his destiny linked, however tenuously, with that of such a powerful demon was an honour Jaken would _never_ discard.

No, the kappa's desire to be somewhere far, far away had simply been born out of feelings of frustration. Rin's condition had him well and truly flummoxed and, if his master had any theories about what had happened to her, he had thus far not bothered to share them with his loyal servant.

In fact, the only time Lord Sesshoumaru had spoken to him that morning had been to order him to break camp at dawn. This in itself was not unusual, since the _taiyokai _was hardly the loquacious type; but, Jaken also knew that questions and comments regarding serious matters usually merited some response from his lord, however terse. Yet, when the kappa had tried to broach the subject of Rin's 'affliction', he had been met with a cold silence. When he had unwisely persisted, his current headache had been the result.

Jaken had concluded that the matter was not open to discussion.

Nevertheless, the little demon felt that it was rather unfair that only he had been on the receiving end of the master's displeasure. _Especially_ _when it was Ah-Un who was with Rin when, well... it... happened._ With this grumpy thought, Sesshoumaru's retainer cast a resentful glance over his shoulder at the dragon _yokai_.

The head called Un noticed this attention, and looked down at the diminutive demon; it was unaffected by his scowl, however, and soon rejoined its fellow in watching the path and the dog demon before them. Jaken's gaze then went to the small passenger seated on Ah-Un's back, and his expression became more subdued. The child's position had not changed since they had set out, he saw. Rin continued to stare blankly ahead, taking no notice of her surroundings.

Morosely winding and unwinding the dragon's reins in his clawed hands, the kappa allowed himself another brief sigh as he reviewed the happenings of the previous night.

Though the terrified kappa had prudently remained prostrate in the face of his master's anger, his innate curiosity had gotten the better of him. Thus, he had covertly watched as Sesshoumaru had looked into the little girl's eyes, and he had noticed the expression which had briefly crossed the _taiyokai's_ face. As well, Jaken had seen the dog demon's cold, golden eyes narrow in speculation as, upon standing, his gaze had moved from Rin to Ah-Un and back. Over the years, the intelligent little _yokai_ had become very adept at reading his master's moods (a skill well-honed by his own survival instincts) – in that moment, he had realised that the powerful _inu yokai_ had deduced... something. However, before Jaken could summon the courage to ask his lord what he would do next, Sesshoumaru had turned and disappeared into the dark forest.

Having been spared a punishment he had thought certain, Jaken had then been determined to be of some use to his master in his absence. Following some deep, bracing breaths to calm his racing heart, the kappa had risen and had once again tried to bring Rin out of her strange trance. When he finally acknowledged this task to be futile, he had focussed instead on at least making the girl eat. But, despite much coaxing and pleading, those efforts had also failed.

_Yet, I can get her to move,_ the little demon reflected, remembering how, with only a little pushing and some straightforward commands from himself, Rin had clambered woodenly into Ah-Un's saddle that morning. _It's as I told Lord Sesshoumaru last night – she's like a... a puppet._

Jaken then acknowledged a grim reality he had been trying to deny._ Her heart beats... and, she breathes. So, she _is_ alive. But, if she won't eat or drink... how much longer will that be the case? _The kappa was surprised at just how much this thought disturbed him.

His eyes returned to the tall dog demon walking ahead of him. The _taiyokai's _demonic aura no longer swirled the air about him in anger – in fact, it had been quiescent since his return to their campsite at dawn. Nevertheless, there was a feeling of quiet menace coming from the dog demon that told Jaken he should continue to hold his tongue. He was certain now that his master had spent the previous night searching for Rin's unknown attacker, and that he, too, had been unsuccessful. _That,_ Jaken surmised,_ would certainly explain his temper..._

But then, the little demon wondered... was their enemy truly unknown?

Given the challenge they had received only the morning before, Jaken had not failed to consider that Naraku might be tied to Rin's loss of faculties, even though there had been no trace of his or any other demon's scent in the area, or on the girl herself. And, since they were continuing to travel westward, it was obvious that, in spite of Rin's condition, Lord Sesshoumaru still considered the serpent-demons significant. _Surely, _thought Jaken, _my lord has drawn a similar conclusion...?_

* * *

Sesshoumaru's expression was utterly impassive as he strode through the summer-green forest. Inwardly, however, he was seething with indignation and a fierce, burning anger. Jaken's decision to remain quiet had been a wise one, for, at the moment, his master would have had scant toleration for any distraction.

The _taiyokai_ was hunting.

Though he seemed to watch only the woodland trail directly ahead, the dog demon's sharp, golden eyes were alert for any movement that might seem out of place – he took note of every soft woodland sound, every faint scent on the warm, morning breeze rustling through the leaves of the trees surrounding them... and, any hint of a _jaki_, no matter how weak. So far, however, he had detected no sign of any demon, serpent or otherwise.

_What do you want, Naraku?_ came the _taiyokai's_ furious thought. _What possible benefit do you stand to reap by these manoeuvres?_

Even though there had been no trace of the tainted _hanyo_ upon Rin, it was too great a coincidence that a brazen attack upon the child should occur on the same day that Naraku had chosen to challenge him openly with a swarm of base serpent _yokai_. Sesshoumaru did not believe in coincidences. He did, however, believe in his own skills in deductive reasoning and, more importantly, in his instincts. And, when he had looked into Rin's dull, staring eyes, his instincts had reacted – vehemently. In that moment, a probable reason behind the child's enthralment had occurred to him – one that was well-suited to Naraku's devious ways.

_Whenever I look into her eyes... the feeling is the same – and, unmistakable. I know what you are doing, vermin. You have lost your advantage._

That his enemy had not meant for him to make this deduction had become more evident when he had detected that slight change in Rin's scent. No doubt he had been meant to do so – he suspected that it was a decoy, placed there to cause confusion.

_Still... a demon worm...?_ _The scent and Rin's behaviour make it plausible, but..._ Sesshoumaru would have been far more satisfied with this conclusion if he had known how such a creature had managed to infect Rin. He was well aware that demon worms were merely the tools of a worm-charmer – a minor, insignificant _yokai_. That being the case, what had become of the creature?

He frowned. _Even Jaken is a match for such a being._

His servant's claim that there had been no sign of Rin's attacker had at first had little merit with the dog demon. For, even if the kappa had somehow failed to detect the intruder, Ah-Un was another matter entirely – that a demon worm-charmer had managed to slip past the two-headed dragon made no sense, for Ah-Un was extremely sensitive to its environment and highly protective of Rin.

Because he had realised the previous night that the dragon had been on edge, despite its seemingly quiet demeanor as it stood near the stricken child, the _taiyokai_ had not agreed with Jaken's statement that Ah-Un had detected nothing. Thus, he had undertaken his own reconnaissance of the area surrounding the camp. But, the woodland had yielded no clues and, if his assessment of Rin was correct (and he did not see how it could be otherwise), he _should_ have found a scent, a residue of a _jaki_... But, there had been nothing.

Therefore, he would listen to his instincts. It had certainly not been the influence of a mere worm-charmer alone which had caused them to flare with warning. He _knew_ how Rin was being used – the question was, how had the girl been ensorcelled for that purpose?

The dog demon suppressed a low growl. He, Sesshoumaru, would _not _tolerate being led in a circle. _Every puzzle has a solution, _he thought angrily. _It is merely a matter of analysis... _

He then turned his mind to the second reason behind Rin's condition. _For, indeed, she is being used as a pawn in two ways. Only, this second purpose I was _meant_ to see._

Rin was alive – his senses proclaimed this fact to him. But, like his servant, Sesshoumaru also knew that held in thrall as she was, with her body denied sustenance, she would not remain alive for long.

_Meaning,_ _that there is a time constraint to this absurd farce. _Apparently, his enemy was banal enough to presume that the threat of Rin's imminent demise could be used to force a demon as powerful as himself to follow some predetermined schedule.

Once again, his enemy was being 'obvious'.

Of course, there was one thing Naraku could not have included in his calculations: the Tenseiga. The scheming _hanyo _could not know that, if Rin did die, the sword forged of the Great Dog Demon's fang could revive her. Thus, the Tenseiga should have given Sesshoumaru the upper hand, except...

The _taiyokai_ could not deny or ignore his past actions. It had never mattered that he could use the Tenseiga to restore a departed soul to its vessel – when Rin had been in danger of injury or death in the past, he still had not hesitated to save her from harm.

With this thought, a growl again threatened to make itself heard. _I shall not be one of your _shougi_ pieces, half-demon. _

The dog demon had no doubt that it was his willingness to safeguard the child on which his enemy was counting. His eyes now flashed with fury at the thought that Naraku would dare to try to manipulate him in such a manner again.

_I, Sesshoumaru, have no _need _to protect anyone. _

So he had said to his father centuries ago – so (he firmly told himself) he still believed. He had never forced Rin to travel with him. She did so of her own free will and, since the child had made her loyalties clear, yes, he protected her – but, not out of any 'need' on his part. No... he had simply chosen to do so. And, because he had made this decision, it would be an affront to his honour if Rin was harmed in any way.

_There is a distinct difference... between need and choice._

Sesshoumaru abruptly concluded this uncomfortable line of thought as his gaze moved upwards. A slight furrow appeared below the crescent moon on his forehead as he looked at the brightly shining sun which was almost directly overhead. He had already realised that, with the full heat of summer upon them, water deprivation would take Rin long before she would feel the effects of starvation. In fact, the dog demon did not think the human child would last beyond a few days.

And, when her body started to deteriorate... would he then use the Tenseiga to heal her flesh, to reverse the damage caused by dehydration? Or, would that only prolong any suffering she might endure? For, as long as she was still controlled by an outside force, the pattern would simply repeat itself... and her body would fail again...

'Lord Sesshoumaru? Um... ah... your pardon, my lord?'

The tentatively asked question coming from the kappa was almost welcomed by the dog demon, for he did not care for the direction his thoughts were insisting on taking. Still frowning, Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly and regarded his servant out of the corner of his eye.

Jaken blanched and steeled himself for another blow to the head. He knew that he was taking a chance by addressing the irate _taiyokai_, but he had felt that it was necessary – the kappa did not like the changes he was seeing in Rin. As the day had become warmer, she had grown pale and Jaken had just noticed that the her lips were beginning to look dry. It was this which had prompted the little demon to gamble that the hours that had passed since he had last spoken had served to buffer his master's anger.

'What is it?' asked Sesshoumaru, looking forward once more.

Jaken sagged with relief. _Thank goodness... He's talking to me again._ A fleeting look of concern crossed his face as he continued. 'My lord... Rin has not drunk any water since yesterday.'

'Of course. You've already maintained that she will not drink,' responded the dog demon, as he continued to stride forward.

'Yes, Master... but, perhaps, I could try again...?'

Sesshoumaru did not reply, and Jaken lapsed into silence. Nevertheless, after another hour had passed, the dog demon's course changed slightly and the kappa heard the sound of flowing water.

They entered a mossy glade surrounded by tall, ancient trees. The air temperature was noticeably cooler within the space, for not only did the trees provide shade, but the brook cascading down the rocky slope before them came from a spring and the water was ice cold. Jaken knew that, even if Rin still would not drink, at least her symptoms of heat stress would abate in this place.

As Jaken ordered the human child down from Ah-Un's back and steered her toward the brook, he dared to ask his master if they would continue to travel toward the west. The stony glare he received in response caused his beaked mouth to snap shut. Resigning himself to further reticence from his master, he was about to turn back to the unnaturally silent child, when Sesshoumaru spoke.

'Jaken. Come with me.'

'Yes, my lord. Right away,' replied the startled kappa. Leaving Rin under the watchful eyes of the two-headed dragon, a puzzled but very intrigued Jaken hurried to follow Sesshoumaru out of the glade.

* * *

Early that morning, Jaken had not thought that his day could be any worse. How wrong he had been...

When Sesshoumaru had taken him aside and had curtly informed him of his theories regarding Rin, the little demon had been incredulous at first. But, very quickly he had realised the validity of his master's deductions. Though his own sense of smell was sharp, it could not compare to that of an _inu yokai_ – and, as he reviewed his vast knowledge of demon lore, Jaken agreed that the scent Lord Sesshoumaru had perceived clinging to Rin could easily belong to the creature he suspected.

_A demon worm certainly explains the child's puppet-like behaviour, _thought the perplexed kappa. _My lord is right, however. What of the charmer? Even I should have been able to scent him. And, if Rin's soul is under the control of a worm, how can we free her without the charmer's jar to lure and capture the parasite? For, it can't be destroyed – not without also harming Rin... _

With this thought, Sesshoumaru's retainer turned his bulbous eyes to the little girl who now sat before a crackling campfire, steam rising from her still-damp clothes. Ah-Un had lain down behind her, its huge body providing a very effective barrier to the cool night wind.

Much to his own bemusement, Jaken found himself wishing she would say something. So often in the past, the small _yokai_ had wished that Rin would cease her child's prattle, especially when she had been reciting some repetitious little song or word game. Now, however, he found he did not care for her enforced silence.

_Is any part of Rin still in there? _he wondered as he watched the unmoving girl. He shook his head as he put another stick on the fire.

Rin had been thoroughly soaked when a thundershower had swept across the foothills during the afternoon. Jaken had welcomed the rain, for it had cooled the air and had eased the stress the earlier heat had put on the child. But, with nightfall, the temperature had dropped even more, and Jaken had begun to worry instead that Rin would soon be threatened by hypothermia. Before he could voice his concerns, however, Sesshoumaru had stopped and had ordered him to make camp.

To Jaken's surprise, the dog demon had not left their camp that night. Instead, Sesshoumaru now sat on a larger boulder to the far right of the child. The _taiyokai_ was silent – however, his cool and calculating gaze occasionally rested on the little girl. Jaken kept his own thoughts to himself – now that he was aware of his master's suspicions, the little demon knew that Sesshoumaru would discuss nothing of importance in front of Rin.

The kappa emitted a soft huff of annoyance as he remembered his (yet again) failed attempt to get the child to drink. Though he had expected it to happen, Jaken had still been frustrated at the sight of the water, which he had so carefully wrung from his sleeve into Rin's mouth, trickling out again to soak the front of her _kimono._

_Lord Sesshoumaru is right – whatever is to be gained by subjecting Rin to this... this possession, time is a factor._ A wave of outrage then gripped the little demon, that the perpetrator of their dilemma should have the temerity to so insult Lord Sesshoumaru. He had no doubt that his master would have his retribution for this affront. If only he, his loyal servant, could do something to help. Surely, he thought, there had to be some way to free the child...

Then, Jaken wondered: _Perhaps, Rin can free herself? Maybe... a different kind of stimulation is needed?_

Inspired, the kappa decided he had nothing to lose.

Jaken rose and moved toward the entranced girl. Sesshoumaru offered no comment on his servant's sudden activity; the dog demon's eyes showed a glimmer of interest, however, when he perceived the small demon's intent.

Reaching beneath the edge of the child's collar, Jaken grasped the thong which was tied about her neck. Tugging on the thin strip of leather, he pulled forth a small cloth bag from beneath the child's _kimono. _The kappa's face showed his disgust as he grasped the small sachet – he did not care for the odour of the herb within it (the smell did not have the best of associations for him), but he knew Rin was very attached to the gift she had received the previous autumn from the foreign human. The little demon hoped now that it might serve to draw her out of her trance.

His expression showing his determination, Jaken held the bag of 'lah-van-dar' under Rin's nose and studied her closely for any change in her demeanour.

Sesshoumaru was also watching the child, although he doubted Jaken's experiment would yield any results. Still, the _taiyokai_ conceded to himself, it was worth trying. As he himself knew, scents could provide a powerful trigger for memories. If some part of Rin's consciousness was still aware, then, perhaps...

The dog demon's gaze was drawn to the little linen bag in his retainer's clawed hand; his golden eyes narrowed in contemplation. It occurred to him in that moment that he would not be adverse to the Dé Danann healer's presence, if such a thing could have been possible.

_The lady would be... an asset. _

Sesshoumaru was very familiar with Aine's ability to 'read' another's life-force, having experienced it himself first-hand. Her level of skill had earned his respect – something rarely bestowed by the dog demon. _If anyone could confirm once and for all that my deductions about the child's condition are correct..._

Suddenly annoyed with himself, Sesshoumaru abruptly dismissed these musings.

_Hnh. Ridiculous._ Aine Ní Airmed was in distant Éire and inaccessible – it was utterly pointless to consider a strategy unavailable to him.

He realised then that Jaken's efforts were proving fruitless. Rin was not responding to the healer's gift, though, now that the wind shifted, the dog demon could certainly detect its scent. Sesshoumaru frowned and stood – it was time, he decided, to put a halt to his servant's performance. Before he spoke, however, he became aware of another scent on the wind.

Jaken quickly looked up when his master rose to his feet. 'Are you leaving, my lord?' he asked. Then, he read the dog demon's posture... and dove for cover.

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned swiftly, his form a blur as his arm extended out and back in a fluid, sweeping arc. A stream of white demonic energy shot from his index and middle fingers and curved toward the darkness beyond the campfire. Jaken bleated as the _inu yokai's_ whip of light lashed above his head to cut through the nearby trees. Then, a low chuckle came from the darkness beyond.

'I'm impressed, Lord Sesshoumaru,' said a soft voice. 'But then, I expected to be.'

Jaken saw his master's expression as the dog demon stared toward the source of the voice and doubted that the unknown speaker would be long for this world.

Soft footfalls were suddenly heard as someone, still unseen, moved toward them. Then, the kappa blinked in shock at the black-garbed stranger who stepped boldly into the firelight. Pale blue skin stood out in sharp relief against the dark silk of his clothes, as did his gleaming white hair which was pulled back from fine-boned, almost delicate features. It had seemed, Jaken thought, as if the very shadows had parted to emit him.

As the unknown _yokai_ paused and bowed low, the little kappa caught his scent and scowled with outrage, immediately understanding what manner of being had approached them. _But, _he thought,_ his scent is so faint! He's standing right in front of me, and I can barely detect it. Just how close did he get before even Lord Sesshoumaru noticed him?_

Meanwhile, the newcomer kept his head bowed submissively. 'I beg of you, mighty _taiyokai_... do not be hasty,' he murmured. 'After all, I, Kakusamaru, only wish to be of assistance to you.'

Sesshoumaru's eyes became glacial as he regarded the impudent creature before him. His scent might be almost non-existent, but it was unmistakable. 'You wish to 'assist' me, spawn of Naraku?' The dog demon raised one elegant eyebrow. 'An absurd claim.'

Kakusamaru raised his head. His features showed only passivity. Within, however, he acknowledged to himself a very real fear of this powerful demon. That whip of light... it had come far too close to completing its task, for Sesshoumaru had detected him sooner than he had anticipated. The _inu yokai_, he knew, could crush him like a bug.

Naraku's pale incarnation smiled ingratiatingly. 'Perhaps, you might find it so, my lord,' said Kakusamaru. 'That one such as I would presume to approach a demon of your greatness.'

Jaken snorted to hear the incarnation's flattery, furious that this lowly being would dare to try to curry his master's favour. 'A bold creature,' the little demon muttered angrily. _Does this Kakusamaru think my lord would be deceived by such flowery speech?_

Kakusamaru heard this comment, and was irritated by it. However, he hid his anger, keeping a smile fixed firmly on his face as he continued. 'I am merely Naraku's reluctant messenger, my lord _taiyokai_.'

Ah-Un rumbled softly then. From the corner of his eye, the dog demon saw one of the dragon's heads hovering protectively over the still, kneeling child at its feet as the other watched their 'visitor'. He considered his next move carefully. This blue-skinned sycophant had appeared for a reason, and Sesshoumaru did not believe for a minute that it was to be of 'assistance'.

'Cease this prevarication and state your purpose.' Sesshoumaru's voice was low and dispassionate but, as he spoke, he raised his hand. His knuckles cracked ominously and, for only a moment, a faint, green glow hovered about his sharp, claw-like nails.

'Very well,' replied Kakusamaru, with a brief grimace. He had been told of those poisonous claws and knew he had to tread warily if he wished to live even to see the morning. _After all_, he thought with annoyance, _The morning brings with it yet another task... _'Naraku has bade me to tell you that he knows what has befallen your young companion, Lord Sesshoumaru – and, who is responsible.'

'I see,' replied the dog demon. 'And, assuming that this information even interests me, what can that vermin hope to gain by imparting it?'

'Why, only your destruction, my lord.'

At this, Jaken spoke up, for the kappa's sense of outrage could stand no more of the strange _yokai's_ audacious speech.

'How dare you?!' exclaimed Jaken. 'Naraku could never hope to overpower Lord Sesshoumaru! Why else has he hidden himself so thoroughly that even my lord hasn't been... able... to...' The kappa's words faded into silence when he realised what he was saying. Now, he realised, was not the time to bring up his master's lack of success in tracking Naraku. He didn't have to look at the dog demon to know that he was being regarded with less than charitable intentions.

Kakusamaru smirked. 'Indeed. But, Naraku has found a powerful ally. It is _she_ who has taken control of the child, Lord Sesshoumaru. If you wish to free your ward, then you must go to the Lake of Tears.'

'The Lake of Tears?' The dog demon lowered his hand and frowned – he had heard of such a place once... long ago.

'Yes.' Kakusamaru nodded, relieved that he had the powerful demon's attention. 'It lies between the two large peaks to the west. There you will find Taka, who rules the lakeshore at night. It is of no use to seek her during the day, for she abhors the sunlight. I was to tell you this much. However, I can offer more. As I said, I wish to be of assistance.'

Sesshoumaru said nothing in response. His stare, the blue-skinned demon had noticed, had become, if anything, more predatory. Nevertheless, an inwardly very tense Kakusamaru continued, knowing that it was imperative that the dog demon hear the rest.

'Simply put,' he said then, 'Naraku has my obedience only because he holds my beating heart in his hand. My loyalty, however, is to myself and to my continued survival. I would prefer that Naraku's plan to destroy you _not_ succeed. For, if one day you manage to destroy him, then I shall have my freedom.'

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened at these words. He remembered how Kagura, the wind sorceress, had spoken similarly when she had tried to bribe him in the hope that he would destroy Naraku for her. _So,_ he thought, _this pathetic yokai seeks to use me as well?_

'Hnh,' responded the dog demon scornfully. 'Your 'freedom' not my concern.'

'Oh, I know,' said Kakusamaru, his lips suddenly forming a brief, self-satisfied smirk. 'But, it is _my_ concern. Therefore, Lord Sesshoumaru, heed my words. It is neither demon nor mortal which has possessed the child. The mistress of the Lake of Tears is a wraith – a spirit – and, as such, may be deadly even to a demon of your power.'

At this, Kakusamaru bowed again. Then, looking up and offering an unctuous smile, he said softly. 'And, now that I, a humble messenger, have completed my task, I only need to ask if you wish me to convey a reply to my master?'

'A reply.' Sesshoumaru's voice was low, and he suddenly smiled as he regarded his enemy's incarnation. Seeing this, Jaken moved even closer to Rin and Ah-Un where he knew he would be safe.

'I only have one reply for the collection of rejected demons that is Naraku,' said the dog demon. He again raised his hand.

Kakusamaru leapt back, emitting a startled hiss as he barely evaded the corrosive poison which sprayed forth from the _taiyokai's_ claws. Then, the pale messenger was gone, swallowed once again by the darkness of the night.

Jaken gaped at the melted crater which marked the spot where Naraku's creature had just stood. 'Why did you let him escape, Lord Sesshoumaru?' asked the curious kappa.

'So that he could deliver my reply,' answered the dog demon. His expression once more coldly aloof, Sesshoumaru returned to his former seat.

Jaken, however, gave every impression that he had found the information they had just gained very unsettling. The idea of a ghost being involved was less than appealing to him. He believed that the obnoxious Kakusamaru had been right – spirits and ghosts were in a league of their own. Even Lord Sesshoumaru would have to take care facing such a danger.

'Jaken.'

'Y-Yes, Master?' answered the little demon.

'We shall leave in the morning.'

'Yes, Master.'

_And,_ thought the dog demon,_ I shall see this Lake of Tears for myself. _

* * *

_A/N: Some trivia -- _'shougi'_ is the Japanese version of chess. A friend of mine once referred to Naraku as a chessmaster, so I thought it an appropriate metaphor for Sesshoumaru to use. And, regarding demon worms and their charmers... those in the dark may refer to Episode 28 of the anime: Miroku Falls Into A Dangerous Trap._

_Next: Aine cannot ignore the news that there is illness in Kenji's village, so she will be joining the Inu crew on their journey toward the Lake of Tears. Of course, where she goes, Lon goes, too -- resulting in a delighted _kitsune_ and a grumpy _hanyo...


	10. Ch 9: New Travelling Companions

_A/N: Hi there, and welcome back. :) Well, here you have one of those oh-so-necessary 'filler chapters'. I thought to take you to the village in the mountains by this installment. But, once I hit the eighth typed page (dialogue really consumes space, doesn't it?), I decided it was time for a chapter break -- in spite of my own impatience to get to the next bit involving Sesshoumaru (who, despite his rather sparse appearances so far, _is_ a key player in this story). Happy reading._

_Mar. 7/10: Minor edits made to clarify that this chapter and Chapter Ten take place over the course of the same day as that depicted in Chapter Eight._

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: New Travelling Companions**

Sesshoumaru would soon discover that his musings about Dé Danann healing spells would prove to be prophetic, and that the source of that same magic had been journeying in the same direction only a few hours ahead of him.

Much earlier that same day, shortly after sunrise – while the dog demon and his small entourage were still travelling through the dense woodland to the east – at the camp site deep within the foothills, Aine was examining her patient's arm one last time.

The healer nodded with satisfaction as she reached for fresh wrappings. It had taken only a light touch for her to sense that the wounds were now free of corruption.

'Now then, remember,' she said, 'the more you rest that arm, the quicker it will heal.' Her tone was gentle, but firm, leaving no doubt that she expected her instructions to be followed.

'Yes, Lady,' Kenji replied quickly.

The farmer felt almost lighthearted as he watched the foreign woman bandage his arm again. In fact, as the lady jokingly cautioned him to 'be careful with her fine stitchery, so', he found himself grinning in response. The day before, he reflected, he had truly feared that he might lose this limb; however, on this warm, summer morning, he had awoken to discover that much of the swelling and pain in his arm had subsided. The wound still ached, but it was bearable now. This, and the knowledge that his family would soon be safely out of the foothills, gave Kenji some hope that maybe, just maybe, his luck had finally turned for the better.

'There,' said Aine, as she neatly tucked the end of the bandage under itself. 'It's ready for the road you are.'

'We're all set to leave, then?' asked Miroku. The monk smiled as he approached the farmer and the Dé Danann healer – he was relieved to see that the older man's face was no longer grey with pallor. _Now,_ he thought,_ once we get these people down to a village on the main road, they should be fine._

'Yes,' answered Kenji. He thanked the foreign healer one last time, then called to his two middle children. 'Come on, you two – you're coming with me and Master Miroku.'

Aine smiled as she watched the two children jog over to their father; when she saw that each carried a couple of newly-caught fish along with their small packs of belongings, she silently blessed Lon for his consideration. The _púca_ had left the camp before dawn and had just returned with yet another haul of fish, much to the mortal children's delight.

The healer's gaze turned to her old friend – she watched as he passed the youngest child to Jiro, who was seated behind Midori and Sango on Kirara's back. Jiro's posture suggested that he was still a bit nervous about his unusual mount; however, Aine could see that the youth was putting on a brave front for his little sister; he grinned as he bent forward to murmur something to the child, causing her to giggled in response. The youngest member of the family was obviously very enthusiastic about riding the firecat.

Then, Aine suppressed a chuckle at the sight of Lon presenting yet another string of fish to Midori. _Danú, _a bhodach, she thought, _were you after emptying the stream? _She could hear him quickly brushing the woman's thanks aside, saying that he had simply caught more than he needed. He then added, all the while pulling a serious face, that, indeed, Midori would be doing him a great favour by seeing that the catch didn't go to waste.

Ach,_ my blackbird... you do have your moments,_ Aine thought fondly. Hearing a step behind her, she turned to see Kagome. The girl was already wearing her knapsack and her quiver and bow were slung over her shoulder. 'I see you're ready for the road, yourself,' Aine observed.

'Yes,' smiled Kagome. 'InuYasha will want to leave as soon as Miroku and Sango have Kenji's family on their way. You know,' she added, as she nodded toward Kirara and her passengers, 'yesterday morning, flying wasn't even an option. Poor Kenji and Jiro were so terrified after being chased, and then seeing demons fighting... Sango knew they'd never have ridden on Kirara, then.'

'Ah. Well, she was right, no doubt,' commented Aine. ''Tis well that the cat earned their trust. They should make good time – as I remember, Kirara is swift, indeed.' _Although_, she reflected to herself, _when Eadoin and I rode upon the firecat, the need was so dire... there wasn't time to think about being so far above the earth. _She was reminded then of the only other time she had flown, when she had noticed just how distant the ground below had been. Despite her belief in Sesshoumaru's assertion that he would not have permitted her to fall, clinging to the dog demon's broad shoulders had felt considerably less stable than being seated upon Kirara's sturdy back and the Dé Danann woman had been profoundly grateful to set foot upon the earth again. As far as Aine was concerned, the mortals were to be admired for daring such an unfamiliar mode of travel.

It had been Miroku and Sango who had come up with the idea that they, with Kirara, could see Kenji's family out of the hills, then rejoin their companions en route to the valley that held the Lake of Tears. Even though no further signs of serpent demons had been detected in the immediate vicinity, the idea of the displaced family being left on their own so far from human habitation, especially when both parents were injured, had not borne consideration. The plan had met with their friends' approval, especially that of InuYasha who was impatient to proceed into the mountains and had not be pleased at the thought of further detours.

Of course, the mortals had taken some persuading when the notion of actually_ flying_ was presented to them. Then, surprisingly enough, Midori had settled the matter. On hearing Sango's claim that the entire family could be transported to the nearest lowland village in two trips before noon, the shy-seeming woman had declared herself willing to travel by any means if it meant that her family would reach a safe haven that day. Hearing this, Kenji had given his wife one brief, startled look and had then nodded in agreement.

A shout from Sango interrupted the healer's reflections. 'All right, everyone – we're off!' called the demon-slayer. 'Miroku! We're going to keep low and follow the road going down, but Kirara and I will be coming cross-country when we return for the others.'

'Right,' answered the monk cheerfully. 'I'll be watching for you.'

Kagome ran forward to wave and call out words of encouragement to Kirara's passengers as the firecat rose into the sky. She smiled to see the youngest child grinning merrily. The little girl reminded her of her younger brother Sota when he had experienced the thrill of an amusement park ride for the first time.

Meanwhile, Miroku was ushering the remaining family members down the mountain road, saying they could shorten the distance Kirara would have to fly later by walking part of the way. It was a reasoning with which Kenji wholeheartedly proclaimed his agreement. Then, amid further cries of farewell and thanks, they departed.

Aine turned and walked toward Lon who was busying himself ensuring that the campfires were well and truly extinguished. 'You're a good man, my blackbird,' she murmured with a soft smile.

Lon raised one eyebrow and shrugged. 'Sure, and are you talking about those few fish? _Ach_, lass, save your praise for when I do something that needs an effort...' Anything more he might have said was interrupted by a high-pitched, angry cry. Sharing a startled glance, both Dé Dananns looked toward the source.

* * *

'That's not fair, InuYasha!'

The little fox demon crossed his arms as he glared at an equally angry-looking InuYasha.

'Shippo... I just don't want to waste any more time!'retorted the half-demon, his voice a low growl and impatience evident in every line of his body. He had caught the stubborn undertone of Shippo's voice. 'There may be signs of those snake demons near that lake – it's the first good lead we've had on them since yesterday.' _And, _he thought_, that trail definitely stank of Naraku. If the snake _yokai_ originally came from near that so-called 'haunted lake'... then we might just get a lead on that bastard, too._ As far as InuYasha was concerned, the sooner they arrived in the valley of the Mizumimoto clan and began their search, the better.

'But, Lady Aine wants to go to the village, too. Why can't we all travel together?' retorted Shippo.

InuYasha sighed. The fox child, he realised, was not going to back down easily. 'They'll just catch up later, Shippo. What's the big deal?'

'The big deal', to Shippo, was that InuYasha wished to travel at a run, his goal being to reach the distant village by nightfall. The fox demon had quickly concluded that, with Kirara out of the equation, his foreign friends would not be able to keep up with them. Not only would he be deprived of Lady Aine's company (and petting), but that of Lon as well. And, now that the mortals were gone, Shippo had been looking forward to hearing more '_púca_ stories' like those Eadoin had told. He threw a desperate look at Kagome, who had joined them.

The girl sighed, knowing InuYasha wasn't going to like what she had to say. She, too, was not eager to leave the Dé Dananns behind. Kagome enjoyed Aine's company, and she was intensely curious about why the healer had returned to Japan; she had been hoping they could have a good 'chat' while travelling together, as they had done in the past. _There were so many things we couldn't talk about in front of Kenji's family... _she thought.

'Wouldn't it be safer for everyone if we didn't split up, InuYasha?' Kagome now asked, thinking to use Naraku's possible proximity as a negotiating point. However, as she had expected, the half-demon only frowned irritably at her. Kagome could feel her own temper rising in response. 'I understand why you want to hurry, but...'

'What's all this about "catching up", then?'

This question had come from Lon. He and Aine now stood behind Shippo, their own packs on their shoulders. The fox demon whirled about to face them, his small face flushing with anger and embarrassment as he rapidly explained.

'InuYasha's in a hurry to get to that valley and Kirara's gone so I could carry you both for a little while but I can only fly for so long and...!'

'Whist, little warrior,' interrupted Lon, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the worked-up _kitsune_. 'Be at peace – you're forgetting to breathe.'

The _púca_ got down on his hunkers to be at Shippo's eye level. He had already realised the young fox demon had developed a case of 'hero worship' toward him and, in truth, he was more than a little flattered by it. 'Now then, my lad,' he said with a wink. 'You don't have to worry about us. Aine and I have our own way of travelling, and I suspect we'll be well able to keep up with your comrade here. Remember, little friend... you and I are not so different.'

Aine smiled down at Shippo and then at Kagome and InuYasha, who had halted their own argument to listen to the _púca_. 'Aye,' she said then, with a light laugh, 'Lon will carry me. He's a kind fellow, you see – ever ready to provide transport to those who need it.'

The Dé Danann shape-shifter suddenly ducked his head and coughed; he then sent Aine an admiring glance for managing to catch him off-guard. _Well said,_ he thought, as he swallowed another laugh. _Indeed I am..._ _though most have regretted the experience, so. _Then, he grinned and addressed InuYasha. 'Aye. Never fear, puppy... I've been called many things that were less than flattering in my time... but, "slow" was never one of them.'

'_What_ did you call me...?' asked InuYasha in a low growl. However, the slim, dark-haired 'youth' gave no indication that he had heard him. Instead, he quickly turned and stepped away from the group. Londubh's face took on a rapt expression as, following a brief stretch and a crack of his spine, he began to change shape.

Only Aine saw the fleeting glow of his Dé Danann aura, although the others, including Kagome, felt the faint surge of magical power that surrounded the _púca_. Used to Shippo's instantaneous 'popping' from one shape to another, both InuYasha's and Kagome's eyes widened with surprise to see Lon's form expand and shift with rapid fluidity until a shiny, black horse stood before them.

_No wonder they were travelling on foot,_ a slightly stunned Kagome observed to herself. _Wow... he looks like a _real_ horse, too,_ she then thought, recalling Shippo's past efforts (horses having never been the _kitsune's_ forte). She glanced sideways at InuYasha but, when she caught his eye, the half-demon only shrugged and tucked hands into his sleeves, assuming an air of indifference.

Kagome sighed – she was at a loss as to why InuYasha was being more touchy than usual when it came to Lon, for she and the others had agreed that the new Dé Danann seemed a pleasant sort – a different personality from the bard, certainly, but friendly enough. Then, wondering what Shippo thought of Lon's transformation, the girl looked down at her little friend... only to see him already bounding over to the _púca_.

'That's... that's _great!_' the _kitsune_ squeaked, still bouncing in one place. 'You're as good as my pa was! How long can you hold it?' he then asked eagerly.

Lon chuckled, the sound coming out much like a nicker. He lowered his head and gently butted Shippo with his muzzle, briefly lifting the laughing fox child off his feet. 'Oh, long enough, _a mhadraín rua_,' he replied. 'Long enough.' He then looked back at Aine who was draping their packs across his withers. 'Ready for another wee jaunt, _mo chailín_?' he asked.

'Always, _a stór_,' answered the woman, and she lightly sprang onto his glossy back.

The _púca_ lifted his head, tossing back his long forelock as he did so. His blue eyes regarded InuYasha. 'So, lad,' he said, 'we can all be off, then. When we next stop, though, I'd like to be hearing more of these serpents that so interest you. There was something about them that you couldn't discuss in front of the mortals, wasn't there?'

InuYasha scowled, still smarting from the 'puppy' comment. Only Koga had ever called him that, and he silently vowed he wouldn't tolerate it from this Londubh any more than he would from the abrasive wolf demon. 'They're mine to deal with,' came his terse answer. 'You're better off staying out of it.'

Kagome winced at his rude tone. She believed that her friend's brusqueness was partially due to the fact that the _hanyo_ simply did not want involve others with anything that might be connected to Naraku. Nevertheless, she hoped neither the _púca_, nor Aine, would take offense.

Lon stared briefly at InuYasha. Then, he nodded. 'Fair enough,' he said. 'You're welcome to them. But, you don't quite understand, lad... the snakes might be your concern, but Aine is mine. If there's a danger ahead, I want to be well informed of it.'

Once again, InuYasha had the sensation of having been thoroughly scrutinised. He shrugged his shoulders irritably. 'Yeah. Like you said – fair enough.' Then, the half-demon turned to the girl beside him. 'C'mon, Kagome... get on. We're going.'

As a somewhat relieved-looking Kagome took up her usual pickaback position, InuYasha called to the _kitsune_, 'You too, Shippo.' Giving Lon one last appreciative grin, the fox demon scurried over and settled himself on Kagome's shoulder.

Lon glanced up at the sky. ''Tis just as well we're starting off now,' he observed. 'We'll get a good distance behind us before it rains.'

Sniffing the air, InuYasha turned a disbelieving look on the Dé Danann. 'What the hell are you talking about? I don't smell any rain.'

'Really?' answered Lon, proving that a horse could manage a perplexed expression. 'Ah well, perhaps I'm mistaken...'

'Huh!' huffed the half-demon. Then, after glancing suspiciously from the cloudless, early morning sky to the _púca_ again, he bounded up the road toward the mountains. Lon waited only a moment, than began to follow at a smooth canter.

'Well now,' he said to his passenger, speaking in their own language, 'I'm starting to get just a bit fed up with that pup.'

'_Ach, a bhodach_,' murmured Aine. 'He's young... and, he's a fine sort when you get to know him.' Lon, she knew, had shown incredible restraint in not baiting the _hanyo_ more than he had, and she appreciated it.

The _púca_ snorted. 'Aye, aye... so you've said. He's obviously decided I'm someone he needs to watch, though.' Then, Lon chuckled. 'Then again, perhaps he's not all that dense after all.'

Aine could only laugh in response. After a moment, she, too, looked up at the clear sky.

'You know, _a stór_,' she said teasingly. 'I never thought to hear one of the Púca Clan admit to being mistaken about the weather...'

Lon tossed his head and struck out with a hind leg, giving his passenger a light buck in the process. 'Don't be saucy. Didn't I say, "perhaps" I was mistaken?'

'Ah,' answered Aine. 'So, you mean...?'

'Oh, aye,' said the shape-shifter, in an utterly smug tone of voice. 'It won't be 'til well into the afternoon, but we're in for a proper soaking.'

* * *

By midday, the travellers were well into the mountains and the road had become much steeper. As well, some dark clouds had appeared on the western horizon. InuYasha glared at them. Their presence, and the fact that the air now held the sharp tang that only an impending thunderstorm could bring, had not improved his mood.

It was as they were about to cross an open space of meadow that they heard a familiar voice calling. Kagome looked up to see the firecat swooping toward them. 'Hey!' she called, waving. 'Miroku! Sango!'

As the firecat landed in front of them, InuYasha crouched down for Kagome to slip to the ground. 'Well, you guys made good time,' he said, as the monk and demon-slayer slid from the firecat's back. With a burst of smoke, Kirara suddenly shrank down to house cat size, then leapt purring into Sango's arms.

'Yes,' said Sango. 'The nearest village was much closer than we thought, and there was a party of monks there who were on their way to the town. They were very kind, and were willing to take our friends with them.'

'That's great.' Kagome smiled happily. 'I'm glad they're in good hands.'

Meanwhile, Aine and Lon had just emerged from the woodland into the meadow, and Miroku was watching them approach, a puzzled expression on his face – the monk knew he had not noticed any sign of mounts tethered near the camp in the foothills. 'Lady Aine has a horse?' he asked. His bafflement only increased when Kagome and Shippo both began to giggle.

InuYasha only smirked – the monk must have a lot on his mind, he thought, if he hadn't caught on. Of course, he had to admit to himself, the foreigner _did _make a convincing horse.

_Except_, the _hanyo_ suddenly realised, _for his scent_. The _púca's_ scent was definitely human.

Lon had slowed to a walk with the appearance of the firecat. He now ambled languidly toward the group, but said nothing. Snorting and blowing in a very equine manner, he stopped before them and lowered his head to nose at the meadow grasses, his tail swishing about his hindquarters. Realising his ploy, and not wanting to spoil his fun, Aine only smiled and cheerfully greeted Miroku and Sango as she dismounted. 'I supposed we're stopping for a bit of a rest?' she asked, slipping the packs from Lon's withers. 'Surely, you two must want to sit on solid ground for a bit?'

'Yes,' said Sango, also watching the horse with curiosity. However, unlike the monk, the demon-slayer was putting two and two together. Not many horses, she knew, would approach the firecat so casually. 'I bought some food in that village,' she went on to say. 'Some sweet dumplings for us all.'

The cheer with which Shippo greeted this comment brought a smile to the young woman's face. 'And,' Sango added, 'Kirara deserves a break. We met quite a headwind after I picked up Miroku – it looks like it's going to rain later, and I hope it eases this heat.' Then, she looked at InuYasha uncertainly, completely at a loss as to why he would huff so irately on hearing her comment about the weather.

'But, where is your friend, lady?' the young monk asked Aine. 'And where did this fine animal come from?' Then, his eyes widened as he, too, remembered the stories Eadoin had told them. He stared intently at the horse. 'This _can't_ be...'

The _púca_ raised his head and fixed his startlingly blue eyes on Miroku. 'Not that I don't appreciate a compliment, monk,' he said as his form flowed back into that of a cheekily grinning youth. 'But, you're not really my type.'

Miroku's distraction (and his failure to remember that the new Dé Danann was a shape-shifter) was soon explained. As the travellers sat in the shade of a nearby tree to enjoy Sango's purchase, the young monk told them of how he had again questioned Kenji about the Lake of Tears. Miroku had, in fact, become very curious about the Lake itself and the spirit who haunted it, and he had found it puzzling that so little had been done to exorcise the area.

'I've been giving it some thought,' he added, 'and I suspect that the valley's isolation, and lack of a _daimyo_, has had much to do with its neglect. After that one effort by a priest almost two centuries ago, no one seemed to think it was worth the effort – especially not after the wars began.' He took a drink of water. 'But, I feel that something really must be done to banish this ghost,' he said, his expression determined. 'If it is finally exorcised, perhaps the lake could return to normal and be fished again.'

InuYasha shrugged. 'Yeah, well... just be sure you know what you're getting into.' The half-demon realistically acknowledged that ghosts were out of his league – against such a foe, his strength and his Tessaiga would be of little consequence. However, Miroku's interest in attempting to exorcise what sounded like a particularly powerful wraith was giving the _hanyo_ more than a twinge of concern – though the monk had proven himself to be quite capable at such tasks in the past, he had also had some close calls.

Keeping these worries to himself, InuYasha decided to bring the subject back to what he felt was a more important matter: the possible connection between the Lake of Tears and his prey. 'So, did that farmer have anything else to say about where we could start searching for serpent demons?' he asked.

'Kenji said that if we were determined to investigate the Lake and it's surroundings, we should first speak to the village headman, Takeo,' answered the monk. 'Apparently, he and his family also tend a small shrine on the path to the lake – and, he's a descendant of the steward who served the last Mizumimoto _daimyo._ According to Kenji, no one knows the history of the area as well as Takeo does.'

'Pardon my interruption, but... let me get this straight,' interjected Lon, who had been listening to Miroku with growing apprehension. 'This Lake of Tears not only harbours giant snakes, but its waters are poisoned somehow _and_ there's a spiteful ghost prowling the shores?'

'That would be it in a nutshell,' replied Miroku calmly.

Lon frowned and turned to Aine. 'A charming destination. I'm sure Eadoin and Fionnbharra would be most impressed.' His tone then shifted from sardonic to a soft concern. 'Are you still so determined to go, _mo chailín_? What about the one you seek?'

'_The one she seeks'?_ wondered Kagome, as she traded a questioning look with Sango.

'I know, _a stór_,' replied Aine. 'But, the village is not far now, and it's little ones who are ill. Besides, our choice of road would have taken us to the same place regardless, even if we hadn't met up with these dear folk.' She gestured to the others with a smile.

'Aye, but they're also the reason we came this way in the first place.'

This remark of Lon's had everyone's attention but Kagome's in particular. The teenage girl had been wondering how she could ask Aine why she had returned to Japan without appearing too nosey. Now, she had been given an opening.

'You were looking for us?' she asked.

'We were,' answered Aine. 'Ah me... we've not had much time to truly talk, have we, _a stór_? Aye, Kagome... we knew your own village was in this general direction. And, it was yourselves, and more specifically, you, InuYasha,' she added, her frank gaze turning to the half-demon, 'that I wanted to find.'

'Huh? Why?' came InuYasha's response, his face suddenly reddening. _What the heck does she want with me?_ he wondered, as he quickly took a long draught from the water flask Kagome had just passed to him.

Aine took a deep breath. 'I was hoping you might be able to help me find your brother.'

The stunned silence that might have followed this comment was replaced by an outraged yell from Shippo who was sitting in front of InuYasha – and who had just been struck in the back by a spray of water.

* * *

InuYasha coughed some more water from his windpipe. 'Would you quit it?!' he then snarled at Miroku, who was briskly smacking him between the shoulders. 'You're just making it worse!'

Issuing one last cough, the _hanyo_ looked at the healer through watering eyes. She was watching his brief distress with some concern, although her shape-changing friend, he saw, was holding his hand to his mouth and obviously trying not to laugh. Frowning at being a further source of amusement to the _púca_, InuYasha took a steadying breath and focussed instead on Aine.

'Sesshoumaru and I aren't exactly close,' he said, unable to keep sarcasm out of his voice. 'I don't know where he is, and I don't particularly care.'

Aine nodded, well aware of the enmity that existed between the brothers. 'Aye, lad – I understand. I had just hoped that you might be able to point me in a direction. Perhaps, to where you last saw him?'

'Yeah, well... I've never looked for him on purpose,' said the half-demon. He was still somewhat incredulous that anyone would deliberately want to find Sesshoumaru, in spite of his own speculations about what sort of connection might exist between his half-brother and the woman in front of him. 'He just has a bad habit of turning up.'

'But, our paths _have _crossed more often with Sesshoumaru lately,' said Miroku, his tone pensive. 'You see, lady...' he said, throwing InuYasha an apologetic look, 'we share a common enemy with the _taiyokai_.'

InuYasha gave the monk an angry glare. Kagome's earlier suspicions had been right. Although he had agreed to tell Lon what he knew about serpent _yokai_, for he understood the _púca's_ wish to protect the healer if one of the beasts should cross their path, InuYasha had hoped to somehow avoid mentioning their search for Naraku. It was, he had told himself, too dangerous and, as far as he was concerned, no business of outsiders.

Obviously, the half-demon thought crossly, Miroku had thought otherwise.

Lon crossed his arms, his face once more completely serious as he watched and analysed the tense, silent interchange between the monk and the half-demon, and the apprehensive expressions now held by the two young women and the fox child. Then, he decided that whatever argument was about to erupt within the group could wait. He cleared his throat, gaining the immediate attention of all.

'Right then,' said the _púca_, one eyebrow raised in enquiry. 'Why do I have a feeling that this "common enemy" has something to do with those bloody snakes...?'

* * *

_A/N: Next... a destination reached and, perhaps, another glimpse of Kakusamaru._


	11. Ch 10: Thoughts In Transit

_A/N: Hello. ) Did you think I'd forgotten about this? Let's just say the past few weeks have been very, very hectic... However, here's the next installment for your consideration. Don't let the apparent length of the chapter scare you -- as I said before, dialogue eats up pages, lol._

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Thoughts In Transit**

A slight frown crossed Lon's sharp-featured face as he looked up at the overcast sky. Even though the sun had disappeared from view, the _púca_ could still accurately gauge the time of day. _The pup is right,_ he conceded. _We've paused long enough. If we're to reach that cursed valley by nightfall, 'tis time we were moving along._

InuYasha had just made it very clear that further questions about the creature called Naraku would have to wait. It was already afternoon, and (the half-demon added with a low growl) the approaching thunder storm probably wasn't going to improve their travel time. Lon therefore pasted an agreeable smile on his face and agreed with him... which, to the shape-shifter's inward annoyance, only caused the _hanyo's_ scowl to deepen.

_Like oil and water they are_, thought Aine. The woman sighed softly as she watched yet another staring match between the two males. She wished she had Eadoin's knack for reading people – the bard, she was certain, would have gotten to the root of the problem and swiftly mediated a truce. Why, she wondered, was InuYasha continuing to be so defensive around Lon? She could only hope that the young _hanyo_ would soon come around – diplomacy was not one of the _púca's_ strong points and she knew that her old friend's patience was starting to wear thin.

'_Ach... _well,' the _púca_ was now saying. 'As I said, InuYasha, we'll just kill two birds with one stone.' Lon then turned to Miroku. 'How about it, monk? Have you given my suggestion enough consideration?'

Miroku gave the Dé Danann a startled look. 'Ah, yes...' he answered hesitantly. 'But, perhaps... the burden of two people...'

'Pfft. As a horse, I can carry two easily.' Lon shrugged dismissively. 'And, you look no great weight,' he added, raising one eyebrow in enquiry.

This suggested change in Miroku's travel arrangements had come about at Lon's proposal that further details regarding the serpents and the one who might be controlling them could just as easily be discussed in transit. He had marked the level-headed monk as his best source of information. After all, the dog-eared brat had been acting like a badger with a sore head – the _púca_ was convinced that trying to converse with InuYasha or the girl he insisted on carrying (and of whom the half-demon was obviously very protective) would be yield little. The demon-slayer seemed a sensible lass, but she would be scouting ahead on the firecat and Shippo, likeable and entertaining little soul that he was, was still a child in the _púca's_ eyes. Thus, he had asked the monk if he would consider a different mount for the last leg of the journey.

'Then... of course, I shall accept,' Miroku now replied, a grin springing to his face as his gaze flitted to the striking, red-haired healer. _Buddha is indeed benevolent_, he thought. His smile faltered, however, as he caught the narrow-eyed glances his own companions were now sending his way.

Miroku began to feel annoyed. _Oh come now, _he thought indignantly, _I'm capable of showing restraint!_

'Right then,' said the _púca_. 'Come along then, Master Monk. I like a bit of shoulder room for this transformation.' Saying this, he turned and strode away from the group.

Aine picked up their packs and followed, giving Miroku her familiar, gentle smile in the process. At that moment, the young man felt a not-unpleasant lurch in his stomach... and the beginning of an itch in his palm. _Oh no you don't, hand of mine,_ he thought to himself. _You _shall_ behave._ Then, squaring his shoulders, Miroku strode after the Dé Dananns with the air of a man preparing for battle.

* * *

'He looks nervous...' murmured Kagome in a contemplative tone, as she watched Miroku approach a once-again transformed Lon. 

'Yep,' agreed Shippo. The fox demon then grinned widely at the sight of their friend gingerly hefting himself onto the back of the _púca_ to sit behind the Dé Danann healer. As far as Shippo was concerned, the expression on Miroku's face was priceless.

'Nervous? Him? I doubt it,' muttered InuYasha, who stood with his arms folded within his sleeves. He briefly met Kagome's questioning look, then he frowned and shrugged. 'C'mon Kagome. Since when has that pervert ever passed up a chance to be that close to a woman?'

'Oh, he's nervous, all right.'

On hearing this softly spoken comment directly behind him, InuYasha immediately regretted his words. The demon-slayer had scant tolerance for the monk's philandering ways, and an angry Sango was, from even InuYasha's point of view, very scary. He turned cautiously, expecting to meet a burning gaze – but, instead, saw that Sango was calmly petting Kirara. Then, she looked at Kagome.. and, to the half-demon's surprise, both females smiled knowingly.

Sango struggled not to laugh when she saw InuYasha's puzzled expression. She wasn't at all upset about Miroku riding in tandem with the exotic-looking Dé Danann woman. On the contrary, the demon-slayer was finding the whole scenario very entertaining. The inherently magical Aine, whose life-span (and life-experience) was more akin to a _yokai's_ than a human's, would represent too many unknowns for the monk's comfort; Miroku would be juggling temptation with sheer intimidation. 'The lecherous monk,' Sango said, with a satisfied little smirk, 'is in for a frustrating trip.'

The demon-slayer shouldered her _hiraikotsu_. 'Time to go, Kirara,' she said. Then, she squinted at the horizon. 'My, those clouds are dark... and it's already pouring higher into the mountains. If it's very heavy, we might have to land until it passes.'

InuYasha grunted in reply. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah. If we get wet, we get wet,' he grumbled as he watched Kagome dig a raincoat out of her knapsack.

With a burst of flames, Kirara transformed. The demon-slayer was about to climb onto her feline friend, when Shippo leapt past her and landed on the firecat's thick ruff.

'Can I come with you Sango?' asked the _kitsune_ in a stage whisper. 'InuYasha's being a real grouch, today.' The _hanyo _heard him, and shot the little demon a cross glare.

'Sure,' answered Sango, smiling kindly at the fox child. 'You can use those sharp _yokai_ eyes of yours. We need to watch for a bridge over an east-flowing river. Kenji said it marked the entrance to the valley.' The young woman didn't blame Shippo for seeking alternative transport. InuYasha was definitely on edge, and she did not envy Kagome his company.

* * *

Within an hour of the travellers' departure from the meadow, the heavens opened. By consensus, however, they continued onwards rather than seeking shelter. The rain was not heavy enough to be an impediment. By mid-afternoon, the downpour eased to a misting drizzle and the showers moved off eastward across the foothills (to where their cooling relief was to be welcomed by a very worried little kappa). 

By this time, Miroku was beginning to gain some respect for the foreign shape-changer's stamina. The _púca_ had been moving at a steady canter since they had left the meadow and the monk suspected that his claim that he could 'keep up' with InuYasha might have been an understatement.

'So,' said Lon, as he smoothly skirted a large puddle, 'you're telling me this Naraku was the source of that putrid stench we came across yesterday?' The disgust the memory evoked was evident in the _púca's_ voice.

'Yes,' answered Miroku. 'InuYasha would never mistake that taint. We know the serpents were in contact with Naraku, but, we don't know what use he would have for such weak _yokai_.'

'Weak?' asked Aine.

'As in demonic power,' replied Miroku. 'Brute strength is another matter entirely.'

Londubh lapsed into silence as he considered what he had so far learnt from the monk. _One of those serpents I could probably handle with the help of a well-placed glamour and wards, _he reflected, _if the creatures are no more than beasts as the lad says. But, this Naraku sounds out of my league. And, Aine is no warrior, no matter that her aura of power is stronger than my own. _As far as Lon was concerned, his primary focus was to protect Aine as she searched for her _anamchara_ – whatever vendettas these others had with a homicidal, manipulative half-demon was none of his (or Aine's) business. _Once my lass does what she can for the little ones at the village, we're leaving..._

Several minutes passed as the _púca_ continued to canter along the mountain road, easily keeping pace with InuYasha (though he chose to remain several metres behind the 'touchy pup'). Then, his musings were interrupted as he felt his second passenger's weight shift. _...yet again,_ he thought. _Fidgety article_. _How does the fellow manage to balance on that cat?_

'Are you comfortable, monk?' he suddenly asked.

'Um, quite... thank you,' answered Miroku.

Lon curved his long neck to look back briefly at the mortal, knowing that the reply hadn't been entirely truthful. Then, from the corner of his eye, he noticed that Miroku was keeping his seat without taking hold of Aine. _Nothing wrong with his balance, then, _concluded the _púca. Perhaps he's just not used to horses...?_

Balance, indeed, had little to do with Miroku's 'fidgeting'. Compared to soaring through the air on Kirara, or on a transformed Shippo or Hachi, the young monk actually found being carried by the _púca_ to be rather tame. Lon was not a particularly tall 'horse', barely reaching fifteen hands at the withers – certainly not an intimidating height – and, Miroku reflected, his gait was remarkably smooth. No, it was the proximity of his fellow passenger which was causing his distress. As soon as he had climbed aboard the shape-shifter, he had realised, to his dismay, just how much shorter the _púca's_ back was compared to that of Kirara.

Surely though, Miroku thought, as he nervously scanned the sky for the firecat, Sango would realise that he could not help sitting _so_ close to Lady Aine.

Aine looked over her shoulder at that moment to give the young monk a questioning look, and Miroku felt an immediate rush of heat to his ears. 'Are you feeling a bit unsteady, _a stór_?' she asked.

The young man flushed as he surreptitiously made a fist of his madly itching hand. 'I'm trying not to crowd you, lady,' he answered with a sheepish smile.

'_Ach_, is that it? You're fine, so,' she laughed. 'I've ridden tandem many a time.'

'Aine won't break, lad,' Lon said then, as he, too, chuckled at the monk's admission. 'In fact, I'd suggest you take hold of her sharpish. There's a jump coming.'

'A jump?' Miroku looked ahead to see InuYasha bounding over a large tree trunk which lay across the road. 'Um, can you manage that height?' he asked the _púca_.

Lon issued an abrupt snort. 'You just lean forward and hang on to Aine, boyo.'

Miroku felt an elation grip him which had little to do with the impending leap. _Ah well... If I must,_ he thought with a cheerful resignation. Then, he did as he was told.

* * *

Miroku had just begun to express his worry that Sango was taking too long to return when the firecat swooped over the trees toward them. All halted as a very damp looking Kirara landed before them, with Shippo calling out the welcome news that they would reach the entrance to the valley within an hour. Hearing this, the group paused for a short rest and listened what else their friends had to say about the road ahead. 

As the demon-slayer had predicted, the thunderstorm had been more severe farther into the mountains and, rather than subject Kirara to fighting the strong winds, Sango had chosen to land and wait out the worst of the weather. Shortly after the storm had passed, they had found the river that crossed the valley's entrance; thanks to the heavy rain, a flash-flood had struck and the bridge which crossed the river had been submerged. However, the demon-slayer expressed a belief that the waters would probably have subsided by the time they reached the site.

The travellers set off again, with a relieved Miroku once again seated behind Sango on the huge feline _yokai_; Shippo had happily replaced him aboard the _púca._ The fox child sighed as he snuggled between the healer and the Dé Dananns' packs, content in the knowledge that he had his foreign friends all to himself for this stretch of their journey.

Once again, InuYasha ran at the forefront. He had said little during the last stop, and Kagome was worried about him. She could understand why he was so impatient to get to the remote valley – they had all agreed that any lead on Naraku was worth following – but, even though they had made excellent time, the half-demon had continued to be out of sorts.

She had almost been tempted to travel with Sango instead. InuYasha had been so uncommunicative during the morning journey that Kagome had been left with the feeling that she was intruding on his privacy. But, when she had suggested that she do so (saying that perhaps he should have a break from carrying her), InuYasha had quickly vetoed the idea. Shaking his head, he had mumbled that she 'wasn't that heavy' and to 'get on so we can go, already'.

Since Kagome had taken this in the spirit intended – that her company was wanted – InuYasha had not ended up face-first on the ground from a 'Sit!'.

The trail was levelling out and the rain had stopped by the time the teenage girl decided to risk some conversation.

'InuYasha?'

The _hanyo's_ reply was a brief grunt as he continued at a steady lope.

'You're worried about more than finding the snake demons, aren't you?' Kagome felt his shoulders tense under her arms. Again, she heard a grunt.

'You know you can talk to me... right?'

'There's not much to talk about,' the half-demon responded. 'It's just that...' He paused.

Kagome waited for him to continue.

'It's just that this is getting too complicated too fast,' he finally answered. 'Finding the Jewel and destroying Naraku is what's important. I know tracking those snakes might be a dead end, but they're the first half-decent lead we've had in weeks. But now, it's not that simple...'

'What do you mean?' asked the girl.

'Oh, come on... You _know_ Miroku's going to want to tackle the so-called "spirit" that's supposed to be haunting that lake. And, there's also those two...' Here, he nodded over his shoulder, gesturing toward the Dé Dananns behind them. 'They would've been better off going to the Village of the Bone Eater's Well. We could've met up with them later, _after_ we dealt with the snakes.'

'But, InuYasha,' reasoned Kagome, 'They won't interfere – they've said as much. Aine is only going because there's illness up there – you know how much she likes children,' she added, remembering the healer's attachment to Rin. '... and Lon just wants to protect her.'

'Huh. The only thing we've seen him do is shape-shift. How much protection could he be?' InuYasha had so far concluded that, when it came to Power, Lon was only a more experienced version of Shippo. And, although the _hanyo_ would never doubt the little _kitsune's_ willingness to protect his friends, he knew Shippo's skills lay more in evasion and escape rather than actual battle and assumed the same applied to the _púca_.

_The annoying bastard does seem to care about what happens to the lady... _thought the half-demon. _But, I doubt he can do more than try to carry her to safety. _

'Um hmm...' came Kagome's response. When she then lapsed into silence, the _hanyo_ grunted again and adjusted his grip on her legs. The light bounce she received as he did so broke her reverie.

'Are your arms getting tired?' she asked.

'No,' he growled. 'What's got you so distracted?'

'InuYasha... I just want to understand... What is it about Lon that's got you so... bothered?'

'He... reminds me of someone.'

'Who?'

Silence.

Kagome sighed. _I should have known... Stubborn InuYasha!_ Then, to her surprise, she received an answer.

'Sesshoumaru.'

This was the last thing the girl has expected to hear. For a moment, she could only gape with astonishment. Her thoughts flew from the friendly and teasing Dé Danann youth to the cold and ruthless dog demon 'But... but, InuYasha...'

_I knew she wouldn't get it. _InuYasha sighed inwardly._ I'm not even sure I understand it..._ His half-brother and the Dé Danann were nothing alike in looks or mannerisms. But, whenever he met the _púca's_ gaze, he was reminded of the _taiyokai. _

_Always analysing, always assessing... _

'He's made my skin crawl since we met,' he growled then. 'It's just... the way he watches me – watches us all – like he knows all about us. And, there's something... off about those eyes of his.'

A now thoroughly perplexed Kagome frowned at this last comment. '"Something off?"'

'They... don't match the rest of him,' the half-demon grumbled vaguely, annoyed that he couldn't express himself any more clearly. Then he sniffed the air.

'Huh. I smell water. That river is just ahead.'

* * *

Sango's prediction that the flood would pass quickly had been correct. However, the bridge had not fared well – more than half of it had collapsed from the force of the current. 

'Hmph,' observed Miroku, a slight frown on his face as he studied the ruined bridge. 'It looks like we'll be relying on the good graces of Kirara and Shippo.'

'No problem!' added Shippo. He looked at Aine with an eager expression. 'I'd be glad to carry you, Lady,' he said, with a charming blush.

'In your gull form,_ mo mhadraín rua?_' asked the healer, smiling down at the little fellow.

'Oh, I can take other shapes.' Shippo grinned, thinking of his favourite transformation. 'And, I could probably carry Master Lon, too.'

The _púca_ idly rubbed the side of his head against a foreleg; then his form began to flow and the dark-haired youth had again replaced the horse. 'Ah now, that's grand of you to offer, lad,' he said as he reached down to ruffle the little demon's hair. 'But, all the same, I'm more used to doing the carrying than being carried. I'll get myself across.'

'I suppose he'll be a fish,' InuYasha muttered to Kagome.

Lon heard him. He turned to the half-demon with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. 'Ah, and aren't you a clever pup?' he said. 'Alas, I can't breath water. And,' he added with a smirk, 'what would you have me do with my legs...?'

InuYasha's ears twitched and he glowered at the shape-shifter. _'Pup' again, huh? That does it, you sawed-off son of a..._

He was about to tell his tormentor just what could be done with his legs (and how painful it would be) when the _púca_ turned his back on him. Once again, InuYasha found himself being ignored as, with a soft sigh of pleasure, Lon began to transform. This time, however, the Dé Danann's body began to shrink. Then, in the blink of an eye, a blackbird stood before the half-demon and his companions.

Londubh spread his wings and took to the air, circling above them before landing on a Aine's shoulder. Then, he chuckled with pleasure as he looked at the startled expressions of those before him (except for Shippo, who was grinning widely).

'Anyway,' said the small bird as he winked a vibrant, blue eye at a frowning InuYasha. 'I think this form is _much_ more handsome than a fish... Don't you?'

* * *

Shippo thought he would burst with pride when he learnt that he had 'thoroughly impressed' his new friend by becoming a massive, pink balloon. He also felt a small thrill of pleasure from the knowledge that there were transformations that he could do that were impossible for the _púca,_ for Lon had proceeded to explain that he could not take what he called 'a fanciful form', or become an inanimate object. 

'You see, little warrior, my own body has to be able to make sense of it,' Lon said to the little _yokai,_ who was now perched on his shoulder. 'I'm not able to create another limb, nor dispense with those I already own. Nor,' he added for the benefit of the _hanyo_ walking before him, 'can I grow gills.'

Dog ears twitched irritably in response.

After crossing the river, all had agreed that it would be best to approach the isolated village by more 'conventional' means, for the chance of crossing paths with its inhabitants would increase from this point onwards. As well, they had found the valley far sooner than they had expected, considering that it had taken Kenji's family a few days to reach the lower foothills (although, as Miroku pointed out, travelling on foot with a pregnant wife and small children could hardly compare). Since it was evident that they would arrive at the village well before sunset, the group had chosen to walk for the remainder of their journey.

Lon had resumed his human form and had quickly gained Shippo's undivided attention while Kirara, once again the size of a house cat, was comfortably ensconced in the demon-slayer's arms. Kagome and Aine had both expressed their pleasure at having a chance to stretch their legs, and soon they and Sango were chatting away as they followed the road through a forest of maple and birch. The ladies' topic of conversation – Eadoin's wedding – held less appeal for male ears, however, and the men strode slightly ahead of them.

They had been walking about twenty minutes when Shippo thought to ask Lon if he was tired after so much running.

'Tired? _Ach_, little one,' the _púca_ answered dismissively, 'Perhaps if we'd gone at any speed.' This comment earned him an irate look from InuYasha, and a curious one from Miroku.

'Hmm,' said the monk. 'I suspected you were well used to running long distances.'

Lon coughed to smother a laugh, then turned a devilish grin on the young cleric. 'That I am. Perhaps one day you'd care to go for a proper jaunt.'

'A proper jaunt?' asked Miroku.

'Aye, monk. One with a bit of speed to it.'

Aine chose to interrupt the _puca's _'invitation'. 'Tsk. Lon, don't be teasing the poor man so,' she said, her voice holding a gentle reproval. Lon looked over his shoulder and, with an only slightly apologetic smile, slowed and reached back with one hand. Taking it, Aine companionably linked her arm with his, and gently squeezed his hand.

' Tell me, _a bhodach_,' she then asked, smoothly changing the subject. 'Are you planning to keep to that form?'

Lon shrugged. 'I think 'twould be best, lass,' he answered. 'Mortals are the same everywhere – youth is less intimidating to them, and the folk ahead will probably be wary of strangers considering they've already been prey to the military.'

Shippo stared at him. 'Isn't this your "true" form?' the fox demon asked. The others also looked curiously at the Dé Danann.

'True form?' asked Kagome. 'What do you mean Shippo?'

'I know exactly what he means.' This came from InuYasha, who was looking at the shape-shifter with narrowed eyes. 'We still haven't seen his real face... have we?' he asked Lon.

Lon raised one eyebrow and, again, he shrugged. 'You make it sound like an intentional deceit,' he said bit defensively. 'I just prefer this one. But, if you must...' His face blurred for only a moment.

Shippo's face showed his astonishment as Lon's features matured before his eyes. The _púca_ looked at him and smiled. 'Are you disappointed, little warrior?'

The _kitsune_ studied the 'real' Lon, and decided he liked what he saw. Mischief still shone in those blue eyes, but the face that held them, now marked by faint lines that spoke of a long life, gave Shippo a warm, protected feeling. _He's... like Pa, _the little demon thought. Then, he grinned and answered the _púca_. 'Nope. I think it suits you.'

A quiet InuYasha found himself agreeing with the little demon, but for different reasons. He still had no great liking for the foreigner, but now he understood what had set his instincts on alert, and why, until now, Lon's eyes had so disturbed him. They weren't the eyes of a youth – they belonged to someone older, perhaps even... ancient.

InuYasha was no stranger to long-lived beings. As he watched the _púca_ again shift to the form of a youth, he realised that this Londubh was far, far older than himself.

* * *

'Well, there it is,' said Miroku, as he gestured toward the open farmland before them. The group had crested a hill to be greeted with a panoramic view of the settled part of the valley. 

Kagome sighed with relief at the sight. The girl was looking forward to a fire. The wind had become more chilly as the evening progressed, and she was still feeling a bit damp from the earlier showers. She was about to step forward when InuYasha put out his arm to stop her.

'InuYasha?' she asked, puzzled.

The_ hanyo_ was frowning. Then, he called out sharply, 'Okay, show yourselves right now! I know you're there – I can smell you.'

He had barely spoken when a boy shot out of the bushes ahead and bolted up the road, a small red dog on his heels. 'Come on, Kanaye!' the child yelled behind him.

There was further rustling, followed by a frightened shout. Then, to the travellers' surprise, another boy fell out of the branches above. Winded, he looked up blearily... and saw glaring yellow eyes topped by a head of snow-white hair and dog ears. '_Yokai_!' he yelled, as he bounced to his feet. Then, he yelped as a sharp, stabbing pain seized his bare foot and he again fell to the ground. 'Shiro! Help!' he cried.

Shiro stopped and turned. His heart (which was already pounding in fright at he and his friend having been so easily discovered) took another leap at the sight of the strangers moving toward Kanaye. Yelling for help wouldn't work, he knew. There was no one to hear them – everyone was at the upper end of the village, trying to salvage the last of the damaged fields.

Desperation lent the boy courage. 'Get away from him!' he yelled. Spotting a fallen branch on the ground, he picked it up and, thus armed, ran back toward his fallen chum.

'You've got to be kidding,' grumbled InuYasha, as he calmly watched the boy run at him with his 'weapon' raised. Then, as the child swung at him, the half-demon caught the branch and deftly twisted it out of his 'opponent's' grip. The boy went stumbling backwards, only to be caught at the collar by Lon.

'This is after getting repetitive,' the _púca_ murmured, as he held a struggling boy at arm's length for the second time in as many days.

At the same time, Kagome was on her knees by the injured boy, trying to reassure him that no one was going to hurt him. The pretty girl seemed to be having an effect – the boy called Kanaye finally sat still although his breath came in sobs. Now that his panic was subsiding, the pain in his foot was making itself truly known.

During this flurry of activity, the small dog had hung back, confused by the noise and his master's sudden change in direction. Then, as Shiro cried out to be released, the _shiba inu_ ran into the fray, barking fiercely.

Shiro panicked when he saw his pet approaching. 'No, Yuki! Go back!' Tears sprang to the child's eyes as he remembered the fate of another dog who had tried to bite a soldier. That dog had been much bigger than Yuki, but the samurai had killed it easily and without compunction.

'Take this, will you, monk?' said Lon. The _púca _casually pushed the frightened boy into Miroku's grasp; then, he stepped forward to meet the charging canine.

All eyes were upon Lon as he went down on one knee. When he turned his head to the side and yawned exaggeratedly, InuYasha's eyebrows rose in surprise. _Huh, _mused the _hanyo, _understanding what the foreigner was doing._ Who would've thought?_

The dog halted and eyed the slim, dark-haired human cautiously. It's tongue flicked out to lick the tip of its nose as it whined. Then, a low growl came from the animal, and Miroku heard the boy in his arms whimper.

Lon yawned again. Then, he reached out and tapped the ground before him with his fingertips and began to speak softly to the little dog, though only Aine understood his words. 'Be at peace, little brother,' he said, his voice soft. 'There's no danger here. Your friends are safe. All are safe...' As he continued to speak, the dog began to creep cautiously toward him. Then, a soft, pink tongue was steadily licking the Dé Danann's hand.

'Good dog,' said Lon, switching to the language of the land. He gently rubbed the _shiba inu's_ ears then stroked his back. 'You're a grand lad, so you are.'

'Yuki likes you...' Shiro spoke with awe. 'He never makes up with strangers. But, he likes you.'

Lon looked over his shoulder and grinned at the boy. '_Ach_,' he said, as he continued to fondle the dog whose tail was now wagging, 'I have a way with dogs.' Then, he looked at InuYasha and winked. 'Well, most of the time I do...'

* * *

Soon, they had Shiro and Kanaye calmed. Although, as Sango murmured discreetly to Miroku, it was no wonder the children had spooked so easily. From what Kenji and Jiro had told them, the village hadn't had an easy time; the boys had been well within their rights to be wary of newcomers. 

Shippo had been quick to join Kagome in soothing Kanaye. The _kitsune_ had a way with human children – despite his _yokai_ appearance, his small size and friendly ways always seemed to appeal to them. Thus, the fox demon was currently using all his charm to convince the boy to allow Aine to look at his injured foot.

'You don't have to worry,' Shippo said. 'Really. Lady Aine knows _all_ about medicine. And, she came here because she heard there was sickness in your village.'

Kanaye stared wide-eyed at the tall, red-haired woman. He found it hard to believe that an outsider would actually come to the remote valley with the intention to help. Then, as Shippo persevered, he sighed and silently nodded his consent

Aine's grip was gentle as she took hold of the boy's foot and sent probes of magical energy into the injury. Nevertheless, the boy flinched at her touch, even though she knew she was not causing him further pain at this time. She looked into his eyes, and her heart ached. Not only did this boy's eyes have that too-bright look that came from a lack of food, but he reminded her of a wounded animal. In that moment, Aine realised that this child had seldom been touched with kindness.

'Now then, _a stór,_' the healer murmured. 'You've given it quite a sprain.' She smiled at him. 'But, it will heal quickly with rest.'

Kanaye hung his head. 'Pa will be mad. We're to replant the top fields tomorrow.'

Aine exchanged a worried look with Kagome and Sango on hearing this. Then, the healer spoke briskly. 'Not to worry, lad. I'll speak to your father.' She smoothed his hair back from his forehead, then frowned as she kept her palm on his brow. _He has a fever..._

* * *

Shiro, meanwhile, had quickly responded to gentle questioning by Miroku and Lon; in fact, he soon became quite talkative, especially after the monk produced a sweetmeat from his pack. InuYasha listened to the conversation as he lounged against a nearby tree, but limited his own comments to the occasional grunt. He had been quite ready to accept that the boys would be nervous of him. However, to his surprise, Shiro didn't seem nearly as intimidated as his injured comrade had been. In fact, from the glances he kept sending his way, the child was obviously finding the half-demon of some interest. 

When Shiro learnt that the group had been directed to the valley by Kenji, he immediately asked after Ryu, who had been a favourite playmate. His relief on hearing that his friend was safe was obvious. The boy then enquired about how the rest of the family had fared.

Miroku fought to suppress a smile as he observed the boy's serious, almost adult mannerisms. _He's an old head on young shoulders, _thought the monk, as he gently interrupted the child's questioning.

'Shiro.. we need to speak to your village's headman. You see, we've some important business to attend to in this area, and Kenji said that Master Takeo would be the best one to advise us.' Then, Miroku gestured toward Aine, who was now wrapping a bandage about Kanaye's foot. 'And' added the monk, 'that lovely lady came with us because Kenji told her of the sickness here.'

'Is she a priestess?' asked a curious Shiro.

Lon chuckled. 'No, lad,' he answered. 'But, she's a fine hand at healing.'

Miroku gave the boy an encouraging smile. 'We'll be glad to see the two of you safely back to the village. Then, would you be willing to direct us to Takeo's house?'

Shiro grinned. 'That's easy to do. He's my grandpa.'

* * *

_Well, well... What have we here...?_

Kakusamaru stirred cautiously within the shadows of a large cedar as he watched the little procession pass along the road to the village. Normally, he had scant interest in the mortal inhabitants of the valley, but, as he lounged among the tree's branches, he found himself rather bored. Sunset was still a few hours away, and he could not depart for his first meeting with Sesshoumaru until nightfall. Then, he thought with a soft shiver of anticipation, he could plunge into night's shadows and swim swiftly through their darkness, revelling in a freedom of movement few could comprehend...

His eyes narrowed as he looked again at the distant mortals.

_Interesting... Those humans are too well dressed to be locals. Except..._

No, he realised, the two ragged boys had to be from the village. One, he noticed then, was being carried by a monk. He wondered for a moment if the cleric was there because of _her_.

_Ah... that could be diverting – watching a weak human try to take on Lady Taka_. Although, it would, of course, be a very _brief_ diversion.

Then, Kakusamaru sat up straighter. He sensed three demonic _jaki_, and one was particularly strong. For a moment, he considered moving closer so that he could get a better glimpse of the group, and be able to hear their conversation. Then, he decided it would be far too risky – at this time of day, the shadows were not deep enough to completely hide him. But, he was very curious. It was then that he spotted the red-garbed youth with long white hair.

_Hmm... Quite the _jaki_ within that one. _His eyes widened slightly. 

Can it be? Kanna mentioned him, but not as part of the plan. Should I send word to Naraku?

The blue-skinned _yokai_ decided that it would probably be in his best interests to do exactly that. _But, _he concluded, with a slight smirk, _it will have to be later. _After all, he did have a message to deliver, and that had priority. Revealing himself to Sesshoumaru came first. 

His quarry's half-brother would have to wait for future orders.

* * *

_A/N: Was that the silver-haired fellow you were expecting, Magnusrae? ;)_

_I'm a bit concerned on how well I'm conveying the passage of time. Does everyone realise that the past two chapters have taken place on the same day as 'The Difference Between Need & Choice'? Should I rewrite...?_

_Some animal behaviour trivia: Turning one's head to the side and yawning is a signal amongst dogs for, 'There's nothing to worry about. No threat here.' And, when a dog's tongue flicks out to lick the tip of it's nose, it's a sign that the animal is anxious. All absolutley true._

_Next: Takeo, Old Taro... and a _púca _doing what he does best. And (I'm hoping), we'll see what's been happening with Rin._


	12. Ch 11: A Child of the Moon

_A/N: Work is still hectic and not leaving much time for recreational writing. However, one bit at a time, yet another long chapter is typed and presented for your kind perusal. We're now approaching the meat of the story, folks. ;) _

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Child of the Moon**

Takeo sighed as he watched the water slowly trickle from his hand on to the whetstone before him. _Where is he?_ he wondered. He had expected his grandson to be gone for the better part of the afternoon, but it was now well past supper time and there was still no sign of him, or of Kanaye. _And, if Shiro is still missing by the time Akio returns from the fields... _The elderly man frowned, knowing his son would very likely be giving him an earful.

He knew that Shiro's mother had also begun to worry, though Izumi had said little since she had joined him on their home's small veranda. But, when he noticed that she had been mending the same shirt for the past hour, Takeo began to regret even more his decision to send Shiro after Hidenori's son. However, when Kanaye had dropped an entire basket of precious seedlings, and then had fled after taking one look at his furious father, the headman could hardly have followed the child himself. Such an action on his part would have only brought about an accusation of interference from Hidenori.

Takeo had long felt sorry for all of Hidenori's brood. The older boys, he knew, had escaped their father's temper now that they were big enough to hit back. However, little Kanaye had no such advantage, and he had been disappearing for long periods of late. The elderly man suspected that one day the motherless child would take it into his head to leave for good.

As the village headman, Takeo felt responsible for all of the community's inhabitants. Lately, however, he had felt overwhelmed by the ill-fortune that had befallen the village. It had been bad enough when soldiers had raided the stores of rice and grain, but then to have lost so much of this year's crop before it had barely begun to grow... and, now, the strange fever which kept rearing its head, and which seemed to be especially hard on the children...

_Thank goodness Shiro survived it_,the old man reflected. _Akio and Izumi would have been heartbroken if..._ Takeo chose not consider this further, nor to reflect on how he himself would have felt if the boy had died.

Regardless, as he had watched Kanaye run away that morning, the headman had realised with a pang of guilt that he had had little time to consider the plight of one neglected child these past few months. As a result, he had told his grandson to go after his playmate and persuade him to return to their house later... after Hidenori would be well into his cups and unlikely to come looking for his youngest offspring. _As hard as Kanaye's home life is_, thought Takeo, _getting lost in the wilderness is hardly an alternative_.

The old man sighed again and regarded the sickle in his hand. _I'm not doing any better than Izumi,_ he thought ruefully. _I've just sharpened the same blade twice._ There was no help for it, he concluded – he would have to go looking for the boys.

'Grandpa!'

The call, accompanied by a dog's sharp bark, broke the evening's silence. Takeo exchanged a look of relief with his daughter-in-law when Shiro and Yuki appeared at the end of the lane. Both adults assumed that Kanaye was not be far behind.

'The boys will be famished,' murmured a now smiling Izumi as she gathered her mending and stood. Then, she turned and hurried into the small house to heat a late supper for the truants.

Takeo got to his feet more slowly, his joints protesting their sudden activity. 'Shiro!' he called, his tone stern. 'Why are you so late?'

Any further questions the old man had been about to ask died in his throat as he beheld a group of strangers approaching his home, one of whom was carrying an exhausted-looking Kanaye.

* * *

_Sure, but this land continues to amaze me_, Lon thought to himself. 

The _púca_ sat leaning against the wall just inside front entrance of the headman's dwelling. He kept his expression carefully neutral as his long, slim fingers rubbed the ears of a very appreciative and drowsy little dog; his eyes, however, were upon the folk conversing about the hearth in the centre of the room and, as ever, he was carefully appraising all before him.

He had been rather surprised by the relative ease with which the mismatched group had been accepted into the headman's home. _Of course...,_ he added, as his inherent cynicism took hold,_ I doubt the wee fox and the pup would've been accepted so well if they'd arrived without their mortal companions. _He then recalled Takeo's initial scrutiny. Even as the elderly mortal had spoken comfortingly to the wan boy he had taken from Miroku's arms, his sharp gaze had continued to flit discreetly across all of the travellers. This grey one, the _púca_ had quickly realised, was no gullible mark.

Ever one to appreciate irony, Lon found it amusing that it had been Aine and himself who had taken the most explaining, for news of the European traders now visiting the Japans had not yet reached the isolated valley. However, the monk had proven to be an able diplomat when introducing them, especially when he had mentioned Aine's vocation. Having a trained healer offering her services had caught the headman's interest as much as had Miroku's enquires about the Lake of Tears and reports of serpent _yokai_ in the foothills. Ultimately, the old man had welcomed them into his home.

The _púca's_ gaze turned to Aine and the headman's daughter-in-law who were fussing over the injured Kanaye (who, he noted, was obviously enjoying the attention despite his protests to the contrary). From the snippets of their conversation that were drifting his way, Lon gathered that Aine was gleaning all she could about the mysterious illness which had plagued the village. Then, suddenly, he sensed the subtle healing magic that fleetingly swirled into the child's body.

_Ah... that's my lass._ _The lad's fever will be fading by morning._ This thought had barely entered his mind when Lon saw both puzzlement and anger briefly cross the healer's face as she regarded the child. _Well, well... what's that about, then? _he wondered._ What have you found, _mo chailín?

A soft snore to his left caught the shape-shifter's attention. His expression softened slightly at the sight of the boy curled up asleep on the other side of the little dog. After bringing him a bowl of stewed vegetables (Lon had forlornly wondered if the people of this land _ever_ ate meat), Shiro had contentedly sat beside him – apparently, Lon thought with some amusement, the boy considered his pet's approval of him to be ample character reference. The child had been eager to talk at first... but, his busy day had caught up with him and he was now fast asleep.

Thus, the _púca_ was free to observe the group before him, who were discussing that which had drawn them to the remote valley. _Hmph... More talk of serpents, malevolent ghosts and their ilk. _He decided he would keep out of the conversation for now – far better, he felt, to blend into the background and let the dog-eared brat and his friends ask the questions. Languidly stretching out his legs before him, the Dé Danann 'youth' closed his eyes, his hand now still as it rested on the soft fur of a dozing Yuki.

However, the 'sleeping' _púca's_ sharp ears missed nothing.

* * *

When the headman gestured for everyone to begin eating, Kagome suddenly felt guilty as she thought of the crop failures the village had suffered. Still, she knew she would insult their host if she didn't eat. Fortunately, Takeo noticed her hesitancy and quickly put her mind at ease. 

'Don't worry, miss,' he said kindly. 'Eat. We were luckier than poor Kenji. Our fields were among those spared, and Izumi keeps a large garden. Now that it's summer, vegetables are plentiful. We're glad to share what we have.'

'Yeah – it's the coming winter that's got folks worried.'

The muttered comment came from the headman's son, Akio, who had just returned home from a long day of helping his neighbours replant their fields and who had been more than a little astonished to find his home full of strangers. Fortunately, his father's willingness to grant the unusual visitors hospitality had been sufficient to mollify the younger man. Unfortunately, his fatigue had made him irritable. Still, he hadn't meant to sound as if he begrudged anyone food, and he flushed when he caught his father's eye. Murmuring an apology for his ill-considered words, he bent his head and focussed on his meal.

Nevertheless, Takeo understood his son's concerns. 'True,' he said. 'The crop might fail again. But,' he added as he smiled pleasantly at Kagome and the others, 'we can only hope for better fortune, eh?'

'Well, this smells great!' said Shippo who, with a happy grin, began to tackle his meal with relish. Nodding their thanks to their host, his friends followed suit, for the sweet dumplings they had eaten at midday now seemed a distant memory.

Kagome sighed appreciatively as she swallowed a mouthful of the plain but hearty stew.She then looked sideways at InuYasha who, having swiftly gulped down his meal, sat rigidly with his arms crossed and a slight frown upon his face. Kagome could read him like a book. _He wants to leave tonight to track those _yokai..._ even after running all that way. _

At least, the teenage girl reflected, InuYasha had been acting less prickly toward Lon since they had arrived at the village. She looked past her friend then, to where the Dé Danann sat with Shiro and the little dog, and she could not help smiling on seeing that all three appeared to be asleep. _Lon looks no older than the boys at my school_, she thought. Yet, after seeing what he had called his 'true form', Kagome now understood what InuYasha had meant, when he had said that the shape-shifter's eyes didn't match his face.

_I wonder... just _how _old he is...?_

Giving the _púca_ one last speculative glance, the girl turned her attention back to the headman, who had been asking for more details of Kenji and his family.

Takeo looked very relieved as he listened to Sango's account of how his neighbours had made it safely to the lowlands. Too many had had to leave the valley, he then said; though the blight which had struck the crops had not been all consuming, the fields at the lower end of the valley, where Kenji's home had been, had no hope of being salvaged. The soil there, Takeo added sadly, was all but ruined.

The companions exchanged looks of understanding on hearing this. They had all noticed a peculiar odour in the air when they had approached the village. In fact, InuYasha and Shippo had complained vigorously about the smell until they had passed the first line of fields. Now, they realised that it had been the rotted crops.

'Wow,' said Shippo. 'No wonder Kenji said he even tried to fish that lake.'

Takeo looked at the fox child with an expression of surprise. 'Fish the lake? He said this?'

'Yes,' said Miroku. 'Jiro told us that it was largely an act of desperation. That was how we came to hear about the Lake of Tears.'

'Ah yes,' Takeo said then. 'And, now, you want to know more...'

InuYasha fidgeted with restlessness – he was far more interested in what might be found in the area beyond the lake. It was with a certain amount of satisfaction, however, that the half demon heard the older man try to discourage the monk from even getting involved with the ghost that haunted the lakeshore.

'Master Miroku,' the headman was saying, 'I must tell you... the last cleric who tried to exorcise the demon's spirit didn't survive the experience.'

'So we were told,' answered Miroku. 'Nevertheless, I'd be interested in learning more about this ghost... and to know if I could possibly be of service. Rest assured,' he added with a hint of a smile, 'I don't plan to do anything foolish.' _Especially now, _he thought, his eye catching that of a lightly blushing Sango. Not so long ago, the demon slayer had made him a promise which he sincerely hoped would one day be fulfilled.

Takeo looked grim. 'I still say it's too dangerous, but... if you are so determined...' The old man sighed with resignation. 'All would be better explained at the shrine our family tends, for its history is tied to that of the ghost. But, I'll have to ask you to wait for the morning. You'll forgive me... but it's been a long day, and my bones are not up for a hike this evening.'

As Miroku bowed his head in acquiescence, InuYasha, who patience had finally collapsed, brought up his wish to locate the burrows of the serpent _yokai_.

'They're above that lake, right? Like the other farmer said? Did anyone here spot them yesterday?' asked the half-demon. He leant forward, eager to hear what the old man had to say.

Slightly intimidated by the fervour in these questions, Takeo replied hesitantly. 'Yes, yes... they always came from somewhere beyond the lake, though that was over forty years ago. What you've described must be the same kind of _yokai_. Kenji wouldn't have been mistaken – he was only young when the beasts were last seen, but he'd remember them.' Then, the elderly man shook his head at the thought of yet another threat to his home. 'Thankfully, there have been no sightings here – I would certainly have been told if there had. Still, it's most... disheartening... to hear that those creatures are roaming about the foothills.'

InuYasha frowned with annoyance. 'Well,' he said, as he cracked his knuckles and began to stand. 'I guess it looks like I'll just have to check things out for myself. Just point me in the right direction, old man.'

'I've nothing against your wish to pursue and destroy those creatures, young fellow,' replied Takeo. 'But, you should wait until morning.'

'Why?' Kagome asked quickly, seeing that InuYasha was about to ignore the warning.

'Because, the only route to the upper reaches of the valley lies along the lakeshore.. and, the sun is setting. The Lake of Tears holds only death after dark.' The old man suppressed a flinch as he met the half-demon's fierce gaze, but he held his ground. 'And, before you suggest it, it would take you the better part of a day to circumvent the lake. The slopes of those mountains are steep and treacherous – even one such as yourself would be hard pressed to navigate them.'

InuYasha snorted sceptically. Seeing the expression on Kagome face, however, he realised that he was in for an argument (and possibly a 'Sit!'), and he sat down again with an frustrated huff. _One damn delay after another..._ he growled to himself. Then, the headman's son sudden spoke, and immediately had the half-demon's attention.

'Father... what about Old Taro?' Akio was asking.

_Taro? What did Miroku tell us? Something Kenji's kid said..._? With this thought, InuYasha looked at Miroku and Sango and saw that they had also recognised the name, 'Taro'. _Yeah... Someone _did_ survive seeing that ghost, _the _hanyo_ remembered.

For a moment, Takeo seemed puzzled by his son's comment. Then, a look of realisation crossed his face. 'Ah, you mean yesterday morning?' He turned back to the visitors. 'I should explain. Taro is an old friend of mine who is... not well. He comes here every morning for his breakfast. But, yesterday, there was no sign of him.'

Akio grimaced and set aside his empty bowl. 'Izumi thought he must've been sick, and asked me to check on him,' he said. 'He was in his hut... rocking himself and muttering,' The farmer thought for a moment. 'At the time, I just took it for one of his bad turns... but, with all this talk of demons, I wonder...'

'Why?' asked InuYasha, his yellow eyes gleaming with interest. 'Did he say something about serpents?'

'He might have...' answered Akio. 'He kept repeating, "Too many," over and over and begging the moon to drive... "them"... from the sky. But... I didn't think it meant anything at the time. Taro is always speaking drivel.'

'The moon?' asked Kagome, thoughtfully. 'What could that mean?'

Takeo shook his head and smiled sadly. 'That we've never known. All I can tell you is that, when Taro has one of his bad days, he always calls out for the moon to protect him.'

Miroku put down his own bowl and turned to the headman. 'Master Takeo... would it be possible to speak with this Taro?'

Takeo shrugged. 'I'm afraid you'd get little sense from him...'

Anything else the headman might have been about to say was interrupted by a loud shout coming from the front yard.

'Takeo! Where is my lazy son!'

* * *

Londubh's eyes snapped open as the commotion outside triggered a small explosion beside him. Even though he had only been feigning sleep, he barely had time to blink as a furiously barking Yuki sprang over him and bolted out the door. Then, he saw that Shiro was on his knees, gasping at having been startled out of a sound sleep. When the barking outside turned into a shrill yelp, the boy was on his feet in an instant. 

'Stay put, Shiro.' The order came from Akio, who was hurrying toward the door. His father's tone brooked no argument and the boy froze in place. 'Just what we need... a _sake_-soaked Hidenori,' Akio grumbled under his breath as he passed through the doorway.

Everyone was on their feet. InuYasha and Miroku moved to follow Akio, but were stopped by their host. 'No. That is Kanaye's father you hear. Akio and I will deal with him.'

Outside, they could hear Akio's deep voice calling off the dog and telling someone to calm himself. Takeo's shoulders slumped as he reached for his walking stick – one thing he did not relish was a confrontation with the volatile Hidenori. The man should have been in a self-induced stupor by this time of night, he thought grimly. _But, by the sound of him, he's only had enough to worsen his temper._ 'I am sorry for this,' said Takeo as, giving them an apologetic look, he exited the house.

'And, _sake_ is...?' Lon put the question to InuYasha, who happened to be nearest to him.

'Liquor... made from rice,' came the gruff reply. The _hanyo's_ ears were pricked forward as he took in the 'conversation' outside.

The _púca_ snorted. 'Thought as much. They'll have little success reasoning with a drunk,' he then said, keeping his voice low. 'He'll be in here in no time.'

InuYasha only grunted in response, but he agreed. He could easily hear what was being said outside and he tersely relayed the gist of the escalating argument to the others. 'He's saying Takeo has no business interfering with his family, or,' he added with a low growl, 'letting demons in the village. Seems word's got around about us.'

Lon then looked toward Aine who, he saw, had placed herself between her patient and the door. He also realised that she was angry. And, seeing the fright in the face of the child behind her, he suddenly understood why.

* * *

Aine's normally even temper was indeed flaring. The look of Kanaye when he had heard his father's voice had said volumes to her; the boy's shoulders now sagged dejectedly as he ignored his friend's mother's efforts to comfort him. 

When the shouting in the yard increased, Izumi rose to stand beside the healer – quickly, she told Aine why Shiro had been instructed to bring Kanaye to their home. '.. but, we didn't expect this,' she said softly, as she glanced back at the boy. 'Hidenori is usually... oblivious by evening. And, more's the pity, we really don't have the right to keep Kanaye from him.' Her brow puckered with worry. 'Takeo will try to reason with him, but Hidenori has little respect for my father-in-law.'

Suddenly, there was a crash on the veranda. Then, a dishevelled-looking man burst into the headman's house. He staggered slightly, then straightened and glared about the room. His eyes widened when he saw InuYasha and Shippo. 'So, there are demons...' he muttered. 'Did you think no one would see them, you old fool?'

Takeo had entered behind him, followed by Akio who held a growling Yuki. The younger man thrust the little dog into his son's arms with the abrupt command to take his pet to the storage shed and remain there with him. Shiro sent one sympathetic look toward Kanaye, then did as he was told.

'Hardly, Hidenori,' Takeo answered, unable to entirely keep sarcasm from his voice. 'These people didn't come here in secret, and their business is with me.' Then, he placed a hand on his neighbour's arm. 'Please,' he said calmly, 'listen to reason, man. There are no women at your house – your boy's hurt... and, he has the fever. Izumi is glad to care for him and we've a...'

'No,' the drunken man slurred as he roughly shrugged off the older man. 'The brat's not sick. He's just lyin' to get out of his chores.'

InuYasha's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched the child seem to shrink into himself at these words. Then, he noticed the Dé Danann shape-shifter beside him was watching the boy's father and, seeing the icy chill in the _púca's_ eyes, the _hanyo_ was once again forcibly reminded of his half-brother.

Hidenori suddenly halted in mid-tirade – his muddled brain had only just registered the woman standing beside Izumi. He now gaped as he took in the sight of red-gold hair and deep green eyes and features that were, to his _sake_-fogged mind, too alien to be human.

'Takeo!' he growled. 'What is this _yokai_ witch doing with my son?!' He stepped toward the healer with his arm raised.

Hidenori's intended action was never revealed. Before even Aine could respond, the drunken man found his way blocked by Lon. With a casual ease, the black-haired 'youth' flipped the folds of his _brat_ over his shoulder to expose the dagger sheathed in his belt.

'That's as far as you go, _a amadán_,' the _púca_ said softly.

Hidenori sneered. 'Oh? You think you can stop me, shorty?' Then, he blanched as he found himself also facing one who was definitely _not_ human.

'You know, I've had just about enough of you,' InuYasha was saying, as he, too, stepped in front of the healer. Then, he held up his hand – his knuckles cracked as he flexed his claw-like nails before the now-frightened man's eyes. 'If you're smart, you'll go home and dry out. You see, I don't care a whole lot about manners, or about who here has the right to toss you out on your sorry ass.' The _hanyo's_ tone was offhand, but his fierce, yellow eyes told another story.

'Hidenori,' snapped a very distressed and angry Takeo, who, with Akio, had also stepped forward. 'You will not threaten guests in my home! This young lady is a trained healer, and she has offered our people her services. Would you jeopardise the welfare of the village with your foolishness? Leave now.'

'"The village's welfare?"' Hidenori's next words were ground out from between clenched teeth as he backed away from the dog-eared being before him. 'Hasn't this village gone through enough this year? Now, you let demons walk amongst us? This will only prove to everyone that _I _was the right choice for headman, after all.' Then swearing forcibly, and apparently forgetting about Kanaye, he turned and stalked out of the house.

No sooner had Hidenori stepped through the door, however, when those within heard another loud shout.

'Get out of my way, you mad simpleton!'

Miroku and Akio were the first ones to reach the doorway, just in time to see Hidenori aim a solid kick at a figure in front of the veranda. With an earthy oath, Takeo's son swiftly grabbed his drunken neighbour's arms and pinned them behind his back. This served to finally subdue the truculent man. Realising that he had pushed the usually stoic Akio too far, Hidenori sullenly allowed himself to be frogmarched to the lane.

Meanwhile, the young monk had approached the huddled form on the ground. 'Are you injured?' Miroku asked kindly as he reached down to touch the trembling shoulder of what he now saw was an old man. To his dismay, the man whimpered and shied away from him.

'Miroku...?'

The monk looked over to see his companions standing behind him, staring curiously at trembling figure before him. It was Kagome who had spoken. 'What's wrong with him? Can we do something to help?' she asked now.

The elderly man raised his head on hearing the girl's voice. He stared at the group, and they all noticed the vacancy in that gaze. Then, ignoring a surprised Miroku, he slowly rose and shuffled toward them. His eyes moved from Kagome to Sango and a shy, almost boyish smile appeared on his lined face. 'Pretty,' he murmured as he extended a trembling hand toward the younger girl. 'Pretty things. Like flowers.'

Swiftly, InuYasha placed himself between the stranger and Kagome. The old man looked too frail to harm anyone, but the _hanyo_ had learnt long ago not to rely solely on appearances. To his surprise, the human didn't back away. Instead, the old one met his stare and again smiled.

'A child of the moon,' he whispered, much to the half-demon's confusion.

Takeo hurried to the newcomer's side. The headman frowned when he saw the scrapes on the man's face from his fall to the ground. 'Taro,' he said, as he gently took his old friend by the arm to guide him into the house. 'Come inside with me. Izumi has food for you, and we'll clean those cuts, eh?'

The companions traded startled glances as the same thought crossed all of their minds. This, then, was the one man who has faced the spirit of the Lake of Tears and survived.

Taro nodded and allowed himself to be led away. He continued to look over his shoulder at InuYasha, however. 'Do you see him, Takeo?' he whispered. 'A child of the moon...'

The headman was watching his friend with an expression of disbelief. Never, since Taro had lost his mind to the ghost, had Takeo heard his old friend speak so lucidly. His bemusement only increased when they came to doorway where the two foreigners had been quietly watching all that had occurred in the front yard. For Taro, who would normally be terrified of any stranger, stopped to peer at the healer and her companion.

After briefly meeting Lon's appraising stare, the fragile-looking old man's attention was fixed upon Aine. 'Another flower,' he murmured. When she smiled kindly at him, a shy grin again brightened his face. His eyes wide with a child-like wonder, Taro reached forward to touch one finger to the coppery braid that hung over the foreign woman's shoulder.

'Now, now, old friend...' said Takeo. 'Don't bother the young lady.'

However, Aine shook her head and took Taro's hand gently between her own. 'He's no bother,' she said. 'Sure, but you can see there's a soft heart here. I'm pleased to meet you, Master Taro,' she added as she smiled again at the bedraggled old man. Then, her expression became serious and she lightly touched the fingers of her right hand to his forehead. 'But, you should rest now, _a stór_. You've a fever.'

_Just like the boy's... _she thought.

Taro stared questioningly at the hand which still clasped his own. 'The moon didn't send you...' he whispered. 'But, you still hold a light...'

Not noticing the subtle, startled glances Lon and Aine had exchanged on hearing his words, Takeo coaxed his poor, demented friend to the warmth of the hearth.

* * *

At the same moment that an irate and pensive Sesshoumaru was watching Jaken wave about a small linen sachet in the futile hope that its odour might revive Rin, the one who had given the child that floral-scented memento was immersed in her own quiet contemplations. 

Aine closed her eyes as she let the soft, relaxing strains of her harp resonate through and about her. She had asked for, and readily received, permission from Takeo to play the instrument – after the earlier tension and disharmony which Kanaye's father had brought to the headman's home, the Dé Danann woman had felt a great longing for the unique peace that the instrument could always bring to her. To Aine, playing music was akin to meditation, and this day had certainly given her much to think about.

Her fingers moved across the strings to produce a lovely, slow air which Eadoin had written long ago. It has always been a favourite of hers and, as her spirit savoured its beauty, her mind's eye saw the green forests of Éire. Then, she recalled one for whom she had once played this same tune and his golden, questioning stare as he had listened...

_Ah, _mo chú, she thought. _It seems our next meeting must needs be delayed... The illness here is no simple matter. _The fever which she had sensed in both the old man and the child would be dispersed by morning. However, the original cause of the sickness was a mystery to her.

Aine allowed her glance to roam about the room. Old Taro and the children were sleeping peacefully, and talking between the adults had diminished to occasional low, murmured conversations. The only one absent was InuYasha. Much to the half-demon's discomfort, Taro's fascination with him had not faded – whenever the _hanyo_ had looked his way, he had found the old man watching him with a mixture of awe and delight. Thus, the half-demon had sought the solitude of the outside veranda.

'I always liked that tune,' murmured a familiar voice behind Aine.

Lon spoke softly in their own language as he then sat beside her, his arms resting laxly on his bent knees. 'So, will the mad one be all right?'

'A good question, that, _a bhodach_,' she answered, allowing the tune she had been playing to come to a soft conclusion. 'It will take longer for the fever to ease from him – it seems to have taken a firm hold on his poor, failing body.' _As for his mind, that's another matter to consider..._

'So, he has the same thing that caught your attention in the boy?'

'You were ever observant, clever one,' responded the healer with a fond smile. 'Yes, though exactly what that is... I'm not sure yet. Whatever it is, _a stór_, it isn't natural.'

Lon nodded. 'Neither was your latest patient's reaction to your probe,' he murmured. 'Do you suppose he saw your aura?'

Aine shook her head. 'Ah, another good question, my blackbird. Did he, indeed?'

The _púca_ was silent as he contemplated her words, then he stretched his arms before him. 'You know, _mo chailín_, it's a lovely cool night. After the mortals are asleep, I think I'll go for a little run...'

Aine gave her old friend a sharp glance. 'Londubh... what are you planning?'

'Ah, nothing much. Just some entertainment. The grey one's son mentioned a shed on the far side of the village – seems it's a certain drunk's favourite drinking spot.'

'Lon...'

The _púca's_ expression became serious then as he met the healer's frank gaze. 'No, my lass... You'll not dissuade me. It's been far too long since I've had a bit of fun, and you can't deny that one deserves a damn good fright. I'm only telling you now so that you won't wonder at my absence later.'

_Tonight,_ Lon thought with anticipation, _that miserable piece of _cac_ is _mine.

* * *

InuYasha had decided to remain outside, even after his friends had gone to sleep. He was enjoying the night air – it was refreshingly cool after the heat of the day. He fingered the hilt of his Tessaiga, and briefly considered hazarding the slopes above the Lake of Tears... then, with a sigh, he resigned himself to waiting until morning. Experience had taught him that patience did have its rewards. 

Nevertheless, he thought sullenly, he still _hated_ waiting.

A soft noise at the doorway caught his attention and, to his surprise, Lon emerged onto the veranda. _Damn it, he's quiet,_ the _hanyo_ thought with a frown._ I can't believe I didn't hear him moving about inside._

'What're you...?' the half-demon's growled question was halted as Lon casually waved a hand and curtain of magical energies surrounded them.

''Tis only a glamour,' Lon said as he watched the dog-eared youth's eyes widen. 'A wall of "nothing there". Let's not wake those within, eh laddie?'

InuYasha grunted and crossed his arms. 'Huh. I know what a "glamour" is. I saw the bard use one.' He looked sideways at the smiling Dé Danann, wondering if he was again laughing at him. 'What do you want out here?'

Lon stretched and cracked his shoulders. 'With you? Nothing. I'm just going to enjoy a moonlight run.' Seeing the half-demon's puzzled expression, Lon only grinned cheekily. He was about to leave without further explanation – then, he paused and sat on the edge of the veranda.

Gazing up at the moon, the _púca_ spoke softly. 'I appreciate what you did earlier... standing between Aine and that drunken sot.'

InuYasha looked surprised, then embarrassed. He snorted dismissively. 'Yeah, well... he was out of line.'

'Aye,' answered Lon. 'Although,' he added chuckling, 'in truth, I suspect the two of us actually protected him more than Aine. She was in no mood to tolerate being manhandled by the likes of him. One push from her wards and she'd have made a door with him.'

A slight smile tugged at the half-demon's lips as he pictured this. Then, he wrinkled his nose. 'Gah. I can still smell that bastard's scent out here – he must've bathed in _sake_.'

Lon pulled a face in response. 'Bathed? _Ach_, I wonder if he knows the meaning of the word. He was that dirty, if you threw him against a wall, he'd stick.'

InuYasha found himself actually quelling a laugh. At that moment, a small form slipped out of house to join them. 'What are you doing awake, squirt?' asked the half-demon as he looked down at the _kitsune_. The last he had seen, the little _yokai_ had been curled up asleep with the two boys and the dog.

Shippo yawned. 'Shiro kicks,' he stated as he briefly rubbed his arms. His skin was tingling from contacting the glamour – he hadn't noticed the barrier until he had passed through it, but he had known what it was when InuYasha and the _púca _had seemed to suddenly pop into view. He turned to Lon. 'And, I saw you leaving. Where're you going at this time of night?'

The shape-shifter grinned. 'Just off to do what I do best,' he answered cryptically. He then gave Shippo a speculative look. 'Little warrior, much of your power is in casting illusions, am I right?'

'Yep!' chirped Shippo. 'That's a fox demon's specialty.'

'Well then,' said Lon, his eyes gleaming with mischief and something which, to InuYasha's mind, could only be called predatory, 'how about a bit of fun?'

A bemused InuYasha listened as Lon explained his proposal to a grinning Shippo. For only a moment, the _hanyo_ almost felt sorry for Hidenori. However, as he remembered the fear he had seen on Kanaye's face, any feelings of sympathy quickly faded.

* * *

Jaken roused himself as the campfire began to burn low. With a soft grunt, the little demon fed another branch to the flames. When he looked at Rin, he was hardly surprised to see that the child had not moved. At least, he thought, she was no longer shivering, her clothes having been thoroughly dried by the fire's heat. The kappa then turned his bulbous eyes to his lord, but the dog demon only gave him a perfunctory glance before returning his gaze to the night sky. Sensing it was not in his best interest to disrupt his master's thoughts at this time, Jaken crouched down by the campfire to resume his fitful dozing. After all, dawn was yet several hours away. 

Sesshoumaru had barely stirred since giving his 'reply' to Naraku's messenger. His mind, however, had been thoroughly analysing every fragment of his conversation with the unctuous Kakusamaru. The conclusions he had drawn had clarified some matters, but... if he could only be certain of what held Rin in thrall.

_It is more than a demon worm. And, as for that vermin's claim of a wraith..._

Would the child's death have to occur before he would understand? The dog demon quickly dismissed the option of simply waiting for Rin to die. Such a strategy would be, he told himself, inefficient.

_Again, it comes back to a schedule. Hnh._

Eventually the _taiyokai_ found himself watching the girl child who knelt so placidly by the fire. _It is as Jaken said... she cannot even sleep._ With this thought, he rapidly revised his estimate of just how long Rin's body could withstand such abuse.

Sesshoumaru stood and moved toward Rin, causing Jaken to wake with a start. Just as he had the evening before, the dog demon went down on one knee and placed one finger under the girl's chin to tilt her face upwards. Seconds seemed like hours to Jaken as, wide-eyed and tense, he watched Lord Sesshoumaru stare at Rin. His master's face was impassive, yet the little demon could feel his skin crawling as his survival instincts reacted to the cold anger burning within the powerful demon.

A slight frown then appeared on the _taiyokai's _brow. He moved his hand so that it rested briefly against the child's cheek, and his sensitive fingertips confirmed the unnatural dryness of her skin.

Standing, Sesshoumaru turned his cold gaze upon his servant.

'Jaken. I have changed my mind. We leave tonight.'

* * *

_A/N: Just in case you'd forgotten... _amadán _means 'idiot' or 'fool'. As for _cac_, it means... ahem... 'excrement'. ;)_

_Next: Two alpha dogs meet..._


	13. Ch 12: A Wild Ride and A Morning Hunt

_A/N: Back again. :) Since folks seemed interested in getting some details on Hidenori's comeuppance, I decided to elaborate of just what entertains a _púca_. And, thus, the chapter became even longer... Ho hum -- I'm my own worst critic and I've got to say, I almost revamped the whole thing. Here's hoping you like it. _

_Brief Irish lesson: Gleann na Choirthe (glan na khor-he), or 'valley of the pillar stone' is a real place now known as Glencar; _Faite romhat_ (fal-chay row-at) means 'You're welcome'; _a chuisle mo chroí _is pronounced 'ah khush-la mo khree'. I'll elaborate on the meaning later. ;) Oh, and Sorcha is pronounced 'sor-eh-kha'._

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Wild Ride and A Morning Hunt**

Hidenori stared in disbelief at the horse which had just ambled into the moonlit field before him. Convinced he was seeing things, the man slowly set down his bowl of _sake _and then shook his head in an attempt to focus his muddled thoughts. But, when he again looked up, the scene before him had not changed... and a gleam born of greed touched his bloodshot eyes. Judging by the tack on the black horse, it must have belonged a samurai; despite his drunken state, the calculating Hidenori quickly saw the opportunities the animal represented.

_Mine... mine to sell_, he thought. Or, he would be rewarded for returning it to its owner if the soldiers reappeared in the valley. Either way, there was money to be made.

He moved cautiously toward the animal. Even though he couldn't see its eyes, hidden as they were within the shadows of its thick forelock, he assumed it was watching him and he did not want to startle his windfall with any sudden moves. However, to his relief, it stood placidly as he approached. When animal lowered its head to nuzzle a tussock of grass, Hidenori reached for its reins, chuckling with glee that the horse had been so easy to capture.

His original intent had been to lead his new acquisition back to his home, but... since the animal was so docile... Why walk, the lazy man thought, when he could ride? Lurching slightly from the alcohol coursing through his system, he pulled himself up onto the quiet horse's back and, with a self-satisfied smirk, kicked at its flanks with his sandalled feet.

It was at that point that things began to go horribly wrong.

The farmer gasped in shock as the saddle vanished and the reins became twisted wisps of hay which quickly disintegrated in his grasp. Then, several globes of light appeared in the air before him, swirling swiftly about each other until they merged to become a spinning vortex of white fire. A disembodied and raspy voice began to echo eerily from the glowing, flickering image.

'_Children are gifts from the gods...' _it said.

Hidenori regained his sobriety in a rush as the fire continued to speak, displeasure evident in every phrase. He was to be punished for spurning this gift, it said, and for his wastrel life. Now thoroughly panicked, the farmer tried to throw himself from the horse's back but, to his horror, he found that some invisible force held his legs fast in place. The beast's hindquarters shifted, its powerful muscles bunching and tensing... and Hidenori's stomach churned with fear. As he began to retch, however, the horse suddenly leapt forward, passing through the swirling light and galloping into the darkness of the night.

Hidenori screamed aloud, all thoughts of being sick gone. His frightened yells continued as the animal – which he was now convinced was a beast from the Netherworld – carried him through the village at an impossible speed. Yet, he heard no outcry behind him, nor did any lights appear in any windows.

The terrified man then realised that the only sounds he could hear were his own sobbing cries and the pounding of the black horse's hooves.

It was in that moment that Hidenori discovered that he knew how to pray.

* * *

The fiery illusion flickered and vanished as its wide-eyed creator watched the swirl of dust – the only visible sign of the black horse's passage – rapidly recede along the road through the village. Shippo was feeling a bit breathless. In spite of Lon's thorough explanation of his plans for Hidenori, the fox demon had to admit to himself that the reality of a _púca's_ 'wild ride' had far exceeded his expectations. 

'_We're only going to be teaching him to appreciate his own mortality, so...'_ the _púca_ had whispered to the _kitsune_ when they had first sighted their quarry sprawled in the doorway of the old storage shed. Having scant sympathy to spare for Kanaye's father, Shippo had nodded eagerly in agreement. His fox's brush had momentarily stood on end, however, when he had glimpsed the pitiless expression which had crossed Lon's face just before he had transformed.

From that point on, everything had happened very quickly.

The young _yokai_ felt a rush of pride as he thought of his own contribution to the trick. Creating and dispelling an illusionary saddle and bridle had been easy – becoming what Lon had jokingly called a 'voice of judgement' had been more of a challenge. Nevertheless, Shippo had avidly tackled the role and, knowing that a Dé Danann glamour hid them from any chance observer, had created his brightest fox fire. The little demon had almost lost his concentration, however, the moment Lon's wards had trapped Hidenori.

A shiver had coursed through Shippo as his _yokai_ instincts had reacted to the intense excitement suddenly emanating from the black horse before him. The fox demon had looked up into the _púca's_ eyes and had seen within them a desire, a _need_, to run and run and run...

Then, the wild glint in those blue eyes had given way to a more familiar mischievous gleam, and Lon had winked cheekily at the _kitsune_. Shippo had barely had time to grin in response before his partner in mischief had leapt over him and had sped away into the night, taking the barrier of the glamour with him.

The little fox demon sighed as he watched the last dust cloud settle. He knew it might be several hours before the _púca_ returned, but he felt too excited to sleep.

_I wonder if InuYasha is still awake? _

Bursting to tell of his adventure, he scampered across the fields to where the headman's house lay on the other side of the village.

* * *

Hidenori had long since stopped telling himself that what he was experiencing was impossible, that no horse could gallop so swiftly – that this was all some bizarre _sake_-induced dream. No... the devil-beast beneath him was _real_ and it was going to carry him straight to the gates of the Netherworld. 'Please... Let me go,' he begged, his words punctuated by the shuddering sobs that wracked his frame. 'Please... I... I just want to go home.' However, the animal's gait and speed never altered. 

Then, to Hidenori's further horror, the horse left the road and instead began to follow the deer tracks running through the steep, forested slopes. Expecting to plunge off a cliff at any moment, the terrified man soon lost track of the time. His supplications to the gods became more and more incoherent as, finally, the combination of _sake_ and profound fear took its toll and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Feeling the sudden limpness of the body on his back, Lon emitted a satisfied snort and slowed to a normal canter. _About time,_ he thought. _Lasted a bit longer than I'd expected, too._

By this time, the _púca_ had already turned back toward the village and was less than a league from its boundaries. An expert at assessing his targets, Lon had known that Hidenori would not last the night. _Far too soused – and too bloody cowardly – for a 'proper' run,_ he thought disparagingly. _Not like the soldiers. Now, one of them could hold out 'til dawn..._

Londubh then chuckled. In truth, he was hardly disappointed that he hadn't had to endure contact with the obnoxious man for the entire night. Indeed, the reason he had abandoned the road for the more precipitous hillside trails had been to push his target toward unconsciousness more quickly. Of course, thought Lon smugly, they had never been in any real danger of falling. To one who was as sure-footed as a goat, the rocky tracks had been no hardship at all.

Still keeping his wall of glamour intact, Lon slowed to a walk and then halted beside a large cypress tree on the edge of the village. He dismissed his wards with a thought, and the unconscious Hidenori slid unceremoniously from his back to land with a muffled 'thud!' on the thick grass below. The farmer moaned, then curled up on his side as sleep overwhelmed him.

The shape-shifter had to admit that Shippo's illusions had been a nice touch. Lon had never before used such theatrics to snare a target. However, as he now looked down at the pathetic article at his feet, he congratulated himself for his spur of the moment involvement of the _kitsune_. He sincerely hoped that Hidenori would continue to think that he had come under the scrutiny of whatever gods the mortal feared.

'Pleasant dreams,' the _púca_ whispered with a falsely cheerful lilt. Then, with a very equine snort and a flick of his long, thick tail, he turned away from the unconscious man and trotted into the woodland.

His destination was a pond he had spotted during his run. Though he had planned to return to Takeo's house in time to catch at least a few hours of sleep that night, the notion of a bath was too tempting after carrying such an 'aromatic' passenger.

It didn't take him long to find the secluded pool. It was fed by a waterfall, and the water was clean and fresh; with an appreciative sigh, the black horse lowered his head to take a long drink. Then, he walked leisurely into the mere, the ripples of his passage disrupting the reflections of the almost-full moon and surrounding trees on the water's surface.

Again, Lon sighed – this time in relief – as the soothing coolness embraced his aching muscles. A rueful chuckle escaped him as he reflected that it was just as well the mortal _cac_ had not been made of sterner stuff. After cantering up a mountain road for the better part of the day, a typical all-night 'wild ride' would have taxed even his endurance. After all, he thought wryly, Londubh of the Púca Clan did have _some_ limits...

Not that he would admit to such a thing publicly, of course.

He halted once he felt the water lapping at his flanks; his aura of power pulsed briefly... and the horse again became human. However, it was not a youth who stood waist-deep in the pool. Instead, Lon had assumed his true form.

The _púca_ regarded his reflection in the moonlit water and smiled wistfully. _Sometimes, _he thought, _it's best to face the truth... Especially after passing judgement on another._

Not that he regretted what he had just done to Hidenori. His face twisted with disgust as he remembered the fear he had seen in Kanaye's thin, peaked face.

_Mortals... _Damnú! _Is it because they breed so easily that they can cast off their young, so? _

With this angry thought, Londubh swiftly undid his belt and tossed it and his dagger to the nearby bank. Then, he pulled his tunic over his head and plunged the garment into the chilly water. The magical energies of his transformation had greatly diluted the stench of _sake_ mixed with sweat – indeed, shape-shifting a few more times would have eliminated it altogether. But, Lon felt an overwhelming need to indulge in a more tangible cleansing and, within moments, the tunic landed in a sopping heap beside the dagger, the rest of his clothing following it in quick succession.

With a low groan of pleasure, the _púca_ stretched his arms before him and, taking a deep breath, dived beneath the dark water.

He didn't resurface until he reached the centre of the pool where, gasping in the cool night air, he stretched out on his back and floated. _Ah now, _he thought, as he began to relax upon the water,_ sure, but I needed this. _He wondered idly if the villagers even knew of this peaceful refuge – from what he had seen, the only paths that led to the pond had been made by the wild creatures of the forest. _Too wild and secluded a spot, perhaps..._ Or, had living so long near a haunted lake made the locals nervous of any body of water...?

The conversations he had overheard earlier began to intrude upon his mind and he wondered about the connection between the Lake of Tears and poor, mad Taro. Lon was not particularly pleased that the elderly mortal had intrigued Aine – not if, that is, he truly had some tie to the wraith which so interested the monk.

He frowned, dispelling thoughts of mortal sickness and deadly ghosts. Better, he decided, to consider such matters with Aine's input.

Continuing to float upon the cool water, Lon turned his head to watch the cascade that fell down the tiered, moss-covered wall of rock, its streaming froth turned silver-blue by the moonlight. Then, as he stared at the lovely sight, he suddenly felt his chest tighten with a familiar, bittersweet ache.

Within his mind, Londubh saw another dark pool beneath a starry sky – he could remember the feel of the soft grass beneath him, the rough bark of the tree against which he had leant... the wonderful warmth of his Sorcha as she had nestled within his arms, her head tilting back to rest on his shoulder.

_Oh, Danú..._ _How did I not see it before? This place... It's so like the waterfall above Gleann na Choirthe_. He closed his eyes to the sight of the falls, but the memories still came...

Warm, kind eyes the dark grey of a dove's wing; that sweet, bright smile that had stopped him in his tracks when first he had seen her; and, her hair... A soft sigh of longing escaped the _puca's_ lips. Oh, how he had loved her hair. Dark and shiny it had been, falling in a tumble of curls down her back. He would never forget the feel of it in his hands, the scent of it...

'_A chuisle mo chroí..._' he whispered. The sound of the waterfall began to fade as his very spirit immersed itself in his most precious memories.

However, survival instincts sharpened by centuries of life could not be long ignored. Suddenly, Lon realised that he was too relaxed – that, in fact, he was falling asleep. He gasped aloud, his body reflexively stiffened... and he sank like a stone.

Coughing and red-faced with embarrassment, he broke through the water's surface. _And, aren't you the foolish article?_ Amadán!_ Letting your guard down so in this foreign place full of 'demons' and Danú knows what else._ Continuing to inwardly berate himself, he turned and swam back to the pond's grassy bank.

It was time, he decided, to go back to the village. Even though he had made certain young Shippo had a plausible story to relay in the off chance of the mortals awakening before his return, he would far prefer that his absence not be noticed at all.

A simple Dé Danann charm took care of the sodden state of his clothes. Murmuring the ancient Words, he called forth currents of warm, dry air which whirled about him as he dressed; by the time Lon was fastening his woven belt about his waist, his garments were barely damp.

He dismissed the spell, and was about to transform, when a sweet but unknown floral scent filled his nostrils. The _púca_ froze, certain that he could feel a presence close behind him. His first thought was that his small magic had attracted someone... or something. Then, his breath caught in his throat as, from the corner of his eye, he caught a fleeting glimpse of a slight form that seemed all too familiar.

Londubh spun about to face... nothing. He was alone on the moonlit bank, and the scent of flowers had completely vanished. Had he imagined it? And, had he seen...?

No. He shook his head, telling himself that it was impossible.

Ach..._ You're tired is all,_ he thought angrily._ 'Twas only because you were just thinking on her..._

Solitude had lost its attraction. The _púca_ spread his arms wide and willed his form into a shape for which he had little fondness. Unfortunately, he thought with a grimace, the nearby calls of owls dictated that he should become something sturdier than a blackbird for the short flight to the village.

His form shifted and shrank, and the man became a raven. The large bird looked once more at the waterfall, then took to the air and silently glided toward the village.

* * *

InuYasha sat cross-legged just inside the entryway of Takeo's house, head bowed and arms folded within his sleeves as he dozed. However, as the first notes of birdsong began in the nearby woodland, his ears twitched slightly in response. Then, his brow furrowed as a light kick against his leg brought him fully awake. 

_Brat,_ he thought. With a grunt, he shifted to the right and out of the reach of a softly snoring Shippo sprawled next to him. _Probably dreaming about his so-called 'brilliant trick'..._

The _hanyo_ had heard all about the fox demon's adventure. Shippo's whispered and enthusiastic description had seemed unending... until every other sentence had become punctuated with a yawn. At that point, InuYasha had told him he had 'yapped enough for one night'. The drowsy fox demon had reluctantly agreed and, after following his cantankerous friend inside, had soon drifted off to sleep. Thus, only InuYasha had seen how, in the small hours of the morning, Lon had slipped into the headman's home as silently as he had exited it.

He now looked sideways to where the Dé Danann lay slumbering soundly beneath his woollen cloak with his head pillowed on his arm. _Huh! It looks like he can get tired after all..._

He could not help smirking at the idea that Lon was not indefatigable – especially since the half-demon himself had found the long run into the mountains a _little_ tiring. Then, he heard a whisper of movement across the room and glanced up to see Aine emerge from the chamber she had shared with Sango and Kagome.

The healer smiled a greeting to the dog-eared _hanyo,_ then stepped quietly between those sleeping until she reached her patients. Kanaye, she noted, was much better – a light touch to his head was enough to let her know that his fever was gone. When she came to Taro, however, she frowned in concern, for she had thought his temperature would also have returned to normal by now. However, though much diminished, the odd fever still clung to the fragile old man, and she suspected that this had much to do with other imbalances in his life-force – ones which, she believed, had been present for a very long time.

Aine placed her hands on the man's temples and again linked her life-force with his. Her magical probes flowed deeper than they had the night before, focussing specifically on the complex patterns of energy that enveloped the mind.

_I was right, then,_ she thought._ The disruptions in those patterns could still be corrected. But... should I?_ Aine regarded Taro sadly._ Poor, gentle soul. Perhaps 'twould be more cruel to awaken your mind after so many years...?_

As she broke her healer's circuit and rose from her knees, she saw Lon stir, and knew that her magic had woken him. The _púca_ sat up and combed his fingers through his thick, dark hair. When he caught her eyes upon him, he smiled and gestured with a nod of his head that they should meet outside.

Stretching lightly, Lon stood and made his way to the door. As he passed InuYasha, he whispered, 'Care to join us in taking the morning air, pup?'

The half-demon bristled again at the label. An angry retort was on the tip of his tongue when his sharp ears picked up another murmured comment. 'Aine's bound to ask about last night's run, so if you'd like to hear about it, too...?'

Curiosity swiftly supplanted irritation. Muttering angrily under his breath about smart-mouthed, sawed-off foreigners, InuYasha rose and silently slipped outside to the veranda behind a softly chuckling shape-shifter.

* * *

_'Ach, a Lon..._ a mountain path? What if the man's heart had stopped?' 

Aine's voice held a gently chiding tone, though she knew from long experience that the _púca_ would dismiss such a notion. She was proven right as Lon emitted a snort of disbelief.

'Ah now, you know that's never happened,' said the 'youth', with his usual cheeky grin. 'I can always tell, lass. The frail ones... well, they have a certain look to them.'

InuYasha had done his best to not seem too interested in Lon's narrative. However, he could not resist asking about something that had been puzzling him. 'So, um... How come the idiot didn't just jump off?'

The shape-shifter dipped his head modestly, though his tone of voice was anything but. 'Because of a special twist to a basic warding spell. No one falls from my back... unless I wish it,' he added with a wink. ''Tis the same for all of my clan.'

At that moment, a yawning and scratching Shippo appeared in the doorway, took one look at Aine, and promptly made his way to her lap. The healer laughed and gladly gave the little_ yokai_ the cuddle he was seeking. InuYasha rolled his eyes at the sight, while Lon merely grinned and asked the 'little warrior' if he had slept well after giving such a fine performance.

While Aine chatted to a now beaming Shippo, the _púca_ stood and looked thoughtfully toward the forested slopes which were still veiled by the early morning twilight. 'You know,' he said after a few moments, 'I saw signs of game in those woods last night. No offense to our hosts, but I've a craving for something more substantial than roots and grains. I think I'll go hunting.'

'Hunting?' The question was asked simultaneously by InuYasha and Shippo. The half-demon gave the _púca_ a suspicious glance. 'You hunt? Isn't that kinda like eating your cousins?'

The look Lon gave InuYasha was one of such affronted dignity that Aine had to brush her hand over her mouth to hide a smile. Of course, she thought, the half-demon would have no idea of the gaffe he had made in suggesting that a_ púca _would mimic an animal used as food. The healer herself did not understand exactly when the rule had originated in Lon's clan – or why – but she did know that it was written in stone.

'I only take the shapes of animals – I'm hardly a blood relative,' Lon said drily, as he stared pointedly at InuYasha's ears. The narrow-eyed glare the_ hanyo_ shot him in return showed that the innuendo had not been missed. 'Aye, I hunt. But, as I said, I'll be glad to leave the hunting of serpent demons to you. I'm quite content with a hare or a pheasant.'

Lon turned to Aine. 'Will you come with me, lass?' he asked softly. 'Not to hunt, of course... but, 'tis a lovely morning. And, I've a pretty spot to show you.' He canted his head, looking for all the world like an eager youth. 'We'll be back before long, so.'

Aine gave him a considering look. She knew her blackbird well – he had more on his mind that rounding out his diet and showing her the local scenery. 'Of course,_ a stór,'_ she answered. After all, she thought, she did have much to ponder._ This strange illness – what can be behind it?_ Perhaps the tranquillity of the forest might help her focus better upon the puzzle.

Then, the half-demon's sharp ears heard the sounds of movement within – the household, he said, was awakening. A few minutes later, Izumi appeared in the doorway with a yawning Kagome behind her.

When she learnt that the healer and her companion were planning to head into the forest, the motherly peasant woman promptly expressed some concern. It was then that the others were treated to the sight of a_ púca_ at his most glib as Lon set about reassuring her that she had no cause to worry. By the time he was done, Izumi was merely shaking her head at the eccentricities of foreigners and their strange liking for roaming the woodlands.

* * *

'So, you sense nothing... no one at all?' 

Lon's tone was light as he asked the question, but Aine knew his intent in bringing her to the remote pool had been very serious.

Their departure had been delayed by Izumi's insistence that they break their fast first. Still, Lon had been sincere when he had said he didn't plan to keep Aine away from her patients for too long; once out of sight of the village, he had again taken the form of a horse and they had reached the secluded pool in good time. En route, he had told her about his experience during the night, and of how he had thought that, if only for a moment, he had not been alone here.

'Nothing,_ a stór,_' said Aine now. She glanced about the clearing that held the pond and its waterfall, then lowered herself to sit beside her friend on the grass-covered bank. 'In fact, I've not sensed a life-force holding Power since we entered this valley – with the exception of yourself and our travelling companions.'

Londubh smirked. 'Bad news indeed for the serpent-hunting puppy,' he said. Then, he ran a hand tiredly over his face. 'It was just... I could feel it behind me – but it was so faint. And then, I thought I saw someone...' He paused, shrugging.

'And, you thought you felt an aura of magic?' asked Aine.

'In truth, I don't know what to call it. It wasn't a cast spell... of that I'm certain.' He sighed and shook his head. 'Maybe I was just too bloody tired. I'm sorry,_ mo chailín..._ It seems I've dragged you up here for nothing.'

At this, Aine placed her hand over his. 'Do you hear me complaining,_ a stór_?' she asked. 'I think you did sense something – but, whatever it was is long gone.'

The shape-shifter was silent for a moment, his eyes fixed upon the waterfall before them. 'So,' he said, changing the subject. 'Enough of my delusion. What do you plan to do with the real madman?'

Now it Aine's turn to sigh. 'That I'll have to think on a while longer. It's as I said on the way here – the shroud upon his mind can be healed, but Takeo said that Taro was fifteen when he lost his reason._ Fifteen, _Lon. If I cause that curtain to lift... I don't know if he's even aware that he's aged over sixty years.'

Frowning, the_ púca_ turned his intent blue gaze upon her. 'Well, lass... perhaps 'twould be best you leave well enough alone. If his mind returns under your care, won't that draw too much attention to your 'skills'?'

The healer shook her head. 'Actually, that odd fever has provided a perfect decoy. Izumi has already told me she and her family think the illness has cleared his mind somewhat. Apparently, he was unusually coherent last night.'

_'_Well, when all's said and done, lass... don't go breaking your heart over these mortals.' Lon squeezed her hand as his gaze again strayed to the white cascade of water. 'That valley fair reeks of tragedy. It won't do to become emotionally involved.'

'Oh?' Aine replied softly. 'So... when you targeted that sad excuse for a parent last night... that wasn't due to any emotional involvement on your part?'

Lon huffed indignantly. 'Indeed not. I was only desperate for some entertainment.' He was about to further defend his honour when Aine's arms went about him. Surprised, he returned the impromptu hug, then pulled back slightly, his blue eyes showing his bemusement as he met her kind gaze. 'What was that for,_ mo chailín_?' he asked.

'That,' she answered, 'was because, in your own unique way, you're a good man. And...'she added in a whisper as she again pulled him close, 'because of the way you watch that waterfall.'

The _púca_ closed his eyes as his arms again tightened about the healer's slim frame. Then, he gently released her and kissed her cheek. 'You know me too well, child of my heart,' he murmured. 'Thank you.'

Aine smiled softly at hearing the old endearment from her childhood. '_Failte romhat._ So, do you still intend to hunt this morning,_ a bhodach_?' she then asked. 'Or, was that merely some creativity on your part?'

Lon chuckled. 'Ah no – I was serious, right enough... though Miroku told me we might be the only ones eating what I catch. Something about religious beliefs, though he mentioned that he wasn't adverse to some meat now and then. Still, if I'm to repay our hosts for their hospitality, I might have to do some fishing, too.' He then stood. 'Are you sure you don't want me to take you back, first?'

Aine shook her head, saying that she would wait for him by the pool. 'I'd like to indulge in a bit of solitude,' she said with a grin. 'I've much to think on.'

Nodding in response, the _púca_ closed his eyes; his aura of power rose and his form flowed into that of a black, rough-coated wolfhound. The massive dog's mouth opened in a huge, panting grin. 'Right then, lass,' he said. 'Look for me within the hour.' Then, he turned and loped into the forest.

Lon had not been gone long when Aine felt the surge of his wards. However, this did not alarm her, for she recognised their unique pattern. Her friend, she knew, was using walls of warding to flush some sort of game.

Slipping her healer's satchel from her shoulder, Aine began to hum softly to herself as she unbound her hair. The pool, she had decided, looked too inviting to simply sit beside it. Then, as she bent to undo the ties of her sandals, she froze. Wide-eyed, she stared in the direction Lon had taken.

Aine paused only long enough to retrieve her satchel. Then, she was running like a deer toward Lon's Dé Danann aura... and the powerful life-force that was moving swiftly toward him.

* * *

Jaken was feeling very much on edge. Lord Sesshoumaru had set a steady pace for his small entourage, and they had covered a considerable distance during the night. Now, they had reached the entrance to the valley which was supposed to hold the Lake of Tears. The kappa was more than a little worried about what might await his master at that lake... and about how Rin would fare as the day progressed. For, the sun had begun to rise and Jaken, who had excellent weather sense, knew that the day promised to be hot. 

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru halted and the little _yokai_ had to back-pedal to avoid running into his master's leg. He watched, silent and apprehensive, as Lord Sesshoumaru turned slowly – the powerful demon's eyes flickered briefly over Rin, then he looked down at his servant.

'Jaken.'

'Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?'

'There is a ridge covered by birch ahead. You will continue until you reach that point.'

'Yes, my Lord. Are... are you leaving, then?'

'Hnh,' grunted Sesshoumaru, deeming that sufficient response to his servant's stating of the obvious. Then, he strode out of the kappa's sight.

_Kakusamaru will keep his distance during the day,_ thought the _taiyokai,_ as he moved deeper into the valley. During their meeting, he had quickly realised that Naraku's blue-skinned messenger was hidden by the night's shadows and that this, coupled with his almost non-existent jaki and scent, made him virtually invisible even to one with the acute senses of an inu yokai. As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, Kakusamaru had gotten far too close before he had been detected. And, since there were still pieces missing from the puzzle which the Rin's enthralment had presented, the dog demon had refused to give his enemies any leeway by leaving the girl unguarded at night.

Sunrise had brought about a change in strategy. His current intent was to investigate the Lake of Tears. No matter, he thought, if the 'ghost' was only accessible at night as Kakusamaru had claimed (not that he would ever accept at face value anything related by a spawn of Naraku). He would see for himself just what this lakeshore held – at the time of _his_ choosing.

However, Sesshoumaru had not gone far when his senses leapt to attention. The powerful demon stopped – then, elegant brows lifted slightly with surprise as topaz eyes gleamed with recognition. Directly before him, farther into the valley, there had been a burst of magical energy. Then, it happened again... and again. The magic was faint... but its signature was unmistakable.

_Tuatha Dé Danann... _

He remembered._ Two days ago... _That hint of power that had brushed his senses, but had been far too fleeting and faint to identify or trace... Had that also been Dé Danann?

The_ taiyokai's_ demonic aura surged. A curtain of mist swirled about his feet, then merged with his thick, pale fur wrap to trail behind him as he rose into the air.

Staring intently ahead, the dog demon flew swiftly toward the foreign magic.

* * *

_Ah now... Aren't you a fine fellow?_

Lon grinned as he regarded the cock pheasant. He had scented the bird very soon after he had parted from Aine, and his strategically placed spells of warding had effectively flushed it from cover and herded it to a small glade. Now, after repeatedly being turned back by invisible walls, the pheasant had halted in confusion.

With a thought, the_ púca_ shifted back to the form of a youth. Though he would track game as a canine, he was not about to try to catch it as such. A mouth full of feathers was hardly an appetising thought.

Moving slowly and silently, Lon unwound the outer binding of his dagger's sheath. The strip of leather was also a sling, and the Dé Danann could use it with lethal efficiency. He tucked a smooth stone into its folds, all the while keeping his eyes on the pheasant. It was, he had to admit, a beautiful bird. The coppery plumage seemed to glitter in the early morning sunlight.

_And, he'll be an even lovelier sight roasted with herbs._

He was about to take aim, when he realised that he was not alone. Though he did not have Aine's acuity when it came to detecting powerful life-forces, like all of their race, Lon could sense another magical being in near proximity. Unlike his experience by the pool the previous night, he was now absolutely certain that he could feel an aura of power behind him – and, an extremely strong one at that.

_Damnú air..._

The _púca_ turned slowly to meet a cold, golden stare.

Of course, he immediately recognised the aristocratic being standing only a few metres away. How could he not, after hearing Sesshoumaru described by both Aine and Eadoin? However, after meeting InuYasha, a particular image of the _hanyo's _older brother had taken root in Lon's mind – that of a more mature and experienced version of the half-demon. He now realised his imagination had definitely led him astray.

_This one,_ he thought,_ could be a match for Fionnbharra himself. Perhaps, more than a match._ Yet, this was his Aine's _anamchara._ This unbelievably powerful and, without doubt, dangerous being had a soul which was compatible with that of the healer._ Eadoin, my lad... you had the right of it. Fate does indeed have an odd sense of humour._

_'_You are Dé Danann.'

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly as he spoke. He had expected to find the healer or the bard – the sight of a stranger was decidedly off-putting to the already irate _taiyokai._

Deciding that formality would definitely be the best route to follow, the _púca_ nodded his head and, remembering Eadoin's description of his meeting with Sesshoumaru, executed a bow that was respectful, but not fawning. 'Indeed,' he said. 'I am Londubh of the Púca Clan, of the Tuatha Dé Danann. I presume I have the honour of meeting the Lord Sesshoumaru?'

The dog demon's frown deepened as he studied the slender, foxy-featured youth before him. So, he thought, he had been recognised. And, apparently this stripling considered himself of some note. Then, as he met the frank stare of the stranger's intensely blue eyes, he quickly came to another conclusion. 'Hnh. This is not your true form.'

Lon raised an eyebrow._ Somewhat faster on the uptake than his brother, isn't he? '_Aye?' he answered, then shrugged and smiled. 'Well then, we have something in common.'

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on hearing this. Then, his nostrils flared slightly._ That scent..._

Though Lon had transformed twice since parting from Aine, this had not been enough to disperse the evidence that he had been in close contact with her. Though faint, her scent was all over him... and Sesshoumaru's sharp nose had detected it. 'Where is the lady?' he asked, as his _yoki _began to stir about him.

The _taiyokai's_ voice was coolly impassive, yet Lon had detected in those deep tones an underlying aggression._ Lovely... Bloody lovely. What's put his hackles up, then?_

However, before the shape-shifter could respond, Sesshoumaru suddenly looked to his right, and the power Lon had sensed rising about the _inu yokai_ rapidly subsided. The _púca _followed his gaze, and felt a flutter of relief pass over him when he saw Aine hurrying toward them.

_Lass, I do appreciate your sense of timing..._

* * *

_A/N: '_A chuisle mo chroí_ ... This is one of the loveliest terms of endearment I've ever heard. _Cuisle_ (kush-la) means 'pulse' and _croí _(kree) means 'heart'. So, when you call someone, '_a chuisle mo chroí_', you are calling them your heart's pulse. Can you imagine? (sigh)_

_Trivia: The Glencar waterfall exists -- many photos of it can be found on-line and there is a particularly lovely one at Webshots dot com. This waterfall was, in fact, a source of inspiration for W.B. Yeats' imagery-rich poem, 'The Stolen Child'. Quote: 'Where the wandering water gushes / from the hills above Glencar'. Loreena McKennitt__ has set it to music on her CD, 'Elemental' (and, no, Magnusrae... that's not 'the' song... ;) )._

_My oh my... Here's hoping this uploads intact. All sort of hiccoughs in the document manager today. :( Now, I should warn you that the next chapter _may _be delayed. You see, October is the end of the business year for me, and there's this horribly tedious thing called year-end bookwork... Believe me, I'd rather be playing with the next chapter... _

_Speaking of which. Next: Oh heck, you know what's next, don't you?_


	14. Ch 13: A Tactical Advantage

_A/N: Surprise! Sorry it's been so long, but real life does take priority sometimes. My muse was jumping up and down for some attention, however, so I decided to indulge her. Okay folks, t__his chapter begins with the reunion which seems to have sparked a certain amount of anticpation in a few readers.__ ;p I hope it suits, considering the number of re-writes it underwent, lol. My sincere thanks to Mangusrae for helping me to see the forest rather than the trees. :)_

_Very short Irish lesson: _mo chú deas bán _(mo khoo jas bawn) means, 'my fine, white hound'._

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Tactical Advantage**

Aine had no doubt that it had been the uniquely Dé Danann power signature of Lon's wards which had attracted the dog demon. And, judging from the speed at which Sesshoumaru's powerful life-force was moving toward that of the _púca_, she also knew that her old friend would be meeting the _taiyokai_ on his own. That was a scenario which the healer had not anticipated.

She continued to run.

Of course, Aine reassured herself, Londubh had been well informed about Sesshoumaru. And, although her blackbird might be lacking somewhat in diplomatic skills, he was hardly naïve – even if he had not been primed, he would surely realise that her _anamchara_ was not one to bait. After all, Lon's survival instincts were as sharp as those of the animals whose forms he took.

Still, he _was_ a _púca_.

Just as this thought crossed her mind, she sensed the surge of a very familiar demonic aura – and the aggression behind it. _Ah no, _mo chú deas bán... she thought, _there's surely no need for that._ The healer called forth her own aura of power to alert Sesshoumaru of her approach and, much to her relief, she felt his _yoki_ subsiding as quickly as it had risen.

And then, she could see them – her soul-friend and her oldest friend were just ahead, within a glade surrounded by young trees. Sesshoumaru was standing only a few metres away from a very serious-looking Lon... but, his gaze was turned toward her. A warm shiver of anticipation coursed through her.

_Well met, _mo anamchara... she thought, as she looked into that calm, topaz stare.

Aine's eyes flickered briefly toward Lon. Seeing his rather relieved expression as he caught her eye, she was grateful that she had arrived when she did. Later, she thought, she could ask him what had caused Sesshoumaru's power to flare with ire. For now, however...

For now, her soul-friend demanded her attention. And, already, she could feel the magic of the empathic bond coming to life within her.

She allowed her Dé Danann aura to subside as she continued toward the elegant dog demon, her pace having slowed to a more dignified walk. After all, she thought fondly, one should approach such a dignified personage with appropriate decorum. However, Aine's inherent sense of propriety could not entirely subdue the light spring in her step... or the genuine delight in her smile.

* * *

Lon's posture relaxed slightly once he realised that Sesshoumaru was ignoring him, the dog demon's attention having shifted to Aine. Which, the shape-shifter then concluded, was as it should be if this _yokai_ lord was indeed the healer's _anamchara_. 

_And,_ he thought wryly, his own gaze now upon the lady, _I'd be after questioning his lordship's sanity if he'd rather confront me than watch you, _mo cailín deas.

Londubh felt a warm rush of pride as he watched Aine. The rising sun was evaporating the morning dew, and mist hovered between the trees – as she moved toward them through that soft, translucent veil, her bright hair unbound and falling in gleaming ripples to below her waist, Aine looked, as far as the _púca_ was concerned, every inch a woman of the Tuatha Dé Danann.

He then cast a surreptitious glance toward the _taiyokai_, wishing to gauge his reaction on seeing his 'soul-friend'. Even though Aine had reassured him that Sesshoumaru had acknowledged and accepted the connection the two shared, the shape-shifter wanted to see for himself just how this enigmatic being would react at this moment.

He soon realised that he was in for a challenge. _Eadoin was right – this 'Lord of the Western Lands' gives little away,_ he thought, as he discreetly observed the dog demon's impassive face. _Nobility through and through, aren't you? Cooler even than those elves. Nevertheless... Ah, and there it is._

His sharp gaze had caught a fleeting glimmer of emotion in those yellow eyes. Giving a barely perceptible nod of approval, Lon prepared to quietly and unobtrusively witness this meeting which had been the purpose behind his long journey.

* * *

Mere hours ago, thought Sesshoumaru, he had speculated on how the Dé Danann healer's skills could be an asset. And now... here she was. 

_Remarkable. How very... opportune._

Naturally, he was curious – given the distance of her homeland, he hadn't expected her to return so soon. However, as the _taiyokai_ watched the lady's tall, lithe form moving gracefully toward him, curiosity soon gave way to a strong feeling of satisfaction. He quickly decided that the reason for her presence could be addressed later.

The dog demon had never been one to rely on 'luck' to meet his objectives. As far as he was concerned, the defeat of one's enemies was achieved through a coordinated use of power, skill and strategy. However, that was not to say that he would scorn good fortune when it was handed to him – and, Sesshoumaru considered the healer's arrival very good fortune indeed. If his current suspicions about Rin were correct, he had just been provided with a significant tactical advantage.

Sesshoumaru felt a sudden, faint stirring within his _jaki_ and recognised it instantly. _So, _he observed,_ the dormant 'soul-bond' awakens._ And, it seemed that the magic's soft pulsing was increasing in intensity as the lady drew nearer.

_Intriguing..._

At that moment, his peripheral vision caught the subtle scrutiny of the one who had introduced himself as, 'Londubh'. _Hnh. Studying me, are you, little man?_ Sesshoumaru inwardly shrugged. As long as the stranger was content to remain on the sidelines, the dog demon would ignore him for the time being. It was the Dé Danann who had just now halted to stand before him who truly merited his attention.

'May peace be upon you, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said. She bowed formally, her posture conveying the respect of one contemporary to another, and the _taiyokai_ raised one elegant eyebrow slightly as he noticed this. Then, her face alight with a very familiar, gentle smile, she stepped even closer and, holding out her hands to him, she added softly: 'You are, indeed, a glad sight to these eyes of mine, _mo anamchara_.' The inflections and tone of that softly-accented voice, and the warm regard he saw within those green eyes, left no doubt in Sesshoumaru's mind of her sincerity.

'Lady Aine.'

There was little change in the aristocratic demon's mien as he spoke, although he inclined his head in acknowledgement of her greeting, glancing down at the her outstretched hands as he did so. From anyone else, he would have dismissed such an overture as unimportant. However, his instincts were urging him to act otherwise, just as they had when this uncommon woman had last offered to him this 'gesture of goodwill'. Therefore, as his golden eyes again focussed upon her frank gaze, he lifted his hand and permitted her to clasp it between her own.

Then, just as the dog demon had expected, the _anamchara_ bond opened. Tendrils of magical energy swirled toward him through the link, their feather-light caress imparting to him the soothing warmth resonating from the healer's soul. His eyes narrowed in contemplation, and he felt a sudden urge to respond to the magic's pull... to widen the empathic connection, as he had the first time he had experienced its touch. Instead, however, Sesshoumaru consciously kept his _yoki_ from flowing into the bond, for he knew that he could not indulge his instincts further. _Not now,_ he thought. _Not while Naraku schemes... _

A gentle pressure against his hand pulled him from his musings. He saw that Aine's long fingers had wrapped more securely about his own, and that she was watching him with obvious concern. _The pattern of her emotions... has shifted, _he realised. A slight furrow appeared on his brow as he realised that, until now, he had given little thought to the dual nature of the_ anamchara_ bond.

_Hnh. I see, _he thought. _So... How much have_ _you_ _perceived, lady healer?_

Aine's answer to that question would have been: far more than ever expected.

The gladness she had felt on sighting the _taiyokai_, along with the awakening of the soul-bond within her, had quickly put paid to any thought she might have had of limiting her greeting to an appropriate bow, and she had found herself reaching for Sesshoumaru's hand as readily as if he were one of her countrymen. However, as the empathic connection between their spirits had opened, not only had she felt the warm touch of its unique magic, but she had known immediately that all was not well with her _anamchara_.

She had sensed the fleeting push of his demonic aura toward the soul-bond... and its subsequent and abrupt suppression. Understanding that Sesshoumaru wished to avoid augmenting the link, she also refrained from doing so, concentrating instead on what it was already passively revealing to her. She could sense his curiosity and how, in his own stoic way, he welcomed her presence (she knew, at least, that she was not _unwelcome_). However, also emanating from the dog demon was a great... tension.

_No, _she quickly realised... _'Tis much more than that. _Roiling and seething beneath the mantle of determination and ambition that was so quintessentially Sesshoumaru was frustration... and a fierce anger. This, she knew, could not have resulted from any _púca_-induced irritation. The emotions were distant, held in check as they were by the _taiyokai's_ natural reticence, but Aine could still feel them, and... something more.

_You've buried it deep, _mo chú... _but, 'tis there. You are... worried._

Aine was resolved. If it was somehow in her power to soothe – to heal – this trouble that had touched her soul-friend's spirit, she would do so. She pressed his hand once more before releasing it. 'What has happened, _a stór_?' she asked.

Sesshoumaru was silent as he withdrew his hand. He turned his gaze toward the rising sun. Already, the dog demon noted, the day was much warmer.

'Come with me,' he said.

* * *

'I see. So, the shrine was built as a memorial?' 

The question had been posed by Miroku, who was walking beside Takeo along the sun-dappled, woodland path leading to the upper end of the valley. As he had promised the night before, the headman was taking the young monk and his companions to the shrine he and his family tended. Sango, now dressed in the armour of her profession, strolled just behind them with a cat-sized Kirara at her heels, while Kagome and a grim-looking InuYasha took up the rear. All were listening intently as the old man expanded upon the tale they had heard from Kenji two days ago.

Takeo had just confirmed that he was indeed a descendant of the steward who had served the valley's last _daimyo_, a man named Daisuke. This same servant had also overseen the construction of the shrine. 'Yes, Master Monk,' the headman answered. 'Though, Lord Ryunosuke also hoped that the shrine might give his people some protection. He was the last of the Mizumimoto family, and he deeply regretted leaving the valley without an overlord's protection. All he could do was put them in the care of the gods.'

'But, surely there were samurai in his service?' asked Sango.

Takeo nodded, understanding the demon-slayer's meaning: that it was not unheard of for a _daimyo_ to bestow land holdings to a faithful samurai. 'Few of the young lord's men survived the demon's attack,' he explained. 'And then, the mansion and the richer lands about the lake were lost to the creature's ghost.' He gestured behind them toward the humble farming village. 'There was little left to tempt an ambitious samurai to remain.'

'During breakfast, you said there are written records at the shrine,' said Miroku. 'Were they left by your ancestor?'

'Yes,' replied the headman. 'Daisuke was an educated man, and he made certain his sons were also literate. It's a skill our family has never lost,' he added, a note of pride in his voice. He then explained how most of the papers were documents explaining the _daimyo's_ final wishes, including the building of the shrine and the parcelling of land to the families forced from the lakeshore. 'But,' he said, 'what you'll want to see is Daisuke's account of his master's final days, and of the demon's attack... though says little about the _daimyo's_ betrothed – only that the lady's name was Yugao and that she was gentle of heart.' The elderly man then exhaled softly. 'The young lord... was devoted to her.'

Miroku remembered Kenji's brief narration. 'Yet, didn't the demon attack her first?' he asked. 'Does no one know why?'

'No,' answered Takeo. 'Daisuke's account only says that Lord Ryunosuke attacked the _yokai_ because it had killed the woman he loved... on the very eve of their wedding. It did mention that the lady's body was found in the lake, and that, at first, she was thought to have drowned. But, the young lord soon discovered the truth.'

'What happened?' asked Miroku.

The old man stared ahead, his expression grim. 'Apparently, the demon sought him out and boasted of its deed.' Takeo then went on to tell of how the _daimyo_ had struck down his enemy with a spear, but not before many had died and Lord Ryuosuke had himself received a mortal wound.

Kagome kept silent as she listened to the tragic tale. _It's hard to believe that there's been so much sadness here,_ she thought as she looked about her. _This is such a lovely place_. The path they were following appeared so ordinary and peaceful. Birdsong trilled from the still misty forest and the air was filled with the scents of summer. However, despite the beauty of the early morning, the teenage girl felt a shiver of trepidation – Kagome had not forgotten that at the end of the road, beyond the shrine that was their goal, lay the desolate Lake of Tears and the lethal spectre that ruled its shores.

Suddenly, Kagome found that she missed Shippo's company. The little fox demon was so chipper – his presence always seemed to lighten any situation. However, the _kitsune_ had elected to remain behind with Kanaye. Just as he had with Kenji and Jiro, young Shippo was showing a certain amount of protectiveness toward the injured boy. Though Kanaye had looked much better that morning, he had still been very subdued and had noticeably tensed at every noise coming from outside the house. Thus, an apologetic Shippo had whispered to Kagome that he thought he should stay at the headman's house. The fox demon had beamed with pride when she had praised him for his big heart.

As Kagome recalled this conversation, she was suddenly reminded of Shippo's and InuYasha's reaction to a minor change in their plans that morning. Takeo's son had originally planned to accompany them to the shrine but, at the last minute, he had been called away. She had not heard Akio's rapid, hushed conversation with the neighbour who had come to fetch him but, from the look the sharp-eared _kitsune_ and _hanyo_ had exchanged, she had been certain that they had – and, that both had been trying very hard not to smile. She sighed inwardly. _I suppose we'll find out what happened later._

With this thought, she glanced sideways at InuYasha. The half-demon's ears were pricked forward, his attention on Takeo. His decision to also visit the shrine had initially surprised Kagome, for she had expected him to insist that they go on ahead to the region beyond the lake. Certainly, the scowl on his face made it obvious that his impatience to track the serpent demons had not lessened.

Yet, InuYasha had changed his mind – and Kagome suspected that she knew why. During breakfast, she had noticed him covertly watching Old Taro. Izumi and Aine had managed to persuade the elderly man to remain abed, and he had fallen asleep again by the time Aine and Lon had left. However, while awake, he had continued to smile at the _hanyo_, and mutter 'child of the moon' softly and contentedly to himself. At first, Kagome had thought that InuYasha had only been irritated by the old man's interest in him. But, when she had seen his gaze move repeatedly from the madman to monk, she had come to another conclusion.

_I think InuYasha is worried that Miroku could end up like Taro..._

Seeing that her half-demon friend had noticed she was watching him, and was now looking at her questioningly, Kagome smiled at him – and earned in return a confused look, a blush and a shrug... in that order.

InuYasha felt his face turning very warm on seeing Kagome's smile. The look in her eyes was, he realised, admiring – though, the half-demon had absolutely no idea what he had done to merit such approval. Deciding he was better off not knowing for now, he abruptly returned his focus to Takeo's narrative.

Kagome assumptions had been correct. Seeing Taro's mental state had done nothing to reassure InuYasha about the risks Miroku would be taking if he tried to exorcise the wraith that haunted the lake by night. And, having seen the interested glint in the monk's eye the previous evening, the _hanyo_ had no doubt that he would try to do exactly that. Therefore, though he was definitely chafing at his self-imposed delay, InuYasha had decided that he should also hear what the old headman had to say. But, he promised himself, as soon as they had seen whatever there was to see at the shrine, he _would_ be hunting Naraku's snakes.

The group had not gone much farther before they saw evidence that the rustic track they were following had, indeed, seen more opulent days. Here and there, remnants of low walls clung to the road's edge and its surface had become more level and wider. Then, they came to an arched bridge spanning a deep gully. Though its stones were covered with lichen and moss, the master craftsmanship that had gone into the bridge's construction was still apparent. And, just beyond it, they could see a small, wooden building nestled between two ancient pines.

Takeo halted and, turning to face them, he bowed.

'Welcome,' said the headman, 'to the Mizumimoto Shrine.'

* * *

The interior of the shrine was scrupulously clean, single room. It was quite bare except for a long, wooden altar set on a raised platform against the wall opposite the entrance. The travelling companions stood politely at the doorway as Takeo silently crossed the room and knelt in front of the altar, Then, bowing his head, the old man began to whisper softly. 

As he waited for the headman to finish his prayer, Mirkou's eyes were drawn to an embroidered banner hanging behind the altar. It was beautifully sewn depiction of a mansion beside a lake surrounded by mountains. Obviously, the young monk thought, a picture of the Lake of Tears. What had caught his attention in particular, however, was the finely-stitched image that seemed to float above the lakeshore – that of a smiling man with several foxes sitting at his feet.

_That is Inari, _observed Miroku. He was instantly curious, for it was unusual to see such a small, simple shrine dedicated to so major a deity as the god of fertility and rice. As well, the permanent-looking altar was more akin to that found in a temple, although it lacked a statue of the Buddha. _Of course, this community _is_ remote, _the monk realised. _No doubt, they've developed their own tradition of worship over the years. _His gaze returned to the foxes on the wall hanging, and a slight smile crossed his handsome face. _Inari's messengers,_ he thought._ Shippo would feel at home here. _

Miroku's expression again became serious as his thoughts turned back to the _yokai_ which had caused this valley's troubles in the first place. So far, he had only heard Takeo call it 'the demon' – the old man had not said what kind. _The records kept here must say,_ Miroku concluded._ It was slain by a spear... yet, its spirit was powerful enough to remain. That has to be somehow connected to what it was in life... which could be key to its exorcism._

His thoughts were interrupted as the headman stood and beckoned them into the building. Miroku stepped forward... and froze.

Sango narrowly avoided running into the suddenly rigid man. 'Miroku?' she asked, as she looked at him with puzzlement – whatever he had detected was eluding her. Then, a soft mew at her feet drew her attention to Kirara. The little _yokai_ had halted in the entrance, her wide, garnet eyes fixed on the altar. However, the demon-slayer noticed, the feline didn't seem agitated – if anything, her posture suggested that she was curious.

'I... can feel something,' said Kagome, her voice hushed. 'Is it... a _yoki?_' The girl had stepped through the doorway and was staring about the room. Her spiritual powers had reacted to an aura, but she wasn't completely certain that it was demonic in nature. _It's so faint... _she thought. _Maybe the altar is shielding it?_

Kagome's musings were swiftly interrupted as a clawed hand took hold of her arm and pulled her back. Her mention of the word '_yoki_' was enough to cause InuYasha to push past her, thrusting her behind him as he did so. The _hanyo's_ other hand was on the hilt of his sword as he stood defensively in front of the girl, all of his senses straining to detect whatever Kagome and Miroku had noticed. Then, he shot a fierce glare at a now obviously alarmed Takeo.

'Okay, old man,' snarled InuYasha. 'What's inside that altar?'

* * *

_Inari, protect your servant..._

Takeo felt ill with fear as he faced the suddenly aggressive _hanyo_. Was this why these strangers had come to the valley? Was their true purpose to rob their poor shrine? The panicked thoughts ran fast and furious through the old man's mind.

Then, the monk stepped forward, his right arm stretched out to halt the half-demon's advance. 'Wait! InuYasha, I'm sure there's nothing dark here. Yet,' Miroku added as he looked at Takeo, 'the altar does hold some sort of power, doesn't it, Master Takeo? I can sense it.'

'Power?' gasped Takeo, shock apparent on his face. But, his thoughts were racing. _He can't be speaking of...? _

'Miroku's right, InuYasha,' Kagome said then. The girl had quickly put a reassuring hand on her friend's arm – she was truly afraid that the elderly Takeo might have a heart attack, he looked so pale. 'Whatever is here... doesn't feel evil.'

The expression in Miroku's dark violet eyes became one of contrition as he, too, realised the extent of the headman's alarm. 'I apologise, Master Takeo,' he said. 'It's just that we were taken by surprise, and InuYasha is very protective of Kagome,' he added, ignoring the sudden flush of red his last comment brought to the half-demon's face. 'Please believe me... He won't hurt you.'

'_You_ were taken by surprise...?' muttered the old man, whose body now sagged with relief at the sight of the dog-eared youth standing down. When Takeo wearily lowered himself to sit on the floor, Miroku moved swiftly to his side. However, the monk halted as the man waved a hand at him dismissively.

'No, no, young man,' said the headman, some of the colour returning to his face. 'I'll be all right – I just need a moment.' He looked over his shoulder at the altar and sighed. He had originally had no intention of disclosing its contents to these strangers – despite his willingness to accept their assistance, Takeo had not planned to tell acquaintances of only one day about the last treasure of the Mizumimoto Clan. Unfortunately, he thought, he had never dreamed that it would inadvertently reveal itself and take matters out of his hands.

Takeo took a deep breath. 'Your comments about sensing power were... startling,' he said. 'You see, that altar is the resting place for the spear Lord Ryunosuke used to kill the _yokai_. The stories said that it was sturdy enough to pierce a demon's hide, but there's never been mention of it holding any sort of magic.'

'Why is it hidden?' asked Kagome.

'Huh!' huffed InuYasha, causing the headman to start slightly. 'That's easy enough to answer. I'll bet that the soldiers that were here in the spring weren't the first to raid this valley.'

'You would win your bet, Master InuYasha,' said Takeo, still eyeing the half-demon warily. 'The spear would tempt any thief. It was a dowery gift to Lord Ryuosuke's grandsire from his bride's clan. To the families of this valley... it represents what we once were – what we once had. Even during these hard times, we would never consider selling it.' He smiled ruefully. 'Not even Hidenori would dare suggest such a thing. Besides, the price of a spear, even a finely made one, would never feed an entire village. And, once gone, it could never be replaced.'

Kagome nodded in understanding, remembering how much her grandfather esteemed the relics stored at the Higurashi shrine, and how often he had told both her and her brother, Sota, that they must treasure their history. The spear of Ryunosuke would, she realised, be very precious to the isolated community.

Miroku then bowed politely to the village headman. 'Master Takeo,' he said. 'Please. With your permission, could we see this spear?' Then, he smiled kindly at the older man. 'If I'm to understand what holds the wraith to the lake, then I'd welcome the chance to examine the weapon that killed it.'

Takeo gave the young monk a considering look – then, believing that he was hardly in a position to refuse, he nodded and stood. Reaching beneath the altar, the headman pressed against a concealed lever and then gestured to Miroku to assist him in lifting the table top. After the single, polished plank had been placed on the floor, the headman reached into the altar and took out the spear.

It was a _magari yari_ – a 'cross-shaped spear' – which had obviously been crafted by a master. The shaft was made of hardwood and inlaid with lacquered strips of bamboo in a simple yet elegant pattern; where the shaft joined the spearhead, a cloth bag, such as that which might contain a sacred charm, was tied . It was the spearhead itself, however, which caught everyone's attention. Longer than a man's forearm, it was double edged and ended in lethal-looking point; from its base a pair of shorter, forward-curving blades protruded. And, it was made of...

'Bone...' murmured Miroku. _Demon bone._ There was no question in the monk's mind. The colour and texture were identical to Sango's _hiraikotsu_. But unlike the massive boomerang, the spearhead was exuding an aura of power and, now that it was no longer suppressed by the altar, Miroku was convinced it was a _yoki. Although, there is something different about it, _he thought. Knowing that Sango would have the most expertise when it came to such a weapon, he turned to her, only to see that she was staring at the _magari yari_ with an expression of shock. 'Sango... What's wrong?' he asked.

The demon-slayer pointed at the weapon's central blade, and Miroku then saw that there were _kanji_ engraved on its base. 'I recognise that mark,' the young woman said. 'This spear was forged in my village.'

* * *

Kakusamaru watched as the half-demon and his travelling companions disappeared into the small shrine. _Well now,_ he thought. _Isn't that an interesting development?_ A perplexed frown crossed his face for an instant, then the blue-skinned _yokai_ slipped deeper among the trees, letting his body become translucent within their dappled shade. 

He looked sideways at the _saimyosho_ hovering near his shoulder. 'Well?' he murmured, in the lowest of whispers. 'What are you waiting for? I've told you all that happened last night, and you saw as much as I did just now. Go tell Naraku.' To his relief, the demon wasp promptly flew away. _Loathsome creature..._ he thought.

Kakusamaru knew that there was no point in trying to spy out what was happening inside the shrine. What information he might glean would not be worth the risk of detection. And, his life would certainly be forfeit if he revealed his presence to anyone without Naraku's consent. Therefore, until he was ordered otherwise, he would leave these newcomers alone.

In fact, Kakusamaru rather hoped that he would not be required to interact with the half-breed, who looked as if he could be... troublesome. As far as Naraku's latest incarnation was concerned, he already had his hands full. _Indeed... in more ways than one,_ he mused, as he regarded the small mirror in his palm.

He bared his teeth in a brief, silent snarl as he remembered his meeting with Sesshoumaru only a few hours before. The _inu yokai's_ strike had come far, far too close for Kakusamaru's comfort and, after escaping into the shadows, he had been quick to put considerable distance between himself and the furious, powerful demon. When he had finally stopped within sight of the paltry-looking little shrine, he had found (much to his consternation) that his hands had been trembling. Fortunately, they had stilled before the _saimyosho_ had appeared – it would have been to his detriment, he knew, if one of Naraku's 'eyes' had witnessed such a moment of weakness.

Kakusamaru had since decided that survival instincts were a wonderful asset. _Thank you, 'master', _he thought with a sardonic smirk, _for having the foresight to include them in my manufacture._ He would be much more cautious of his dangerous target in the future. Still, he had accomplished his task – he had delivered his message. Now, it remained to be seen how quickly Sesshoumaru would respond to the bait.

Turning his back on the shrine and its occupants, the svelte _yokai_ sped silently through the woods toward the Lake of Tears. His passage was swift and within moments he had reached the pebbled shoreline. Then, keeping to the shelter of the woodland edging the lake, and looking cautiously about him, he made his way to the ruins and his meeting with Lady Taka.

Kakusamaru felt horribly exposed in the light of day. He missed the exhilarating speed the night's darkness granted him, as well as its comforting mantle of invisibility. _Unfortunately,_ he thought, with an irritated frown, _when it comes to the mistress of the lake, the darkness is _not_ an asset._ He had no choice but to meet with the wraith now, when her tie to the mortal plane was at its most tenuous.

Glancing once more around him, he stepped into the open and walked through the main gate of the derelict mansion. The sleeves of his black _kimono_ billowed in the warm morning breeze as he strode purposefully across the overgrown courtyard to the entrance of what had once been the main hall. Then, standing at the threshold of the open doorway, Naraku's messenger bowed deeply.

'Will you receive me, my lady?' he asked softly. His dark, red-tinged eyes glinted with curiosity as a transparent, silvery image flickered into view within the room before him. Even to his exceptional night-vision, the ghost's daytime form was barely perceptible. Nevertheless, Kakusamaru had already been able to concluded two things about Taka: she had been considered beautiful in life... and she was still well aware of that fact.

'So... Naraku's spy of the shadows has returned,' said the shade. 'Do you have news for me, pretty one?'

The voice was low, almost sultry in quality – Kakusamaru quite liked the sound of it. However, he placed no value on her compliments; he knew that Lady Taka saw him as utterly dispensable and he trusted her no more than he did Naraku. He slowly straightened. 'I bring the best of news,' he said, smirking slightly. 'Not only has Lord Sesshoumaru received your invitation to meet, but he arrived in the valley as of this morning.'

'You are certain of this?' The voice again echoing from the dark room sounded eager.

The slim, white-haired demon permitted himself a satisfied smile. 'Definitely. My source is infallible.'

'Then, the time is near. You are an able spy, Kakusamaru.'

Kakusamaru shrugged as he folded his arms within his voluminous sleeves. 'Ah, but what else could I be, my lady? It is the reason for my existence.'

* * *

_A/N: There now -- did that suit? Next: Jaken is surprised and Kagome makes a discovery._

_Trivia note: Inari is a major deity in the Shinto religion (fertility, grain and industry) and, yes, his messengers are _kitsune_ --_ _white ones, if I remember correctly -- so, he is also considered the god of foxes. There's an interesting write up on him at Wikipedia dot com. No doubt Lord Ryunosuke believed his people could use as much help as possible..._

_I'm not quite sure when I'll have time to post the next chapter. Hopefully it will usher in the New Year. Ah well, you'll all be far too busy to read more this month, anyway... won't you? ;) My thanks to those who have reviewed or have put this tale on their alert/favourite lists, and to the 'shadow readers' who, judging from the number of hits per chapter, have been sticking with it. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it. :D _


	15. Ch 14: Hidden Matters

_A/N: Yes, I know it's been ages. But, I wasn't kidding when I said real life was interfering with recreation: Let's see, in my defense I offer the busiest winter we've ever had at work, year-end bookkeeping, Christmas committments and a truly old-fashioned winter (translation: one snowstorm after another dumping anywhere from 15 to 35 cm of the white stuff each time). Let's just say I've been getting a lot of upper body exercise shovelling. Unfortunately, fatigue does not make for coherent writing skills..._

_Whinging over. Here's the next bit. Shall probably re-visit it to do some polishing (and I'm not entirely satisfied with the title), but here you go. Hope it appeals. :)_

_To those following the manga from Japan, let me again assure you that the events in this story will in no way contradict the canon. If you have any questions, please send them via private message. No spoilers on the review page, please and thanks. :)_

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

_Add.: Edited as of Apr. 1/13 - Correction made to eliminate Tokijin from the text. This story takes place after Tokijin's destruction._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Hidden Matters**

Old Takeo was beginning to wonder how many more surprises he could handle. 'Lord Ryunosuke's spear came from your village, Lady Sango?' he asked. 'Are you certain?'

Sango nodded and gestured again to the engraving on the base of the demon-bone spearhead – it read simply: Katsumaru. 'Yes,' she replied. 'Katsumaru lived in my home village almost three centuries ago. His skills as a sword smith are legendary – I grew up hearing so many stories about him...' The young woman's voice took on a wistful tone as memories of happier times – before Naraku and the destruction of her village – flitted through her mind. Suppressing a sigh, Sango quickly brought her thoughts back to the present and, bowing respectfully, she asked the village headman if she could examine the weapon more closely.

Takeo hesitated for only a moment. Then, reminding himself that these powerful strangers would hardly be asking his permission if theft was their intent, he bowed to the demon-slayer in return and handed her the spear.

A soft gasp escaped Sango as she grasped the weapon – now that she was touching the _magari yari_, she could also feel its aura of power. An expression of wonder crossed her face as she realised just what she was holding. 'You were all right – it does feel like a demonic aura,' she now said to her friends as, her eyes wide, she slowly rotated the spear shaft to view the blade more thoroughly. 'But,' she added, 'it's probably only a portion of one.'

'A portion?' asked Miroku. 'Sango, do you think that the _yokai_ spirit wasn't exorcised from this bone?' The monk's eyebrows were knit together with concern. The power he could sense emanating from the spear didn't feel evil to him – nevertheless, he knew that spirits remaining within the bones of slain demons were dangerous, for they could draw other demons to them.

Sango quickly reassured him. 'No, no... that would surely have been done. I'm talking about binding a portion of the original demonic aura to the bone,' she explained. 'According to the old tales, Katsumaru had learnt how to do this while travelling in the lands far to the north.'

'So... the blade holds an ability that belonged to the demon whose bones were used to make it?' As he spoke, Miroku exchanged a surprised look with InuYasha who, he saw, was absently fingering the hilt of his sword. The monk realised that the half-demon was thinking the same thing as himself – such a technique seemed more in the province of someone like Totosai, the old_ yokai _sword smith who had forged the Tessaiga, rather than a human craftsman.

'Yes,' said Sango. 'Although, Katsumaru only managed to accomplish the _yoki_ binding a few times. This weapon would have been precious to him.' Turning to the village headman (who had been listening to her with undisguised amazement), the demon-slayer again bowed respectfully. 'Thank you, Master Takeo,' she said as she returned the weapon to him. Then, she smiled, adding, 'It would appear that your Lord Ryunosuke's grandmother was from my village – no doubt one of Katsumaru's own daughters if this was part of her dowry.'

The headman nodded. 'Actually,' he said. 'The records say...'

'Ah-choo!'

Startled by the sudden noise, Takeo looked at its source.

'What are you staring at?' growled a flushed InuYasha who was shooting an irate look at the old man as well as a now smiling Miroku and Sango.

The _hanyo_ scowled as he shook his head and blinked his watering eyes – he was more than a little annoyed that, despite considerable effort on his part, he had failed to suppress the unexpected sneeze. And, even though he had never given the old saying about sneezing much credence in the past, as his sensitive nose continued to itch he couldn't help wondering just what was being said about him, and by whom. Expecting to hear a comment to that effect from Kagome, InuYasha sighed resignedly and glanced sideways at the girl, only to see that her attention was focussed elsewhere – specifically, on the _magari yari_ of Ryunosuke.

The _hanyo's_ frown deepened Now that he thought about it, he realised that Kagome had been unusually quiet for the past several minutes. He had assumed that, like himself, she had been listening to what the demon-slayer was saying about the weapon. But, Sango's explanation was over and Kagome was still staring at the spear. The look of intense concentration on her face left the half-demon puzzled... and a little worried.

'Kagome?' asked InuYasha. To his consternation, she didn't answer him. Grasping her shoulders, he turned her to face him. 'Hey! Kagome!'

* * *

_What's going on?_

A shiver coursed down Kagome's spine as she stared at the ornate spear. Despite the many incredible things she had already witnessed and experienced in the Feudal Era, there were some matters that the girl from modern Tokyo could not simply take in stride – as far as Kagome was concerned, the strange pull she felt coming from the weapon was definitely 'creeping her out'.

Once the spear had been removed from the altar, Kagome had been absolutely certain that it did, indeed, hold a demonic aura of some sort. However, before she could comment on this, she had sensed something else emanating from the weapon – something that was reaching out to her spiritual powers. A part of her acknowledged that she really, _really_ should be drawing her friends' attention to this; yet, something deep within her told her to be silent and to wait... and listen. Thus, only distantly registering Sango's narrative, Kagome watched, fascinated, as a pale glow formed about the demon-bone spearhead and begin to pulse with a regular rhythm.

_It's almost like a heartbeat, _she thought. _Am... am I the only one who sees it? _She concentrated on the aura – it seemed to brighten and, for a moment, the girl thought she could see something translucent wrapped about the spearhead. _Is that... a chain?_ she wondered.

Then, Kagome's heart began to beat just a bit faster as she realised that she could feel emotions coming from the spear. Her spiritual powers were reacting fiercely to the loneliness and sorrow that were washing over her with each pulse of the spearhead's soft aura. Suddenly, Kagome knew that what she was feeling was human in origin.

_Who are you!? _she thought wildly. _What do you want?_

The aura pulsed again but, the girl noticed with dismay, the light and the projected emotions were growing weaker. Then, as the glow faded, a series of images suddenly flashed through Kagome's thoughts. In her mind's eye she again saw the outline of a chain wrapped about the spear, and then... she could see herself, touching the spearhead... purifying it.

_I understand!_ thought Kagome._ I need to..._

'Hey! Kagome!'

Kagome blinked as she felt someone grip her shoulders – then, she was pulled sharply around to face a pair of intensely staring, yellow eyes. 'InuYasha!' she gasped. 'What are you doing?'

The half-demon released her. 'What am_ I _doing?' he asked, crossing his arms and huffing. 'What were _you_ doing? You looked like you were in some sort of trance.'

Kagome blushed when she saw that everyone was staring at her worriedly. 'I'm fine,' she said. 'It was just...' Her voice trailed off as her eyes again went to the spear of Ryunosuke which the headman was now laying gently in front of the altar. Then, taking a deep breath, she told the others what she had just experienced.

'It felt... human,' said Kagome as she stepped up to the altar and knelt before the _magari yari_. She looked up at her friends. 'I think there's a human soul trapped here.'

Miroku exchanged a concerned look with the demon-slayer; then, he knelt beside Kagome and, murmuring a short prayer, touched the spearhead. 'I sense nothing but the _yoki_,' he said. _But, then again,_ he thought, _it wouldn't be the first time that Kagome's spiritual powers were able to detect something that's beyond my own abilities._ 'These "chains" you mentioned could be a seal upon the soul.' He gave the girl beside him a considering look. 'I suspect that the trapped soul was able to reach past the seal, at least momentarily, in response to your presence, Kagome. Which means that you might very well be the one to break the seal.'

'What about it, old man?' InuYasha suddenly asked a very perplexed-looking Takeo. 'Do you know what else is in that spear?'

Takeo only shook his head. 'Master InuYasha, it's as I said... none of our records make any mention of the spear holding a... a _yoki_ of any sort, let alone having a... consciousness attached to it.' Nervously meeting the half-demon's fierce stare, he added, 'I can only tell you that I've never heard of anyone being harmed by it.'

'I have to try,' said Kagome. Her expression became one of resolve. 'Whoever is trapped in there... is in pain. I could feel so much sadness...'

InuYasha opened his mouth, then shut it again with an inward shrug. He recognised the determined look on Kagome's face; he knew she would not abandon the soul trapped in the spear. _A ghost haunting the lake, and now one in this shrine? Huh!_ _This placed _is_ cursed. _ With this thought, he moved to stand just behind the girl – if the trapped soul turned out to be hostile, InuYasha planned to whisk Kagome well out of its reach. 'Be careful,' he grumbled to her under his breath.

Kagome smiled at the half-demon. Then, feeling more nervous that she wanted to admit, she reached out and laid her right hand upon the blade.

* * *

While an incredulous Takeo was listening to Sango's revelations about the last treasure of the Mizumimoto Clan, several kilometres away, a certain Dé Danann shape-shifter was musing that he, too, was not having the best of days.

'Come with me.'

Lon quickly realised that Sesshoumaru's words were not a command, despite the calm assertiveness with which they had been spoken. No, though he had by this time decided that the 'demon lord' had inscrutability down to a science, Aine's demeanour was sufficient to show the _púca_ that what he was actually hearing was a request. _Or, at least, _he concluded,_ the closest this Sesshoumaru can come to one. _

A worried frown appeared on his foxy face at the thought of further complications – Lon could read Aine like a book, and he was certain that she had sensed something very troubling from her _anamchara._ He almost groaned aloud. _Weren't we after having enough to worry us?_ _And here, we finally find this fellow, and he has his own bloody problems... in which he apparently intends to involve my lass._

This thought caused the _púca's_ protective instincts to protest vehemently. Sesshoumaru had been well-described to him by both Aine and Eadoin, and his own senses already agreed with one part of that description: the demon lord's inherent power was tremendous. However, this worried rather than reassured Lon who knew from experience that the powerful had a very different concept of what was dangerous. His own clan was comparatively weak when it came to sheer Power and, despite their rather 'outgoing' nature, they were a cautious race when it came to dealing with conflicts involving magic. Thus, as far as the shape-shifter was concerned, the fact that 'his lordship' shared a soul-bondwith Aine did _not_ mean that he was entitled to whisk her away to face only Danú knew what. Dismissing his youthful guise, Londubh cleared his throat.

'Come with you where, exactly?' he asked.

Sesshoumaru's penetrating gaze was immediately fixed upon him. His expression was still coldly aloof, his face showing no reaction to the Dé Danann's sudden change in appearance; but, the flicker of Power beginning to shift about the dog demon left no doubt in Lon's mind that his interruption had not been welcome. Nevertheless, blue eyes met gold unwaveringly as the shorter male held his ground – although, for one brief, absurd moment, the image of a snarling Yuki sprang to Lon's mind and he wondered if he should turn his head and yawn.

Then, the attention of both men shifted to Aine as she slipped past Sesshoumaru and moved to the side of her old friend. 'Ah now,' she said. 'There speaks my blackbird... never one to prevaricate.' She gave the _púca_ a quick glance of warning – then, she linked her arm with his and calmly steered him toward the _taiyokai_ who was watching them with slightly narrowed eyes.

'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'Of course, I'm more than willing to hear all that you have to say. But first, I believe some proper introductions are necessary...? After all,' she added, with a gentle smile at her soul-friend, 'we don't need any misunderstandings complicating matters.'

* * *

The moment Sesshoumaru had uttered those three words, Aine had known that Lon's silent observation would be at an end... and that, given his current volatile mood, her _anamchara_ would not react well to a challenge from her old friend.

_And,_ she thought, as she continued to hold firmly to the_ púca's_ arm,_ a challenge is certainly in the offing._

Aine was an old hand when it came to intervening between posturing males; although her clan was known for its healers and bards, it also had its fair share of warriors. Even so, she experienced a moment of uncertainty as she and Lon halted before the frowning Sesshoumaru. Though she had known him her entire life, Aine could not always predict how the mercurial _púca_ would behave, especially when he was being protective. And, _anamchara_ or not, the dog demon was still very much an unknown to her. Thus, she was more than a little relieved when Sesshoumaru's churning _yoki_ subsided and (after shooting her a brief, pained look) Lon formally inclined his head in response to the 'proper' introduction.

Despite the ebbing of his demonic aura, however, Sesshoumaru continued to watch the _púca_ with a calculating expression in his eyes. 'This is your true form,' he then said.

'Indeed. Your lordship is most discerning,' answered Londubh, with another slight inclination of his head.

'Hnh. As I thought: a shape-shifter... like a _kitsune._'

With this comment, the dog demon's gaze moved back to Aine, leaving Lon with the impression that he had just been dismissed as unimportant. Certainly, the inflection which Sesshoumaru had placed on the word '_kitsune'_ implied that the comparison had not exactly been complimentary. A response leapt to the tip of the _púca's_ tongue... and was just as quickly swallowed as he reminded himself that one-upmanship could not be a priority when dealing with the puppy's older sibling. Biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance, he focussed instead on Aine as she continued to speak to the 'demon lord' softly and calmly.

'Now, _mo anamchara_,' Aine was saying. 'You've my full attention, so. If you'd care to elaborate...?'

An expression of distaste briefly crossed the _taiyokai_'s elegant features. If the truth were to be told, Sesshoumaru would have preferred _not_ to 'elaborate'. Speaking of Naraku was repugnant to him; in fact, if his honour had not demanded the _hanyo's _extermination_,_ a demon of his stature would not even recognise the existence of such a creature. Nevertheless, he had already acknowledged that involving the healer in his affairs would not be a matter of simply asking her to verify his suspicions about Rin and be done with it. He had not forgotten the extraordinary degree of regard she had shown for the girl. And, the dog demon knew from personal experience that, when it came to her calling, Aine was extremely thorough if not (in his opinion) tenacious.

Concluding that his most expedient course would be to simply deal with her questions as they arose, Sesshoumaru put aside his annoyance and responded.

'A half-demon called Naraku has had the audacity to challenge me,' said the _taiyokai_. 'As part of his scheming, he has somehow caused Rin to be enthralled...' Something became immediately obvious to the dog demon. 'You have both heard of Naraku,' he said, looking at them in turn.

'We have,' confirmed a grimacing Lon. 'Courtesy of your brother and his companions.' Internally, the _púca_ was suppressing another groan. _Naraku again,_ he thought. _Why, in Danú's name, are things so determined to become so snarled?_

On hearing this, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed again and a dangerous glint appeared in their golden depths. 'InuYasha is in this valley.'

'He is,' said the _púca_. 'We met by chance on the road. He's after tracking some bloody great serpents he happened across. Been damned insistent on finding them, too – says they reeked of this Naraku.'

_Serpent demons again,_ thought the dog demon. _ So, has Naraku planned on InuYasha's involvement? Or, did the foolish half-breed merely stumble across the trail?_ He frowned. 'InuYasha's presence is irrelevant to my purpose,' he said, his gaze meeting that of Lon. 'I do not care if he wishes to pursue such mediocre _yokai_.' _Providing,_ Sesshoumaru added inwardly, _he stays out of my way. _After all, as far as the _inu yokai_ was concerned, Naraku was _his_ prey.

At this point, Aine spoke. Her eyes dark with concern, she stepped toward Sesshoumaru, immediately drawing his notice. 'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'What of this enthralment? How is Rin?'

Sesshoumaru had expected this question. 'She neither eats nor drinks,' he replied. 'Nor does she sleep.'

Aine's breath caught sharply. 'How long has she been like this?' she asked.

'Two days.'

'_Ach, _Danú...' said the healer, clasping her hands reflexively; her eyes widened at the realisation of what this meant. It was Lon, however, who voiced her thoughts.

'In this heat?' the _púca_ asked, his voice a shocked whisper. He had fully understood the implications of the demon's words: the little girl – the mortal child that travelled with the powerful Sesshoumaru and of whom Aine had spoken so fondly – was dying. He turned to Aine. 'Such cruelty, _mo chailín,_' he said.'Surely, something can be done...?'

For any Dé Danann, the idea of a child being harmed through the use of magic was an anathema. However, Aine knew that such a thing was particularly repulsive to Lon – she could see the flicker of pain in his eyes and understood how hearing of this attack against Rin had evoked certain memories for the _púca_. Giving her blackbird's arm a quick, sympathetic squeeze with her hand, she turned back to Sesshoumaru. 'Aye,' she said. 'Aye, surely something can be done. Tell me more, _mo anamchara.'_

Sesshoumaru had also noted the Lon's reaction to Rin's plight. _Hnh. Curious..._ he thought, as he again focussed on the healer.

'Naraku thrives on deception,' said Sesshoumaru. 'I believe there is a hidden purpose behind Rin's condition – and that you, lady, have the means to confirm its presence.' Saying this, the dog demon decided that he had delayed long enough.

'We leave now,' he said to Aine. 'I will explain as we travel.' He looked briefly at Lon. 'Whether you come or stay is not my concern.' Sesshoumaru was about to turn away – then, he paused as he felt a Dé Danann aura of power awakening within the black-haired stranger.

Londubh's blue eyes took on a chill gleam as he gave the _taiyokai_ a grim smile. 'Oh, I'm coming along, your lordship. After all, once Aine has seen to the wee one, she'll be glad of some return transport.' Saying this, he stepped back.

Sesshoumaru's _yokai_ eyes saw a familiar golden glow envelope the shorter man as his form began to flow and expand. The dog demon's expression barely altered as the sturdy black horse took shape before him. However, a glimmer of understanding flitted across his eyes as he watched Aine nimbly climb onto the _púca's_ back.

'I've no use for someone who'd curse a child, you see,' said Londubh. 'So, I wouldn't dream of delaying your pursuit of the bastard, and I'm sure my lass feels similarly.' He tossed his head, then once again met the _taiyokai's_ cool, appraising stare with one of his own.

'Lead the way, Lord Sesshoumaru.'

* * *

Although Sesshoumaru never gave the impression of haste when travelling by foot, his long, measured strides could cover ground very swiftly indeed; it did not take him long to lead the two Dé Dananns to the base of a birch-covered rise where, he informed them, he had earlier directed Jaken. Within moments, the _taiyokai_ marked Ah-Un's _jaki _– Rin and Jaken, he said, were already waiting for him at the ridge's crest.

From the underlying tone of the dog demon's voice, the black 'horse' keeping pace beside him had the distinct impression that it would not have gone well for Sesshoumaru's underling if this had not been the case.

As they had made their way down the valley, Lon had, for the most part, resumed his role of passive observer; by the time the group had spotted the long ridge that was their destination, he had decided that InuYasha's older brother definitely possessed a gift for brevity. In the _púca's_ opinion, Sesshoumaru had answered Aine's questions with a most remarkable conciseness. The dog demon's proposed course of action – which had met with the healer's approval – had been equally succinct, although there was about to be an amendment to it.

On entering the dappled shade of the slim, white birches, Sesshoumaru halted. It was imperative, he then stated, that Rin not be aware of the Dé Danann woman's approach. 'Naraku must remain ignorant of you and your abilities, lady.'

'I agree, _mo chailín,_' interjected Lon, as he turned his head to look back at his passenger. 'If his lordship here is right, the thing that clings to the child might sense you before you complete your task.' As far as Lon was concerned, the one called Naraku should never be made aware of Aine's involvement. He would not risk such an evil creature someday seeking revenge on her.

Sesshoumaru made no response to this comment – his focus was once more entirely upon Aine. Magenta-edged lids lowered imperceptibly as he observed the slim, red-haired woman; he recalled his first sighting of her that morning, and how she had moved through the misted woods with a grace that would have done justice to a _taiyokai_ female. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that Aine could easily slip undetected behind a mortal child. However, he reasoned, it was not Rin's notice which she had to avoid.

'The bard could produce a barrier to sight and sound,'said the dog demon. 'Can you also do this, lady?'

Aine nodded, though a slight frown puckered her forehead as she understood his intent. 'A glamour, you mean? Aye, Lord Sesshoumaru – but, casting one about Rin will muffle _all_ sound around her. And, if your suspicions are correct...'

The dog demon frowned. 'You cannot cast it about yourself as you approach her?'

'A wall of glamour is usually stationary,' she replied. 'And, 'tis only that kind I've learnt to create, but...'

She was interrupted as her 'mount' chuckled – then, Londubh spoke briefly in what Sesshoumaru recognised as the Dé Dananns' lyrical, foreign language. The dog demon watched as the healer responded by reaching down and, with a brief, warm smile, resting her hand on the shape-shifter's shoulder in what was obviously an affectionate gesture. Feeling slightly perplexed (and unexpectedly annoyed) by this exchange, Sesshoumaru looked at Aine enquiringly.

'All is well, _mo anamchara,_' she said, as her frank gaze returned to the _taiyokai_. 'For, aren't we after having a true master of glamours with us?' Then, she explained: 'Lon can easily cast a glamour that will move with him – or with another. 'Tis a skill unique to the Púca Clan.'

'At your service, your lordship,'murmured Londubh, his voice conveying only polite respect. Inwardly, however, he was greatly amused. _Can't dismiss me now, can you, boyo?_

The dog demon cast one suspicious glance at the black horse who, he noted, had bowed his head in such a way that his eyes (and any expression they held) were hidden behind his thick forelock. Then, with a curt, 'So be it', Sesshoumaru continued up the slope.

They had not gone much farther, however, when Lon's thoughts again became serious. The shape-shifter was as sensitive as a real horse when it came to the mood of his passenger and he could tell that, despite her agreement to the demon lord's plan, Aine was still very troubled – and, he believed he knew why.

The _púca_ had great faith in Aine's skills – he would be very surprised if she could not tell the demon lord what he wanted to know about the child. But, as for breaking the actual enchantment upon the little girl... that was another story altogether. _Ach,_ he thought._ Unfortunately, what would either of us know of the curses of this foreign land...?_

* * *

Indeed, Aine was deeply concerned by what Sesshoumaru had told her. The healer did not consider spells of enthralment to be trifling matters. Those she had heard described in the stories and histories of the Tuatha Dé Danann had been complex magics, most of which had held firm until lifted by those who had cast them. She truly did not know if she could break the enchantment upon Rin.

Aine's green eyes darkened with concern as she watched the tall dog demon who now strode ahead of her and Lon. _Every inch the warrior... and, as pragmatic as ever,_ she thought with a slight shake of her head. Yet, she now understood the nature of the worry which she had sensed churning deep within her _anamchara_, and her kind heart ached both for little Rin and for her stoic _taiyokai_ guardian.

Her gaze then shifted to the lone sword sheathed at her soul-friend's side. Of course, Aine had noticed that Sesshoumaru no longer carried his second blade, but so far the matter had barely tweaked her curiosity. After all, she and her _anamchara_ had had far more pressing matters to discuss since their reunion. Now, however, she wondered what had happened to the horrifically powerful Tokijin.

Not that Aine in any way mourned its absence. Although the Tokijin had been a formidable force in Sesshoumaru's hand, the Dé Danann healer had found its sinister aura repellent.

_No matter that Sesshoumaru could control it absolutely,_ she thought._ That sword was a poor match to his aura of power. _

With this, her attention returned to the occupant of the innocuous black, lacquered sheath secured within the dog demon's ornate sash. A soft smile tugged momentarily at the corners of her mouth as she recalled the feel of the Tenseiga's inherent magic – so entirely different from that of the _daoine sídhe_. Yet, the sword's aura had resonated smoothly against her own... much, she acknowledged, like its master's did.

However, nothing compared with the compatibility between master and sword.

Though many months had passed since the Dé Dananns' previous journey to the Japans, the horror of her beloved cousin's death could still haunt Aine's dreams. Never before in her long life had she felt such anguish as the moment she had sensed his life force slip from the grasp of her healer magic and vanish into nothingness. When she had held Eadoin's still body in her arms, she had been too overwrought with grief to fully interpret all that had happened next. Only later had she understood the nature of the power which had washed over her healer's senses when Sesshoumaru had used the miraculous Sword of Heaven to restore her dear one's life and heal his body.

The Tenseiga blade had done far more than resonate with the dog demon's aura. It had merged with it, channelling Sesshoumaru's powerful life force into a burst of raw energy which had somehow drawn back the veil between this world and the next, and had called Eadoin's soul back to his body.

It had been a whirlwind of warmth and light beyond the likes of anything she had ever felt.

It had been beautiful.

Yet, not once had Sesshoumaru suggested using the wondrous artefact to revive Rin. This led the healer to one conclusion. _The Tenseiga can do nothing to reverse this dark magic..._ she thought, her eyes once again focussed upon the sword's master. _That's it, isn't it, _mo chú deas_?_ _If Rin dies, your sword can restore her body, but then she'll continue to suffer as long as this 'possession' is in effect. _She sighed inwardly, then started slightly as Lon's voice pulled her from her worried thoughts.

'Take heart, my lass,' the _púca_ said gently. 'You can only do your best.'

Aine smiled in appreciation and leant forward to briefly embrace a sturdy equine neck. '_Go raibh maith agat, mo londubh_. Unfortunately, 'tis a task that needs a druid,' she mused; then, she winced as she felt Lon tense beneath her. The preoccupied healer had not meant to voice that last thought. However, whatever the _púca_ had been about to say about the dubious usefulness (and parentage) of druids was forestalled as the dog demon once more turned his head to look directly at Aine.

'We are near,' said Sesshoumaru.

She nodded. 'Understood, _a stór,_' she said softly. 'We'll be following your lead.'

Sesshoumaru responded with his own nod. Then, he moved silently but swiftly toward the combined scents of Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un. Any concerns that he might have had regarding the black horse's ability to be equally silent in his approach were quickly and somewhat grudgingly dismissed – the male Dé Danann made barely a rustle as he wove his way through the birch forest.

As they neared the top of the ridge, Sesshoumaru permitted himself to indulge once more in a feeling of satisfaction. The fortuitous appearance of the healer had indeed changed matters; already, he had formulated a new strategy in anticipation of the information she would be able to confirm. He still had every intention of investigating the Lake of Tears that day. But, first...

_First, Naraku and his supposed 'ally' are about to find themselves... inconvenienced._

With this thought, the _taiyokai_ glanced out of the corner of his eye at the Dé Danann healer. _No matter how many contingencies Naraku may have considered,_ thought the dog demon_, it is impossible that he would have anticipated someone with her abilities_.

He frowned then, as his thoughts turned from Rin's enthralment to Kakusamaru's 'warning', and the news that the devious Naraku had somehow allied himself with a ghost. Sesshoumaru knew that such a partnership would be highly unusual. As a rule, spirits did not seek 'alliances'. Ghosts were interested in only one thing – whatever 'unfinished business' tied them to this plane of existence.

_So, _he reflected,_ if this spectre is involved, it sees Naraku's plans as a means to its own ends._

Further speculation was put in abeyance as Sesshoumaru realised that he had reached his destination. Gesturing for the Dé Dananns to remain where they were, he moved ahead and, as he had expected, a high-pitched voice promptly called to him.

* * *

Jaken sighed as he shifted the Staff of Two Heads from one shoulder to the other and looked about the shaded glade he had chosen for a temporary camp. How long, he wondered, would Lord Sesshoumaru be gone _this_ time? He assumed that his master had gone to the Lake of Tears – no matter how untrustworthy Naraku's messenger was, the dog demon would leave no stone unturned.

_What a miserable development,_ lamented Jaken. _Such an insult to my lord. _ Even if he didn't understand the motivation behind his master's actions, the fact remained that Lord Sesshoumaru had safeguarded Rin since they had found her lying dead on a forest trail. The little kappa shuddered when he considered just how angry the powerful demon would be if Rin actually succumbed to the stresses being inflicted upon her weak, mortal body.

_Of course, he will use the Tenseiga again,_ he thought. _Rin will be revived. But, still..._ Jaken huffed uncomfortably to himself. It was unbelievable that the suffering of a mere mortal should be so... disturbing to him. _Really, it's not as if..._

With a start, Jaken realised that his master had returned – he could feel the dog demon's powerful _jaki_ approaching. Both relieved and puzzled that his lord had returned so soon, Jaken waited until the _inu yokai_ had almost reached the clearing before he called out to him. After all, he reasoned, as he cast a subtle look at the unnaturally silent child kneeling nearby, he should behave normally – if his master's suspicions about Rin were indeed true...

Then, he heard Sesshoumaru's voice behind him. 'Jaken. Come here.'

'Y-Yes, my lord! Right away, my lord.'

Rising swiftly, the kappa shuffled hurriedly into the nearby shrubbery, then halted in amazement. Standing within a few metres of his master was... a horse?

Eccentricities aside, Jaken was a very intelligent little _yokai_ who had lived a long life during which he had seen a great many strange things. Thus, this unusual sight gave rise to three observations in rapid succession: (1) there was a _horse_ accompanying Lord Sesshoumaru; (2) a horse would _never_ stand so passively near any demon, let alone an _inu yokai_; and (3) therefore, this was _not_ a horse. Jaken blinked and shot a questioning look at his master, his mouth opening to ask the obvious. However, the abrupt, cutting motion Sesshoumaru made with his hand (his claws very apparent in the gesture) served to quash any thoughts Jaken had of speaking. His lord's meaning was obvious: be silent.

Jaken was thoroughly mystified. His bulbous eyes wide, he looked back and forth from his master to the animal. Both seemed to be watching Rin, who still knelt unmoving, her back to them. Then, as his glance moved back to the horse, he realised that it was now looking at him and...

_Did... did that animal just... wink at me?!_ Shaking his head, the little kappa rubbed his eyes and stared again at the black horse which was once more looking toward the clearing with, Jaken now noted, eyes of a less than natural hue. Berating himself for not being more observant, Sesshoumaru's retainer started to pay attention to his other senses. The beast had no perceptible _jaki_, he realised, so it was not a demon. He sniffed the air reflexively. _This horse,_ he thought, _smells like..._ _a human!? _

At that moment, the little demon realised he could detect another human scent – a very familiar one – on both the horse and...

A trembling Jaken immediately looked up at the dog demon's face. Then, he slumped with relief. His master's eyes were still fixed on Rin – if he had noticed that his servant has almost leant forward to sniff at his hand, he was, thankfully, ignoring it.

The kappa proceeded to look about, a frown on his ugly, green face. _So,_ he wondered,_ where is the woman?_ Then, he jumped when the horse suddenly spoke.

'That's it then,' said the animal. Before Jaken's startled eyes, the equine's form shifted and flowed – within seconds, a black-haired man stood before him. The kappa was not surprised when he saw that the stranger was garbed in clothes similar to those which he had seen the Dé Danann bard wear.

However, his attention rapidly shifted to his master who was now striding toward the clearing, issuing a curt command to a snorting Ah-Un to stand down. Jaken quickly saw what had brought the dragon _yokai_ to its feet.

The foreigner called Aine Ní Airmed was kneeling in the clearing with Rin slumped against her and, to the kappa's surprise, the little girl had closed her eyes. For the first time in two days, Rin appeared to be asleep. Gobsmacked, Jaken shuffled forward as he watched the red-haired human gently ease the child down until her head was pillowed in her lap. Clasping the girl's right hand in her own, the woman placed her left palm over the child's forehead for a few moments. Then, she looked up at the _taiyokai_ who, the small demon realised, was intently observing her actions.

'You were right, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said, as she gently smoothed Rin's hair back from her face. 'Not one, but two foreign life-forces were within her.' Her green eyes took on a hard glitter and Jaken guessed that, whatever was going on, it had angered this female he knew as 'a healer of the Tuatha Dé Danann'.

Jaken pushed his amazement aside as he suddenly understood. Looking up at his master, he shivered as he saw a humourless smile appear on the _taiyokai's_ aristocratic face. Then, Sesshoumaru nodded.

'You may now speak freely, Jaken,' said the dog demon. 'Naraku's spy is gone.'

* * *

_A/N: Next, Kagome learns who is held captive within the spear while Sesshoumaru is discovers that what has befallen Rin is more serious than even he suspected..._

_Toodles._


	16. Ch 15: Complications

_A/N: 'The news of my death has been greatly exaggerated...'_

_Yes, finally. I know it's been a long wait -- real life interfering with hobbies again, I'm afraid (see the whinging note on my profile). And, this was, bar none, the hardest chapter to write so far -- not just because of a hectic time schedule, but because there is so much to be explained. Ironically enough, the scene had been planned ages ago, but trying to put it down in a coherent fashion was daunting. Thanks again, Magnusrae, for your input -- I think I would have kept going in circles otherwise. :)_

_Irish lesson (for those interested): Dian Cecht is pronounced 'jyan kekht'; _sin-seanathair _(shin shawn-a-hair) means great-grandfather;_ ádh ort mór _(ah ort mor) means 'Good luck'; _'Damnú air, arís agus arís eile' _(dam-noo air, ah-reesh ag-us ah-reesh ay-leh) means 'Damn it, again and again' (and guess who says that?); _mallaithe _(mal-i-heh) means accursed._

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

**Chapter Fifteen: Complications**

Kakusamaru murmured a few appropriate courtesies of farewell as he bowed low to the ghostly ruler of the Lake of Tears; then, he made his way across the dilapidated courtyard toward what remained of the mansion's main gates. Naraku's newest incarnation was feeling relatively pleased with himself. He had accomplished all of his duties – even his dealings with the wraith were progressing smoothly, he reflected. Kanna had warned him that the ghost of the lakeshore might prove contrary, but Lady Taka was being quite cooperative... despite what Kakusamaru considered to be her often contradictory mannerisms.

_One minute disdainful, the next flattering... and always arrogant,_ he thought. _She is intriguing... but tiresome. _He strongly suspected that the spectre had shown the same behaviour in life.

As Kakusamaru stepped into the shade of the woods bordering the lake, a soft sigh of relief slipped past his lips. He squinted at the cloudless, blue sky beyond the canopy of leaves above him and a sulky frown crossed his face. Even though the sun had not yet reached its zenith, the day was already proving to be the most brightly-lit of his short life. If only, he thought, it would rain every day – the dark, roiling clouds of the previous day's thunderstorm had been far more to his liking.

A faint buzzing sound interrupted these thoughts, and the blue-skinned demon turned to see that one of Naraku's wasps was again approaching. He knew that there could be only one reason that the creature had returned so soon. _Well, well, _he thought with an inward smirk. _It seems that word of the half-demon has merited some interest._

'Lady Taka's compliance is assured,' he said, as the over-sized insect swooped down and hovered before him. 'She has been advised of Sesshoumaru's arrival and she eagerly awaits her rendezvous with him.'

As he listened to the Saimyosho's answer, the _yokai's_ complacency had abruptly vanished. 'Very well,' he replied, with a bow of his head. 'I shall observe this InuYasha.' Kakusamaru kept his expression carefully neutral until the demon wasp had disappeared, then he grumbled a curse. He had hoped that he would be able to find a shadowed nook somewhere and monitor Sesshoumaru's movements at a distance, as he had since he had first employed his little 'spy'. Yet, now it would seem that he must actually risk detection, for Naraku had ordered him to determine why the one called InuYasha had come to the valley... and (more importantly) to ensure that the half-breed did not interfere with his master's goal.

Rolling his eyes at the unfairness of this change in plans, the slim _yokai_ set off toward the shrine where he had last seen the _hanyo_ and his companions. He could only hope that this InuYasha's senses were not as acute as his older brother's – the thought of tailing someone like Sesshoumaru in broad daylight did not, in his opinion, bear consideration.

Suddenly, Kakusamaru halted in mid-step. His fine features contorted in an expression of puzzlement, and then uncertainty, as all worries about the perceptiveness of half-demons were evicted from his mind in favour of what might be a far more alarming development. Raising his left hand, he stared at the mirror embedded in his palm as he considered the recoil of power he had just felt.

_Sesshoumaru's ward should not have expired so soon, _he reasoned. Yet, his link to the girl child had just been severed, and he could think of no other explanation for this other than the death of her body. Huffing with annoyance, he folded his arms._ Well, _this_ is inconvenient,_ he thought.

Kakusamaru again regarded the mirror in his palm. _So..._ he mused, as he looked into the silvered surface. _What should I do with you, little mortal? _His expression became one of clinical curiosity. If he released the child's essence, he supposed she would find her way to the Netherworld. Or, he wondered, would she simply remain on this plane in her own self-imposed hell, like Taka...?

He shrugged, deciding to do nothing. It would probably be... imprudent to free the captured soul without first consulting his superiors. And, he thought with a grimace, he still had a _hanyo_ to follow.

Emitting a sigh of resignation, Kakusamaru silently made his way through the woodland, all the while seeking the deepest shadows available.

* * *

'_...Naraku's spy is gone.'_

Those words sent a wave of relief coursing through Jaken's small frame. _You've got to hand it to Lord Sesshoumaru,_ he thought, as he gazed up at the tall _taiyokai_ with blatant admiration. _His instincts are truly remarkable. _

After all, the little demon reasoned, Lord Sesshoumaru had known from the beginning that something more than a mere demon worm was spying upon them through Rin. Therefore, Jaken found it entirely plausible that the _taiyokai_ would also be aware of the moment that observation ended. He nodded approvingly.

'Hah! Naraku was foolish to underestimate you, my lord,' said the kappa. Then, his elation quickly subsided as he remembered that he was still far from being up to speed. His gaze flitting anxiously from his master to the foreign woman and then to the newcomer – the _kitsune-_like human who stood nearby and intently watched the female with an attitude that practically screamed protectiveness. 'But, Lord Sesshoumaru,' continued Jaken, 'what...?'

His query remained unfinished. Sesshoumaru had given him no more than the briefest of glances; still, the kappa had caught the glimmer of anger within the dog demon's golden eyes. Obviously, Jaken rapidly concluded, his lord's comment that he could now speak freely was not to be taken literally. Deciding that the stream of questions running through his mind would be more safely addressed at a later time, Sesshoumaru's servant sighed and resigned himself to figuring out things on his own... _As usual!_ he thought grumpily.

Meanwhile, having effectively halted any further interruptions from Jaken, Sesshoumaru turned his full attention back to Aine. She had remained where she was, her lap still serving as Rin's headrest, her fingertips still gently smoothing the tousled black hair of the sleeping child. The dog demon noted her posture, however, and recognised that she was tense – more tense, in fact, than she had been since he had first told her of Rin's condition. His eyes narrowed as he considered what this might mean, especially since the lady's magic had done as he had expected.

So far, his plan had been successful.

Sesshoumaru had deduced a purpose behind Rin's constant wakefulness over the past two days. Logic had dictated that whatever had possessed her needed her senses and, therefore, needed her to be awake. The _taiyokai_ had readily scorned an obvious solution to this problem – he would never lower himself to strike Rin, not even to thwart Naraku. However, Sesshoumaru had devised a more feasible strategy within moments of sighting Aine that morning. The lady, he had realised, could do more than simply confirm the existence of Naraku's spy.

She could cripple it... by putting Rin to sleep.

The dog demon was very familiar with the Dé Danann healer's ability to induce sleep. . Just after his first encounter with a powerful hell-spawn known as a 'fiend', Sesshoumaru had seen Aine cast 'sleep compulsions' on Jaken and Rin. Soon afterwards, he himself had been subjected to the same spell, though he had been distracted from immediately realising this by the events which had followed. It had not been until some days later that he had recalled how he had fallen asleep while Lady Aine had healed his injuries. That was something that he should _not_ have done so easily (no matter how great his fatigue), for Aine had been a stranger to him then, their unusual bond yet to be formed. Yet, he had slept deeply in her presence.

In the end, this deduction had inflicted only a minor wound to his pride. Sesshoumaru had quickly realised that there had been no deception behind the lady's actions – she had simply compelled him to sleep to better facilitate his healing. In fact, as time had passed, he had grudgingly acknowledged the subtlety of a magic which had managed to slip past his considerable (albeit compromised at the time) defences, concluding that, since the sleep compulsion was technically a 'healing' spell, it was logical that his instincts had not perceived it as a threat.

Thus, he had come to reason that the same would hold true for the foulness adhered to Rin and, with the lady healer's readily given agreement, his strategy had come to fruition. From the concealment of her shape-shifting companion's barrier, Aine had sent Rin (and what lurked within her) to sleep with a touch; then, she had immediately linked her life-force to the child's and had confirmed Sesshoumaru's suspicions – that two beings rather than one had 'possessed' Rin.

It had been at that moment that the unsettling sensation of being watched, which had been plaguing him since this ordeal had begun, had vanished. However, as he now looked into the lady's eyes, the grim satisfaction Sesshoumaru had been feeling began to ebb.

_So... _he now wondered. _What else have you found, lady?_

* * *

Though his face was as coldly impassive as ever, Aine could see the questions within her _anamchara's_ intent stare. Ach,_ how I wish I could give you the answer you desire, _mo chú, she thought sadly. _But, I suspect there's more to this 'possession' than you've surmised._ She did not want to voice her suspicions yet – not until she was sure. What she had sensed within Rin was simply too... improbable. Still, Sesshoumaru had obviously recognised her concern; the perceptive dog demon would require an explanation before she would be able to glean more information through a second reading.

'Your instincts are remarkable, Lord Sesshoumaru' she said, unknowingly echoing Jaken's thoughts and earning a startled look from the kappa as a result. 'The second invader is truly gone – it faded the moment the sleep compulsion took hold. But, while it was there... 'twas as if I was sensing it at a great distance.' As she continued, the healer's voice took on a hard edge, for she had been outraged by what she had discovered. 'Your theory was entirely correct – Rin was being used as a scrying portal.'

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was just as he had thought – the one watching him had not actually lurked within Rin. After all, the only foreign scent and _jaki_ clinging to the girl was that of the demon worm, and his instincts would never have reacted so vehemently to such a lowly _yokai_. No, the spy had been observing him from a safe distance – a plan totally suited to the devious nature of Naraku.

The only thing the dog demon had not understood, to his immense irritation, was _how_ the watcher had slipped undetected past Ah-Un to create such a connection with Rin. The demon worm was certainly not the primary culprit – it would be too weak in power to maintain a distant link with anything but its worm charmer.

_Hnh. Yes, the _non-existent_ worm charmer... _That, too, had made no sense to the _taiyokai_. Had the lesser _yokai_ truly been no more than a decoy? He growled inwardly with a sudden urge to finally be rid of the creature's disgusting scent.

'Lady... What of the parasite?' he now asked.

Aine had to suppress a shudder of revulsion – the demon worm's life-force had felt vile, its dark taint made even more repugnant by its contamination of an innocent child. Sesshoumaru had already explained the primitive _yokai's_ exact nature to her, and Aine wholeheartedly agreed with his use of the term, 'parasite'.

'The creature is caught fast within the sleep compulsion,' she answered. 'I believe its essence can be purged...' She paused, trying to piece together the bizarre readings she had found within the little girl.

'But, you have reservations,' stated Sesshoumaru. Though the tone of his voice was neutral, a small furrow had once again formed beneath the crescent moon on his brow. Jaken noticed this and unobtrusively shuffled two steps away from the _inu yokai_.

Well-practised in dealing with a worried parent – which, despite his distant mien, was exactly how Aine currently saw the dog demon – she met his stare calmly. 'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said, 'before I dare try any spells of healing, I need to know _exactly_ what has been done to this child.' Remembering the worry she had sensed within her _anamchara_, her voice became even softer as she added, 'This is... very complicated, _a stór_. I must form a deeper link.'

Sesshoumaru's expression was once again impassive. 'Proceed.' he said, his eyes now focussed upon the sleeping child.

Aine nodded. Then, she bowed her head and, after taking hold of Rin's hand and this time placing her other hand upon the child's chest, she opened a new healer's circuit. Probes of magic surged throughout the little girl's body, reading every nuance in the life energies they found there and bringing that information back to the healer who, as she interpreted her findings, felt her heart growing heavier by the moment.

Jaken watched as the Dé Danann woman cast her foreign spell. The Power was stronger this time, he realised – he could actually see a faint golden glow appearing around her hands. Then, the kappa grimaced with distaste as the surge of alien magic brushed against his own small _jaki_. _It feels so... different,_ he thought. _Ugh. It's making me itch..._ Emitting another sigh, he began to fidget, then steeled himself to be still, having realised that unnecessary movements might draw unwanted attention from an already very irate dog demon.

Still, Jaken had not forgotten that the odd-looking woman was supposed to be some sort of healer. Regardless of his physical discomfort, a faint flutter of hope stirred within him as he watched her close her eyes in concentration. Even though he disliked the idea that a human (and a _foreigner_ at that) might succeed where he had not, if this female could somehow revive Rin...

Then, the woman looked up to meet his master's gaze, and Jaken's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

* * *

A worried frown creased Londubh's brow while Aine explained how she needed to form a deeper healer's circuit with young Rin – this, he knew, did not bode well. _A mortal should not be so difficult to evaluate,_ he reasoned, his blue eyes focussed intently on Aine and her patient. He regarded the limp, still child, and the sight brought with it the pain of an old sorrow. _The poor babe..._ _A dark curse, indeed,_ he thought.

His hands clenched reflexively. Lon hated feeling helpless, even though he knew that he could contribute little at this point. Maintaining the concealing glamour had been his task and that had ended the moment the sleep compulsion had sent the girl into oblivion. Now, he could only watch and wait for Aine to finish, knowing that she would let him know if she needed his assistance.

At that moment, the _púca_ heard a sigh to his left. Glancing sideways at Jaken, his sharp gaze took in the play of emotions crossing the little demon's face. Ach, _the sour-looking article..._ he thought. _He looks as if he's swallowed a nettle, so._

Normally, he would have marked Sesshoumaru's dour, toad-like servant as an excellent target for a bit of sport. However, given the circumstances (and perhaps fortunately for the already harassed kappa), Jaken currently merited no more than a passing interest from the Dé Danann trickster.

The two-headed dragon was a different story. Following a curt order from Sesshoumaru, the great beast had moved to stand passively a few metres away. Nevertheless, one of its heads had been staring fixedly at Lon since he had entered the clearing. The _púca_ accepted the animal's behaviour as natural, if unsettling. He was a stranger to the creature, after all, and Aine had long ago told him of how 'Ah-Un' was protective of Rin, and of how she had seen it (or they) follow the young girl as docilely as an old carthorse. Lon glanced again at the dragon from the corner of his eye.

_Oh, aye._ _But, even a carthorse kicks with sufficient provocation,_ he thought with an inward snort. Then, he focussed again on the reading taking place before him.

Londubh felt a knot of tension building between his shoulder blades. He was well aware that Aine's concerns about trying to break a spell of enthralment were more than valid. _Even her _sin-seanathair_, Dian Cecht himself_, _would've been hard pressed to tackle such a task,_ he reflected. The _púca_ was sincerely wishing her success, especially in light of the sleep compulsion working as they had hoped. But, now that the reason behind Rin's possession had been confirmed, he truly did not know what to expect. _You've the right of it, my Aine – Eadoin's talents are needed here..._

Scrying – using a medium to see visions of the future, the past or, as in Rin's particular case, the present – was an ability all of the _daoine sídhe_ possessed with varying levels of proficiency. The druids and bards were by far the most adept; the free-spirited Púca clan were, not surprisingly, among the least. Dé Danann scrying spells required considerable Power and disciplined focus – two things not associated with the capricious shape-shifters. Nevertheless, Lon still had a thorough understanding of the practice. He knew that any reflective surface could be used as a medium, as could music, although employing the latter was a complex, hard-earned talent limited only to highly-trained bards like Eadoin.

But, in all of his years of life, the _púca_ had never heard of a person being used as a tool in a scrying spell. Still, he could hazard a guess at the purpose behind such an invasive enchantment. Scrying was both mentally and physically tiring – using such magic for a prolonged period required considerable stamina. But, the drain upon the caster of the spell would be lessened significantly if a second life-force were being used to augment the scrying connection.

With this thought, Lon's blue eyes again gleamed with anger and he silently cursed the being called Naraku. Rin had not only been enthralled and cruelly deprived of sustenance, but her small form had probably been used to fuel magic simply for the purpose of keeping a constant vigil on her guardian. _'Tis no surprise_ _that the mite looks so fragile, _he thought sadly. _And, if she can't_ _be revived, what will her protector do?_

The shape-shifter's sharp gaze moved to Sesshoumaru. His face was as stoic as ever, but the _taiyokai _projected an alertness which left no doubt in Lon's mind that Sesshoumaru was anything but indifferent to the scene before him. Then, any further speculations the _púca_ might have made about the demon lord's ties to the little girl were quickly dismissed as the healer sighed and raised her head.

As he read the expression on Aine's face, Lon felt as if a lead weight had struck the pit of his stomach. _Ah, no..._ he thought and, brushing past Jaken (and earning an indignant frown from the kappa in the process), hestrode forward and crouched down beside the healer. Gently gripping her shoulder, he murmured a question in their native language.

Aine reached up to pat her old friend's hand. 'It's still complicated,'she answered, her gaze moving alternately from Lon's warm blue eyes to Sesshoumaru's cool gold as she spoke. Reaching into her satchel, she pulled forth a small waterskin and held it out to the _púca_. 'First things first, _mo londubh_... I've set healing compulsions, but they'll not be able to properly do their job 'til this child has some water.'

Lon nodded. 'Aye, _mo chailín_. I'll see to it, so,' he answered. 'I marked more than one spring below, and...' A raspy voice interrupted him.

'She won't drink it,' said Jaken, bristling with defensiveness and forgetting his earlier decision to not draw attention to himself. 'I've been trying to get her to swallow for two days,' he added, his voice dropping to a disgruntled grumble.

The healer took one look at the small, green demon and saw the misery that lay beneath his surly expression. Sesshoumaru's retainer, she realised, must be very confused and frustrated. Giving Lon's hand a gentle squeeze (for she had felt him tense and knew that a biting comment was imminent),Aine spoke kindly to the kappa, nodding her head formally in acknowledgement as she did so.

'Aye, Master Jaken,' she said. 'Sure and I've been told of diligent care you've given Rin.' Then, speaking in reassuring tones, she told the now gaping Jaken of how there was a Dé Danann spell which would make a sleeping person drink.

The kappa only nodded distractedly in response; he was still reeling from her first remark. Of course, he knew that the woman was, at best, paraphrasing his master, but even so... to know that Lord Sesshoumaru had spoken of him at all... His irritation vanished with the realisation that his efforts had been recognised. Suddenly, the foreign female's interference did not rankle _quite_ so much.

Meanwhile, Lon shot Aine an admiring look. _That's my darlin'... you always did have the knack of flattening a hedgehog's prickles. Which,_ he reflected, as he stood and cast a covert glance at Sesshoumaru, _is just as well, I'm thinking. _Grasping the fine, braided cord attached to the waterskin, he looped it over his neck. Then, after nodding to Sesshoumaru and telling Aine that he would return swiftly (along with a murmured '_ádh mór ort_'), the _púca_ turned and strode away, his form shifting to that of a wolfhound as he went.

Jaken emitted a small squeak at the sight of the long-legged, black canine loping out of the clearing. _First he's a horse... now, a dog. Just what _is_ this 'day dah-nahn'?_ The little demon didn't know what was more baffling – the fact that a human could shape-shift at all, or that the stranger had dared to take _that_ particular form in the presence of an _inu yokai._ Then, as he cast a cautious look at his master, he remembered that there were far more important matters afoot and he quickly put the sharp-featured foreigner from his mind.

* * *

'Explain this "complication", lady,' said Sesshoumaru, his deep voice now holding an undercurrent of impatience.

'Aye, Lord Sesshoumaru,' said Aine. As she spoke, she gently lifted Rin's slight form higher so that she could partially cradle the child in her arms. Ach, _little one, _she thought sadly, her fingers once again tracing through the girl's dark, silky fringe, _I so hope I'm mistaken about you... _Taking a fortifying breath, she began.

'Rin's life-force is not... normal. I sensed that much through my first reading,' said Aine. 'The life energy within her is recognisable as hers, but... it's greatly diminished.'

The dog demon frowned, remembering how the lady had spoken similarly of the state of his _jaki_ before repairing the injuries he had received from the hell-fiend. 'The damage to her body is greater than expected?' he asked.

The healer shook her head. 'No, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she answered. Again, she glanced down at the child in her arms. 'When I first linked with her, I thought that might be the case. But, _ach... _this is... I can think of no other way to describe it than to say that the majority of what is Rin has been torn away, leaving only... a remnant. A remnant that keeps her heart beating, her lungs breathing, but... 'Tis as if her life essence is but a thin, brittle shell wrapped about a great, empty chasm.'

Hearing this, Jaken gulped and flinched. A very disturbing hypothesis took root in his mind as he remembered how Naraku had used Shikon Jewel fragments in the past to manipulate the boundaries between the physical and spiritual. He did not dare to look at his master who, he knew, would undoubtedly be drawing a similar conclusion. _Not good, not good... _Jaken whimpered inwardly._ If this woman means what I think she does,_ _my lord's fury will be boundless!_ The kappa was suddenly _very_ glad that he was not the one explaining the true degree of their enemy's audacity to the proud _taiyokai._

Meanwhile, the healer's comments had caused an expression of surprise to flicker across the dog demon's face; then, a hard, predatory glitter appeared within his golden eyes. _Naraku... has he truly dared...? _Sesshoumaru abruptly checked his anger, refusing to even consider finishing the thought until he had heard more.

'So, lady... the demon worm's role?' he murmured, the calm, analytical tone of his voice eliciting yet another flinch from Jaken. Sesshoumaru ignored the nervous kappa, however; instead, he kept his gaze fixed upon the lady's eyes. Even though the empathic bond they shared was now quiescent, he found that those green depths hid nothing from him – he now saw within them not only concern, but a genuine sorrow. The sight elicited within the _inu yokai_ a strangely chilling sensation which was both unfamiliar and unwelcome.

'It acts as an anchor,' Aine answered softly, 'The demon worm holds what remains of Rin's life to her body. If I purge it, those energies will disperse... and she'll surely die. But, Lord Sesshoumaru... fragmented though it is, Rin's life-force is not so low that it should need to be artificially bound to her body. Life does not yield to death so readily, not while the soul is present. Which means...'

Sesshoumaru finished her sentence. 'Rin's soul is gone,' he said.

* * *

The healer was right, thought the furious dog demon – the situation had most definitely become more complicated.

Naraku had stolen Rin. Again.

The realisation that he had been duped was beyond infuriating to the _taiyokai_, for he had thought that he had seen through all the layers of Naraku's machinations once he had realised that he was being spied upon. It had never occurred to him that Rin's condition could have been due to something other than some possession or enthralment. It had never occurred to him that Naraku could somehow have orchestrated the removal of her soul from her body, leaving behind only a parody of life within an empty shell. Sesshoumaru snarled inwardly.

_Insolent, devious creature... You _shall_ die by my hand._

With this thought, the dog demon forcibly suppressed his churning _yoki._ Now, he knew, was not to time to give in to his rage, no matter its justification. Nevertheless, despite his efforts, streams of demonic energy persisted in eddying about him, causing his silver-white hair and the long sleeves of his _haori_ to stir as if teased by an errant breeze.

His analytical mind began to rapidly consider the implications of the healer's revelation, and one fact in particular. Not once in the past two days had the Tenseiga reacted to the absence of Rin's soul. _What is different this time? _he wondered. Rin's life had been the first the blade had compelled him to save. Why should it ignore her now? Surely, he thought, the false life perpetuated by the demon worm would not have fooled the sentient sword. Then, a reason for the Tenseiga's inaction suddenly leapt to mind. _Of course... _he concluded. _It is the only plausible explanation. _

'Rin's soul has not been dispatched to the Netherworld,' the dog demon said aloud. 'She is imprisoned elsewhere.' And, he added silently to himself, he need look no farther than his anonymous watcher to find that prison.

The spy was also a thief. It was the most logical option – the theft of Rin's soul must have been connected to the creation of what the lady had called the 'scrying link'. The _taiyokai's_ demonic aura subsided and his gaze focussed inward as a new strategy occurred to him. Until now, he had been content with merely blinding his watcher – now, however, the thief must be found. Then, he would use the Tenseiga to release Rin1... and he would ensure that the thief would relinquish their own spirit to the Netherworld.

It would be, he concluded grimly, a most equitable exchange.

Meanwhile, on hearing Sesshoumaru's deduction, Aine's breath had caught in a soft gasp. She now stared down at the sleeping child with a thoughtful expression. 'Aye,' she murmured softly. 'Aye... that's how 'twas done. That's how the scrying link was held so steadily for so long.'

The healer immediately felt a bit more reassured about Rin's fate. Though she knew nothing of magic which manipulated souls, she had realised that the owner of the wondrous Tenseiga would. If anyone could retrieve the child's stolen soul, thought Aine, surely it would be the man who had pulled her Eadoin from death's embrace.

She nodded as she looked up at the dog demon. 'The life-force and the soul are intertwined – the pull between them would be enough to hold a scrying portal open,' she said. 'Your spy is the thief.'

'Indeed,' said Sesshoumaru, one of his elegant eyebrows rising slightly as Aine's words matched his own thoughts. _A mutual conclusion... _he mused. _Interesting_.

The feeling of approval which stirred within the dog demon at this discovery then increased as he noticed that there was no scent of fear upon the lady, despite the fact that, he knew, she would most certainly have sensed how his _yoki_ had just flared in anger. It was then that Sesshoumaru realised that, for the first time in his memory, he had an ally who was not merely a necessity to be endured – and, that this knowledge actually carried with it a certain level of satisfaction.

For the powerful demon whose focus had long been the demanding and solitary Way of Supreme Conquest, it was a most unusual discovery.

'Lady,' the _taiyokai_ said then. 'You referred to the second presence you sensed within Rin as a life-force.'

Aine shot her soul-friend a puzzled look. 'Aye, so I did,' she replied.

'Hnh.' Sesshoumaru's mouth quirked slightly. 'So, it was_ not_ a spectre.' _As I suspected, _he added to himself,_ Naraku's messenger lied._

'A spectre...?' The healer looked even more bemused. 'Do you mean you'd believed the one that watched through Rin was a ghost?' She shook her head. '_Ach_, no... whatever that presence was, 'twas no lost spirit. I've no gift for sensing such things – that's work better left to clerics.'

Jaken, however, was elated by his master's query. 'Such good news, Lord Sesshoumaru!' he blurted. 'What a relief! Now you can avoid the Lake of Tears and its ghost altogether.'

Sesshoumaru's frown returned and, glaring at the hapless kappa from the corner of his eye, he uttered a brief, barely audible growl.

Jaken blanched. 'N-Not that _you_ would be afraid to face such a danger, my lord!' he added hastily with a nervous titter.

Meanwhile, Aine stared at the little demon in amazement. 'The Lake of Tears...?' She looked questioningly at her _anamchara. _'Lord Sesshoumaru... what does that dark spirit have to do with Rin?'

The dog demon's eyes narrowed as (to his servant's considerable relief) his focus was drawn back to the healer. 'You know something of this ghost, lady?'

'More than I would like, unfortunately,' answered the healer. However, before she could elaborate, another voice sounded within the clearing.

'_Damnú air, arís agus arís eile..._'

Londubh had returned. Once again in human form, he now strode forward with a full waterskin in one hand and a leaf-wrapped bundle in the other, the expression on his foxy face a blend of disbelief and annoyance. Then, he shot an almost imploring look at Aine. 'Am I after hearing right, _mo chailín_?' he asked. 'That _mallaithe_ wraith is part of this mess, too?'

Aine could only shrug helplessly. 'So it would seem, _a bhodach..._' she answered.

The _taiyokai_ was watching both Dé Dananns intently. 'Lady,' he said, 'I believe it is time that you told me why you came to this valley.'

* * *

As Aine would eventually discover, she was not the only one to have dealings with trapped souls that morning.

Kagome swallowed apprehensively – the moment her hand had made contact with the demon-bone spearhead, both the shrine's interior and her friends had faded from her sight. A distant part of her could still feel the wooden floor beneath her knees and the smooth surface of the spearhead beneath her fingertips, but about her there was nothing but a seemingly endless expanse of soft, pale light.

'Thank you, little priestess...'

Startled by the voice, the teenage girl looked up into the solemn, dark brown eyes of the man who had suddenly appeared before her.

Seeing the ornate embroidery on his clothing, Kagome quickly deduced that he was a nobleman. However, she also realised that there was nothing pampered or delicate about him. Despite being made of fine silks and linens, his _kimono _was cut in the practical style adopted by _samurai_ and his black hair was pulled back in the most conventional of topknots. As well, he had what she had come to recognise as a fighter's posture – relaxed, but with an air of readiness. Looking at his face, she guessed him to be in his mid-twenties. His features were pleasant rather than handsome, and his expression was serious.

Nevertheless, the faint lines about his eyes and mouth revealed that at some time he had been well acquainted with smiles and laughter and, seeing this, Kagome knew that she nothing to fear from this strange spirit who had called out to her. _He looks... kind, _the teenage girl thought. Then, emotions that were not her own again washed over her; she felt a sudden tightness in her throat in response.

_It's just the same as before, _she thought. _He's so sad_. _Miroku was right – this man... he must be trapped here._

'Who... who are you?' Kagome asked then. 'Are you a prisoner in the spear?'

To Kagome's surprise, the man gracefully lowered himself to his knees so that he could look at her at eye level. 'My name is Mizumimoto Ryunosuke,' he answered. Then, a wistful smile crossed his face as he took in her startled expression. 'Yes, that's right,' he said. 'I am the man of whom Takeo spoke: Ryunosuke – the last _daimyo_ of this valley.'

'You could hear us?'

Lord Ryunosuke nodded. 'I can hear everything that transpires within this shrine,' he replied. 'But, no one has ever been able to hear me. At least,' he added softly, 'that was the case until you stepped through the door, honourable priestess.' Then, he leant forward in a bow of deep respect. 'Truly, Inari led you here, gracious lady.'

Kagome instantly felt her face heating with what she knew was a brilliant blush.. Despite the spiritual powers she had gained since falling through the Bone Eater's Well into the Feudal Era, Kagome had never really considered herself a true priestess or shrine maiden. The junior highschool student from Tokyo certainly didn't feel comfortable receiving such a gesture of veneration, especially from a grown man. 'Oh... no, please,' she said quickly, 'Please, Lord Ryunosuke... I'm no one special. Just... just call me Kagome.'

The _daimyo_ rose and, taking in her flustered appearance, simply nodded at her, though his eyes showed a glimmer of amusement. 'Very well, "Kagome" it is,' he said. 'Though, I reserve the right to respectfully disagree with your self-assessment. You are right – I am indeed sealed to my spear.' He grimaced. 'A bitter irony, is it not? The weapon which served to keep our valley free from invaders has become my prison.'

'When I first sensed you, I could see the shadow of what looked like a chain wrapped about the bone blade...' said Kagome. 'Was that the seal?'

'See for yourself.' Saying this, Ryunosuke held out his hands to Kagome.

The girl gasped as translucent manacles suddenly appeared about the _daimyo's_ wrists, each one trailing a chain which looped to the 'floor' before winding away into the softly-lit ether about them. _How awful for him,_ she thought. _To be trapped here for so many years... and no one realising. _She wondered if the ghostly irons caused him any pain. Then, as she stared at them, Kagome noticed that the chains were becoming more opaque.

The man kneeling before her muttered a soft curse. 'No. It's too soon...' he said.

'What is it? What's wrong?' she asked.

Ryunosuke sighed. 'I'd hoped this reprieve would last longer,' he replied. 'Your touch upon the spearhead weakened the seal that holds my soul, and allowed us to speak... but, the binding is again overpowering me.'

She quickly reached out to him, placing a hand on one of the steadily solidifying manacles. 'I can try again...'

'No.' The _daimyo_ said softly, then he took her hand between his own. 'No, little priestess... time grows short, and I must explain quickly.' His grip tightened on her hand as he continued, his voice low and urgent. 'There are two seals upon the spearhead – one is my prison, the other is upon the spear's power itself. The second one is the more powerful and must be broken first before I can be released from these chains.'

'Another seal?' asked a confused Kagome. 'But, I don't feel anything else...'

'It's rooted elsewhere,' he interrupted. 'And, that root must be destroyed to break it. Please, Lady Kagome... I ask for your help, not just for myself but also to free one who is precious to me. There is a small bag tied to the spear... Take what is within it to the hidden waterfall. If you do this, she will find you... she will tell you all.'

_She? _Then, Kagome realised that she could feel the touch of his hands on hers fading. 'Wait... who do you want me to find?' she cried out.

However, Ryunosuke was only able to smile sadly at her before he faded from view. Then, Kagome found herself looking into wide, glowering eyes of gold as clawed hands gripped her shoulders.

'What happened?' asked InuYasha. When Kagome had suddenly spoken aloud about finding someone, hehad swiftly gotten down on his hunkers in front of her. _Find who? _the half-demon wondered as, impatient for an answer, he proceeded to give the still disorientated teenager a single, firm shake. 'Kagome, wake up!' he growled.

A now very alert Kagome (she did _not_ like being shaken) returned his glare with interest. 'I'm awake!' she snapped. 'I just needed a moment...'

Releasing her, a grumbling InuYasha plopped down cross-legged on the other side of the spear, obviously feeling somewhat affronted that his concerned intervention had been dismissed. Kagome sighed – she would have to apologise later, she knew. For now, however, she needed to tell the others what she had found. Then, her eyes went to the shaft of the _magari yari._

'Excuse me, Master Takeo,' she asked, pointing at the item dangling just below the spearhead, 'but... do you know what's in that bag?' The unexpected question earned her puzzled looks from her friends as well as the village headman.

Takeo nodded, a perplexed frown on his face. 'Yes, miss,' he answered. 'It holds a hair comb that belonged to Lord Ryunosuke's betrothed.'

* * *

Outside the shrine, black eyes tinged with red watched the small building with an expression of increasing concern.

_So, they _are_ still there,_ Kakusamaru mused.

Originally, the blue-skinned _yokai_ had returned to the shrine with the intention of tracking InuYasha from that point. He had not expected the _hanyo_ and his companions to still be within the structure. He also had not expected to return to the site and feel the area fairly throbbing with a spiritual energy that was so pure it was causing the hair on the nape of his neck to stand on end.

His lips pursed in irritation._ This_, he thought, _is going to be troublesome._

* * *

_Footnote:_

_(1) Sesshoumaru already knows that the Tenseiga can release an imprisoned soul. In InuYasha, Episode 77: 'The Panther Tribe and The Two Swords of The Fang', the mummified master of the panther tribe was revitalised by absorbing the souls of his followers. Neither Sesshoumaru nor InuYasha could overpower the giant demon until Sesshoumaru used the Tenseiga to free the captured souls. :)_

_See? I research. ;p_

_Next: Sesshoumaru hears about Taro and Jaken gets a nickname..._


	17. Ch 16: Discussions and Distractions

_/ducks thrown objects/_

_A/N: Yes, I know... it's been way, way too long, and I sincerely apologise for keeping everyone waiting. The usual excuse of 'real life' still applies. I won't go into a detailed explanation -- let's just say the past year has been bedlam and leave it at that. My apologies, too, to Magnusrae and Jentsi. Ladies, I anticipate reading your latest chapters with eagerness in the near future. Simply put, I told myself I couldn't have any treats until I got _something_ posted here._

_I was originally going to post an extra long chapter, but decided that a particular discussion between Sesshoumaru and Aine needed more revision, so here we have what you would call a 'transition' chapter to take you to the next stage of the story (wherein some action will happen). I hope you enjoy it. :)_

_Irish lesson (for those interested): a _**lúbaire**_ (loo-bair-e) is a treacherous, deceitful trickster; _**púcaí** _(poo-ka-ee) is simply the plural of _púca_; _**ealaín dhubh**_(ay-leen oo) means black magic;_ **Oró!**_ is an exclamation, like 'Oh ho!' or 'Ah!'; _**cnádán**_ (ke-nah-dahn) is Irish for toad (more on this at the end of the chapter); _**beog**_ (bay-og) means little;_ **a chnádán beog**_ (ah khe-nah-dahn bay-og) means 'little toad', but in this format it's being used as a form of address (I'll give you three guesses on to whom?)._

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Discussions and Distractions**

'_Lady... I believe it is time that you told me why you came to this valley.'_

Aine fully agreed with her _anamchara_ – the two of them definitely had much more to discuss, although she suspected that a good part of their pending conversation would focus on what she had so far heard about the Lake of Tears and its ghost.

First, however, she needed to deal with a pot that was threatening to boil over.

Judging by the way his eyes were darting rapidly between herself and Sesshoumaru, Aine knew that the few diplomatic skills Lon possessed were about to make a rapid exeunt. She had known the _púca_ her entire life and could read him like a book – there was no doubt in her mind that the news that the lakeshore's malevolent spectre was somehow connected to the attack on little Rin had set Lon's protective instincts surging. When his jaw clenched as he shot a speculative glance at Sesshoumaru, she recognised the conclusion he was making as soon as it crossed his mind – that the dog demon had deliberately misled them by not mentioning the ghost.

Aine, however, believed that her taciturn _anamchara_ had simply deemed it unnecessary to discuss the spirit's involvement until now. Still, she could understand Londubh's frustration – she was feeling no small amount of the emotion herself. Despite intentions otherwise, they continued to become embroiled in matters concerning the dark _lúbaire_, Naraku. Nevertheless, it still would not do for her dear blackbird to begin demanding information of Sesshoumaru. The healer knew that a thoroughly riled Lon would be fully capable of throwing caution to the wind and taking the _taiyokai_ to task.

Fortunately, she had a distraction at hand.

With all of her senses on guard for any shift in the simmering _púca's _aura_,_ Aine looked up at the dog demon. 'Aye, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'Indeed it is... and, the sooner we speak, the better. So,' she added, with a respectful nod of her head, 'with your permission, I'll turn this part of the wee one's care over to Lon.'

Two narrow-eyed stares, gold and blue, immediately flickered across each other in a brief, mutual appraisal. Then, with a dismissive lift of one elegant eyebrow, the dog demon's gaze returned to Aine who had continued to address him, her voice holding a gently persuasive tone which he remembered well.

'The spells I've set within her will allow Rin to swallow water, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she explained. ''Tis a fairly straightforward healing compulsion that can be attuned to another Dé Danann aura, so Lon will easily be able to trigger it. Then, I can leave Rin in his very capable hands... and you'll have my full attention, so.'

Sesshoumaru quickly realised that this proposal required very little consideration on his part. The healer had long ago told him of her people's regard for children, and her shape-shifting companion had been blatantly obvious in showing that he was in full possession of that particular racial trait. Therefore, the dog demon had no reason to dispute the lady's claim that the male Dé Danann would adequately follow her directions.

Of greater importance to the _taiyokai_, however, was the fact that the lady's observations about Rin had been most revealing. He had begun to unravel the mystery shrouding Naraku's latest manipulations – yet, there were still some annoying large gaps in the puzzle and they all had one item in common: Naraku's supernatural ally.

Sesshoumaru definitely wished to hear more about the Lake of Tears and its wraith, and he was not about to discount the chance that the Dé Dananns had happened upon some information of merit. Thus, he quickly concluded that he now had three options: agree to the lady's suggestion, wait until she had finished administering to Rin's needs herself or confer with her companion instead.

For the _inu yokai_, there was only one logical choice.

Meanwhile, Jaken had just remembered that he could blink. Aine's suggestion had left the little demon flabbergasted. _What utter foolishness!_ he thought, as he shot the _kitsune-_like foreigner a supercilious look. _My lord may tolerate the female's interference_, _but there's no way he will leave Rin in the care of _that_ odd_ _character..._

Any further thoughts the kappa might have made on this matter were abruptly interrupted by his master's answer to the healer.

'Agreed,' said the dog demon.

Jaken's head promptly started to ache.

Giving Sesshoumaru a nod of thanks, an inwardly relieved Aine reached out with her hand to Lon. 'Come, _mo londubh a stór..._' she said, her eyes entreating her old friend to follow her lead. 'I've a job for you, so.'

Lon complied. However, judging from the expression on his face as he walked toward her, Aine could see that the _púca _was well aware of her intent to distract him. This was further confirmed when, as he knelt beside her, he spoke using a tone of authority the healer had not heard since her childhood.

'Just how is that spirit involved in all this, Aine?' he asked, as he placed the waterskin and the small, leaf-wrapped bundle nearby on the ground.

'That still seems to be something of a mystery, Lon,' she answered calmly. Then, giving him a determined look of her own, she gently shifted Rin from her lap to his, knowing that his focus would shift to the child no matter how out of temper he might be. Sure enough, although still sporting a worried frown, the _púca_ reached for the little girl without hesitation, automatically shifting position so that Rin's head would rest at a comfortable angle.

Londubh looked down at the child; his blue gaze became puzzled as he studied her still, pale features and watched the rise and fall of her chest. Though the movement was regular, the pauses between her breaths were too long, he thought... _Even for one under a sleep compulsion._

'This is not right, _mo chailín,_' he said.

The healer nodded. She had known that close contact would allow the perceptive _púca_ to sense the artificiality in the little girl and she could easily predict his next question – and his reaction to the answer she must give him.

'When you'd finished your reading... 'twas sorrow and anger that I saw in your face, Aine,' he murmured. 'What did you find within her?'

Aine took a deep breath, then explained the disturbing conclusion at which she and Sesshoumaru had arrived.

Lon's eyes widened as he listened, his expression making no secret of the shock and outrage he was feeling. The older Dé Danann had found the idea of using a living being as a scrying medium repulsive enough, but to hear that there existed a power which would rend the soul from the body and hold it prisoner... 'How?' he asked, his voice tight with disbelief. 'What manner of _ealaín dhubh_ could create such a curse?'

Aine shook her head. 'That's also unknown, dear one,' she answered softly, 'but, 'tis an answer Lord Sesshoumaru means to have.'

A hard glitter appeared in Lon's eyes as he again regarded the mortal girl. Then, he held out his hand to Aine, allowing his aura of power to rise as he did so. 'Very well, lass,' he said, as he wrapped his fingers around hers. 'We'd best begin, so. Set the link.'

* * *

Lon was grateful for the few moments it would take for Aine to connect his aura with the magic she had placed within the child – he needed some time to begin to put his reeling thoughts in order.

With the exception of his sojourn on the open ocean, Londubh of the Púca Clan had not felt so rattled in years.

Despite the reputation for capriciousness held by the _púcaí_, Lon himself seldom truly lost control – at least, not to the extent that a fit of temper could take precedence over survival. His shape-shifting clan had learnt a hard lesson long ago when disastrous choices had been made, and the thrice-damned _geis_ had been the result. Nevertheless, when he had heard that the haunt from the lakeshore was somehow involved in this new mess they now faced, Lon had been gripped with a deep, inherent need to protect his Aine, to whisk her away from this valley and its curses. He had wanted to lash out, and almost had... at Sesshoumaru.

_And that, boyo,_ _would not have been your smartest move,_ the _púca_ chastised himself. _Sure and at your age, you should be knowing better._

He felt the triggers for Aine's spell lock with his own inherent magic, and Lon's focus returned to the child in his arms A soft sigh escaped him as he looked down upon her baby-soft features. _Alive... and yet not,_ he thought sadly. Aine would do all she could to help the poor mite, he knew, and so would he – although he would not allow his lass to be placed in jeopardy in the process. Aine's safety would, always, be his first priority.

Clearly, this was a situation which would require much serious thought on his part.

At that point, Aine's aura of power subsided and, reaching into her satchel, she took out a small bronze cup and filled it with water. Then, she looked up at her _anamchara_. The dog demon's expression had remained impassive throughout the casting of her spell – only the intensity of his gaze had betrayed his interest in the process. 'All is ready, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said.

She gave Lon a soft smile and began to stand, then halted as the older Dé Danann raised a hand to stay her. 'A moment, lass,' he said, ignoring the frown which had appeared on the demon lord's face. 'Would you mind opening that wee parcel first?' he asked, gesturing to the leaf-wrapped bundle lying nearby. 'I think you'll be well pleased with the contents. I scented it on my way down the ridge.'

Giving the _púca_ a curious look, the healer opened the package; then, with an exclamation of pleasure, she held up a wedge of honeycomb. '_Oró!_' she exclaimed, as she broke a piece into the bronze cup. 'You brilliant man. This will be far, far better than water alone.'

''Twasn't difficult.' Lon shrugged dismissively. It had hardly been the first time he had raided a bee hive. Bees were easily fooled by a glamour – the insects had not reacted in the slightest to his plundering of their ample stores.

Aine leant over and kissed her old friend's cheek, then stood and faced her still frowning _anamchara_. 'Your pardon, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'I'm now at your disposal.'

The _taiyokai_ nodded, then turned to face the edge of the clearing. 'Come with me, lady,' he said, as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. 'I would speak with you away from further distractions.'

Londubh lifted one eyebrow on hearing the dog demon's statement, but withheld any comment Earlier, he had objected to Sesshoumaru removing Aine from his sight. _However,_ he thought, while picking up the bronze cup and gently swirling it to mix the honey and water, _circumstances have somewhat changed._

Meanwhile, Jaken had also stood and, with a self-important shrug of his shoulders, began to walk behind the dog demon. Without turning to look at the little _yokai_, Sesshoumaru spoke.

'Are you deaf, Jaken?' he asked

Though Sesshoumaru's tone of voice was almost blasé, Jaken understood his master's true meaning immediately. Without missing a beat, the kappa hurriedly shuffled backwards, his body bowed in obeisance. 'O-Of course not, my lord,' he stammered. 'No more distractions... yes, yes, I understand, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll just keep a close eye on Rin then, shall I? And...' – he looked up beseechingly, only to see his master and the foreign female walking away between the slim birch trees – '...Oh... um.'

Emitting an annoyed-sounding (albeit prudently quiet) 'Hmph!', Jaken squatted on the ground beside Ah-Un and glared at the man who was now raising the small cup to Rin's mouth. _Well,_ _I suppose I _should_ keep an eye on things here, at that, _thought the little demon. _Yes, indeed... _that's_ why Lord Sesshoumaru agreed to this odd human administering to Rin. He'd meant for me to stay behind and supervise him. _

Suddenly, Jaken felt the by now familiar – but still very irritating – sensation of foreign magic; then, to his amazement, he saw Rin swallow.

* * *

'There now,' Lon said softly. His fingertips gently stroked Rin's neck as he magically guided the honey-sweetened water down her throat. 'There now. That's a good lass – drink it all, so.'

'Why do you bother talking to her?'

Lon looked up and frowned slightly at the source of this question. Though Sesshoumaru's little, green henchman had been watching him balefully for several minutes, this was the first time that he had addressed him.

Jaken rolled his bulbous eyes. 'There's no point, you know,' he added, in the manner of someone explaining to a simpleton. 'She can't hear you if her soul is gone.'

Lon frowned again as he continued to minister to the child. 'Perhaps so, _a chnádán beog_,' he replied. 'Yet, cursed though she is, she's still but a babe... and I can treat her no other way,' he added, as he then coaxed another sip of liquid into the child.

Jaken's eyes narrowed on hearing himself addressed with foreign syllables, but he only asked huffily, 'Why do you keep calling it a curse?'

'What else would you be after calling a malevolent spell?' came the other's calm answer.

'Hmph!' snorted Jaken. 'Curses are entirely different! Of course, what would a _foreigner_ know about it.' The little kappa was again focussing on the ground and didn't notice the speculative expression which had just flickered across the human's face.

The sarcastic comment which had been hovering on the tip of Lon's tongue had just been swiftly discarded in favour of a more inspired plan. The _púca_ had decided that he needed more information about Naraku and that, rather than wait until he could again question Miroku or another of the puppy's group, he would take advantage of the opportunity before him. Lon had realised that Jaken – verbose, supercilious little being that he so obviously was – would love to display the depths of his knowledge if given the right audience.

'Ah, _a chnádán beog_,' said Londubh, '...sure and you speak the truth. I know little of this land and its dangers, though 'tis not for lack of trying.' He paused and set down the bronze cup, knowing that the little girl's stomach would need a chance to absorb the fluid she had already swallowed. Then, allowing a slightly injured look to cross his face, he continued priming his target.

'You see, Master Jaken,' he said, 'Aine's clan has entrusted me with her safety, and the little we've heard of this Naraku creature while in the company of your master's brother has worried me greatly. But, InuYasha is, well... not the most communicative of fellows – he's so wrapped up in his own hunt that he's spared little time for conversation...'

Jaken snorted, effectively conveying his own opinion of InuYasha. 'Hmph! That obnoxious _hanyo's _reasons for seeking Naraku are _entirely_ different from Lord Sesshoumaru's – my lord's claim on the vermin's life is by far the more valid.'

'Really?' asked Lon, his face showing only interest and respect.

Thanks to the frustrations he had endured over the past two days, this was all the incentive Jaken needed to begin expounding on the duplicity of the being called Naraku. He immediately launched into an indignant tirade on the creature's cowardice – of how he hid in the shadows and used minions (Lon decided he would later ask for further clarification of the term 'incarnation') and trickery to achieve his ends. The little kappa fairly bristled with outrage when he related how Naraku had had the effrontery to try to manipulate the _taiyokai_.

'And, to make matters even more insulting, Naraku's power is not even his own,' continued the kappa in an offended tone. 'He would be nothing without the energies he draws from the Shikon Jewel shards.'

'Shee-con jewel?' asked Lon. 'What's that, then?'

'An artefact of power,' explained Jaken. 'Even a mere shard of the Jewel will greatly enhance a _yokai's_ power. Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru has no interest in such a thing,' he added proudly. 'He has no need to enhance _his _strength through such artificial means.'

'Indeed? Well, that I can understand, _a chnádán beog_,' answered Lon, as he resumed feeding Rin the honeyed water. 'His lordship's strength is obvious, and Aine's told me that he's an honourable man.'

Jaken gave an approving grunt on hearing this. Then, he gave the Dé Danann a suspicious look. 'Why do you keep calling me by those words?' he asked, abruptly changing the subject. 'What do they mean?'

Lon's face was momentarily a study of wide-eyed innocence and bemusement. Then, he nodded, as if in sudden understanding. 'Ah, is it _"cnádán beog" _you're meaning?' The _púca_ shrugged as he bent over Rin; keeping his gaze on the little girl's face, he answered nonchalantly, '_Ach_, sure and I meant no harm by it. It just seemed the natural thing to call you.'

'But what does it _mean_?' the now exasperated-sounding Jaken asked again.

A pensive frown crossed Lon's face. 'Well now... it's a wee bit difficult to translate into your language,' he replied, the lie falling from his lips with practised ease. ''Tis a title used in my homeland when speaking of family retainers of particularly high status. Given that you're the servant of someone like his lordship, _ach_... I'd assumed that the term suited you. However, I won't use it if you're offended by it.'

The kappa blinked, then sat up a little straighter. 'Oh. Well... I guess there's no harm in it,' he said, his tone full of _noblesse oblige_.

Lon nodded and allowed himself a faint, satisfied smile. Then, after murmuring a soft, 'good girl' while again magically triggering Rin's throat to swallow, he renewed his quest for information.

'Right then, _a chnádán beog_ – you were after saying...?'

* * *

Although this was hardly their first experience with the supernatural, Kagome's friends still greeted the news that the valley's treasured spear held the trapped spirit of its long-dead _daimyo_ with surprise and concern. Miroku and Sango listened attentively as she described her experience, as did InuYasha, although only his persistently twitching ears indicated his interest. Outwardly, the still-sulking _hanyo_ had assumed an attitude of indifference – much to the teenage girl's annoyance. He looked up, however, when Kagome revealed that _two_ seals had been placed upon the spear. This information also caught the interest of the young monk who then posed a few questions about just what she had 'seen' at that point.

'Two levels of binding,' murmured Miroku. 'I wonder...' A thoughtful expression crossed his face. Then, he blinked and looked about him as he realised that his friends were looking at him questioningly.

'You wonder what?' asked a frowning InuYasha.

Miroku shook his head, a pensive look on his face. 'Just a... tentative theory,' he answered. 'Please...' he said, while InuYasha gave a soft, irritated huff, 'go on, Kagome.'

As Kagome nodded and continued her story, Miroku felt a gentle nudge on his arm. He looked at Sango – following the demon-slayer's gaze, the monk quickly saw what was worrying her.

Takeo was standing slightly apart from the group; his faced had paled noticeably and he was staring fixedly at the enchanted spear. The surprise and disbelief which had been in the headman's expression when Kagome had first begun her explanation had now changed to horrified dismay as he truly grasped the actual fate of the valley's last _daimyo_.

Miroku quickly concluded that the elderly man had had more than enough stress that morning. However, before he could say anything, Kagome was describing the trapped spirit's request that she take the contents of the cloth bag to a 'hidden' waterfall and a mysterious 'she' who could tell them more of the seal upon the spear. At that point, it immediately became evident to all that InuYasha was about to become a very active participant in the conversation.

The half-demon's yellow eyes flashed and his dark eyebrows promptly knit into a 'V' as his frown deepened dramatically. Kagome halted her narrative, realising that her dog-eared friend planned to protest loudly about any further postponement of his search for the serpent demons. The teenage girl groaned inwardly as she thought of the deep sorrow which she had felt coming from Lord Ryunosuke, and of the spirit's claim that he could hear all that was said within the shrine. She suddenly found herself wishing that she had waited until they had all left the building before telling her story.

Fortunately, Miroku had no wish to see the effect a _hanyo-_strength tantrum could have on the already distressed Takeo. _This,_ he thought determinedly, _is neither the time nor the place for an argument._

'Well!' said the monk, his eyes crinkling as he pasted a beatific smile on his face, '...it would seem we've much to discuss!' Then, after firmly clasping InuYasha on the shoulder, Miroku swiftly ushered the suddenly bewildered-looking half-demon through the door of the shrine (followed by a relieved-looking Kagome) before he could even sputter a protest.

'I think we could all benefit from some sun and fresh air about now, InuYasha,' continued Miroku. 'It's _such_ a lovely morning...' As they were exiting the building, however, he caught Sango's eye and gestured subtly toward Takeo. The young woman nodded and, with Kirara at her heels, walked over to the headman who was now holding the spear and still staring at it with an expression rife with anxiety.

'Master Takeo?' Sango asked softly. 'Are you all right, sir?'

The older man looked up at her, momentarily startled. Then, he gave a brief, humourless chuckle. 'Ah, lady demon-slayer... such a question.' He shook his head as he looked down on the spear in his hands. 'No... No, I don't think I am,' he answered, his voice low and pensive.

Takeo then looked up again and, on seeing the worried expression on Sango's face, gave her a wan smile. 'Perhaps you're wondering why I should accept the young priestess' findings,' he said. 'I should doubt a stranger making such a far-fetched claim, should I not? And, I might have, except...' – he shook his head wonderingly – 'Lady Kagome's description of Lord Ryunosuke could have been taken directly from my ancestor Daisuke's writings. His records are most detailed, except,' he added softly, 'there is no mention of this... this sealing of the _daimyo's_ soul.'

As he spoke, the village headman ran his hand gently over the demon-bone blade; then, he turned and bent to return it to its resting place within the altar. _The girl also spoke of the waterfall, _he mused to himself, and a thoughtful frown flitted across his lined face. _Even if she had prior knowledge of the spot _(and Takeo sincerely doubted that was the case), _it's impossible that she would know of its significance._

The connection between the falls and the last Mizumimoto _daimyo_ was but a brief notation in Daisuke's records, but the elderly shrine keeper remembered the story – just as he remembered the first time he himself had visited the 'hidden' cascade and its deep pool. He had been no older than Shiro when, one bright summer morn, the more adventurous Taro had convinced him to join him in exploring the narrow deer tracks which were the only paths to the isolated site. They had not lingered long at the waterfall, however, for they had felt intimidated by the seclusion of the place – and, though neither had voiced their suspicions at the time, both boys had later admitted to each other that they had felt as if something there had been watching them.

With this thought, Takeo wondered just who Lady Kagome was supposed to meet at the falls. When a certain conclusion stirred at the back of his mind, he quickly suppressed it, deciding that it was simply too improbable (and unsettling) to consider for now. With another soft sigh, the elderly man slowly straightened and stepped around the altar to where its cover lay.

He nodded his thanks to Sango as she moved forward to help him replace the altar top. Before they grasped the heavy piece of wood in place, however, Takeo paused and gestured for her to wait. Then, facing the altar, he bowed deeply.

'_Daimyo,'_ he murmured, his voice raspy with emotion 'I... we... We did not know, Lord Ryunosuke. We did not know of your... imprisonment...' He touched his head to the floor, unmindful of the sympathy in Sango's eyes as she silently watched.

'My family has failed you,' Takeo whispered. 'Please, forgive your servants.'

* * *

After having spent what he considered to have been a worrisome long time watching the little shrine, Kakusamaru was at last being rewarded for his diligence. His targets were finally emerging from the building.

Once again cursing the brightness of the sunlight, the shadow-user crouched lower in the shrubbery and irritably shrugged his shoulders. How he longed to be quit of the accursed place! The air about the shrine still resonated with spiritual energy and, though it had diminished greatly since he had first arrived, enough remained to cause the blue-skinned _yokai_ to feel decidedly... _twitchy_.

Nevertheless, he had no choice but to endure – Kakusamaru knew that considerable pain would be in his future if he did not discover InuYasha's purpose in the valley. Thus, he now crept as close to the clearing as he dared, preparing to make use of the sharp hearing Naraku had seen fit to bestow on his latest servant.

Dark eyes narrowed speculatively as the silent _yokai_ counted only two humans with the _hanyo – _why, he wondered, had some of the party remained within? This worrying thought was suddenly put on hold, however, as he came within listening range of his targets' conversation.

'We can't put this off again, Kagome!' he heard the half-demon's angry voice saying. 'Naraku's more important...'

'I'm not _saying_ that,' the girl responded. Her voice was quickly losing any conciliatory tone it may have held as she continued. 'I'm just saying that we can't leave the _daimyo_ trapped there...'

'Now, InuYasha, be reasonable. If you'll just listen to my suggestion...' interjected the monk.

'Huh!'

Kakusamaru's eyes widened in amazement; he almost forgot his discomfort as he studied the first argument he had ever witnessed. He found the experience to be both novel and entertaining – especially given the fact that he had already presumed these humans to be InuYasha's subordinates. Now, however, he quickly concluded that his understanding of group dynamics had been far too simplistic.

One white eyebrow rose in surprise and an appreciative smirk appeared on the slim demon's face as he realised that the delicate-looking female was actually daring to _scold _the furiously scowling _hanyo_. _How very... diverting she is,_ he mused. _I wonder if all humans are so intriguing?_

However, his amusement waned as he began to absorb the actual content of the debate, and to consider its many implications.

_So, InuYasha hunts the snakes,_ Kakusamaru thought, his brow puckering in a pensive frown. _His presence here has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru. That_ should_ satisfy Naraku, except... _

The blue _yokai_ wondered... _Surely it will be a nuisance if this volatile fellow begins hovering about the tunnels? _Not that Naraku's lair would be easily found – the serpent demons' tunnels were a veritable maze, and Kakusamaru knew that it would take even a sharp-nosed half-demon days to decipher them. Then, a far more disturbing hypothesis occurred to him.

What if Sesshoumaru detected his sibling?

Kanna had told Kakusamaru that there was bad blood between the _inu _brothers; thus, the younger incarnation now reasoned, the two would probably battle if they met. _And, a battle_ _could divert Sesshoumaru from Naraku's purpose. _

Naraku's spy shuddered – he did not like that thought at all, especially after having carefully orchestrated everything so that the dog demon would be inclined to investigate the lakeshore that very night. Thus far, all had happened as Naraku had directed. Sesshoumaru's pride had demanded revenge against the one who had 'possessed' his human ward, and he had come to the valley to confront Taka; Kakusamaru believed that the girl's apparent death could only provide an equal if not greater incentive for the powerful _inu yokai_ to seek out the dangerous ghost.

_Although, _the blue-skinned demon huffed to himself, _I can leave nothing to chance. _A moue of displeasure crossed his face as he shot an annoyed look at his palm. _If only the little human's body had not proven to be so unexpectedly fragile_, he thought petulantly.

It would have been infinitely more reassuring to the shadow-user if he had still been able watch the dog demon through the girl's eyes. Unfortunately, now that his link to her body had been severed, he would have to track down Sesshoumaru before nightfall – there was no doubt in his mind that, once apprised of the situation, Naraku would order him to be absolutely certain that the dog demon's interest in the Lake of Tears had not diminished.

That being said, the disgruntled Kakusamaru was determined to postpone _that_ particular task until later in the day _– _in other words, as close to sundown as possible. He had vowed that he would never again underestimate the acuity of the _taiyokai's_ senses.

Suddenly, Kakusamaru had more to occupy his eyes and ears, for the old shrine-keeper, accompanied by the armoured demon-slayer and her pet two-tail, had left the shrine to join the others and the topic of conversation was changing. Efficiently compartmentalising all other concerns to the back of his mind, the incarnation who had been created to spy continued to do exactly that.

Before long, Kakusamaru heard the monk mention the lakeshore's inhabitant. The demon grinned ferally when he realised that it had been a desire to know more about Taka which had initially drawn the group to the shrine; when he heard the word 'exorcism', he snorted inwardly. _Foolish monk – _you_ haven't the power. Taka is no ordinary spirit. She would destroy you, body _and_ soul. _

Then, Kakusamaru discovered just how much of a bother InuYasha and his companions were going to be to him.

'It's only sensible that we split up, InuYasha,' he now heard the monk saying. 'I still wish to see the shrine's records – and not just to learn the story behind the ghost. Those scrolls may also hold some clues about just what happened to Lord Ryunosuke.'

'Fine,' the half-demon grunted in response. 'Suit yourself. C'mon, Kagome,' he said, as he crouched down with his back to the girl. 'Climb on so we can get going.'

There was a rather gravid pause, then the human girl answered: 'You know... I really think I should stay here with Miroku and Master Takeo. My contact with the spear wasn't long enough to...'

Another argument ensued as the girl pleaded her case. This time, however, their unseen listener was too busy considering his next move to be entertained by the conflict.

This_ is most annoying,_ the blue-skinned yokai thought. His orders had been to observe InuYasha. However, the information he had just gleaned would indicate that his time would be better spent watching the monk and the girl. He looked up at the sky and frowned. _Naturally, the one time I would welcome the sight of a _saimyosho_, none appear..._

Kakusamaru shrugged Unfortunately, he could not be in two places at once. His course was clear – he would follow orders and trail InuYasha to the upper reaches of the valley, beyond the lake. Once there, he would be able to slip into the tunnels and report to Kanna in detail.

He was very certain that this new information he had just gleaned would result in some revisions being made to tonight's plan.

As he continued to watch, the debate between InuYasha and the female called Kagome abruptly ended with the half-demon's grudging agreement to the girl's wish to remain behind, (followed by a terse caveat to 'leave that damned spear alone' until he returned). Then, with an abrupt 'let's go, Sango' to the demon-slayer, a very annoyed-looking InuYasha turned and bounded up the road leading to the Lake of Tears.

Kakusamaru's eyebrows shot up with surprise as he watched the small two-tailed cat enlarge into a full-sized firecat; he then winced as he saw that the feline _yokai_ was the demon-slayer's mount, and that it flew – in fact, it flew very quickly indeed.

Grumbling to himself about now having to evade detection by _two_ sharp-nosed and undoubtedly dangerous beings, Naraku's spy slipped deeper into the trees and began to swiftly, and oh-so-cautiously, pursue his quarry.

* * *

_A/N: Just to elaborate on Jaken's new title... When I went searching for the Irish translation of toad, I was met with a selection of words. I ended up narrowing it down to _cnádán _because this word seems to refer to a particular species called the Natterjack Toad, which (oh happy coincidence) was described in one source as a spindly-legged, potbellied fellow with one of the loudest calls known amongst amphibians. Sound like someone we know?_

_Next: Sesshoumaru and Aine_


	18. Ch 17: A Matter of Honour

_A/N: __Surprise!_

_Contrary to popular belief, rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated... _

Mea culpa. _I'm sorry. Bedlam turned into all heck breaking loose, leading to the worst writer's block ever. Knew what I wanted to write - too dang tired most evenings to string together a coherent sentence. _

_Well, after many moons, we're finally going to get Sesshoumaru, Aine and Londubh off that ridge and on to other things - below is the promised conversation between the dog demon and the healer, with a hint of things to come. Might still need some editing, but I wanted to _finally_ get this out - so here you go (thank Magnusrae for her judicial nudges...)._

_Speaking of editing, a couple of past chapters will be getting minor tweaks (nothing that changes to story itself). I goofed a bit on the timeline - this story takes place after the destruction of Tokijin, so any mention of Sesshoumaru's secondary blade will soon be cut from the text._

_No Irish lesson this time. Sonovagun, eh? ;) There's a lot of conversation in this chapter, so hopefully it's not too dry after such a long wait. Thanks for reading._

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000. I do lay claim, however, to Aine and Lon. And, Kakusamaru._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: A Matter of Honour**

Sesshoumaru's decision to leave the clearing had been a matter of strategy.

The dog demon knew that it was highly unlikely Kakusamaru would risk approaching him during the day (his 'near miss' with the _dokkaso_ the previous night would certainly have given the creature something to ponder). Despite this, however, Sesshoumaru acknowledged that Kakusamaru was still largely an unknown element and thus he had swiftly concluded that he and the lady required a suitable location for any further conversation – to wit, a location which a certain scentless, underhanded shadow-user would be afraid to approach.

_And,_ he thought grimly, _where Naraku's minion will have _no_ opportunity to eavesdrop. _

Analysing every stray breeze that now sifted toward him from the surrounding woodland, Sesshoumaru smoothly wove his way between the slim, white birches, his sharp senses leading him unerringly toward his goal.

Meanwhile, the Dé Danann woman travelling in his wake was occupied by worrying thoughts of her own.

Certainly, Aine reflected (with many a glance at the wall of white silk and fur before her), she was having ample opportunity to further ponder poor Rin's condition. Despite his expressed wish for further conversation, Sesshoumaru had not spoken from the moment they had exited the clearing. Instead, he had simply indicated that Aine should follow him and had strode ahead. Knowing from past experience that her stoic _anamchara_ did nothing without a reason, she had ignored this seemingly abrupt behaviour and had silently complied. Still, with a very fragile Rin on her mind, and other patients awaiting her return in the village, Aine was now wondering how much longer she could hold her peace.

She allowed herself a soft sigh as she glanced skyward. Though there was still some time before the sun would reach its zenith, the temperature had risen considerably in the past hour – the day, she knew, was going to become much hotter. Although the honey and water which her very capable Londubh was now providing would do much to improve Rin's health, the weather remained as much their enemy as the black magic which had stolen the girl's soul.

_The heat will cause the child's body to weaken rapidly,_ thought Aine. _Even spells have their limit in such a situation. Unless..._

She blinked as the memory suddenly rushed into her mind. It had been over forty decades since she had been taken to the Cave of the Fianna, but she could still clearly remember how, with a softly whispered Word of command, Dian Cecht had parted the glamours and wards which hid the cavern from mortal eyes and had led her into its depths. She had felt such awe and wonder when her great-grandsire – her teacher – had shown her the legendary band of armoured warriors lying still and silent in a circle, their life energies suspended by magic as they awaited a call to fight for Eire again.

And then, to her great honour, Dian Cecht had told her that she had qualified to the second highest office of healing, and that he considered her ready to learn how to cast the Spell of Stasis.

The more she thought about it, the more Aine realised just what might have to be attempted if Rin's body was to be spared further deterioration. However, the idea of performing such a spell on her own was more than daunting, and she once again felt a longing for her great-grandsire's wisdom and expertise.

_And, _she wondered, _will Sesshoumaru even agree to doing such a thing to the child?_

The lady's thoughts were interrupted when Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped. His head turned sharply to the right; then, after nodding once to the puzzled Aine, he moved off in that direction. The trees around them soon began to thin and before long they stepped out onto a broad outcropping. The mid-morning sunlight suddenly seemed even brighter as it glinted off the rock's mineral-flecked surface.

When they reached the centre of the open space, the _taiyokai _halted and turned to face the healer. She tilted her head slightly in enquiry as she waited for him to speak.

'I have met Naraku's spy,' said Sesshoumaru. Then, in his succinct yet thorough manner, he told Aine of how he had first come to hear of the Lake of Tears and its haunt, Taka, and of how there existed a being possessed of a life force so faint that even the dog demon could not detect him until he was very near.

'A creature of magic... with no aura of power,' said Aine softly, her tone making no secret of how disturbing she found this information. It was very likely that this spy of Naraku's would also be invisible to the healer's own innate sensitivity to magic and life energy.

'Shadows and darkness hide him further, lady,' the _taiyokai_ then added.

Aine shivered despite the warmth of the day and reflexively crossed her arms – she was suddenly very appreciative of Sesshoumaru's chosen location for their discussion.

'I understand, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said with a faint smile. 'And, I thank you for warning me of this Kakusamaru.'

Sesshoumaru's response was to move his hand in a slight gesture of dismissal. He had already acknowledged Lady Aine as an ally – it had simply made sense, he now told himself, to inform her of a potential enemy.

A startled look then crossed Aine's face. '_Ach_, that second life-force that was tied to Rin's...' she breathed. 'I'd thought its faintness was a matter of distance, but... you believe that it was him, don't you? You think that this Kakusamaru is the one who's stolen Rin's soul!'

Sesshoumaru nodded. 'Correct.'

'Then, Lord Sesshoumaru... if the ghost – this 'Taka' – is not involved, why do you wish to confront her? Why does she still interest you?'

'Because,' said Sesshoumaru, his eyes taking on a decidedly predatory glint, 'she interests Naraku.'

'Ah.' Aine nodded in understanding. 'And, at the moment, she is also the only strand in this tangled web which may lead to your thief.'

'Rin's soul will be found,' observed the dog demon. The cold glitter in his golden eyes intensified, despite his deep voice conveying only calm assurance. 'It is a matter of honour.'

As Sesshoumaru spoke, Aine felt the briefest flicker of the soul-bond brush against her senses, and once again her own heart responded in sympathy as she felt the frustration and rage still simmering deep beneath her _anamchara's _coolly aloof demeanour.

_Aye. So you say, _mo chú_... So you say, _she thought sadly. _You don't like dancing to another's tune,_ _but you'll do so... for you've no other leads to follow, and there's something more precious than your honour at stake – even if you'll not admit so to yourself._

Aine found herself feeling truly frightened, and not only for little Rin. She had considerable faith in the _taiyokai's_ strength in battle – after all, hadn't she seen him take down a hell-spawn of the Abyss? But she still could not forget how his first confrontation with that same enemy had very nearly had a different ending. The Dé Danann healer well knew that even Sesshoumaru, powerful though he was, was not invincible against the supernatural.

She also knew that there would be no advantage gained by voicing this opinion.

_And rightfully so,_ she then acknowledged with an inward sigh. _For, who am I to question one whose skills and intelligence might rival those of Fionnbharra himself?_ This was Sesshoumaru's battle. Aine could only trust in his judgement, and offer whatever assistance she could to ease his path.

'Well then,_'_ she said. 'We'd best start comparing notes on this dark spectre, hadn't we?' And, with that, Aine told Sesshoumaru of how she had come to a secluded valley to investigate an illness plaguing a human village, and of what she had heard about the haunted lake.

* * *

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a moment of self-congratulation.

His decision to speak with the lady was indeed proving to be worthwhile. Although the information she had discovered about the ghost had for the most part been items overheard in passing, she had retained every detail (something which he hardly found surprising, having had prior acquaintance with the observant nature of Dé Dananns). As Sesshoumaru listened closely to her account, more pieces of Naraku's puzzle began clicking firmly into place.

Of course, Sesshoumaru also learnt that it had been more than Naraku's snakes which had drawn Inu Yasha to the valley of the Lake of Tears. Apparently, the cleric who travelled with the _hanyo_ was entertaining the notion of trying to exorcise the spirit.

'Indeed, lady?' he said, on hearing this. 'Then, the monk would do well to curb his altruism.' _And mind his own business – the wraith is my quarry. _

Sesshoumaru's tone of voice was almost blasé, but the cold and unmistakeably predatory gleam which once more flickered through his eyes made it clear to Aine that Miroku would do well to heed that particular piece of advice, and she nodded in understanding.

However, any further ire the dog demon may have felt regarding this news was quickly put in abeyance, for the healer suddenly voiced an intent to return to the human village.

Sesshoumaru frowned. 'To what purpose?' he asked. Given the protectiveness the lady had shown in the past toward Rin – and, a distant part of his mind subtly prompted, to other previous patients – he was genuinely puzzled that she would be willing to leave the child.

'I believe there's more to be learnt there,' said Aine. 'And, from one man in particular,' she added, a pensive look upon her face.

Sesshoumaru immediately grasped her meaning, for in her discourse she had told him of an old human who had somehow escaped Taka. 'You believe you can glean something of use from a madman?' he asked, his tone of voice leaving no doubt of his skepticism for such a plan.

However, Aine nodded. 'I do,' she answered. 'His reason... can be restored.'

The _taiyokai's_ watched her speculatively. 'Yet, you doubt this course of action,' he observed.

Aine shook her head. 'No, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'Not anymore, though I did... at first. The poor man's been lost for so long. But, _ach, _surely he deserves to spend his remaining years free of madness and... and the stakes have changed,' she added softly.

She looked up into her soul friend's golden eyes and, as he responded with the subtlest of nods, she saw that he had understood her meaning. Rin's affliction had tipped the scales.

Aine paused and took a deep breath, then continued in her usual calm manner. 'I promise, Lord Sesshoumaru... if Taro's memories of this Taka contain anything of import, I'll send word to you.'

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose fractionally in enquiry. 'Send word?' he asked, drily.

A sparkle of amusement appeared in Aine's eyes as she realised that he had already guessed the answer to his own question. 'I may not be able to leave the grey one right away, so I'll send Lon to you,' she answered.

The _taiyokai's_ stoic expression shifted on hearing this – for one brief moment, he bore the look of one enduring a bad taste in his mouth. He would by far rather deal with the lady than her _kitsune_-like compatriot.

Aine explained further. 'Lon is a _púca, mo anamchara_. He belongs to a clan long acknowledged for their tracking skills. The Londubh will be able to find you anywhere in this valley, and far more swiftly travelling alone than with a passenger,' she added with a conciliatory smile.

'Hnh,' said Sesshoumaru, his eyes closing briefly. Unfortunately, he reflected, he could not truly argue with the logic in this proposal. 'Very well.'

Then, his stare once more fixed firmly upon her, he suddenly stepped nearer. Aine looked up at him in enquiry, and once again the dog demon fleetingly acknowledged a sense of approval for one who could meet his gaze so calmly.

'Lady,' said Sesshoumaru. 'How did you come to return to this land – at this time?'

Aine's eyebrows lifted slightly, the only sign of her momentary distraction by this non sequitur. '_Ach, _that _is_ a tale,_ mo anamchara,_' she said. Her eyes flickered to the sky, taking in the position of the sun. Following her gaze, the dog demon understood.

'You wish to return to Rin,' he said.

Aine shook her head. 'I was but gauging the time,' she replied. 'The child's wee stomach needs to absorb the honeyed water gradually. Lon knows what he's about – he'll not be rushing her. So, we've a bit more time, though for now I can only give you the bare bones of the story.'

Sesshoumaru nodded. 'Agreed.'

Lightly tapping a finger against her lips, Aine paused in thought. 'So,' she said softly, 'Where best to begin for now? 'Tis true, right enough – I'd thought to be home more than mere weeks before making plans to return. However, there were signs and portents dictating otherwise.'

'Portents?' asked the _taiyokai_.

'Aye,'she answered. ''Twas "written in the stars", so to speak.'

Sesshoumaru's head canted marginally to the side as he fixed the healer with an enquiring stare. 'Star divination,' he said.

Aine smiled. 'Judging from your expression, I take it you're after being a bit of a skeptic when it comes to the stars' guidance?'

The healer's assumption was accurate. Despite the fact that events had caused the lady to return at most opportune time, Sesshoumaru found that Aine having allowed her choice to have been influenced by a prediction derived from the stars to be, at best, perplexing. He himself had little interest in prognostication, the Way of Supreme Conquest having long ago taught him that the only guidance on which one should rely was that which came from within.

'I had thought your people to be more... grounded,' he replied.

A soft chuckle escaped the healer on hearing this. 'I believe I'll take that as a compliment,' she said as her smile momentarily widened into a grin. 'Never fear, _mo anamchara..._ the _daoine sídhe_ are hardly a race of astrologers. However, there are a select few who have the gift of reading the mysteries of the night sky.' Her expression sobered again as she asked, 'Lord Sesshoumaru, do you remember what I told you of our druids?'

The dog demon answered with a curt nod. He remembered the moment with utter clarity. 'Your people's clerics – those who practice soul magic.'

Aine nodded. 'Soul magic... aye, indeed. But, the druids hold claim to many other gifts, including that of star lore. The chief druid of the _sídhe_ of Dian Cecht – my clan's ancestral home – is such a scholar. His name is Daire.'

A note of fond affection entered her voice as she continued. 'I've known him all my life, Lord Sesshoumaru. In fact, he was once my teacher – all that I know of medicinal herbs I learnt from him. But, more importantly, he's a dear friend whom I trust as much as I do Eadoin and Lon. When Daire foretold that I should return to this land, this year... that, if I didn't, regret would ever be my companion... I believed him.'

Sesshoumaru's frown had reappeared. 'How did this cleric's advice come to be proffered?'

'As a result of my seeking his counsel on another matter. You see, during the journey home, the soul-bond... activated.'

The frown deepened. 'Explain,' said the dog demon. How, he wondered, was this possible? Given what the healer had already told him about the connection they shared, the presence of both parties was required to activate it. Certainly, he had noticed no stirrings within the bond until he and the healer had met that morning.

'It wasn't that I'd sensed anything akin to emotions, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said then. ''Twas more of a sensation of your presence... of your life force, if you will. It first happened in the homeland of Eadoin's betrothed – now his bride,' she added with a smile. 'The elven lands of the Albenwald fairly resonate with magic; as soon as I stepped on their soil... well, it was as if you were standing there beside me, so strongly did I feel your aura of power. Then, the experience was repeated the moment I entered our _sídhe, _so... I sought Daire's input.'

'And?' asked an obviously intrigued _taiyokai._

'And... he'd no clear explanation for me, other than the bond being enhanced somehow by the magic within the _sídhe_. Though, I can hardly find fault with him, since ours is the first bond he's ever examined which involved a non-Dé Danann.' Once more, healer's green eyes showed a hint of amusement. '_Ach_, poor Daire... though he tried well to hide it, I could see he was most startled when he felt your power signature – "singular", he was after calling it. He told me then that he could only conclude that our bond is unique and that whatever mysteries it holds... we ourselves shall have to uncover them.'

Sesshoumaru's expression was once more inscrutable, although the lady had no doubt he was giving this information much consideration.

'Hnh,' he said then. 'So, in the end, the Dé Danann cleric had little to offer.'

'Ah, no,' she said, shaking her head. 'You see, that was the crux of the matter, Lord Sesshoumaru. Because the imprint of your life force presented Daire with so many unknowns, he sought guidance from the stars... and thus it was I learnt that my journeying was to resume.'

Aine's gaze momentarily became distant as she recalled the extensive discussions which had taken place within the throne room of Cnoc Meadha on her behalf.

'My clan's leader, my great-grandsire, was himself not best pleased at my choice to leave again,' she explained, 'but even he took less persuasion on the matter than did the High King, who is very protective of his people. Without the insistence of Eadoin _and _Daire, both of whom Fionnbharra holds in great respect, I doubt I'd have been permitted to undertake such a long voyage again so soon.'

A gust of wind crossed the outcropping then, causing the healer's still unbound hair to waft before her face. It seemed to signal the end of her tale – with a slight toss of her head she captured the wayward locks and began to re-plait them into a semblance of order. 'And so,' she said, 'here I am.'

Sesshoumaru nodded. 'Indeed,' he said, his eyes intently following her fingers' motion. Then, he raised his hand and reached beneath the collar of his _haori_.

'I have that which you entrusted to me,' said the dog demon, as he grasped the coiled length of ribbon resting securely within the silken folds of his jacket. However, before he could withdraw it, Aine stepped forward and, letting her loose coppery braid fall, laid her hand upon his arm.

'Stay,' she murmured softly. 'Not yet.'

Sesshoumaru paused, a slight furrow again appearing on his brow. 'You don't wish its return?'

'Of course I do, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said, as she gently squeezed his wrist. 'You've honoured me greatly by safeguarding it. But, the return of such a token is as special an occasion as when 'tis first given – and so, shouldn't be tainted by dark events. And, truly,' she added sadly, 'Haven't we become thoroughly entangled in darkness this day?'

Releasing his wrist, she then lightly slid her hand over the silk of his _kimono_, her fingers following the outline of his own through the fabric until they halted directly over the token nestled against the left side of his chest. 'This ribbon was woven within my clan's _sídhe_,' she said. 'The fabric is Dé Danann; the thread embroidered upon it was spun from the gold of Eire. Perhaps... it will bring you luck this night.'

Topaz eyes looked into green unblinkingly. 'I, Sesshoumaru, have never relied upon luck, lady,' answered the dog demon.

She nodded. 'Still, keep it with you yet a while longer, _mo anamchara_. Wait until after your battle. And then,' she murmured, her soft smile returning, 'and then, I may acknowledge its return properly.'

'More Dé Danann ceremony, lady?' he asked, an eyebrow again subtly rising. Nevertheless, his hand was empty as he withdrew it from his jacket.

'Indeed,' she answered. 'It is, as you would say, a matter of honour.' The healer's fingers lightly smoothed the edge of his collar, then she stepped back; again her attention was drawn toward the bright morning sky.

'Lon will soon complete his task,' she said. 'But, Lord Sesshoumaru, you must understand... this respite we've gained Rin will be but temporary. The child's life will begin to wither again quickly in this heat, and she'll need more than honey and water to sustain her. And then,' she added softly, 'there's also that foul parasite within her... the sleep compulsion I cast will not last indefinitely.'

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in contemplation as he immediately realised the validity the healer's concerns. If the demon worm awoke and vacated Rin, the last of her life energies would also vanish. But, he also knew that there was yet another possibility to consider.

'Your magic has made the demon worm dormant, lady, but it will not prevent it from leaving,' said Sesshoumaru. Forestalling the question he knew she would ask, he curtly explained the puzzle of the absent worm-charmer. No matter who had originally controlled the worm – whether it had been Kakusamaru or another as yet unknown player in Naraku's devious game – the individual who controlled the worm-charmer's jar had the ability to recall its servant at will.

Sesshoumaru had expected Aine to show concern on hearing this information; he had not anticipated hearing a soft moan of distress from the normally calm and collected Dé Danann healer. 'Lady?' he asked.

Aine sighed. Then, as she once again met his questioning stare, the _taiyokai_ saw that her expression held both resolve and... trepidation.

'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'There's a spell – an ancient magic – which would preserve Rin's body from death, no matter if the parasite departs. Given the stress the summer heat places upon her, I was prepared to propose this course to you if matters weren't resolved by day's end, but now... now 'twould seem there's little choice.'

The dog demon's eyes again narrowed ever so slightly. The magic she was suggesting sounded similar to a placing someone under seal, though he suspected that the premise of her spell was very different. As Sesshoumaru well knew, the primary reason for a seal was imprisonment, not preservation. 'So, you are suggesting a state of... stasis. Yet, you are wary,' he observed.

Aine nodded. 'So I am. I was taught the spell... but, I've never cast it. _Ach_, Danu, sure and I've never had cause to do so. But if that... that thing could leave Rin's body at any moment...' Once again, the healer reached out to the dog demon and lightly rested her hand upon his arm. 'Please,' she said, 'let us return. I'll explain all before proceeding, I promise.'

The dog demon gave her a measuring look, then nodded. 'Agreed.'

'Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru,' replied a relieved Aine, who had not been certain of the _taiyokai's_ consent until then. As they made their way off the escarpment, she added, 'And, rest assured that if the spy does approach yon clearing, he'll have no opportunity to practise his craft.'

'Indeed, lady?' queried the dog demon.

'Aye,' said Aine, a hint of a smile on her lips. 'Remember, _mo anamchara_... my blackbird is a master of glamours and warding. Unlike your man Kakusamaru, the Londubh of the Púca Clan doesn't need shadows to fool the senses – he can do so in broad daylight.'

'Hnh,' said the _taiyokai_. 'And, he will obey you?'

She shot him a startled look, then she did smile. 'Obey? Ah no, Lord Sesshoumaru. Lon is not my retainer. He does as he pleases – but I've no doubt he'll be more than willing to thwart Naraku's spy.'

* * *

And, indeed, Aine was right – her _púca friend _needed little persuasion to cast protection about the clearing. The walls of 'nothing there' appeared instantly with a gesture of his hand and some swiftly uttered Words.

He did, however, need considerable persuasion to agree to the rest of her plan.

Lon listened to Aine's proposal to place Rin under stasis... for all of thirty seconds. Then, his eyes flashed blue fire and he turned to Sesshoumaru, firing off a rapid stream of words in his own language.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. His eyes narrowed, however, for he had noted the shape-shifter's tone of voice. It was one he had not heard directed at him since his sire had been alive.

Jaken took one look at his lord's face and almost swooned. Then, he surreptitiously slid behind Ah-Un.

Aine, meanwhile, swiftly stepped toward Londubh, shooting a quick apologetic glance at Sesshoumaru in passing (whilst praying that the dog demon held check on his formidable temper). She was thankful beyond words that only she had understood the _púca_. '_Ye daft dog, do you not realise what risk you place on her?' _was the mildest thing he had said.

''Twas my suggestion, Lon,' she said quickly, as she placed a hand on the _púca's_ shoulder. 'Dian Cecht himself taught me the spell_._'

'_Aine_,' he answered, his eyes and his voice conveying the depth of his worry. '_I _know_ this magic... I remember. Dian Cecht took to his bed for two days after it was cast._'

'Use the language of this land, _mo londubh,'_ she chided gently, throwing the by now glacial-looking _taiyokai_ another subtle glance as she gripped the older Dé Danann's shoulder. 'It will be all right, Lon. I can do it... to not do it will place the child's body at great risk. The creature within her could be recalled to it's master at any time.'

'There is a problem, Lady?' interrupted Sesshoumaru.

Lon answered. 'So there is, your lordship! The problem is, is that such magic is bloody draining. The spell will weaken Aine. As you might imagine, that's not the best option with murderous shadows and ghosts leppin' about.'

'Rin is only a wee child, Lon,' came Aine's quick response, her face now showing some exasperation as she tried to put her old friend at ease. ''Tis not the same as it was for the Fianna.'

'Fianna?' asked the dog demon.

Aine turned to him. Lon has tensed under her grip, but his posture told her that he was holding his peace. For now.

'Another long tale, Lord Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'Londubh speaks of another time the spell was cast – 'twas used on an elite band of warriors. Strong, powerful men all, in the peak of health and with their souls intact. It took two Dé Dananns and a half-dozen mortal druids to complete the enchantment.' She turned again to Lon. 'This is_ not_ the same, dear one,' she said again. 'A child, Lon... a child with no soul and her life barely clinging to this earth... the Stasis may be the only thing to hold her until Lord Sesshoumaru can retrieve her essence...'

Lon sighed, his shoulders slumped with capitulation. 'Why should I bother objecting – you've already decided, so you have.' He straightened then, and looked at the dog demon. 'Well? She'll need an anchor, and you hold more power than me, so. I'm guessing that means you're elected, your lordship.'

'Anchor?' asked Sesshoumaru, ignoring the shape-shifter (rather than flattening him like a bug) and focussing on Aine.

'Aye,' the healer answered. 'The magic used for this spell can be wild; another source of power must be linked to the caster to help channel it. Also, to break the spell, there must be a call –a summons, if you will.' As she spoke, she moved to where Rin was lying on the ground. She now knelt down and gently placed the little girl's head in her lap, cradling it with her left hand. 'For the Fianna, the recall was placed on a hunting horn,' she said contemplatively, as she softly brushed the child's cheeks with her fingers. 'But for this wee body... we'll need only a voice.'

Aine then held out her right hand to the intently watching Sesshoumaru. 'Do you not think, Lord Sesshoumaru, that I should set the recall to both of us, so that either of us can wake her? 'Twill be easily done since, if you act as my anchor, our auras of power will be joined.'

Jaken blinked in disbelief from beside Ah-Un. _Lord Sesshoumaru, allow his _jaki _to merge with another? __Never going to happen,_ thought the kappa. Then, he paused and watched his master speculatively. _Then again, the way this day had been going... and, of course he does._

A now resigned Jaken could only watch, fascinated, as Sesshoumaru stepped forward and smoothly lowered himself to one knee beside Rin's body, facing the healer.

'Agreed,' he said. 'Begin, lady.'

Aine nodded. 'Please, give me your hand.' Then, sending a reassuring smile to the worried _puca_ behind her, the healer bowed her head and began to recite words in her own language.

Londubh shook his head, then threw every once of his concentration into the glamour surrounding the clearing, bracing it against the waves of Power rising from the pair bent over the human child. He barely cast a glance at the two other _yokai_ present, though he could hear the dragon heads' nervous snorts. The little green toad was, remarkably, silent.

Outside the glamour, birds sang undisturbed and a warm summer wind soughed through the branches of the surrounding birches.

* * *

_Obviously_, thought Kakusamaru, _the younger dog is but a pale copy of the elder_.

The shadow user was feeling quite smug. He had managed to trail InuYasha to the upper reaches of the valley without being detected by him or the firecat. Now he stood, gloating, within the shadows of one of the many entrances to the snake demons' tunnels, watching as an increasingly frustrated _hanyo_ scoured the nearby slopes, turning this way and that as he scented the air and glancing upward periodically to track the progress of the demon-slayer and her feline mount.

Before reaching the caves, Kakusamaru had been intercepted by one of Naraku's _saimyosho_. Thus, on reaching the upper end of the valley, he veered from his course and made for that same tunnel from which he had departed on the previous evening. There, as expected, he met Kanna. She now stood calmly beside him, also watching their adversaries as they searched the slopes.

It was obvious to both that InuYasha was discovering that the area was saturated with the snake demons' scent; even though Naraku's scent was incorporated with their own, it was just as evenly distributed.

_Except here, in this tunnel, _the blue-skinned incarnation suddenly realised. The tunnel in which he stood was the one which had been most used by Naraku himself. Of course, he mused, it had been months since Naraku had interacted with Taka, and he and Kanna were virtually undetectable, so their location shouldn't be _too_ obvious.

Then, Kakusamaru growled slightly – he had relaxed too soon, he realised. The _hanyo _and the demon-slayer had paused for a brief conversation (argument), then the pattern of their movements had changed. It soon became apparent to both of Naraku's servants that their adversaries' search had become methodical.

The blue-skinned demon shot a worried glance at the diminutive female beside him.

'They are no longer relying upon scent alone, Kanna. A systematic search will eventually bring them here. Shouldn't we move deeper into the tunnel?'

'No need.'

The comment, spoken in a self-assured tone, came from behind the pair. Kakusamaru hissed and turned sharply – only Kanna's calm, unperturbed presence kept him from instinctively vanishing into the shadows of the cave. The small female remained still; not even her eyes moved as she addressed the newcomer.

'Byakuya,' she said.

The being who emerged from the depths of the cave bore a face which was almost a mirror image of Kakusamaru's own features. However, whereas the shadow _yokai_ was pale blue with white hair, this incarnation (for surely, he must be another of Naraku's servants) had the flesh tones and hair colouring of a human and his clothing – the _kimono_ of a _samurai_, complete with sword – seemed outlandishly refined within the drab and dank interior of the cave.

As the new male canted his head sideways to look at him, Kakusamaru found himself comparing the stranger to a colourful bird. Then, Byakuya smirked at him... and Kakusamaru decided that he did not like birds.

'The intruders will not notice this cave,' said Byakuya. 'No one can see through _my_ illusions.' Sighing dramatically, he lifted his hand in a languid wave. 'As far as the _hanyo_ and his companions are concerned, this is merely a solid, craggy outcropping. They will see nothing here that could imply a hidden snake den, hmm?'

Kakusamaru threw him a sullen look. 'I hardly needed assistance to evade detection by those bunglers.' he ground out. Tossing his head proudly, he added, 'I tracked them the entire length of the valley without being detected!'

Byakuya smirked again as he lifted one elegant eyebrow. 'Good for you,' he said, in a manner that was obviously intended to be patronising. Turning to Kanna, he briefly nodded his head in greeting.

'Kanna,' he said. Then, looking at the darkened mirror the small female held, he frowned. 'How curious,' he said. 'You seem... diminished, somehow, without your mirror.'

Byakuya paused for a moment, but when Kanna made no response (not that he had expected one) he turned back to Naraku's newest incarnation. 'Don't worry, shadow-man,' he said. 'I have duties elsewhere and must move along. I've merely dropped by to give you this.' Saying this, he held out his hand, palm up, to reveal an _origami_ bird.

For a moment, Kakusamaru did not move. Then, realising that defying this Byakuya might be construed as defying Naraku, he reached out to take the paper ornament.

Suddenly, the bird's wings fluttered. In the blink of an eye, it landed on the mirror in Kakusamaru's palm and sank into the reflective surface. Immediately, the shadow-user felt a pulse of demonic energy meld with his own _jaki_.

Kakusamaru threw Byakuya a questioning look. The latter shrugged his shoulders.

'Did you not wonder how Naraku would create the darkness needed for tonight's deeds?' he asked. 'Your task is simple: release the bird on the lakeshore after the sun sets – it will do the rest.' Grinning, he gestured to the front of cave mouth. 'As I said, my illusions are _most_ effective.'

Kakusamaru turn his head to see InuYasha and his companions standing just outside the cave entrance. They were looking directly into the tunnel, then they turned away. Then, InuYasha paused and looked over his shoulder.

The blue-skinned incarnation tensed when the _hanyo_ sniffed the air and frowned. Then, InuYasha turned away and leapt down the brush-covered slope.

'It would seem they've decided to return to the village,' commented Byakuya.

'Hmm,' said Kakusamaru. He turned again to the newcomer. 'The half-demon is persistent,' he said. 'What if he turns up at the lake tonight? What then?'

'He won't,' answered Byakuya.

'And you are so certain because...?' came Kakusamaru's retort, his tone just short of sarcasm.

Byakuya shrugged. 'Ah. A distraction has already been planned for InuYasha,' he replied. He smiled tauntingly at the other male. 'It won't be difficult to do and you'll still be able to carry out the final task in time.'

Kakusamaru planted a smirk of his own on his face. 'The _hanyo_ doesn't look like the sort to be easily distracted,' he said. Inwardly, however, he_ was_ worried. Would he be asked to reveal himself, he wondered? He certainly did not relish being cast in the role of decoy.

To the shadow-user's surprise, Byakuya chuckled. 'Oh, the distraction will work, never fear,' he said. Then, he turned and gestured toward the tunnels. In the distance, the sibilant hissing of scales grating over stone could be heard.

'You see, Kakusamaru,' he explained, 'unlike Sesshoumaru, InuYasha will actually give a damn about the destruction of a village full of humans.'

* * *

_A/N: And, there you go. Next: back to the village and its inhabitants. Remember Taro?_


End file.
